Un futuro incierto
by LauSeg
Summary: La akumatización de Marinette es un propulsor de suceso tras suceso, cargado de emociones y revelaciones que ni Adrien ni ella deseaban ver. Un viaje a un futuro sin Ladybug hará que se replantee la idea de que la destrucción no es nada sin la creación. ¿Podrá Gabriel Agreste cumplir sus objetivos?, ¿podrá Marinette evitar alterar el equilibrio de la naturaleza?
1. Cœur Brisé

**Mucho gusto queridos lectores, he vuelto con otro One-Shot de Miraculous Ladybug, me he inspirado después de ver el episodio Weredad, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia escrita aquí es completamente de mi propiedad.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

La noche en Paris era oscura, las nubes opacaban el brillo estelar de la luna, pero en recompensa, la Torre Eiffel deslumbraba en toda la ciudad junto con su séquito de pequeñas luces eléctricas provenientes de cada casa parisina. Hace no mucho que el sol se había despedido por el resto del día, y los turistas se acercaban para admirar una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

Cada ciudadano convivía en paz y armonía, pero no por eso los héroes responsables de esa paz podrían confiarse, razón por la cual se turnaban cada noche para el patrullaje, en este caso, Chat Noir era el encargado de dicha tarea, y desde que notó su debilidad después de haber luchado contra Tom Dupain, se aseguraría de mejorar tanto sus técnicas de combate como el tamaño de su fuerza, y en su mente navegaba la idea de aprovechar las clases de chino con el maestro Fu para pedirle algunas lecciones.

Saltaba de casa en casa, vigilando a cada ser humano hacer sus actividades de la cotidianidad, hasta que un suceso anterior regresó a su memoria: Marinette Dupain-Cheng expresando sus sentimientos; la idea de que fuera la primera persona en confesar tales cosas a Chat Noir de algún modo u otro emocionaba a Adrien, y cada vez pensaba más a profundidad en ello mientras seguía vigilando cada hogar. Era cierto, la única chica a quien había tratado de observar de otro modo a parte de su Lady era Kagami, pero ella no había logrado llegar al nivel de gusto que tenía el rubio por Ladybug, sin embargo, Marinette llegaba a su mente desde aquel día, y no podía evitarlo, aunque cada vez que ella llegaba a su cabeza siempre terminaba con la misma frase "ella es solo una amiga".

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, llegó a aquel balcón en el cual había abierto sus emociones hacia la pelinegra, y le llegó el recuerdo a la mente: ambos tenían el corazón roto, y aun así él decidió darle un momento grato a ella, aunque la sorpresa fuera para su bicho amor. Era un momento triste, que se convirtió en uno de sus recuerdos favoritos siendo Chat Noir, había confiado por primera vez en alguien.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Desafortunadamente sus pasos lo habían delatado, que sacaron a Marinette de su costura. La puerta del balcón se abrió dando paso a aquella chica de sus pensamientos.

—Chat Noir, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba más al héroe.

—Patrullar —respondió el rubio con presunción.

— ¿Desde mi balcón? —se burló con aquella pregunta retórica; lo había atrapado por completo.

—Yo…

—Era broma, no exageres —rió Marinette al ver la cara del gato negro —. Me agrada tu compañía —, por muy orgullosa que pueda ser con respecto a los sentimientos de Chat Noir, Marinette no olvidaba aquella ocasión en la cual su héroe la había ayudado a olvidarse de aquel amargo sentimiento al ser plantada por Adrien, y eso le hacía sentir que podía confiar en él, por muy presumido que fuera, fue capaz de entenderla y darle apoyo.

—Creo que es algo obvio, todas quieren a este gatito —, y luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso luego de escuchar la mofa por parte de él —. Es una bonita noche, ¿no crees?

—Si —, la pelinegra observó con maravilla el paisaje que le otorgaba la vista de su balcón, mientras el rubio, a pesar de que deseaba observar también la ciudad, sus ojos se posaban sobre la iluminada cara de su amiga; no podía evitarlo, era muy linda, pero al darse cuenta de eso, fijó de manera rapidísima sus verdes ojos en la ciudad, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Chat, me gustaría decirte algo —, volteó la mirada hacia su amigo.

—Este gato es todo oídos —, respondió con gracia señalando sus orejas gatunas. Marinette sonrió con ternura.

—La verdad es que…—, dudaba en decirlo, pero lo había practicado desde aquel día que Chat Noir la salvó; ya no quería más malentendidos —. Si soy una fanática tuya, pero me da algo de pena decirlo, no soy el tipo de persona valiente que quisiera ser, y cuando llegaste esa noche, yo sólo…entré en pánico…realmente lo siento mucho —agachó la cabeza, mientras Chat Noir la observaba sorprendido.

—No tienes porqué apenarte, Marinette —, sonrió —. Aunque no sintiera ese tipo de cosas por ti, no sé, me ilusionaba la idea de tener a alguien detrás de mí, sin embargo, me alegra que seas sincera, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí, lo siento por no haberte dicho la verdad, mi padre se puso como loco —dijo con incomodidad.

—No te preocupes, antes me alegra como tu papá quiere lo mejor para ti —, Marinette no pudo evitar reír con esa frase; ese gato negro nunca cambiará —. Pero supongo que alguien te gusta, ¿no es así?

La joven diseñadora de modas no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Bueno…hay un chico lindo en mi escuela…

— ¡Qué bien!, ¿y se lo has dicho?

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Claro que no! —, exclamó con nervios.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado —. Puedes confiar en mí —, dijo suavemente ofreciendo una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad y amabilidad.

—Bueno…tal vez yo no sea suficiente para él, es tan lindo, amable, y perfecto, y yo… —, la pelinegra volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Tú eres mejor —interrumpió Chat Noir —, eres creativa, talentosa, amable, y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, si ese chico no te quiere, él se ha de perder a una chica tan hermosa como tú.

Aquello último no lo pensó, y ahora ambas caras se miraban sonrojadas y sorprendidas.

—Chat Noir, tú… ¿crees todo eso de mí? —, preguntó ella con incredulidad —. Nunca nadie me había dicho tales cosas.

—Bueno…sí, es la imagen que tengo de ti, aun así, deberías intentarlo con toda seguridad, quien quita que ese chico no esté ciego y te dé una oportunidad.

—Gracias —, fue todo lo que pudo responder Marinette; sin duda alguna, Chat Noir la había dejado sorprendida y un poco confusa, ahora se preguntaba "¿por qué me sonrojé?", y aunque se despidieron después, y el resto de la noche planeó como decírselo a Adrien, el gato negro no salía de su mente, como la hacía reír y sonreír, como le había dicho con emoción todo lo que veía en ella, no podía evitar recordarlo todo, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento concluyó con la frase "gato tonto", y siguió planeando su confesión.

Al día siguiente, las clases habían transcurrido en su normalidad, y al terminar el horario escolar, Marinette fue por sus pertenencias en su casillero, y luego buscó a Adrien con toda prisa, hasta encontrarlo a punto de entrar en el auto de su guardaespaldas.

— ¡Adrien! —, gritó la pelinegra bajando las escaleras con prisa, hasta llegar a su destino.

— ¿Qué pasa Marinette? —, preguntó confundido.

—Yo tengo algo que decirte, he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y…no me iré sin confesarlo —se sorprendió así misma de no haber tartamudeado ante la mirada atenta del rubio.

—Está bien —, sonrió con dulzura y amabilidad —dímelo —, ante tal gesto Marinette se sonrojó, pero ya estaba ahí, ya no se rendiría a esas alturas.

—Adrien…me cuesta mucho decirlo porque no sé cómo reacciones, pero tú…—, respiró hondo antes de continuar —. Me gustas.

De manera inmediata, Adrien recordó con amargura lo ocurrido la noche anterior siendo Chat Noir, y se sintió como un completo tonto, "¿cómo fui tan tonto para decirle ese tipo de cosas?" se preguntó constantemente en su mente, y su rostro no dudó en delatarlo con un sonrojo.

—Yo…no sé qué decir —, notó en Marinette una mirada llena de sentimiento, y ahí supo que era completamente cierto, y completamente diferente a cuando se lo dijo a Chat Noir.

—No tienes que responderme si no quieres —, apresuró a decir la joven al notar el semblante serio de su compañero. Adrien, por su parte, había durado los últimos días tratando de negar que veía algo más allá en su amiga, pero solo lograba pensar más en ella, sin embargo, lo vivido con Ladybug era bastante, y recordar a su mariquita lo hacía sonreír, ser tan decidida, fuerte, valiente y creativa fue lo que lo cautivó, y sí, Marinette provocaba en él grandes confusiones, pero Ladybug ganaba su decisión en cada pensamiento, y esta no sería la excepción.

—Quiero responderte de una vez, Marinette, y ser sincero contigo —, la miró fijamente con suma seriedad, no creía que la rechazaría por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión, sabía que le dolería, sin embargo, no tenía opción, deseaba más a Ladybug —. Eres muy amable, y tierna, pero mi corazón lo tiene alguien más, lo siento mucho.

Y ahí fue cuando Marinette sintió algo quebrarse por dentro, chocar con la dura realidad de las cosas, y darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos no valieron. Sus amigas se encontraban escondidas viendo tal escena, y también se desilusionaron al ver la reacción de Adrien.

—Bueno…gracias por tu respuesta —dijo con la cabeza agachada —, aprecio mucho tu amistad, y cada detalle —, dijo sacando de su pequeño bolso aquel amuleto que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Desafortunadamente para Marinette, alguien más había escuchado aquella conversación, y no dudaría en sacar provecho de ello.

—Pobrecita, la acaban de rechazar —dijo con burla Chloé mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres Chloé? —preguntó la pelinegra con fastidio.

— ¿Acaso no sabes nada? —, fingió sorpresa —, ¿no sabe nada Adriencito? —, se dirigió hacia el rubio.

— ¿Nada de qué? —preguntó Marinette confundida.

—Yo soy la dueña del corazón de mi querido Adrien —, miró con maldad hacia su rival.

—Por favor Chloé, eso no me lo creo ni de broma, además, no estoy de humor para tratar contigo —, respondió la diseñadora con sumo enojo.

—Chloé, por favor ve…

—Pues créetelo niña—interrumpió el pedido de Adrien sin prestarle alguna atención —. Agradecemos tu sinceridad pero no nos interesa, ya puedes irte, por cierto, ya no necesitarás esto—, y sin que Marinette pudiera reaccionar rápido, la rubia le arrebató el amuleto que le había regalado Adrien, y para su tristeza, Chloé lo rompió y lo arrojó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

— ¡No! —, gritó Marinette a punto de romper en llanto, y corrió para recoger el amuleto roto, y después de hacerlo, huyó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, quería llegar pronto a casa para poder llorar en paz.

— ¡Marinette! — gritaron sus amigas luego de salir de su escondite, pero ella ya había huido de aquel lugar, y todas miraron con sumo odio hacia Chloé, quien se reía con descaro.

— ¡Espera Marinette! —, intentó detener Adrien inútilmente —. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —, se dirigió molesto hacia Chloé, pero ella ya se había ido con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

.

Al llegar a casa, corrió apresurada hacia su alcoba, y se sentó para llorar sobre su escritorio.

—Marinette, por favor no estés triste —, trató de animar Tikki saliendo de su pequeño bolso —. Sabes que Chloé es bastante cruel a veces.

—No es Chloé lo que me molesta, es el amuleto, el significado que tiene para mí —respondió viendo el regalo roto en sus manos —. No sirvió de nada tratar de ser valiente, siempre seguiré siendo una cobarde insegura —, dijo entre sollozos.

—Marinette…

—Quiero estar sola, Tikki —, dijo mientras hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio, y la kwami no tuvo más opción que dejar que se calme, y preocupada fue a descansar sobre la cama de su portadora.

.

—Un corazón roto por un desamor, y la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse —, se escuchó uno de los múltiples monólogos de Hawkmoth mientras la gran ventana de su guarida se abría, y todas las mariposas blancas se alzaban en vuelo alrededor de él. Una de ellas se posó sobre la palma de su mano, y con la otra mano cubrió sus alas con un aura oscura, y luego la liberó.

—Vuela mi pequeño akuma, y oscurece su ser —, ordenó el villano mientras el akuma volaba a través de la ciudad.

.

Finalmente llegó a su destino sin que Marinette pudiera notarlo, pues estaba tan ensimismada en su llanto que no notó nada extraño. La mariposa poseyó aquel regalo de cumpleaños roto que ella tenía en su mano, y al notar una presencia extraña en su mente, levantó la cabeza completamente asustada; Hawkmoth la había akumatizado.

— ¿Marinette? —, preguntó Tikki somnolienta mientras se levantaba para ver a su dueña —. ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡No!, ¡alejate de mi mente! —, la pelinegra se sacudía la cabeza desesperada —. ¡Vete!

—No tienes nada que temer niña, soy Hawkmoth, y te daré la oportunidad de vengar…

— ¡Sé quién eres y lo que quieres! —, interrumpió bruscamente —. No me controlarás —, pero por más que intentaba librarse de su enemigo, no podía.

—Marinette no te dejes vencer. Tú puedes contra él —, animó Tikki mientras la observaba desesperada; deseaba que el portador del miraculous de la mariposa desconociera el alcance de su poder.

— ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de tu enamorado? —, preguntó retóricamente Hawkmoth, por más que lo intentara Marinette, él seguía comunicándose con ella tratando de persuadirla.

—Lo que quiero es dejes de hacer daño a la gente —, estaba otra vez al borde del llanto. La desesperación se apoderaba de su ser, y la impotencia inundaba sus sentimientos.

—Veo que no deseas colaborar, pero no desperdiciaré el potencial de tu tristeza. Me obedecerás te guste o no —, y dicho esto, Hawkmoth procedió a tratar de ejercer control sobre ella, causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza en Marinette.

— ¿Marinette? —, Tikki se asustó al ver como su portadora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo —. ¡Oh no! —. Su miedo era realidad; Hawkmoth sabía hasta donde podría llegar su poder.

Marinette luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las de su enemigo, hasta que el dolor cesó, y aunque en su mente ella siguiera despierta, ya no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo; Hawkmoth había ganado la batalla. La pelinegra procedió a levantarse del suelo, y con la cabeza gacha, hizo saber a Tikki que había perdido. La kwami, espantada, huyó del lugar; advertiría al guardián de los miraculous sobre la gran amenaza que esto representaba.

—Cœur Brisé, traerás a Paris la desgracia y el sufrimiento, y me traerás los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, maestro —, y dicho esto, un aura oscura cubrió la figura de Marinette, y luego desapareció el aura dejando ver a una chica con un antifaz negro, su cabello recogido en un moño con cintas negras, un largo vestido color azul oscuro, y como arma, un cetro el cual llevaba en su centro el amuleto akumatizado. Ahora Hawkmoth llevaba el control de sus acciones, y estaría completamente dispuesto a obtener los miraculous.

.

Adrien se encontraba triste y silente mientras iba en al auto de su guardaespaldas, no dejaba de recordar con amargura lo ocurrido con Marinette y Chloé, y a veces no podía creérselo de su única amiga de la infancia, era cierto, como Queen B era una gran utilidad para el equipo, pero aún tenía muchos aspectos para mejorar como persona, y eso lo percibía bien, por otro lado, él no deseaba lastimar a Marinette, y verla triste solo lo hizo sentirse completamente culpable. "Lo siento, Mari", dijo para sus adentros, pero lo cierto era que también quería llorar, no era sencillo elegir entre dos maravillosas mujeres, pero lo había hecho, y aun así, la pelinegra no salía de su mente.

De repente, el auto frenó de golpe, y eso lo preocupó, abrió la puerta y al salir vio que ocurrió una de las cosas que temía: Hawkmoth había akumatizado a Marinette, y Cœur Brisé golpeaba a los ciudadanos con un rayo procedente de su cetro, haciendo que empezaran a sentirse tristes y a perder la razón, para convertirse en su ejército. Adrien empezó a correr lo más rápido hacia un callejón oscuro, y ya estando ahí, activó su miraculous y se transformó en Chat Noir.

— ¡Ven aquí, Marinette, y arreglemos esto de una vez! —, exclamó el héroe mientras trataba de acercarse a su contrincante, pero ella, al darse cuenta, con un chasquido de dedos ordenó a su ejército atacarlo y arrebatarle su miraculous, y cientos de parisinos se lanzaron contra Chat Noir, impidiéndole enfrentarla.

"Buen momento para aparecer My Lady", pensó mientras luchaba contra los ciudadanos tristes tratando de no hacerles daño, y aunque el gato negro tuviera algunas victorias, lo cierto era que lo superaban en número cien a uno, así que no le quedó de otra más que tratar de esconderse e idear un plan para capturar el akuma. Corrio y saltó impulsándose con bastón hasta que pudo esconderse detrás de un gran bote de basura de la ciudad.

—My Lady, ¿Qué estás esperando para aparecer? Recuerda que solo tú puedes purificar un akuma, ¡ven lo antes posible! —, dejó un mensaje de voz a Ladybug, y con o sin ella, debía planear algo para capturar al akuma y liberar a Marinette. Estaba dispuesto a salir a enfrentar a los civiles, hasta que una aguda voz lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera, Chat Noir!

Tikki apareció en frente del rubio sorprendiéndolo.

—Soy la kwami de Ladybug, y no hay tiempo para explicaciones —, agachó la cabeza —, Ladybug se encuentra indispuesta para luchar, así que esta misión es para ti.

—Espera, ¿por qué Ladybug no puede ayudarme? —, preguntó Chat Noir extrañado.

—Dije que no había tiempo para explicaciones, y así como confías en ella, debes confiar en mí —, el héroe se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de la kwami, era tan parecida a su Bogaboo tanto en actitud como en sus palabras.

—Y, ¿cómo se supone que purificaremos el akuma sin ella?

—No te preocupes, podemos mantenerlo encerrado hasta que aparezca Ladybug, además, no lucharás solo —, y después de decir eso, tres siluetas aparecieron detrás de Tikki, y Chat Noir comprendió de quienes se trataba: Queen B, Rena Rouge y Carapace.

—Bien, este es el plan —, susurró Chat Noir a sus compañeros, y después de hacerlo, los cuatro salieron a la ejecución.

—Buena suerte, y por favor, salva a mi amiga, Adrien —, dijo Tikki con un semblante triste mientras veía al equipo alejarse.

El ejército de Cœur Brisé crecía cada vez más, sin embargo Chat Noir, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, lograron inmovilizar a muchos de ellos, y mientras Rena Rouge y Carapace se encargaban de protegerse entre ellos, Queen B se encargaba de encerrarlos, amarrarlos, e inmovilizarlos, Chat Noir, por su parte, iría por Cœur Brisé; si quería que Marinette estuviera bien, quería ser él quien la salve, demostrarse así mismo que no es débil, y que sin importar haberla rechazado, él estaría para ella; ahí estaban una vez más esos pensamientos sobre ella, y su instinto protector crecía aún más, y para infortunio del gato, ese instinto crecía al grado de dar lo mismo que daría por salvar a su mariquita.

Después de localizarla y perseguirla, finalmente estaban frente a frente en medio de un callejón oscuro y vacío, había logrado acorralarla y ahora no la dejaría escapar.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, Marinette —, dijo Chat Noir serio mientras sostenía su bastón en posición de defensa.

— Marinette se ha ido, te enfrentas a Cœur Brisé ahora —, respondió la villana, aunque Chat Noir, al escuchar su voz, notó un tono bastante neutral y monótono, nada propio de ella, y eso lo extrañó bastante.

—Basta de charlas Cœur Brisé, ¡ataca! —, ordenó Hawkmoth a su aliada, y cada movimiento que ejercía ella era completamente controlado por su líder. La pelinegra se avalanzó sobre Chat Noir, pero éste la esquivó, Cœur Brisé lanzaba rayos desde su cetro, pero todos y cada uno eran esquivados por su contrincante, y cuando el héroe se avalanzó por ella, se escudó con su cetro mágico, y empezó una lucha de choques entre cetro y bastón, Cœur Brisé atacaba fuertemente, pero Chat Noir contraatacaba bastante bien, hasta que cuando la villana se descuidó, Chat Noir terminó detrás de ella encerrándola con su bastón de un salto.

—Ya para por favor, Marinette —, el rubio la observaba triste —, esta no eres tú, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Cœur Brisé se encontraba tratando de librarse de su captor, pero en su mente, Marinette se encontraba tratando de recuperar el control desesperadamente, escuchaba cada palabra de su amigo, y mientras gritaba mentalmente de la desesperación, por un segundo obtuvo el control de sus ojos, y una lágrima pequeña pero perceptible se escapó de su ojo derecho, y Chat Noir al notarla, se sorprendió tanto que debilitó su agarre, haciendo que Cœur Brisé pudiera escapar.

"Maldito", repetía constantemente esa palabra la mente de Adrien, no conocía el alcance del poder de Hawkmoth, pero ver la lágrima no le traía ningún buen presentimiento; Marinette sufría en demasía, y fue ahí cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que tanto trataba de negar: "Yo la quiero".

— ¡La ayuda ha llegado! —, se escuchó la voz de Rena Rouge cerca de donde estaban ellos, y frente a Chat Noir y Cœur Brisé se aparecieron los otros tres héroes.

—Bien Dupain-Cheng, es hora de que te rindas —, retó Queen B mientras se cubría con su trompo.

— ¡No se entrometan! —, gritó Cœur Brisé mientras se dirigía hacia los cuatro, aunque sin su ejército, no le sería sencillo a Hawkmoth obtener lo que quería.

Cœur Brisé mantenía una lucha agitada contra sus oponentes, pero de algún modo lograba derribarlos con varios movimientos de artes marciales, y en un momento crucial, Cœur Brisé se encontraba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Carapace, mientras que Queen B, Rena Rouge y Chat Noir trataban de levantarse para seguir con la pelea. Choques entre cetro y escudo se veían entre la tortuga y la villana, hasta que en un momento de descuido por parte del héroe, la pelinegra aprovechó el momento para lanzar fuera su escudo de una patada; ahora su contrincante estaba vulnerable, y ella no desaprovecharía el momento para lanzarle un rayo y convertirlo en uno más de su ejército de corazones rotos.

— ¡Carapace! —, exclamó Rena Rouge triste al ver como derrotaban a su novio, e inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo.

—Muy bien hecho Cœur Brisé, ahora quítale su miraculous —, ordenó Hawkmoth, y con un chasquido de dedos, Cœur Brisé atrajo a Carapace para que le entregara su miraculous.

— ¡No lo hagas! —, y antes de que el héroe embrujado pudiera quitarse su pulsera, Rena Rouge y Queen B lo sostuvieron fuerte para que no lo hiciera —. No reveles tu identidad, gran tonto —, dijo la heroína abeja.

—Sosténganlo, yo me encargaré de ella —, ordenó el rubio mientras volvía al combate contra la villana.

—Nada de eso, gatito —, y sin que Chat Noir lo notara, Cœur Brisé lo agarró de su cola, y le dio vueltas hasta lanzarlo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, y ya cuando Rena Rouge y Queen B se estaban llevando a su compañero, la pelinegra usó su cetro para hechizarlas también a ellas, y Chat Noir, conmocionado por el lanzamiento, observó con susto como se quedaba sin equipo. Con otro chasquido de dedos, la villana hizo que los tres héroes se acercaran a ella para entregarle sus miraculous, sin embargo, Chat Noir reaccionó rápido, se levantó, y corrió hacia sus compañeros para embestirlos con su bastón, lanzándolos bastante lejos de donde se encontraban.

—No te dejaré ganar, yo te salvaré, Marinette —, se dirigió hacia ella con determinación, y aunque Cœur Brisé estuviera dispuesta a seguir luchando, lo cierto era que Hawkmoth se preguntaba porque aún no aparecía Ladybug; tenía una leve sospecha, pero no quería adelantar conclusiones.

—En tus sueños —, respondió ella mientras corría hacia él, y una vez más, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre Chat Noir y Cœur Brisé se presenciaba en aquel oscuro callejón, el héroe se encontraba cansado con su lucha, al igual que su contrincante, pero no se rendiría en salvar a la dueña de sus sentimientos. En un movimiento rápido, Chat Noir estaba forcejeando con Cœur Brisé por quitarle su cetro, pero ella de un movimiento al jalar con fuerza su cetro, logró atrapar la mano derecha de su contrincante, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, agarró su anillo y lo retiró con fuerza, para acto seguido lanzar a su rival lejos de una patada.

—Adrien —, susurró con sumo asombro Cœur Brisé al darse cuenta de quién era el portador del miraculous de la destrucción, aunque en realidad el dueño del susurro era Hawkmoth, y Marinette, capaz de ser ella misma en su mente, fue testigo de aquella situación. Adrien se encontraba anonadado al haber perdido su miraculous, y al desesperarse por haber perdido la batalla, solo le quedaba gritar una cosa:

— ¡Ladybug, auxilio! —, las probabilidades de que ella apareciera eran nulas considerando que su kwami no le quiso dar explicaciones, pero ya no tenía ningún haz bajo la manga, perdió a Plagg, su miraculous, y ahora se encontraba completamente vulnerable ante su enemiga. Cœur Brisé, a pesar de estar sorprendida por tal revelación, acorraló a Adrien haciéndolo tropezar y caer de espaldas.

—Agradezco tu colaboración, Adrien, ahora dime, ¿dónde está el miraculous de la creación? —, preguntó la villana en un tono amenazante.

— ¡Basta! —, se oyó un grito cerca de ellos, y Adrien, al voltear la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era Tikki.

— ¿Tú?, ¿qué haces aquí? —, preguntó Adrien desconcertado.

—No hemos perdido aun, falta el miraculous de Ladybug —, respondió la kwami, mientras invocaba un mágico poder con sus manos —. ¡Amuleto encantado! —, y de aquel amuleto encantado salió un yoyo, el cual le recordó a su portadora.

—Toma —, le entregó el yoyo al rubio —, destruye su centro.

Adrien se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó el yoyo en dirección hacia el cetro de Cœur Brisé, destruyendo su centro, y dejando caer en sus manos el amuleto akumatizado; le dolía hacerlo, pero era por el bien de Marinette, así que rompió el amuleto, y de él salió el akuma. Marinette regresó a la normalidad, aunque se encontraba bastante cansada y traumada con la anterior experiencia.

— ¿Adrien? —, susurró sorprendida, no era ningún sueño lo que había presenciado siendo Cœur Brisé, era realidad la identidad de su enamorado. Estaba tan concentrada en él, hasta que vio como el akuma se alejaba volando, y al no tener fuerzas para esconderse, no le quedó otra opción, debía purificar al akuma.

—Tikki, ¡Motas!

Adrien quedó totalmente asombrado después de ver como Ladybug purificaba el akuma, se preguntaba constantemente "¿cómo no lo noté antes?".

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —, lanzó el yoyo al aire con sus últimas fuerzas —, motas fuera—, y luego se desmayó, dejando que el Miraculous Ladybug reparara todos los daños causados por el akuma.

— ¡Marinette! —, reaccionó Adrien al verla en el suelo, y viendo que ella aun sostenía en sus manos el miraculous de la destrucción, Adrien decidió tomarlo y transformarse en Chat Noir, cargó a Marinette en sus brazos, y decidió llevarla hasta su casa. Al llegar, la dejó acostada en su cama, "el Miraculous Ladybug debió haber curado sus heridas", pensó, y no pudo evitar encariñarse al verla descansar, volteó la mirada y observó aquel cuadro lleno de fotos suyas "y pensar que me enamoré dos veces de la misma persona", pensó el gato negro con una sonrisa, que se fue tornando poco a poco en preocupación, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su Lady mejorara. Después de observarla por un rato, decidió irse a descansar a la mansión Agreste.

.

—Ladybug no se equivocó al haber confiado en ustedes —, dijo el maestro Fu luego de que Alya y Nino le entregasen los miraculous del zorro y la tortuga.

—Dígame, ¿Ladybug está bien? —preguntó Alya preocupada.

—No te preocupes querida niña, ha purificado el akuma y ha vuelto a salvar el día —, respondió el maestro con una sonrisa.

— Y no pude verlo para documentarlo —, comentó la morena con un sentimiento de decepción consigo misma, mientras Nino la abrazaba con dulzura.

—Señor, ¿Chloé no le ha entregado su miraculous? —, preguntó Nino con curiosidad.

—El miraculous de la abeja se encuentra sano y salvo conmigo —, respondió el anciano aclarando las dudas —. Es hora de que se vayan, su amiga los necesita.

—Gracias por confiar en nosotros —, dijeron Nino y Alya al tiempo, y luego se fueron.

.

Chat Noir había vuelto a su hogar, se transformó y acto seguido se fue a dormir pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el día. Pasaron varios días luego de lo ocurrido con Marinette, y Adrien no había mantenido contacto alguno con su padre, nada raro para él, lo cual no le alegraba en nada, hasta que un día, mientras se encontraba practicando en su piano, la puerta de su habitación se abrió inesperadamente, dejando ver a Gabriel Agreste.

— ¡Padre! Que sorpresa —, comentó Adrien sorprendido.

—He venido a verte tocar —, se sentó al lado de su hijo para observarlo tocar el piano, y mientras veía cada movimiento realizado por los dedos de su hijo para entonar acordes y melodías, no pudo evitar fijarse en su anillo, era obvio, ya conocía su secreto, pero debía convencerlo de un modo u otro para obtener el miraculous.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice padre? —, preguntó Adrien emocionado; le agradaba la idea de tener tiempo de calidad con su progenitor.

—Bien —, observó fijamente a su hijo —. Adrien, llevas ese anillo puesto demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno…me gusta mucho —, respondió un poco nervioso, tratando de ocultar su identidad —. No veo el porqué de quitármelo.

—Se ve inadecuado con tu conjunto de ropa, eres un modelo, recuerda que velo por tu estética personal —, no paraba de observar los verdes ojos de Adrien que le recordaban a Emilie.

— ¿A qué te refieres padre? Me he tomado miles de fotos con el anillo y nadie ha dicho nada por él, ¿por qué armar un escándalo ahora? —, preguntó confundido Adrien; le era difícil a Gabriel obtener lo que quería.

—No lo repetiré dos veces, entrégame tu anillo —, Gabriel no deseaba dar explicaciones, y se limitaba a dar órdenes.

—Pues no importa cuántas veces me lo repitas, padre, no lo haré —, respondió el rubio desafiante —. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

Gabriel se maldecía internamente; no era nada sencillo lograr que su hijo entregara el miraculous, así que decidió recurrir a la amenaza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hazlo, si no deseas más akumas en Paris — y Adrien se quedó boquiabierto con tales palabras, "¿cómo puede decir esas cosas?", se le ocurría una sola hipótesis, pero no deseaba arriesgarse.

—Tú…

—Sí, yo—, respondió su padre de modo cortante —, también sé lo que haces, así que por última vez, dame tu miraculous.

Adrien no podía creerlo, su padre lo había descubierto, y no solo eso, él era el responsable de tanto daño en Paris, "¿cómo es esto posible?" pensó, sin dejar de tener la mirada perdida.

—Adrien, basta de tanto capricho y dámelo.

— ¡Jamás! —, reaccionó al volver a oír a su padre, y salió corriendo de su habitación.

— ¡Adrien! —, exclamó furioso, pero era demasiado tarde; su hijo había escapado de casa.

.

Chat Noir corría y saltaba de casa en casa, queriendo tener un momento para pensar en todo, hasta que se posó en el techo de una casa, y se sentó para meditar. "Él era el Coleccionista", "¿se akumatizó así mismo?", "¿por qué hace todo esto?", no dejaba de meditar esas frases mientras trataba de no entristecerse, puesto que sabía que su padre, siendo Hawkmoth, no se detendría hasta encontrarlo, akumatizarlo y hacer que le entregue el anillo de la destrucción. Después de tanto dar vueltas al tema, de sufrir internamente por saberlo todo con respecto a su progenitor, Chat Noir llegó a la conclusión de que no importa quien esté bajo la máscara de Hawkmoth, "No dejaré que haga daño a nadie, y Paris estará bajo mi protección", pensó mientras observaba el cielo con suma determinación.

.

Marinette ya se había recuperado totalmente, y se encontraba reparando el amuleto que Chloé había roto.

—No sé qué pensar Tikki —, dijo mientras observaba triste su regalo de cumpleaños —, me ha rechazado dos veces por Ladybug, pero ahora sabe que yo soy Ladybug.

—No estés mal Marinette, te has dado cuenta de que Adrien si te quiere —, trató de animar la kwami —. Además, he visto cómo te enamoraste de Chat Noir antes de entararte de su identidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, la pelinegra se sonrojó de sobremanera —, ¿cómo dices esas cosas Tikki? Ese gato tan presumido, engreído y…sorprendentemente amable y lindo —, se sorprendió así misma al oír aquello último.

—Sigue, sigue —, dijo Tikki con una risa burlesca. Marinette suspiró en derrota.

—Vale, tal vez me haya fijado algo en él —, mantenía su orgullo intacto —, pero igual Tikki, siendo Adrien o Chat Noir, yo lo quiero, sí, aunque ese gato sea a veces un tanto insoportable, pero mírame, él me rechazó dos veces por Ladybug, y ahora que lo sabe, supongo que se ha decepcionado .

—No es así —, se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Marinette, lo cual hizo que volteara la mirada y se asustara.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —, se levantó de su silla rápidamente y se acercó a Chat Noir.

—Quería ver que estuvieras bien —, respondió el héroe —, me asustaste bastante cuando te desmayaste —, y fue ahí cuando llegaron los recuerdos amargos a la mente de Marinette, el hecho de que Hawkmoth la había torturado para obtener el control de sus movimientos no era nada agradable, estar encerrada dentro de sí misma sin que nadie la pudiera oír era aterrador, y sin meditarlo, Marinette rompió en llanto.

— ¡Lo siento, Marinette! —, se asustó el rubio e inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó de manera protectora —. No quería que te pusieras así, lo siento My Lady.

—Fue espantoso, yo luché, te lo juró, pero él ganó —, dijo entre sollozos.

—Tranquila, estando yo aquí, nada volverá a pasarte —, respondió con un semblante triste al recordar la identidad de su enemigo. Dejó que la pelinegra llorara un rato más en su pecho, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron —. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —, preguntó el gato negro tiernamente.

—Sí — se separó de su amigo —, gracias por preocuparte, ya puedes irte.

— ¡Espera! Vine aquí a hablar contigo de algo.

—Chat, no creo que haya algo que hablar —, agachó la cabeza —, al final no soy la chica valiente de la cual te enamoraste.

—Eso no es cierto, es por eso que vine — con su mano derecha levantó la barbilla de Marinette para que lo mirara a los ojos —. Marinette, desde que te rechacé el día que tu padre fue akumatizado, no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ti, y por más que tratara de evitarlo, no salías de mi mente —, Marinette lo observó sorprendida —, era bastante terco al admitirlo, porque mi sentir por Ladybug nunca se fue, y fue por eso que te rechacé siendo Adrien, aunque créeme que no fue para nada sencillo, y durante estos días solo tenía una frase en mente: "soy un estúpido" —, rió un poco luego de tal afirmación —, pero lo cierto es que nunca nadie me había preocupado tanto al ser akumatizado, te vi llorar y se me partió el alma, y cuando te traje aquí solo pensé en una cosa: "que alegría haberme enamorado dos veces de la misma persona".

—Chat Noir —, estaba completamente anonadada ante la confesión de su héroe.

—Si vuelves a decir que me has decepcionado, Marinette, no me quedará de otra más que enojarme contigo, porque no es cierto —, dijo mientras la miraba a sus azules ojos cada vez más cerca.

—Bueno, he de admitir que aunque como Adrien me gustaras demasiado, Chat Noir traía confusiones a mi cabeza. Fuiste la única persona que ha estado para mí cuando más lo necesité, y yo…creo que también me enamoré dos veces —, Chat Noir se sorprendio al oír la confesión de su mariquita, y nada podría quitar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

—Valiente, creativa, audaz, inteligente, y hermosa — Marinette se sonrojó ante esas palabras —, ¿cómo no enamorarme de ti? —, susurró el gato negro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la pelinegra, hasta que finalmente unió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, se abrazaron mientras intensificaban la danza de sus labios, y durante un momento, ambos subieron al cielo, pues por fin habían cumplido sus sueños, se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Al separarse, chocaron sus frentes, y se miraron con ternura mientras se reían de la felicidad. Todo era hermoso, hasta que Chat Noir recordó lo que tanto le disgustaba: su padre. Si formaba un equipo con Marinette o Ladybug, debía ser sincero y prepararla a ella para las acciones posteriores de su padre.

—Marinette, debo decirte algo importante —, dijo en un tono serio mientras veía a su enamorada a los ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —, preguntó preocupada.

—Garras fuera —, se transformó en Adrien —, sé la identidad de Hawkmoth —, Marinette palideció al escuchar esas palabras —, tus sospechas eran ciertas, él es mi padre.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, el shock regresó a ella, no podía creérselo, Gabriel Agreste había sido quien la había torturado mentalmente, y eso le dolía —, no puede ser.

—Marinette, yo también reaccioné así al saberlo pero debemos…

— ¡Debemos detenerlo! No podemos dejar que cause más daño —, interrumpió alterada.

—Lo sé, Mari, hay que planear una buena estrategia, por favor cálmate, no quiero que te akumatice de nuevo —, volvió a abrazarla.

—Tienes razón Adrien —, suspiró, y luego correspondió el abrazo —, pero, ¿cómo vas a regresar a casa sabiendo eso?

—No me gusta la idea, pero debo hacerlo, debo ver para qué quiere los miraculous, además, sé cuidarme, no te preocupes.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás de él —, Marinette apretó el agarre de su abrazo, no quería dejarlo ír, pero sabía que debían averiguar cómo detener a su enemigo.

—Lo prometo.

.

—Señor, ¿no va a buscar a su hijo? —, preguntó Natalie mientras se acercaba a su jefe, quien se encontraba contemplando con melancolía la estatua de su mujer en el jardín de la mansión.

—Él sabe que debe regresar —, respondió Gabriel de manera cortante.

—Y ahora que lo sabe, ¿qué hará? —, preguntó la pelinegra confundida.

—Adrien debe entender el porqué de mis acciones —, agachó la cabeza triste, recordando a su esposa —, cuando vuelva a ver a su madre, comprenderá.

—Usted sabe que yo lo apoyo en cada decisión, señor —, Natalie apoyo su mano en el hombro de su jefe al notar su tristeza —, así me cueste la vida —, Gabriel alzó la mirada y observó fijamente a su asistente.

—Gracias.

* * *

 **Bien queridos lectores, esto es todo.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este One-Shot, no sé, después de ver el episodio Weredad, me dieron ganas de salvar el MariChat XD ¿qué puedo decir? Me agradan bastante :3**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	2. La oferta

**Hola queridos lectores. Quería dejar esta historia como un One-Shot, pero ustedes me han tentado a continuarla por más que lo he tratado de evitar XD me encanta Miraculous Ladybug, y ya que aún me falta una semana para entrar a clases, pues me queda aprovechar el tiempo dándoles lo que mi imaginación puede ofrecer.**

 **Espero que este episodio les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente mía.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, empecemos.**

* * *

Después de los sucesos anteriores, Marinette y Adrien por fin habían revelado sus sentimientos y sus identidades; ya no tendrían que ocultarse de sí mismos, a la par que podrían interactuar con los kwamis del otro. Ahora combatían el crimen más juntos que nunca, y ambos estaban satisfechos con el trabajo en equipo, aunque había ciertos asuntos en el colegio que aún debían resolver.

Marinette llegó puntual al instituto ese día, y mientras se encontraba en la sala charlando con Alya, algo más la tenía inquieta: ver a Adrien conversando con Chloé.

—Amiga, ¿estás bien? —, preguntó la morena al percibir que su mejor amiga no prestaba atención, hasta que fijó la vista hacia el mismo punto donde la fijaba Marinette, y no evitó dar un largo suspiro de resignación —. Niña, tu no cambias nada.

—Oh, lo siento Alya — se dirigió la pelinegra apenada hacia su amiga.

—Marinette, recuerda lo que te hizo Adrien — Alya recriminó —. Él te rompió el corazón y luego se fue.

—Espera, ¡¿estabas ahí?! —, se sorprendió al escuchar eso por parte de su castaña amiga, y luego la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Creías que te dejaríamos sola en un momento como ese, Marinette? Incluso gritamos tu nombre, pero ni la hora nos diste — defendió su mejor amiga —. Además, recuerda que Nino y yo fuimos a verte luego de lo ocurrido con el akuma, deberías haberlo sabido ya.

Y fue ahí cuando Marinette recordó, que al día siguiente de su conversación con Chat Noir, Alya y Nino visitaron la panadería para ver cómo se encontraba ella, le llevaron un ramo de margaritas, y le dieron un cálido abrazo reconfortante, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola, y poco después de que ellos se fueron, llegaron Alix, Mylène, Rose y Juleka para acompañar a su amiga; era obvio que ningún estudiante del instituto sabía lo que había entre Marinette y Adrien, pues no lo habían hecho oficial.

—Yo…—, ya no tenía excusa, pues había pasado los siguientes días pensando en Adrien, Chat Noir, y Gabriel Agreste, y el último nombre no era precisamente un pensamiento feliz —. Lo siento otra vez Alya —, rió de manera nerviosa —. Sé que te preocupaba mi estabilidad emocional.

—Preocupa —, corrigió la castaña —. Mírate, todavía lo ves de ese modo aun cuando él te rechazó.

"Ojalá pudiera decirle todo", fue lo único que pudo pensar la diseñadora ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una idea: "Debo hablar con Adrien sobre lo nuestro".

—Lo sé Alya, pero después de lo que pasó con el akuma, creo que es obvio que no me dejaré afectar.

—Eso espero niña, bien, nos vemos en el salón amiga, iré a saludar a Nino —, se despidió Alya con un abrazo, sin embargo, susurró a su oído —, te estaré vigilando, no permitiré que te vuelva a lastimar.

Después de que se fue, Marinette quedó boquiabierta, pero feliz ante el apoyo de Alya, pensó en que tal vez la morena se sentía culpable por no haber acudido a ella cuando se encontraba triste, pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y Marinette no sentía odio alguno hacia sus amigos, o hacia alguna persona, exceptuando a Hawkmoth. Volvió la vista hacia Adrien y Chloé, quienes todavía estaban conversando, hasta que observó con sorpresa que se dirigían hacia ella.

—Dupain-Cheng —, dijo Chloé mirándola con odio fijamente a los ojos.

—Bourgeois —, la pelinegra respondió la mirada.

—Chloé, recuerda lo que hablamos —, dijo Adrien observando fijamente a la rubia, a lo cual ella soltó un largo suspiro de derrota.

—Quería disculparme por lo de tu amuleto —, agachó la cabeza —. Sé que tu akumatización fue en parte por mi culpa.

—Lo hecho está hecho Chloé, no te preocupes —, Marinette suavizó su mirada ante su rival, dando a entender que ya no había nada que perdonar.

—Sí, claro —, la rubia retomó su postura orgullosa —, ni que nos volvamos amigas después de esto, además, creo que Adriencito también tiene culpa.

—Lo hecho está hecho —, repitió la diseñadora, mientras observaba como la hija del alcalde se alejaba de ella y de Adrien caminando como si fuera una modelo. Ya después de dichas disculpas, Marinette se dirigió hacia su enamorado.

—No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya —, dijo Adrien con una dulce sonrisa —. Además, recuerda que soy tu protector Bogaboo —, susurró al oído de su enamorada, haciendo que las mejillas de Marinette se tornaran de un tono rojizo en consecuencia.

—Creo que volteas las cosas, cuando quien te ha salvado más veces he sido yo —, susurró Marinette a su oído en respuesta a la presunción de su gato negro, seguido de una sonrisa divertida y un beso en la mejilla del rubio, sacando una de tantas sonrisas que hacían enloquecer a la catarina,

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿debo recordarte quién te salvó la última vez? —, preguntó retóricamente Adrien aún en aquel juego de los susurros interminables.

— ¿Con ayuda de quién? —, y jaque mate, su Lady le recordó la intervención de Tikki en aquel momento.

—Bien jugado, My Lady —, terminó de susurrar Adrien para después proceder a tomar una de las manos de su enamorada y besarla, acto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y que dejó a algunos alumnos boquiabiertos.

—Adrien —, reclamó Marinette entre dientes —. ¿Quieres charlar conmigo en el receso? —, y fue ahí cuando Adrien cayó en cuenta de su impulsivo movimiento; no podía evitarlo, era su compañera de aventuras, su salvadora en muchas ocasiones, y su princesa.

—Está bien —, volvió a la personalidad amable del Adrien que cada compañero conoce, y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases, así que los alumnos que quedaban se dirigieron al salón de la señorita Bustier, y las clases transcurrieron con normalidad.

.

—Señor —, entró Natalie a la oficina de su jefe en la mansión Agreste —. ¿No ha vuelto a hablar con su hijo?

—Conoces nuestra agenda, Natalie —, respondió fríamente Gabriel mientras observaba el cuadro de su esposa —. A parte, es mejor no molestarlo cada día, con lo impulsivo que es, escapará y no obtendré el miraculous.

—Pero, ¿por qué no lo toma de una vez? —, preguntó la asistente confusa.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta siendo Mayura? —, volteó la mirada hacia su aliada —. Para que funcione el poder absoluto, los kwamis deben permanecer dentro del miraculous, y eso sólo ocurre cuando el portador renuncia a él —, y fue ahí cuando Natalie entendió el por qué, al quitarse el prendedor del pavo real para no levantar sospechas, Duusu no se encontraba ahí.

—Entonces la única forma de lograrlo es convenciéndolo —, la pelinegra concluyó la explicación.

—Exacto, aún no sé cómo, pero Adrien lo comprenderá, y tendremos a nuestra Emilie de regreso —, dijo el rubio con una expresión melancólica, mientras que Natalie lo veía con pesar, era cierto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cumplir su sueño para verlo feliz, pero le era difícil ocultar lo que sentía por dentro: tristeza al querer a alguien y no ser correspondida.

—Lo lograremos —, fue todo lo que pudo decir ella ante la mirada de su jefe.

—Eso espero —, cambió su semblante triste por su acostumbrada faceta fría —. Entre otras cosas, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, por eso te llame.

—Dígame, señor —, observó fijamente Natalie.

—Cuando la señorita Dupain-Cheng fue akumatizada, Ladybug no apareció por ningún lado, y eso me hace levantar algunas sospechas —, Natalie no dijo nada ante la revelación de su compañero, pues intuía que revelaría más detalles sobre su hipótesis —. Como ya sabrás, Natalie, la chica posee un gran talento para el diseño de modas, lo ha dicho Audrey con su sombrero de plumas —.

—Señor, disculpe pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? —, preguntó su asistente confundida.

—Fue la misma chica que se llevó el libro de los miraculous, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, no se lo llevó por simple inspiración —, dijo llevando una mano a su barbilla de manera pensativa —. Las dos coletas, ojos azules, cabello negro con tonalidades azules. Todo concuerda, Natalie.

— ¿Está usted seguro de…?

—Es lo más probable —, interrumpió el diseñador de modas asombrado por la teoría que planteaba acerca de Marinette —. Sin embargo, debemos confirmarlo.

— ¿Y qué hará si resulta ser cierto? —, preguntó Natalie preocupada.

—Lo mismo que con Adrien, hacer que renuncien a ellos —, respondió el portador del miraculous de la mariposa, apartando la mirada de su aliada y observando fijamente a la nada con determinación. Un pasado doloroso azotaba su mente cada día, y cada vez aumentaban sus ganas de querer remediarlo recuperando a la mujer de su vida, la que llevaba felicidad y armonía al hogar, y mantenía en pie a la familia Agreste, su Emilie, su vida, quien lograba sacar su lado sensible debía estar de regreso; añoraba cada momento en familia con ella y con su hijo aunque no lo demostrara, y cada día amanecía con una culpa interna que no lo dejaba ser feliz, cosa que Natalie notaba, y cada día ella se aseguraba de que se levantara con la esperanza de que lo lograría, de que repararía los daños causados y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

.

El timbre que indicaba el receso sonó, haciendo que los alumnos se levantaran de sus asientos para ir a la cafetería escolar. Marinette se levantó de su escritorio, y se dirigió al que Adrien compartía con Nino para charlar con su gato negro.

—Adrien, ¿podemos salir a Charlar? —, preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro Marinette —, respondió el rubio con una sonrisa amable, aunque ya sabía a qué venía esto; su Lady preguntaría sobre ciertos asuntos secretos que debían resolver.

—Espera Marinette, ¿estás segura? —, preguntó Alya preocupada, quien se encontraba atrás de su amiga presenciando el asunto.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —, aseguró la pelinegra con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad interior; una seguridad que extrañó a su mejor amiga —. Vamos —, dijo a Adrien, y acto seguido bajaron al patio del instituto.

—Adrien, he querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo —, Marinette lo observó preocupada.

—No me asustes, Mari —, respondió Adrien notando el semblante de su enamorada —. Dímelo —. Marinette dudó por un segundo, hasta que se acercó a la oreja derecha de su compañero y susurró con cuidado.

— ¿Haz investigado algo sobre Hawkmoth? —, Adrien la observó de manera seria, cerró los ojos con tristeza y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, indicando una respuesta negativa.

—Nos hemos mantenido alejados estos días —, abrió los ojos y susurró —. Aun así, cada vez que puede, no para de pedirme el anillo.

—Adrien, debes tener mucho cuidado, yo…no sé qué haría si algo te pasara —, dijo Marinette observando con miedo los ojos de su gatito; Hawkmoth había dejado en ella recuerdos imborrables, y de solo pensar en que algo similar podría pasarle a él, se retorcía de terror. Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, hasta que una respuesta la sacó de su preocupación.

—Marinette, te he dado mi palabra de que estaré bien —, con su mano derecha acarició con ternura la mejilla de su Bogaboo —. Sé que es peligroso seguir en la mansión, pero Plagg y yo nos estamos ocultando de él.

—Ya conoces su potencial, puede llamar al portador del miraculous del pavo real cuando quiera —, respondió ella acariciando también la mejilla de Adrien —. Eres un poco obstinado a veces —, aquello último le sacó una pequeña risa al gato negro.

—Bueno, si algo me llegara a pasar, tengo a una personita especial que bajará a este gato de su árbol —, susurró mientras se acercaba más al rostro de su mariquita dispuesto a darle un dulce beso, pero Marinette retiró su mano de la mejilla de Adrien, y separó su rostro poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del chico.

—De esto también quería hablar —, suavizó la mirada frente a Adrien —. En la entrada besaste mi mano en frente de todos.

—Bueno…no me pude contener —, rió nerviosamente Adrien mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza —. Eres una chica muy hermosa —, Marinette enrojeció ante tales palabras, y perdió la cordura de sus palabras.

—Tú…tú ta-ta-también —, rió nerviosamente al notar el regreso de sus acostumbrados tartamudeos —. Bueno…tú-tú sabes que me gu-gustas, y…

—Querías hacerlo oficial —, Marinette se sorprendió ante la interrupción del rubio —. Acepto —, dijo lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice a su mariquita, a la par que tomó su rostro, y sin darle tiempo a Marinette para reaccionar, le clavó un dulce beso a los labios. Su Bogaboo se encontraba en shock ante el acto de su ahora novio, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la danza llameante de labios que se estaban dando. Él podía sentir aquellos labios rojos con los que soñó desde el primer día que la conoció, y deseó que el momento no terminara, hasta que les faltó el aire y se tuvieron que separar.

—Vamos princesa, a este gato ya le rugió la panza —, Marinette rió ante los comentarios de su compañero, y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería tomados de la mano. Al entrar a la cafetería, el acto no se vio desapercibido para nadie, y mientras Alya, Mylène, Alix, Rose y Juleka observaban la escena maravilladas, Chloé y Sabrina voltearon la mirada rápido; al parecer la rubia se enteró de la relación al haber hablado con su amigo de la infancia, y a lo lejos, una chica dejó de tener la atención de sus compañeros al observar aquel hecho, y eso la hizo enfurecer de sobremanera. Lila se acercó a la pareja con suma prisa.

— ¡Es genial!, los felicito, pero sobre todo a ti, mi querida Marinette —, su rostro irradiaba una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas, pero a Marinette y Adrien les bastaba con ver su mirada para darse cuenta de que sentía todo menos felicidad por ellos.

—Gracias Lila, eres muy amable —, respondió Adrien con su característica amabilidad —. Si nos disculpas, tenemos hambre —, y llevando a Marinette de la mano aún, rodeó a Lila y se dirigió hacia el mostrador para servir su comida. Lila volvió a su mesa seguida de mucha gente que creía en sus mentiras, pero en el fondo le disgustaba de sobremanera ser ignorada por el chico de sus sueños, aun así, no se desesperó, pues su mente ya empezaba a planear cómo destruir esa relación.

Marinette y Adrien comieron un poco intranquilos, más que todo a causa de las constantes preguntas de Alya y Nino, seguido de comentarios por parte de sus demás amigos.

—Más te vale cuidarla, Adrien —, advirtió Alya mientras lo veía fijamente —. Tiende a tropezarse mucho esta niña —, Marinette enrojeció de pena ante la burla de su mejor amiga.

—Ya era hora amigo, espero que sean muy felices —, agregó Nino con felicidad.

—Gracias —, respondió Marinette aún con sus mejillas rojizas y la cabeza gacha, a lo cual Adrien vio como un gesto tierno, y Alya y Nino se rieron de los nervios de su amiga. Todos estaban disfrutando, hasta que entró a la cafetería el director Damocles acompañado de Natalie, Adrien al verla palideció de susto, pues pensó que su padre lo buscaría para llevárselo a casa y una vez más tratar de obtener su anillo.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng —, llamó el director para sorpresa de todos.

— ¿Sí? —, respondió al llamado nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—La señorita Natalie Sancoeur solicita un minuto de su tiempo — Marinette sintió miedo ante la asistente del diseñador de modas más famoso de Paris, pero no le quedaba otra opción, debía ir y acabar con aquello, y al dar el primer paso, sintió la mano de Adrien sosteniendo la suya, estaba claro que temía por ella.

—Vuelvo en un rato —, susurró la pelinegra con una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad, y soltándose del agarre de Adrien, salió de la cafetería junto con el director y la asistente, y se dirigieron hacia la oficina del señor Damocles.

—Dejaré que hablen en paz —, dijo el director después de salir de su oficina y dejar a las dos mujeres adentro.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng —, dijo Natalie con una expresión fría —. Como usted sabe, anteriormente hemos elegido su diseño para nuestro desfile de modas por su creatividad y talento —, la mente de Marinette suspiro de alivio al notar que tan solo se trataba de asuntos de diseño —. Debido a su gran potencial con el diseño de modas, el señor Agreste manda una propuesta para usted.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta? —, preguntó la adolescente con mucha curiosidad.

—Como verá, no tenemos licencia para hacer un contrato directo con un menor de edad, sin embargo, visto su buen desempeño tanto con el sombrero como con el disco de Jagged Stone, le ofrecemos el rol de practicante en nuestra empresa —, era como un sueño para Marinette aquella proposición, dedicarse a lo que ama hacer, y ver en cada persona el producto de su creatividad era algo que le emocionaba, aunque después cayó en la realidad, pues era Gabriel Agreste quien estaba hablando por medio de su asistente, el causante de tantos akumas en la ciudad, por lo tanto aceptar sería acercarse al enemigo.

— ¿Qué dice? —, preguntó la asistente esperando la respuesta de la chica.

"No podría verle la cara", pensó con rencor por lo ocurrido con su akumatización, "Claro que…podría vigilarlo más de cerca y ayudar a Adrien", vio la oportunidad de investigar al misterioso diseñador desde su trabajo, y aunque dudó de la propuesta que le estaban haciendo, decidió aceptar.

—Hecho —, estrechó la mano de Natalie, mientras que por el resto de la conversación estuvo recibiendo información acerca de cuándo empezaba y dónde debía presentarse cada tarde después de clases. Terminada la charla, el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases sonó, y Marinette, en vez de regresar a la cafetería con sus amigos, decidió ir al salón de clases de una vez; ya después podría contarle a Adrien su plan.

—Marinette, ¿estás segura de esto? —, preguntó Tikki desde el pequeño bolso de su portadora —. Estarás en frente de Hawkmoth.

—Lo sé, Tikki, pero si puedo ayudar a Adrien, no me detendré —, respondió la chica mientras seguía caminando hacia el salón de clases.

—De todos modos debes tener cuidado —, se notaba el sentimiento de preocupación en la kwami —. No dejes que te descubran.

—Descuida, lo lograré, ya lo verás —, dejó de hablar al entrar al salón y dirigirse a su asiento para dar comienzo a la clase.

.

—Ya está hecho señor, la chica ha aceptado —, habló Natalie a su teléfono mientras salía del instituto.

—Perfecto, mantendremos vigiladas sus acciones —, se escuchó la voz de Gabriel en el teléfono de su asistente —. Necesito tu presencia para organizar la agenda de las presentaciones de los nuevos diseños. Ven cuanto antes.

—Sí señor —, colgó la llamada y se disponía a subir al auto donde la esperaba Gorila, sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta del asiento del copiloto, un mareo se sintió en la cabeza de la asistente, seguido de fuertes escalofríos que debilitaron su equilibrio. Abrió la puerta y se sentó rápidamente, pidiéndole a Gorila que llegara lo más rápido posible a la mansión. La única vez que había usado el miraculous del pavo real había sido cuando fue Catalyst, sin embargo, empezaba a entender que el daño del miraculous traía consigo fuertes consecuencias para su portador, el cual terminaría llevándose la peor parte, y aun así, prefería arriesgarse por él, tal vez él no correspondía sus sentimientos, pero si tener a su mujer de vuelta lo hacía feliz, ella daría cuerpo y alma para que se logre; tantos años trabajando para la familia Agreste no pudieron evitar su acercamiento a su jefe, su confianza íntima en cuanto a su álter ego como Hawkmoth, y su enamoramiento del diseñador más famoso de Paris. Ella lo quería de sobremanera, sin importar cuanto tendría que dar por él.

.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque Adrien no paraba de mirar de reojo a Marinette; quería saber para qué la necesitaba Natalie, y temía por su seguridad, era cierto, ya conocían su identidad como Chat Noir, pero el rubio pensó que quizás aún no han descubierto la identidad de Ladybug, aun así él sabía bien contra quien se enfrentaba, y no quería ningún otro tipo de daño para su novia; ya mucho había pasado al ser akumatizada. Llegó la hora de la salida, y cuando todos se retiraron del salón de clases, Adrien detuvo a Marinette para que no saliera.

— ¿Adrien? —, preguntó confundida al ver a su enamorado bloqueándole el paso —. ¿Estás bien?

—Marinette —, cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara —. Necesito saber por qué te buscó mi padre.

—Bien, quería decirte esto después, pero ya que lo preguntas —, observó a su novio a los ojos seriamente —. Me han ofrecido ser practicante en la empresa de tu padre.

— ¿Qué? —, Adrien se encontraba anonadado —. ¿Mi padre haciendo ese tipo de cosas?

—Y he aceptado —, cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de su gatito, Adrien por su parte, sabía que ese era el sueño de Marinette, y estaba feliz por ella, sin embargo, saber que su jefe sería su propio padre le generaba malestar en su estómago.

—Marinette —, pensó detenidamente en lo que diría —. Estoy muy feliz por ti, es tu sueño, tu pasión, y se ve tu talento en todo lado pero…—, no pudo terminar la frase del nerviosismo, y se mordió su dedo pulgar en señal de angustia.

—Lo sé, Adrien —, agachó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos —. También lo pensé cuando me preguntaron si aceptaría o no, pero lo vi como una oportunidad de acercarme más a Hawkmoth y ayudarte a desenmascarar sus objetivos —, alzó la mirada con nervios a lo que pudiera decir el rubio.

—Te estarías exponiendo cada día —, dijo Adrien preocupado.

—Sabrán que tú eres Chat Noir, pero no saben que yo soy Ladybug, puedo obtener ventaja de ello —, si bien antes Marinette se preocupaba bastante por la seguridad de Adrien, en este momento sucedía al revés, Adrien comprendía mejor la preocupación de su catarina al empezar el día.

—Debes saber algo —, agarró suavemente la barbilla de su compañera y la levantó para que lo observara fija y seriamente —. Mi padre nunca ofrece ese tipo de atención hacia los postulantes de su empresa, puede que no conozca tu identidad secreta, pero si te ha hecho ese tipo de oferta ha de ser por algo, no solo por tu capacidad de diseñadora de modas.

—Aun así si tengo la oportunidad no la desaprovecharé —, suavizó la mirada ante Adrien —. Estamos juntos en esto, y no te dejaré solo en tanto pueda darte una mano —, Adrien enloqueció internamente por las palabras de Marinette, su valentía lo había enamorado de sobremanera, y sentir como ofrecía su ayuda incondicional lo hacía querer estar más a su lado y seguir viviendo aventuras juntos, sin embargo, no cambió su semblante serio al observarla, puesto que su preocupación en ese momento era mayor.

—Prométeme que si te descubren huirás.

—Un héroe nunca huye, gato tonto —, replicó la pelinegra ante él, y Adrien cayó en cuenta de su error; le estaba pidiendo a Ladybug, la mayor heroína de Paris que huyera, algo bastante impropio de ella.

—Bien, aun así, al menos prométeme que te cuidarás de él —, acercó sus labios a los de ella —, yo me muero si a My Lady le sucede algo.

—No volverá a sucederme nada —, aseguró Marinette con dolor en su mirada; no deseaba ver al causante de su daño psicológico, pero si estar ahí ayudaba a recuperar los miraculous faltantes, sacaría fuerzas para no volver a ser lastimada por su archienemigo.

—Eso espero —, le dio un beso fugaz y luego se despidió de ella para entrar al auto de su guardaespaldas. Marinette se fue caminando hacia la panadería mientras pensaba en la noticia que les daría a sus padres; seguramente estarían orgullosos de ella.

.

—Bien, esta será su oficina a partir de hoy — señaló Natalie a Marinette dentro del edificio de la empresa de Gabriel Agreste —. Su trabajo es proporcionarnos los mejores diseños dependiendo de la demanda, si me permite recordarle sus horarios, Martes y Jueves después de su horario escolar debe presentarse para sus prácticas.

—Sí señora —, Marinette entró su nuevo escritorio en donde proporcionaría toda su creatividad en conjuntos de ropa especificada para cada evento. Era su primer día y se sentía nerviosa, sin embargo, sus padres, Adrien y sus amigos la apoyaban, pues era su sueño hecho realidad, y desde el primer día estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

—Dejaré que se instale —, después de decir esto, la asistente se alejó dejando a la nueva practicante a solas, y Marinette, en plena confianza por su nuevo ambiente laboral, se sentó observando con emoción cada detalle de su nuevo escritorio; tenía lo necesario para empezar: material de dibujo, y un computador que poseía los programas necesarios para realizar sus futuros diseños, todo iba bien para ella, hasta que la presencia de alguien le hizo sentir un escalofrío fugaz.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng, es un gusto tenerla en esta empresa —, Marinette se puso de pie al escuchar la fría voz de su nuevo jefe: Gabriel Agreste.

—Gracias señor, le aseguro que daré lo mejor en cada producto —, respondió ella con amabilidad, aunque en el fondo sabía bien que no estaba bien, estaba en frente de su enemigo, del portador del miraculous de la mariposa, y no le era sencillo fingir calma total, aunque dio lo mejor que pudo.

—Debe saber, que nunca hago este tipo de cosas por un estudiante —, miró a la adolescente a los ojos fijamente, intimidando a Marinette en el acto —. Pero usted ha demostrado un enorme talento en cada producto que realiza, y veo un brillante futuro para usted y para esta empresa.

Marinette se sintió halagada con el comentario de su nuevo jefe, sin embargo, las palabras de Adrien resonaron en su mente, "Mi padre nunca ofrece ese tipo de atención hacia los postulantes de su empresa, puede que no conozca tu identidad secreta, pero si te ha hecho ese tipo de oferta ha de ser por algo, no solo por tu capacidad de diseñadora de modas", no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

—Es un honor servirle a usted, el diseñador de modas más famoso de la ciudad —, respondió Marinette, aun así, sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella de manera inquisitiva, como si estuviera sobre analizando cada detalle, su mirada, su aspecto, su actitud, su personalidad, sentía como atravesaba su ser con una sola mirada.

—Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en acudir a mí directamente, o en otras circunstancias, Natalie te ayudará en cada demanda —, siguió analizando el sorprendente parecido de Marinette con Ladybug, aunque no pensaba desistir de su plan, le sorprendía como una adolescente podría ser la candidata perfecta —. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero me ha gustado ese par de pendientes, bueno, dejaré que te acomodes a tu ambiente laboral para empezar, Natalie volverá con la demanda del mes.

—Gracias —, fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra, puesto que aquel comentario sobre sus aretes la dejó estupefacta, "¿por qué un diseñador de prestigio se fijaría en unos pendientes que se camuflan fácilmente?", fue la principal pregunta que maquinó su mente durante el resto de la tarde, era cierto que Gabriel para ella era una persona sumamente estricta en el ambiente estético de una persona, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraña la forma en como éste veía cada detalle de su ser, como si estuviera buscando algo más que una presentación personal. "Basta, lo investigaré después", volvió a pensar, y acto seguido se empezó a relajar mentalmente para estar dispuesta a recibir sus deberes y empezar a desempeñar su rol desde el primer día.

.

—Mi dulce Marinette, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —, preguntó Tom Dupain al recibir a su hija en la panadería. Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad, y Marinette llegó a su casa fatigada por el ambiente al que tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Bastante bien, gracias papá —, abrazó a su progenitor, dando un leve bostezo después —, lo siento, hoy fue un día largo.

—Ve y descansa mi pequeña —, sonrió dulcemente el panadero y besó la frente de su hija con amor, acto seguido, Marinette subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde se pondría su pijama y descansaría.

—Vaya, sí que hoy fue un día largo —, salió la kwami del pequeño bolso de su portadora.

—Dímelo a mí —, respondió la pelinegra con una mirada fatigada y una sonrisa cansada, Tikki comprendió las causas de su fatiga, pues había estado con ella todo el día.

—Y a mí —, Marinette se asustó al oír aquel comentario, pero al fijar su vista hacia su cama, ahí estaba Chat Noir sentado sobre ella, a lo cual lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Debes dejar de asustar a la gente así, ¿sabes? —, regañó ella cruzando sus brazos, lo cual causó una risa de parte de su novio.

—Vale, entonces si no quieres las buenas noches —, fingió resignación mientras se levantaba de la cama de Marinette retóricamente, lo cual causó una risa de parte de ella.

—Ven aquí, gatito —, y a pesar de estar cansada, abrazó con ternura al héroe, lo cual hizo que el gato negro sonriera de manera completamente idiotizada.

—Ven —, susurró el rubio mientras acomodaba a su enamorada recostándola en la cama, se sentó junto a ella, y empezó a acariciar sus suaves cabellos negros azulados —. Solo quiero ver por tu seguridad, no quiero que te haga daño —, se puso triste después de decir aquello, no quería que ninguno sufriera a causa de los actos de su padre.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada —, sonrió dulcemente mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su compañero —. Verás que lo descubriremos y lo detendremos.

—Lo sé, My Lady, aunque eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti, ¿quién cuidará de este minino si no estás? —, Marinette rió ante la mofa de su héroe, aunque sus párpados se estaban cayendo lentamente sin que pudiera estar consciente mucho tiempo, Chat Noir lo notó, y apartando el flequillo de la frente de su novia, besó su frente de manera tierna, mientras observaba maravillado su redondo rostro —, descansa Bogaboo —, se levantó para irse, hasta que una mano lo detuvo de su camino, volteó la mirada hacia Marinette sorprendido.

— ¿Ocurre algo, princesa?

—Por favor, quédate conmigo un rato más —, respondió ella con los ojos cerrados, lo cual enterneció aún más al rubio.

—Por supuesto —, se recostó al lado de ella, y acomodó la cabeza de su enamorada sobre su hombro, y abrazándola con ambos brazos, empezó a ronronear, aumentando el sueño de Marinette, quien ahora se encontraba profundamente dormida. Chat Noir deseaba que aquel momento nunca acabara, que cada día pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos y acariciar su bello ser, apreciar su bondad y halagar con su mirada cada detalle de ella; estaba profundamente enamorado, y aun se sentía como un idiota al recordar como la había rechazado dos veces. Ya cuando Marinette estaba completamente inconsciente, el gato negro se puso de pie, y volviendo a plantar un beso sobre la frente de su novia, salió de su habitación desde el balcón, y se encaminó hacia la mansión.

.

— ¿Me estaba llamando, señor? —, preguntó Marinette entrando a la oficina de su jefe. Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, y la joven estudiante se sentía muy bien en el ambiente en donde trabajaba, sus compañeros eran amables, y Natalie la ayudaba cada que la situación lo requería, llevaba ya tres semanas realizando sus labores como practicante, y aun así, esta era la primera vez que lograba acercarse a su jefe desde su primer día.

—Así es, Marinette —, respondió él desde el asiento de su escritorio —. Siéntate —, Marinette obedeció a su mandato y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba delante de la mesa de escritorio de su jefe.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido en tu ambiente de trabajo?

—Bastante bien —, sonrió amablemente después de responder.

— ¿No se te han presentado dificultades a la hora de realizar tus trabajos? —, siguió observando minuciosamente los aretes de la estudiante.

—No señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta? —, cuestionó Marinette un poco confundida.

—Fuentes cercanas me han confirmado que usted anda con mi hijo, Adrien —, afirmó mirando fijamente la expresión sorprendida de la pelinegra. Hace una semana, Natalie le había confirmado que un día, Gorila los había visto dándose un beso en la puerta del instituto a la hora de la salida, y aunque su investigación sobre Ladybug seguía su curso, aquello lo dejó pasmado, pues si sabía que su hijo era Chat Noir, el estar implicado en una relación con la chica de quien sospechaba, solo aumentaba las probabilidades.

—Bueno, yo…—, enrojeció ante la revelación de su jefe —, sí señor, hace ya un tiempo Adrien y yo estamos saliendo —, bajó la mirada avergonzadamente.

—Bien, te diré esto de la manera más atenta posible —, Marinette alzó la vista poniendo atención a las próximas palabras del diseñador —. Como sabes, mi hijo tiene una reputación que mantener siendo el principal modelo de nuestra línea de ropa, y tú tienes un perfil que mantener teniendo en cuenta los próximos diseños que debes presentar —, se aclaró la garganta y continuó —. Así que, no prohíbo las libertades de mi hijo contigo, pero sí he de pedirte que esa relación no afecte negativamente el desempeño de ninguno de los dos, el nombre de nuestra empresa crece gracias a ti, y se mantendrá en lo alto del prestigioso mundo de la moda en Paris, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, señor —, asintió después de oír las palabras de su jefe, era lógico, se preocupaba por la estabilidad de su negocio, aun así, encontró la oportunidad de investigar un poco sobre él —. Por cierto, ¿recuerda usted aquel libro que sin querer tomé?, me he dado cuenta de la inspiración que toma de ese libro para lanzar ideas de moda bastante rentables, en especial en cuanto a mariposas se trata.

—Así es, ese libro me ayuda para nuevas entregas, y debo apreciar que aunque las mariposas sean mi estilo, las mariquitas no me desagradan —, Marinette enrojeció de miedo, era obvio que estaba halagando a Ladybug, y Gabriel no pasó por desapercibido aquel sonrojo, creando en él una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, aun así, rápidamente se creó una idea en la mente de la pelinegra, aunque no estaba segura si decirlo o no.

—Seguramente a su esposa le agradaría ver el producto de su creatividad, señor —, sonrió confiada ante la sonrisa de su jefe que lentamente se fue borrando —. Si me disculpa, debo terminar unos cuantos bocetos para la noche, así que pido permiso para salir.

—Adelante —, fue lo único que dijo, y Marinette se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina de Gabriel Agreste con una pequeña pista: seriedad total ante el tema de su esposa, aunque Marinette no contaba con que su rival también se llevó pequeñas pistas sobre ella en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el episodio, escribir un One-Shot siempre es un poco difícil, así que trataré de darles episodios de un buen nivel de calidad, queridos lectores.**

 **Les traeré el próximo episodio lo más pronto posible, y agradezco sus comentarios en cuanto al primer episodio.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	3. Engaño

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que les esté gustando este fanfic que apenas acaba de iniciar. He visto información de que la tercera temporada de la serie va a seguir dentro de poco con nuevos episodios, así que si por alguna circunstancia no puedo terminar el fanfic antes de las fechas de los episodios canon, trataré de ajustar la trama cronológicamente después de lo que suceda en el canon.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, empecemos.**

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, Marinette ahora tenía su tiempo más limitado debido a las prácticas ejercidas en la empresa de Gabriel Agreste, y Adrien por su parte, continuaba con sus actividades curriculares como las clases de esgrima, chino, y música, aun así, cada noche seguían turnándose para el patrullaje de la ciudad, y en algunas ocasiones, Chat Noir iba a casa de Marinette a observarla dormir y acariciar su cabellera; cada día con ella era una felicidad completa para él, y aunque en su interior una parte esté llena de culpabilidad por haberla rechazado, la otra parte estaba completamente loca por ella, su optimismo, creatividad, entrega y buena actitud lo hacían olvidarse de haber sido una causa de akumatización, cada día veía en ella cualidades de Ladybug, lo cual le hizo cuestionarse en su mente "¿Por qué no lo habré notado antes?", y algunas veces se sentía ciego y sordo por todo el tiempo que no lo notó.

—Vaya que eres un completo idiota, chico —, se burló Plagg mientras charlaba con su portador dentro de su habitación.

—Gracias por recordármelo —, respondió con amargura el rubio, aunque sabía que era cierto —. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Oh no, yo si lo dije, otra cosa es que no te hayas lavado las orejas —, respondió el pequeño kwami seguido de una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué?, ¿en qué momento hiciste eso? —, preguntó desconcertado por la respuesta de Plagg.

—El día que fuiste a desayunar con su familia —, respondió el pequeño gato negro mientras abría uno de los cajones de Adrien y sacaba un trozo de queso Camembert —. Cada noche que patrullas me agota, chico, deberías traerme más Camembert.

—Si mi padre no supiera de mi identidad, de seguro pensaría que soy un glotón —, comentó Adrien seguido de una pequeña risa, aunque inmediatamente la borró al repensar sus palabras, "si mi padre no supiera de mi identidad".

—Oh vamos, anímate —, el kwami flotó cerca del rostro de su dueño —. Deberías pensar en cómo recuperar los miraculous y hacer que su deseo no se cumpla.

— ¿Y si su deseo nos termina beneficiando a todos? —, preguntó preocupado.

—Ah-ah —, negó el kwami con la cabeza —. Ningún deseo es bueno si trae una consecuencia para el equilibrio del universo, ¿acaso no escuchaste al maestro?

—Lo sé Plagg, pero y si…

—Ni lo pienses —, interrumpió con brusquedad las palabras de su portador —. Aunque el deseo fuera bueno para a alguien, a alguien más tendría que arruinar.

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí —, defendió el rubio alzando sus manos en señal de rendición —. Al menos me gustaría saber cuál es el deseo de mi padre, nunca me habla abiertamente de sus emociones.

—Ahí vas otra vez con tus cosas de humano —, recriminó el pequeño gato mientras comía su trozo de Camembert —. Lo importante aquí es recuperar los miraculous, y liberar a Nooroo y Duusu —, curiosamente, Adrien pudo notar un sentimiento triste en su pequeño kwami al nombrar a sus amigos, lo cual suavizó su mirada ante Plagg.

—Los recuperaremos Plagg, no te preocupes —, sonrió de manera amable, y aunque Plagg no era alguien de demostrar sus sentimientos a flote, le agradaba tener a un dueño como Adrien, dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar a quien lo necesite; finalmente correspondió la sonrisa del rubio con una mirada aprobatoria, hasta que un par de golpes a la puerta de su habitación los sacó de su conversación.

—Escóndete —, susurró Adrien antes de que Plagg se metiera dentro de su camisa —. Adelante.

—Adrien, tu maestro sustituto ha llegado —, dijo Natalie abriendo la puerta de su habitación, seguida por el maestro Fu.

—Gracias, Natalie —, dijo amablemente el muchacho, Natalie asintió con la mirada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el acto.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Chat Noir? —, preguntó tranquilamente el anciano mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de su alumno.

—Preocupado, maestro —, agachó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos en tristeza —. Mi padre no ha parado de pedirme mi miraculous, aunque no lo hace todos los días.

—Debe tener un fuerte deseo por el cual luchar, aun así, ambos sabemos que no se debe alterar el curso del universo —, comentó el maestro pensativo.

—Un momento he pensado en simplemente enfrentarlo, y arrebatarle su miraculous —, abrió los ojos para observar a su maestro.

—Si no renuncia a él, Nooroo no podrá ser libre —, explicó Wayzz saliendo de la camisa de su portador —. Aunque se lo quitemos, Gabriel puede seguir reconociéndose como el dueño del miraculous de la mariposa, lo cual encadena a Nooroo mediante un hechizo.

Adrien meditó con atención las palabras del pequeño kwami de la protección, y cayó en cuenta de que si él dejaba salir a Plagg cada vez que lo quisiera, su padre podría hacer que su kwami cumpliera cada orden suya.

—Tiene razón —, suspiró seguido de un suspiro en derrota —. No me quedaría de otra más que tratar de convencerlo.

—Te metes en un camino peligroso, Chat Noir, ni siquiera sabes cuáles son sus ambiciones —, advirtió el maestro Fu —. Peor aún, no sabemos quién usó el miraculous del pavo real para darle un aliado a Hawkmoth el día de los héroes.

—Déjemelo a mí, maestro —, dijo Adrien decidido —. Marinette ha decidido ayudarme desde sus prácticas, pero no quiero que le pase nada —, bajó la mirada mientras la sangre subía a sus redondas mejillas.

—La quieres mucho —, sonrió el anciano de manera enternecida, entendiendo por completo los sentimientos de su aprendiz —. Los elegí a ustedes dos por sus instintos de valentía y estoicismo, pero he de admitir, que también los he elegido por ser el uno para el otro.

—Oh, yo… —, se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración del guardián —. ¿Usted cómo lo sabe?

—Los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción siempre se han mantenido equilibrados, como el ying y el yang —, volvió a explicar el pequeño kwami de color verde —. Sin el uno no se podría mantener el otro, ambos son imprescindibles para el equilirio del universo, cada día como algo nace, algo muere, y los kwamis durante milenios, hemos estado ligados a cada suceso natural de la galaxia, vigilamos que todo esté en completo orden.

— ¿Usted cree que Marinette y yo nos complementamos? —, preguntó el rubio bastante asombrado por la explicación dada.

—Lo sé —, el anciano amplió su sonrisa —. Tanto tiempo siendo el guardián de los miraculous me ha hecho saber quiénes merecen este gran poder.

—Es todo un honor servir ante este gran poder —, dijo maravillado ante las palabras de su mentor —. No se equivocó en cuanto a Marinette, ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Me gustaría compensárselo de algún modo.

—Tampoco se equivocó contigo, chico —, Plagg salió de la camisa de Adrien —. Podrás ser un idiota, pero eres el mejor Chat Noir que he tenido —, Adrien sonrió de manera inmediata ante el halago de su kwami —. Si fuera por mí, yo le daría a esa chiquilla un delicioso Camembert, pero un gatito se muere de hambre todos los días, y es mi deber ayudarlo —, cerró sus pequeños ojos para que nadie notara su pequeña mentira, aunque los presentes en la habitación lo conocían de sobra y sabían que se refería así mismo.

—Te sientes culpable, ¿verdad? —, el maestro observó minuciosamente a su alumno, hasta dar con el clavo.

—Sí —, suspiró con resignación —, todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí, y por su álter ego la he rechazado dos veces.

—Aun así supiste ver más allá de su miraculous —, comentó el maestro Fu con sumo análisis.

—Bueno… —, debía admitirlo, haber confiado por primera vez en alguien como Marinette le había traído buena suerte, y no era casualidad, ella era su valiente, inteligente y hermosa mariquita, le trajo ánimos cuando nadie más estaba para él, ¿cómo no admirar eso?

—Estaba completamente idiotizado —, se mofó Plagg con una pequeña risilla.

— ¡Plagg! —, exclamó molesto su portador, aunque eso no retiró la risa del pequeño kwami, seguido de pequeñas risas provenientes del maestro Fu y Wayzz.

—Bueno, tú la conoces mejor que yo, podrías brindarle algo que lo sepa aprovechar —, resonaron esas palabras provenientes del anciano en la mente de Adrien, lo cual trajo en él una idea.

—Gracias, maestro —, sonrió con genuina alegría al empezar a planear en su mente lo que le ofrecería a Su Lady.

—Entonces, supongo que ya deberé irme, no tardará en venir tu mentora por mí —, el maestro se levantó del sofá, y estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación con Wayzz escondido en su camisa, pero una mano detuvo su paso.

—Maestro, espere por favor, hay algo que quisiera pedirle —, volteó la mirada para prestarle atención a su alumno —. El padre de Marinette me ha derrotado fácilmente cuando fue akumatizado, y al final no pude yo solo para salvar a Marinette de su akuma, y supongo que las clases de esgrima no me son suficientes.

—Quieres que te entrene —, adivinó el anciano.

—Entendería si usted no quisiera —, bajó la mirada apenado.

—Acepto, un poco de ejercicio no me caería mal —, rió el maestro, y acto seguido, se soltó del agarre de Adrien y salió de la habitación, dejando a su aprendiz con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Al día siguiente, Adrien tendría sus clases de esgrima, las cuales intentaría aprovechar mejor para superar sus habilidades.

— ¡Muy lento! —, exclamó Kagami mientras combatía contra Adrien en un duelo.

—Ya veremos eso —, respondió Adrien chocando simultáneamente su florete con el de su rival, hasta que en un segundo, tomó a Kagami desprevenida.

— ¡Touché! —, exclamó el rubio al tocar a Kagami con su florete —. No debiste confiarte.

—Bien, seguiré tu consejo —, fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a la posición de guardia. Los combates siguieron, y aunque el duelo entre ellos dos estaba bastante reñido, Kagami se alzó con la victoria al llegar primero a los quince toques, Adrien aceptó su derrota, y estrechó la mano de su compañera en señal de felicitación. Las prácticas continuaron y el resto de la clase pasó rápido, ya ambos se encontraban recogiendo sus pertenencias en sus casilleros cuando la chica notó en su compañero una expresión sumamente seria y preocupada, y se sentó a su lado.

—Por lo que me he enterado, al final haz logrado dar en el blanco con tu estrategia —, comentó la japonesa refiriéndose a la relación que llevaba él con Marinette.

—Sí, Kagami —, sonrió al recordar a su Bogaboo.

—Según veo, hubiera sido mejor idea cambiar de blanco, ya que no te está haciendo feliz —, Adrien se sorprendió inmediatamente después de íir las palabras de su amiga; era una chica muy analítica, y casi nada se le pasaba desapercibido.

— ¡No!, no es eso —, soltó una pequeña risa por la suposición de Kagami, a lo cual ella lo observó de manera seria, dando a entender que quería saber la causa de su estado de ánimo —. Bien, A veces sientes una presión cuando te instan a ser perfecto todo el tiempo, que ni tiempo tienen para ti, tanto así que llegas a sospechar que la falta de comunicación ha hecho que se guarden secretos entre todos.

— ¿Eso era todo? —, preguntó incrédula ante las palabras de su amigo, aunque estaba claro que Kagami desconocía totalmente la gravedad de aquellos secretos, pero trataba de llevar el asunto de la mejor manera posible —. Lo veo a veces con mis padres, el esgrima me trae la presión de que si pierdo, deshonraré a la familia, aun así, hablando las cosas no se pierde nada, a cada torneo organizado por la escuela vienen a darme mi apoyo, y eso me hace saber que gane o no gane, ellos estarán apoyándome —, apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Adrien —. La clave es el contacto entre tú y tus alrededores, incluyendo a quien te enfrentas.

Adrien la observó boquiabierto, era cierto, aunque había intentado algo nuevo con Kagami, nunca pudo arrancar de su corazón a Ladybug, y aun así, ella sobre analizaba cada situación y la ajustaba para dar valiosos consejos que podría seguir; tal vez Kagami haya dejado de ser una candidata a su corazón, sin embargo, podía contar con ella para obtener valiosas lecciones que podría aprender y aplicar, podía confiar en tener una muy buena amiga en ella, quien a pesar de las situaciones, observaba la situación desde el mejor ángulo posible.

—Gracias, Kagami —, le dio un gran abrazo de agradecimiento, y aunque ella no fuera partidaria de demostraciones públicas de afecto, valoró aquel abrazo como un símbolo de unión con su compañero.

—Sé escuchar, y no dudo de cada palabra que te digo, así que si no quieres darme crédito, será tu propia inseguridad —, se separó de Adrien y advirtió con su característica actitud de ser bastante segura de sí misma.

—Wow, si me pongo a pensarlo, puede ser verdad —, comentó su compañero sorprendido de aquellas palabras por parte de ella, y después de tanto tiempo que habían compartido juntos en el entrenamiento, cayó en cuenta de que Kagami, aparte de ser analista en tanto la situación lo requiera, también era bastante directa en sus frases, sus palabras podrían ser incluso más cortantes que el filo de un machete.

—Bien, debo irme, te volveré a ganar a la próxima —, Kagami sonrió de manera triunfante mientras se puso de pie, y salió tranquilamente del instituto.

—Ya veremos —, el rubio sonrió travieso ante el reto de su rival, se puso de pie, y salió para entrar al auto de su guardaespaldas y volver a la mansión.

.

Marinette regresó al atardecer a su casa luego de las prácticas, durante toda la tarde estuvo realizando diseños de abrigos para la compañía, y no era de extrañar que de vez en cuando fuera mucho trabajo para ella, aun así, luego de semanas de ejercer su trabajo en la compañía, se acostumbró al horario laboral, y pudo organizar mejor tanto sus actividades escolares, como su contribución a la panadería de sus padres.

—Hola mamá, hola papá —, saludó con entusiasmo después de entrar a la panadería.

—Hola cielo —, respondió Sabine de manera dulce —. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bastante bien, he cumplido con las expectativas de mi jefe hoy —, dijo la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa —, ¿Quieren ver? Traje uno de mis trabajos para terminarlo —, sacó una carpeta de su maleta, y de aquella carpeta sacó un papel para enseñárselo a sus padres, el cual ilustraba un abrigo elegante, el cual traía bordados simétricos de alas, dando la imagen de varias mariposas en él.

—Aún debo darle color, por eso lo he traído conmigo —, los padres de Marinette observaron maravillados por el talento de su hija, no cabía duda que cada día se sentían más orgullosos de ella, y aunque se hubieran preocupado por ella cuando el akuma atacó, lo cierto es que nunca la dejarían de querer por su forma de ser.

— ¡Estamos bastante orgullosos de ti, mon chéri! —, exclamó Tom ante el diseño de su hija —. No hay duda que pronto todo Paris conocerá el nombre Dupain-Cheng no solo por los postres —, guiñó el ojo a su hija con gran emoción, a lo cual Sabine soltó una pequeña risa de apoyo, y Marinette enrojeció ante tales palabras.

—Gracias, papá, aunque la verdad es que soy algo penosa.

—Aun así tu padre tiene razón, si sigues así cada prenda del futuro será completamente de tu autoría —, respaldó su madre con una gran sonrisa —. Que nunca te quepa la menor duda de cuanto te apoyamos, mi princesita.

—Realmente son los mejores padres del mundo —, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno seguido de un gran abrazo, el cual correspondieron sin reparos.

—Prepárate para cenar e irte a dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela —, dijo Sabine soltándose del abrazo familiar, haciendo que Tom hiciera lo mismo por consiguiente.

—Vale —, sonrió la pelinegra después del caluroso afecto de sus progenitores, estaba sumamente agradecida de tener una familia unida, que sabía que podía contar con ellos en las buenas y en las malas. Cenaron tranquilamente y después Marinette se despidió de sus padres, subió hasta su habitación para irse a dormir, aunque se esperaba que alguien la estuviera esperando para darle las buenas noches.

—Ya no sorprende nada tu presencia aquí —, comentó con mofa luego de entrar a su habitación —. No deberías acostumbrarte a venir, me volveré muy consentida.

—Oh, lo siento My Lady, entonces supongo que me iré —, estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando notó que Marinette no lo detuvo ni sacó su sonrisa de su rostro.

—Por favor, Chat, ese truco ya no funcionará conmigo —, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— ¿En serio? —, sonrió travieso —. Porque yo veo que no te alejas de mí —, se rió a la par que le guiñó un ojo.

—Oye, pero en serio deberías dejar de venir tan seguido —, la diseñadora se rió con él —. Nos vemos en la escuela, cuando nuestros horarios no nos matan salimos por los helados de André, ¿y todavía quieres más? —, el rubio meditó las palabras de la pregunta retórica de su novia, y recordó lo que le había dicho Wayzz ese mismo día sobre el perfecto equilibrio entre la creación y la destrucción, y se sorprendió ante la verdad de su enseñanza; aunque viera a Marinette seguido, lo cierto era que cada día la quería más, e imaginarse un mundo sin ella le parecía un tabú, algo que no quería siquiera imaginar.

—Bueno Bogaboo, este pobre gatito no puede ronronear sin algo que lo motive —, susurró muy cerca del rostro de su enamorada —, pero tal vez tienes razón, te consiento mucho, y luego vas a querer más.

—Exacto —, afirmó Marinette —. Tal vez solo me quieras por ser Ladybug, y si me terminas conociendo más, podrías cansarte —, agachó la mirada triste por el simple pensamiento de que él no la quisiera, lo cual hizo enfadar a su novio, y por ende, que se alejara de su rostro.

—Te he advertido que me enojaría —, cruzó los brazos con una expresión molesta, luego procedió a salir de la habitación de la pelinegra desde el balcón, sin embargo, Marinette lo alcanzó hasta el balcón de su habitación.

— ¡Espera! —, exclamó antes de que Chat Noir diera el primer salto con su bastón —, no quería que te enfadaras, lo siento, es solo que tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué? —, preguntó retóricamente mientras se dirigía hacia ella —, ¿de que te conozca? Pues ya te conozco desde que combatimos los crímenes juntos, vamos a la escuela juntos, y trabajamos para la misma persona mientras diseñas los trajes que modelo, desde que creíste que te hice una broma con la goma de mascar, y desde que protegimos a Paris por primera vez de Hawkmoth.

—Adrien, tú sabes a qué me refiero, si no fuera porque sé que eres Chat Noir, seguiría tartamudeando ante tu presencia, tiendo a ser torpe y penosa…

— ¿Y eso te ha detenido, Marinette? —, interrumpió bruscamente el gato negro mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Marinette —. Ayudaste a Juleka a relucir en las fotos, ayudaste a Chloé a ser cada día mejor dándole una fiesta de agradecimiento, me acompañaste a ver la película de mi madre en el cine, y cuando creí que podría olvidarme de ti invitando a Kagami a la pista de hielo —, agachó la cabeza avergonzado —, aun así estuviste ahí para mí junto con Luka.

—Yo…

—Nada, Marinette —, volvió a interrumpir mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos bajo el intenso brillo de la luz de la luna —. Una vez sin saber quién eras, dije que eras nuestra Ladybug, un tartamudeo y tropiezos no te hacen una chica mala, te hacen humana, y eso es algo bastante especial de por sí, que sabes bien que llegaste a gustarme antes de siquiera enterarme de tu secreto. Ya te conozco, y ¿me ves yéndome? —, se acercó más al rostro de su novia, al punto que casi tocan sus narices —, si hay un idiota aquí, ese soy yo, por no haberme fijado en todas tus cualidades antes de rechazarte.

—Adrien… —, no podía articular palabra alguna después de escuchar atentamente cada oración de su compañero —, No eres un idiota, o al menos no el único, debí saber que alguien amable y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás como tú, estaría a cargo de un poder tan grande como la destrucción.

—Marinette, él tiene razón —, salió al balcón Tikki para opinar al respecto —. Cada día se ve más la Ladybug en ti, y siempre logras enorgullecerme con alguna buena obra —, abrazó el rostro de Marinette tiernamente, dándole todo su apoyo.

—Gracias Tikki —, correspondió el abrazo de su kwami.

—Y tú —, dijo dirigiéndose hacia Chat Noir —. Eres un superhéroe valiente, decidido y audaz, aunque Plagg influya bastante en tu personalidad egocéntrica —, Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Tikki —. Y aun así también estás para los demás, ambos son héroes sin necesidad de recurrir a nosotros, los kwamis —, ambos sonrieron ante el apoyo de la kwami de la creación, no cabía duda que influía bastante en la actitud determinada de Ladybug.

—Garras fuera —, se transformó en Adrien —, tal vez tengas razón Marinette, buscarte cada día puede llegar a ser un poco obsesivo, pero la verdad es que vine por esto —, sacó un pequeño regalo, y se lo entregó a la pelinegra, la cual, aún sorprendida, decidió abrir la envoltura, para darse cuenta de que era una libreta color rojo con puntos negros, lo cual le alegró bastante, y al abrirla, notó en su primera página una nota, la cual decía "Para que la aproveches con tu talento, mi princesa. Je t'aime". Marinette, bastante sorprendida por ser la primera vez que él le decía esas palabras, alzó la vista hacia Adrien, y lo que vio la sorprendió aún más.

—Sí, My Lady, es verdad —, en su mano derecha sostenía una rosa blanca mientras se la ofrecía a su novia con una enorme sonrisa —. No temas que te consienta, porque yo por ti daría muchísimas cosas.

—Adrien, esto es… —, aún no podía expresarse de tanta emoción —. Hermoso —, y luego de su ojo izquierdo brotó una pequeña lágrima de alegría, lo cual emocionó a Adrien, y de manera inmediata, Marinette le dio un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento, el cual correspondió sin reparo alguno. Quería demostrárselo de alguna manera, y aunque el regalo no fuera lo más costoso, quiso agregarle el costoso valor sentimental en sus letras y en aquella rosa que demostraba sus sentimientos más puros y fieles hacia ella, que ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera. Disfrutaron de aquel momento bajo la resplandeciente luz de la luna, que los observaba alegre por aquella demostración de amor genuino que se tenían el uno al otro, las estrellas también lo sabían, por lo cual empezaron a sobresalir de entre las nubes oscuras, y brillaron frente a la pareja de superhéroes que disfrutaban del momento. Marinette se encontraba en el cielo, a veces no podía creer que alguien como Adrien Agreste fuera tan especial y detallista con ella, que velara por su seguridad y por sus dulces sueños, que hiciera cada cosa posible por ambos; deseaban no despertar de ese sueño si era que de eso se trataba, ambos estaban en la cúspide de la felicidad, aunque no todo fuera perfecto para ellos, era un equipo, se respaldaban el uno al otro en todo. Tikki y Plagg veían la escena desde un punto cercano, y mientras Plagg mostraba una mueca de asco ante el dulce abrazo, Tikki sonrió de la emoción. La visita terminó, Adrien volvió a transformarse en Chat Noir, y salió del balcón directo hacia la mansión Ageste, aunque cuando llegó a su habitación, no se esperaba encontrar a su padre ahí.

— ¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? —, preguntó con amargura, pero Gabriel no decía nada, tan solo lo observaba seriamente desde el sofá en donde estaba sentado.

— ¿Me dejarás en paz esta vez? —, volvió a preguntar, pero Gabriel seguía sin soltar alguna vocal —. ¿No dirás nada?

—Tú sabes lo que debes hacer —, respondió con un tono de voz monótono y frío —. Dámelo.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres?, ¿Qué deseo pedirías? —, recordó las palabras de Kagami, y prefirió salir de una vez por todas de aquel embrollo en el que estaba metido.

—No lo entenderías.

—Lo entendería si confías en mí —, se sentó al lado de su progenitor, y con su mano izquierda, tomó suavemente la mano de Gabriel, dando a entender que estaba ahí para escucharlo, sin embargo, él no quería decirle nada aún, no porque no confiara en él, sino porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría; su familia ya estaba bastante arruinada como para hacerlo más.

—Adrien, sé que tiendo a ser bastante estricto contigo, pero sabes bien que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Lo sé, padre, por algo sigo aquí contigo, tú sabes que te quiero —, contestó el gato negro con un gesto de preocupación —, pero debes saber que cada deseo tiene su consecuencia y…

—Daría cualquier cosa —, interrumpió sin importarle las palabras de su hijo —, aceptaré las consecuencias de ser necesario —, agachó la mirada cerrando los ojos en suma tristeza.

—Padre, podemos resolverlo —, insistió el rubio, aunque no sabía con exactitud a qué se refería con "daría cualquier cosa".

—No podemos hijo —, abrió sus melancólicas pupilas para fijarlas en la verde mirada del héroe —. Nada podría curar una gran herida —, y dicho esto, se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación —, cuando decidas comprender mis palabras, me entregarás tu miraculous —, y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a un consternado Chat Noir.

.

— _Cariño, no te preocupes. Natalie cuidará muy bien de él_ —, _dijo observando a su esposa, mientras introducía el equipaje dentro del baúl del auto._

— _Eso espero_ —, _respondió ella observando fijamente a su asistente_ —. _Por favor asegúrate de que coma todas sus verduras, y tome sus clases con regularidad._

— _Sí señora_ —, _dijo Natalie._

— _Y tú_ —, _se agachó para quedar en frente de su pequeño hijo_ —. _Pórtate bien pequeño. Cada vez que veas una estrella en la gran ciudad, soy yo saludándote y diciéndote cuánto te amo_ —, _después de decir esto, abrazó a Adrien como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, y el niño correspondió al abrazo fuertemente._

— _Te voy a extrañar, mami_ —, _dijo soltándose del agarre de su madre, y sin que él lo quisiera, se humedecieron sus ojos._

— _Sólo serán un par de días en el Tíbet, mi amor_ —, _acarició la mejilla se su hijo limpiando una lágrima que se había escapado de uno de sus verdes y grandes ojos, parecidos a los de ella, y acto seguido besó su pequeña frente para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su marido._

— _Vamos, Emilie_ —, _entraron al auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, dejando al pequeño Adrien al cuidado de Natalie y Gorila, sin embargo, mientras el auto empezaba a arrancar, el niño salió corriendo hacia la gran puerta metálica de la mansión, salió de ella y gritó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo._

— _¡Je t'aime!_

Adrien recordó aquella escena mientras trataba de descansar en su cama. No paraba de pensar en las palabras de su padre, "daría cualquier cosa", "¿Si me las ha dicho a mí, podría referirse a ella?", se preguntó en su mente refiriéndose a su madre, de quien Gabriel nunca quiso darle detalles al enterarse de su desaparición; ambos la extrañaban, y era evidente en Adrien, aunque por momentos pensaba que su padre no la extrañaría por su actitud tan fría en muchas ocasiones, aun así, era consciente de que cada día la preservaba en su memoria, sus cuadros, su estatua, era más visible que él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que su hijo, Adrien también daría cualquier cosa, pero entregar un miraculous lo hacía dudar, sobre todo si sabía muy bien lo que esto conlleva. Finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos y caer en manos de Morfeo, pero la idea de que su madre podría ser la dueña del deseo de su padre siguió ahí, después de todo, no sonaba tan descabellada si ambos la amaban.

.

Marinette y Adrien no dejaban de cruzar miradas mientras intentaban prestar atención a la clase de la señorita Bustier, sobre todo Marinette, quien había quedado tan maravillada la noche anterior con el regalo de su novio, que decidió llevar la rosa blanca en su cabello como adorno, mientras a lo lejos, Lila observaba de manera despectiva a su rival, pensando en vigilarlos a cada momento. El timbre que indicaba el receso sonó, y todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para ir por su almuerzo.

—Vamos, Lila —, dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa a su amiga —. No querrás quedarte sin tu almuerzo.

—Bueno…la verdad es que traje comida —, sonrió hipócritamente mientras seguía mintiendo —. No quiero arriesgar mi mano derecha sosteniendo la bandeja, así que preferí prevenir antes que lamentar, me quedaré aquí.

—Tú siempre tan precavida —, halagó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa idiotizada —. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No gracias, no interrumpiré tu almuerzo —, dio una sonrisa amable —, te alcanzaré después.

—Está bien —, después de decir esto, Nathaniel salió del salón dejándola completamente sola. Dejó de sonreír al ver la puerta cerrada, y procedió a salir discretamente para buscar a la pareja. No podía permitirlo, quería una reputación que mantener en el instituto, y si no cumplía la amenaza que había hecho aquel día a Marinette, no podía hacer que le temiera, y por ende, no le tendría respeto, lo cual causaría que sus amigos dejaran de seguirla, se quedara completamente sola y sin amigos, y no deseaba eso, la constante presión por ser reconocida y admirada por los demás la dominaba, la dependencia emocional hacia la gente la carcomía al punto en que mentir se volvió una costumbre para ganarse a las personas. Finalmente los encontró charlando a solas en el patio de la escuela, y decidió esconderse cerca para poder escucharlos bien.

—Adrien, ¿tú crees que…?

—No lo sé —, interrumpió el rubio mirándola seriamente —. Anoche tuvimos una charla un tanto extraña, y me hizo pensar que puede ser una probabilidad —, Lila, desde su escondite, no comprendía el tema del cual hablaban.

—No descansaremos hasta desenmascararlo —, "¿desenmascararlo?", preguntó confundida la mente de la castaña después de escuchar la respuesta de Marinette.

—Por cierto, veo que te ha encantado mi regalo —, sonrió después de ver la rosa blanca adornando las coletas de su novia.

—Decir que me encantó sería poco —, rió la pelinegra —. Nunca nadie había hecho ese tipo de cosas por mí.

—Lo que sea por My Lady —, besó la mano de su enamorada mientras ella reía de emoción, Lila por su parte, observaba asqueada tal escena.

—Mira —, sacó su libreta roja, la abrió y le enseñó a Adrien su primer diseño —. Es un gabán, después de que te fuiste las ideas surgieron, y pensé que se vería hermoso en ti —, bajó la mirada sonrojada mientras seguía enseñando su libreta.

—De seguro mi padre aceptaría, y yo la podría usar en una sesión —, soltó una pequeña risa, y luego abrazó de manera inmediata a su novia para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

— ¡Sabía que te gustaría! —, exclamó la pelinegra con suma alegría después de guardar su libreta.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a comer, me muero de hambre —, el rubio tocó su estómago, y acto seguido, la pareja se tomó de las manos y se alejó del patio, dejando a Lila aun en su escondite, estaba pensativa sobre cómo usar aquellas palabras en su contra, hasta que a lo lejos vio una mariposa negra volando cerca del colegio, y sin duda alguna supo que Hawkmoth estaba tomando acción, así que instantáneamente decidió tomar acción también, y corrió lo más que pudo en dirección hacia el akuma, y antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino: un chico deprimido encerrado en una de las aulas, la castaña la atrapó y la introdujo en uno de sus brazaletes.

—Hawkmoth —, sonrió mientras saludaba a su aliado.

—Otra vez tú —, no sonaba muy alegre por la persona a quien había akumatizado —. Me has fallado la última vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo lograrás esta vez?

—Mi determinación y perseverancia —, soltó una sonrisa malvada mientras continuaba —. Tú me ayudarás a vengarme de alguien, y yo te daré los miraculous, no es necesario persuadirme.

—Chica inteligente —, sonrió al ver la obstinación de Lila —. Te advierto que si me vuelves a fallar miserablemente, te quitaré tu poder, y no te volveré a considerar.

—Dalo por hecho —, no retiró la sonrisa de su rostro, y acto seguido, un aura oscura la rodeó transformándola.

.

— ¿Tú?, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —, preguntó Chloé con desprecio al ver que Lila se acercaba a ella en el área de casilleros. Las clases habían terminado ya, y debía apresurarse si quería conseguir sus objetivos.

—Sólo quiero ofrecerte mi amistad —, sonrió de manera hipócrita mientras le extendía la mano —, he notado que eres un poco despectiva con los demás, pero yo puedo ayudarte a tener más amigos.

—A otro perro con ese hueso —, dio un manotazo hacia la mano extendida de Lila —. No necesito a esos perdedores, tengo a Sabrina, y a mi Adrien —, sacudió su cola de caballo rubia en señal de presunción.

—Por favor, Chloé, trato de ser amable —, suplicó mientras fingía tristeza absoluta —. Si no quieres ser mi amiga, te entiendo, creo que no debí molestarte.

—Exacto, ahora muévete, estorbas niña.

—Bien, entonces cuídate, querida Chloé —, y antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, Lila tomó su rostro y rápidamente le dio un beso, la encerró en su casillero, y se escondió mientras esperaba a que Adrien llegara a recoger sus pertenencias. No tardó mucho cuando Adrien entró.

—Hola, Adriencito —, saludó con el tono de voz de Chloé mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amigo.

—Oh, hola Chloé —, saludó amablemente Adrien con una sonrisa —. Pensé que ya te habrías ido.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que quería hablarte de algo.

—Dime, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo —, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

—Tenías razón en cuanto a Lila, ella miente mucho —, aquella confesión sorprendió un poco al rubio.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —, preguntó preocupado.

—No tardó en hablar mal de mí, ¿te imaginas Adriencito? Yo que soy tan perfecta, denigrada por una estúpida —, fingió enojo mientras actuaba con las características de Chloé, a lo cual Adrien se entristeció.

—No puedo culpar a nadie, Chloé, ella debe ser así por alguna razón —, bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos —, solo me gustaría que aceptara ayudarse a sí misma.

—Oh Adrien, tú siempre tan considerado con las personas —, se acercó peligrosamente a él mientras trataba de persuadirlo con sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, si ella miente, algún día se revelará la verdad y tú estarás bien —, sonrió nerviosamente mientras la distancia entre él y Chloé se acortaba más.

—Debería corresponder ese apoyo tuyo con un gesto de agradecimiento —, y rápidamente tomó el rostro de Adrien con una mano, y hurtó su teléfono con la otra, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, ella presionó sus labios contra los de él, dejándolo completamente en shock, hasta que lo último que logró escuchar Adrien antes de caer fue el "click" de una cámara. Rápidamente escondió el cuerpo de Adrien dentro de la habitación de los casilleros, y huyó del lugar antes de que la verdadera Chloé reaccionara y saliera de su casillero.

* * *

 **Bien, esto es todo por hoy, Lila ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y sí, sé que el concepto de Camaleón ya está un poco gastado desde que se estrenó el episodio, pero no se preocupen, cosas nuevas vendrán adelante. ¿Podrá Marinette descubrir el engaño? Sépanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y trataré de subir lo más seguido posible. Espero sus comentarios n.n**

 **Saludos.**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	4. Camaleón 2

**Hola queridos lectores.**

 **He venido aquí con el cuarto episodio de este fanfic que, sinceramente, espero que les esté gustando, sé que tengo varias cosas por mejorar, pero ahí vamos, cada día trato de dar lo mejor de mí.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente mía. Por cierto, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no puse disclaimer en el anterior episodio, upss :"v XD**

 **Así que empecemos de una vez.**

* * *

Marinette se encontraba charlando con Alya delante de la entrada del instituto ya dispuestas a irse juntas a casa, Nino se estaba despidiendo de ellas cuando los tres visualizaron a Adrien acercándose rápidamente a ellos con una mirada decidida.

— ¿Adrien? —, Marinette miró de una extraña forma a su novio —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Mari, necesito hablar contigo un minuto —, respondió con el tono de voz habitual del rubio.

—Claro, solo es un minuto, Alya —, se dirigió a la morena, quien observó de manera sospechosa a su amigo, quien no parecía ser él mismo.

—Adelante —, fue la única palabra que articuló su mejor amiga, sin dejar de observar fijamente a Adrien. Nino se quedó a su lado para hacerle compañía mientras esperaban a su amiga.

—A ver, dime —, sonrió tiernamente tomando la mano de su novio —. Recuerda que estoy para ti.

—He estado pensando las cosas, y… —, fingió un sentimiento de tristeza mientras agachaba la mirada —. Esto no puede continuar.

— ¿Te refieres a lo de tu padre? —, preguntó preocupada por la reacción de su chico; tenía un mal presagio, pero no lograba decifrarlo con exactitud. "Adrien" tardó en entonar su siguiente frase, dando por hecho que Camaleón sabía exactamente cómo actuar frente a Marinette, como si se hubiera aprendido cada movimiento del rubio al tomar su forma.

—No, a nosotros —, todo pasó demasiado rápido, y el corazón de la pobre Marinette dio un vuelco ante tal giro de 180 grados. "¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo susurrar su mente, y ya pasados los tres minutos más largos de su vida, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué? —, trataba de no caer al borde de la desesperación; no quería más akumas que volvieran a oscurecer su ser.

—Te he mentido, Marinette —, miró inquisitivamente los azules ojos de la pelinegra —. Me costó decir la verdad, porque estabas tan obsesionada conmigo, que pensé… —, fingió tragar saliva antes de continuar —, que si te doy el enfermizo gusto, me dejarías en paz.

—Adrien, no lo entiendo —, su voz se quebraba mientras trataba de meditar cada sílaba filosa del rubio —. Te veías tan bien anoche, todo se veía bien, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me has decepcionado como persona —, era increíble como el golpe de un akuma no podría dañar la fuerza de Ladybug, pero una simple frase sí podía destruir su moral. Luka se encontraba cerca charlando con Rose y Juleka, cuando se percató de que unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de los ojos de Marinette, sin embargo, no podía tomar acción aún, pues sabía que estaba con el que era su novio, y debía respetar la privacidad de cada uno, aun así, eso no evitó su preocupación.

—Anoche tú…me dijiste lo contrario —, su voz se quedaba cada vez más con cada palabra.

—Chloé es mi amiga de la infancia, y al decirme la clase de persona que eras cuando entré al instituto, no dudé en creerle, y aún más cuando notaba a cada rato lo tartamuda que te ponías al charlar conmigo —, se acercó peligrosamente a Marinette, asustándola en el acto —. ¿Creíste que no notaría nada? Lo enfermamente obsesionada que estabas conmigo.

—Adrien, para por favor… —, suplicó inútilmente ante las fuertes palabras de Camaleón.

— ¿Y qué, Marinette? ¿Permitir que personas como tú y Lila arruinen el buen nombre de mi Chloé? —, con su dedo señaló bruscamente el pecho de su ahora ex novia.

— ¿Tu Chloé? —, preguntó extrañada.

—No me gusta, me encanta, tanto así que le he dado un beso —, sacó el teléfono del verdadero Adrien, y enseñó a Marinette la foto que había tomado siendo Chloé —. Después de todo, es la única chica que he tenido en la vida, ahora si me disculpas, me voy —, emprendió camino, pero no al auto en donde lo esperaba su guardaespaldas.

— ¡Adrien, espera! —, agarró su mano para que no se fuera —. Sospecho que muchas de las cosas que me dices no son verdad… —, tragó saliva antes de continuar —. Podré ser torpe e insegura, pero es extraño que me hables así de Chloé, yo no le he hecho nada —, Camaleón fingió ira después de escuchar las insistencias de Marinette —. De seguro se resolverá eso.

— ¡Suéltame! —, gruñó mientras se soltaba del agarre de la pelinegra con brusquedad, y de un movimiento rápido, agarró su muñeca lastimándola, lo cual hizo que la chica soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor perceptible para Alya, Nino y Luka, quienes observaron asombrados la escena —. Quería ser amable contigo y al menos dejarte esos pequeños recuerdos —, dijo observando fijamente la rosa blanca que tenía Marinette en el cabello —. Pero ni eso mereces.

Soltó su agarre, y de la bolsa de Marinette sacó de un rápido movimiento su libreta roja con puntos negros, la abrió, y aunque a Camaleón no le sorprendió el mensaje escrito por el verdadero Adrien, le produjo un asco tremendo, lo cual hizo que instantáneamente arrancara la hoja y la rompiera en pedazos —. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —, se espantó Marinette mientras era víctima de la humillación provocada por el rubio.

— ¿En serio creíste que querría modelar esto? —, señaló el gabán diseñado por ella con tanto cariño, y acto seguido, también arrancó la hoja y la rompió en varios pedazos que quedaron dispersos en el suelo —. ¿Pensaste que te librarías de esto? Pues te equivocaste —, lanzó la libreta a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, y luego agarró a Marinette fuertemente de una de sus coletas provocándole dolor, arrancó la rosa blanca, la lanzó al suelo y luego la pisoteó tan fuerte que la volvió pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer el rostro de la pelinegra, no podía creerlo, Adrien maltratándola, diciéndole que nunca la quiso, que siempre jugó con ella; Marinette se estaba estrellando de bruces contra la realidad de lo que se presentaba.

—Adrien, no sé qué te hice, pero por favor para —, volvió a suplicar con lágrimas brotando sin cesar, él aún la sostenía del cabello cuando lo peor se presentó a Marinette: un manotazo fuerte hacia su mejilla la hizo caer al suelo dejándola roja y caliente, y por primera vez en su vida, levantó la vista hacia Adrien completamente aterrorizada.

— ¡Marinette! —, gritaron Alya y Nino corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos, y se agacharon para tomar a su amiga entre sus brazos, mientras ella, aun perdida en el impacto, se sobaba su mejilla acabada de abofetear. Luka, Rose y Juleka palidecieron ante tal escena, no podían creérselo y menos de Adrien.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! —, gritó la morena completamente enfurecida mientras se levantaba dejando a Marinette en brazos de Nino —. ¡¿Por qué le haces eso?!

—Me conmovería, pero la he visto llorar tanto que solo logro pensar en lo melodramática que es por cosas banales —, se dio la vuelta, y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, corrió lo más rápido posible fuera de ellos, y fuera de su guardaespaldas, quien no dudó en seguirlo en su auto. Alya apretó los puños de la impotencia, y procedió a ayudar a Marinette a levantarse junto con Nino.

—Vámonos de aquí, chicas —, dijo el moreno ayudando a Marinette a movilizarse; pensaba ir por su camino hacia su casa, pero después de ver aquella escena no le cupo la menor duda de que ayudaría a la pelinegra, no deseaba más humillación para su amiga, y esta vez se asegurarían de estar para ella para que no llegara un nuevo akuma. Luka no dejó de observar el estado de Marinette mientras se alejaba con sus mejores amigos, cuando notó aquella libreta roja con puntos negros frente a él.

.

— ¡Adrien, despierta! —, alguien lo estaba sacudiendo fuertemente, y mientras sus ojos recobraban la vista, lo primero que vio fue a una muy preocupada Chloé.

— ¿Chloé?, ¿qué…? —, se sentó abruptamente mirando a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba aún en el salón de casilleros de la escuela —. Tú… ¡Tú me besaste!

— ¡¿Qué?! —, reaccionó totalmente sorprendida por la acusación de su amigo —. ¡Oye! Puede que Marinette Dupain-Cheng no me caiga bien, pero nunca le haría eso. Ridículo, totalmente ridículo.

—Chloé —, la observó con una expresión de tristeza, sin más remedio que creer en su palabra —. ¿Podrías decirme qué hacemos acá?

—Estabas desmayado —, dejó su tono habitual, y en sus palabras se demostró verdadera preocupación por el rubio —. Cuando desperté estaba encerrada en mi casillero, salí, y cerca estabas tú escondido e inconsciente. Traté de despertarte varias veces.

La expresión de sorpresa de Adrien no podía parar, todo era muy raro para él, y sólo había una suposición ante todo eso, pero prefería asegurarse de ello.

—Y… ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de estar en tu casillero? —, observó a los azules ojos de su rubia compañera, quien no dudó en responder.

—Recuerdo que la inepta de Lila vino con una de sus falacias, le dije que se fuera, y luego besó mi mejilla —, dijo anonadada tocándose aquella mejilla besada por Camaleón. Aquella revelación hizo que Adrien afirmara lo que no quería afirmar: Camaleón volvió a las andadas, y debía apresurarse antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien, lo que él no sabía, era que era demasiado tarde —. Creo que volvió a ser akumatizada, lo mejor será que huyas, Adriencito, yo esperaré por mi miraculous.

—Claro —, se levantó, se despidió de Chloé y salió de la escuela dispuesto a contactar a Marinette para que fueran juntos por el akuma. Mientras corría por las calles de Paris, cayó en cuenta de que no tenía su teléfono, por lo cual sólo le quedaba una opción, se escondió en una desolada calle angosta, se transformó en Chat Noir y saltó de casa en casa con destino a la de su enamorada.

.

— ¿Marinette? —, salió la kwami del pequeño bolso de su portadora luego de que Alya y Nino le dieran todo su apoyo y partieran hacia sus casas —. Me sorprende como manejas todo esto, no han venido akumas —, aun así, la pelinegra parecía ignorar las palabras de Tikki mientras estaba en posición fetal sobre su cama; el inmenso dolor era innegable, la realidad era infalible para ella, y aunque sus ojos no derramaban más líquido salado, su mirada estaba perdida en una profunda tristeza.

—Lo hago porque no deseo volver a estar bajo el control de Hawkmoth —, dijo soltándose sus dos coletas y dejando su cabello suelto —, sin embargo, Tikki, no logro encontrar una solución a esto.

—Bueno, tú sabes que me tienes a mí —, trató de sonreír para su dueña, pero ver su melancolía no le permitía hacer eso —. De seguro hay una explicación a todo esto.

—Estuviste ahí cuando se lo dije yo, y mira —, señaló su mejilla aún roja por el golpe dado por Camaleón —. Pensar que había conseguido creer en él.

—Pensaremos en una solución a todo esto, y si no, pues el tiempo sanará las heridas, yo estaré contigo para hacerlo —, tocó cuidadosamente con sus pequeñas manos la mejilla de su portadora, y le dio un pequeño beso sin reparos.

—Gracias, Tikki —, soltó una pequeña sonrisa deprimente hacia su kwami, y luego su teléfono vibró en señal de una notificación, deseaba que no fuera Adrien, pero para su fortuna, era un mensaje de Luka.

"Hola Mari, lo siento mucho, espero que estés bien". El apoyo del guitarrista fue un pequeño alivio para Marinette, sin embargo, su gran amor siempre había sido Adrien, y recordar todo aquello que vivió, no le permitía querer siquiera hablar con alguien exceptuando a Tikki, quien, como una kwami sabia, no la dejaría sola.

"Quiero estar sola", respondió dejando su celular a un lado, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, cuando una voz la asustó abruptamente.

—My Lady, ¿estás bien? —, preguntó Chat Noir mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ella.

— ¡No des ni un paso más! —, extendió su mano en señal de alto, mientras veía al gato negro con un sentimiento de ira reprimida —. ¡¿No te basta con humillarme?! , ¿deseas… perseguirme hasta en mi cuarto?

—Pero, ¿a qué te refieres? —, preguntó confundido y preocupado por lo que pudiera decir su Bogaboo, cuando notó su cabello suelto —. ¿Dónde está tu rosa?

—Tú deberías saberlo —, lo miró con completo odio y desprecio, lo cual atravesó el alma del pobre Adrien —. No te vengas a hacer el santo conmigo, esta vez no te funcionará.

—Marinette… —, se sentó al lado de ella ignorando las advertencias dadas con anterioridad, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la tonalidad roja que tenía en una de sus mejillas, aquello lo hizo enfurecer de sobremanera; asesinaría a quien se haya atrevido a tocarla —. ¿Quién te hizo eso? —, trató de acariciar el cachete con suavidad, pero Marinette se apartó un poco negando la posibilidad.

—Fuiste tú… —, y de manera inmediata se le volvieron a aguar los ojos, y Chat Noir por su parte no podía creerlo, "¿en qué momento lo haría?", y fue ahí cuando recordó exactamente para qué la buscaba, se espantó de sobremanera al imaginar que Lila pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo así, y se apresuró a darle un fuerte abrazo a su Lady, a pesar de que Marinette hacía esfuerzos por zafarse.

—Marinette…—, tragó seco antes de continuar, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra lloraba a montones sobre su pecho, lo cual le dio un vuelco en el corazón al rubio —. Te juro que no fui yo, fue…

— ¡Basta! —, se separó bruscamente del abrazo del héroe —. ¡¿Crees que me lastimas, y luego vienes a hacerte el inocente, te crea, y haga como que nada ha pasado?! , ¡¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Adrien?!

—Marinette, por favor escúchame —, pidió inútilmente.

— ¡¿Y qué debo escuchar?! , dejaste muy en claro lo enfermizamente obsesiva que soy contigo y lo mala persona que soy… —, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar —. Ahora escúchame tú a mí, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo y dejes de torturarme con tu falsa bondad. No quiero más akumas arruinando mi vida —, aquello atravesó el alma del gato negro; nunca en su vida imaginó que su Lady diría tales cosas de él, lo estaba matando con sus sílabas cortantes, su corazón lo estaba estrujando, se estaba vengando de algo que él no había hecho.

— ¿Entonces no creerás lo que digo, y prefieres que te engañen? —, bajó sus dos orejas negras en señal de depresión.

—Vete —, fue lo único que dijo ella observando con un venenoso odio los verdes ojos de Chat Noir, él ya no podía más, así que se levantó de la cama de Marinette, y emprendió camino, pero antes de eso, volteó su mirada una última vez a la pelinegra.

—Te estás equivocando, Marinette —, y acto seguido, salió de su habitación por medio del balcón.

Necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, no respondió aquellas palabras provenientes de Chat Noir, sin embargo los pensamientos la abrumaban, "No volveré a dejar que me manipule", y con mucho dolor en el alma, arrancó las fotos de Adrien de su pared, las rompió, y esparció sus trozos sobre el suelo de su habitación. Tan devastada estaba por el maltrato que sufrió por él, hasta que su celular vibró, y al ver la notificación que le había llegado, su impacto fue grande al ver un reporte de Nadja Chamack.

—Aquí Nadja Chamack reportando desde la torre Eiffel. Un adolescente ha escalado hasta la cima y está a punto de caer, ¿llegarán Ladybug y Chat Noir a tiempo para salvar…? —, no pudo terminar de dar su reporte cuando, en frente de las cámaras, aquel adolescente aterrizó de un saltó frente a ella, y, de un movimiento rápido, le dio un beso a la reportera, haciéndola caer inconsciente y tomando su forma.

—Ladybug, si no quieres ver la peor primicia de la ciudad, entrégame tu miraculous —, amenazó ante las cámaras, y Marinette, al ver aquello, cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho Chat Noir, "Te estás equivocando, Marinette", y la sorpresa fue tal que se llevó las manos a la boca, y aterrorizada observó todos los pedazos de las fotos de Adrien que había despedazado con tanta ira. La rabia había desaparecido, y ahora se sentía completamente tonta por las cosas que le había dicho, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

—Te dije que habría una explicación a todo —, intentó animar Tikki a su portadora, aunque sabía perfectamente el error que había cometido, y no le quedaba de otra más que apoyarla, pues la pequeña kwami también creyó que era el verdadero Adrien por más que trató de negarlo. Marinette de manera inmediata olvidó su dolor, prefirió enfocarse en vencer al akuma primero, y volvió a peinarse con sus dos coletas.

—Basta de charlas, Tikki, ¡Motas! —, reaccionó rápido y se transformó en Ladybug, y acto seguido, salió de su habitación y se balanceó con su yoyo de casa en casa hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel, donde Chat Noir ya se encontraba dispuesto a luchar.

—Justo a tiempo, Ladybug y Chat Noir, me darán sus miraculous de una buena vez —, amenazó Camelón aún con la apariencia de Nadja, y se posicionó dispuesta a empezar a pelear con los héroes.

—No olvides lo que te he dicho, Camaleón —, dijo Hawkmoth en su mente —. Falla esta vez, y no te volverás a comunicar conmigo.

—Tranquilo Hawkmoth, lo tengo controlado —, sonrió siniestramente mientras se preparaba para luchar con sus adversarios.

—Tenías la razón todo el tiempo, Chat —, llegó Ladybug y se posicionó al lado de Chat Noir dispuesta a arrancar el akuma de donde fuera que estuviera posicionado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó darte cuenta?, ¿Ah? —, preguntó observándola despectivamente; realmente la heroína había metido la pata al creer en lo que le había hecho Lila —. Es tarde, Ladybug.

—Basta de tanta charla Ladybug, ¡ataca! —, ordenó Camaleón mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a Ladybug, y antes de que pudiera asestar un puño contra el rostro de la heroína, la pelinegra reaccionó rápidamente, y lo bloqueó creando un escudo con el movimiento circular de su yoyo, y a partir de ahí, todo se resumió a choques simultáneos entre yoyo y puños, Ladybug no deseaba atacar sin antes saber en dónde se encontraba el akuma, así que prefirió limitarse a defenderse y cansar el enemigo, aunque siendo akumatizada, era difícil que Lila se cansara siendo aumentada su fuerza y agilidad.

—No deberías esperar tanto —, dijo Chat Noir, procediendo a interrumpir el combate entre Ladybug y Camaleón, sin embargo, al atravesarse, uno de sus cachetes sin querer chocó contra los labios de quien supuestamente era Nadja Chamack, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y se desmayara en el acto, provocando que la verdadera reportera se despierte en el acto.

— ¡Chat Noir! —, exclamó asustada al ver como su compañero nuevamente era víctima de un akuma, como había sucedido durante varias ocasiones.

—Vaya, te quedaste sin tu preciado gatito —, sonrió con sorna Camaleón tomando la forma y la voz del héroe —. Voy a disfrutar más esto.

Se lanzó con su bastón dispuesto a atacar a Ladybug, aunque ésta se defendió con su yoyo, y a pesar de que ella usaba su arma como un escudo, de vez en cuando lanzaba patadas voladoras las cuales Chat Noir esquivaba con facilidad. "Lo siento mucho", fue todo lo que pensó la mariquita con suma tristeza mientras seguía luchando contra su adversario, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, y luego se dispuso a volver a saltar impulsado por su bastón hasta la cima de la torre Eiffel, seguido por Ladybug, quien tomaba apoyo de su yoyo para balancearse y llegar hasta la cima con él.

—Me alegra que vengas, para ver mi espectáculo —, y luego de decir aquella amenaza, levantó su mano derecha al aire —. ¡Cataclismo! —, aquello asustó bastante a Ladybug, pero ya había salvado la torre Eiffel varias veces, así que debía pensar en que algo de suerte podría serle de buena ayuda.

— ¡Amuleto encantado! —, lanzó su potente yoyo al aire, y de un resplandor proveniente de dicha arma, salió una soga —. ¿Cómo se supone que detenga un Cataclismo con esto? —, se preguntó así misma mientras observaba fijamente algo que pudiera aprovechar creativamente para emplear su creación contra Camaleón, pero nada surgía de su mente aún. Se encontraba observando las limitadas opciones que tenía de encontrar al akuma, pues Lila ahora adoptaba la forma de Chat Noir, por lo que ninguno de los característicos accesorios del héroe podía ser una opción, hasta que "Debe llevarlo dentro, en algún lado" pensó con astucia la catarina, mientras seguía observando a su adversario tratando de formular un plan.

.

El maestro Fu se encontraba meditando en aquella habitación donde custodiaba la caja de los miraculous, cuando un amargo sentimiento empezó a llenar su ser, y lo abrumó tanto que perdió su calma y concentración, y abrió los ojos son una leve sorpresa.

—Maestro, ¿sucede algo? —, preguntó Wayzz preocupado ante la reacción del anciano.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —, miró con tristeza a su pequeño kwami —. Ladybug se está enfrentando por tercera vez a la misma persona akumatizada, y he de afirmar que para ser así, esa persona debe tener muchos sentimientos negativos reprimidos, y entre ellos, tal vez el deseo de venganza.

—Pero Ladybug podrá contra ella, ya ha vencido enemigos peores —, quiso calmar al maestro, aunque le fue completamente inútil.

—Mis presentimientos me llevaron a tomar una buena decisión sobre los portadores de los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción, y temo que Lila no tiene ánimo de perder después de haber adquirido experiencia —, expresó el maestro Fu con temor en sus ojos. El pequeño kwami de la protección no podía negar a creerle a su portador, pues conocía perfectamente toda la sabiduría que había adquirido durante más de un siglo de vida.

—Espero que logre vencerla —, dijo Wayzz con preocupación.

—Igual yo, aunque mis energías internas me comunican que habrá una gran pérdida —, no articuló ninguna sonrisa, ni un gesto de esperanza después de decir aquello, pues su percepción como maestro no le indicaba cosas precisamente buenas para la heroína, y a Wayzz no le quedó más que escuchar atentamente ls palabras de su dueño, y gritar internamente "Tú puedes, Ladybug".

.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y arrebátale su miraculous —, ordenó Hawkmoth a Camaleón desde su guarida, en donde resguardaba miles de mariposas blancas, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Natalie se encontraba a su lado expectante de lo que pasara con el portador del miraculous de la mariposa.

—He dado aviso a Gorila de que deje de buscar a Adrien —, avisó luego de que Hawkmoth terminara de comunicarse con Camaleón.

—Bien, una carga menos —, respondió él volteando la mirada hacia ella —. ¿Tú estás bien? —, preguntó preocupado por la salud de su asistente; sabía con certeza lo que causaba el miraculous del pavo real al estar dañado, y aunque Natalie era una mujer fuerte, deseaba que se encontrara bien.

—Con un par de medicinas me estoy recuperando —, sonrió tiernamente al notar el interés de su jefe —. Lo más importante es que usted logre su cometido.

—Lo sé, gracias —, le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por el esfuerzo que hacía ella por cumplir sus mandatos —. Sin embargo, sabes que no debes usarlo.

—Lo haré si lo veo a usted en peligro —, respondió con determinación en su mirada.

—Aun así es peligroso, mantente en constante cuidado —, aunque estuviera preocupado por la pelinegra, aquello que dijo sonó más como una orden a acatar como si estuviera en la compañía. Sentía que si Natalie en algún momento lo desobedeciera, tendría que aplicar aquella misma actitud que aplicaba con su hijo —. No voy a perder más mujeres en mi vida —, volteó la mirada hacia la única gran ventana de su guarida.

—Sin ofender, señor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar —. ¿Qué lo lleva a usted a querer cumplir ese deseo? Bien podría simplemente dejarla ir —, aunque el villano quiso mantener su atención en la pelea distante que Camaleón, en el cuerpo de Chat Noir, mantenía contra Ladybug, no pudo evitar tomar instintivamente su atención en la última frase de su asistente "Bien podría simplemente dejarla ir", ahora esa frase martillaba su mente sin dejarlo en paz, e inevitablemente, los recuerdos salieron a la luz de sus memorias.

.

— _Creo que ha sido buena idea ir un fin de semana juntos, ya era tiempo de descansar_ —, _dijo Emilie observando con ternura el rostro de su marido mientras aún iban sentados esperando llegar a su destino; era cierto, cada proyecto de la dirección para sacar de ella un papel protagónico que interpretar lo más pronto posible era un trabajo extenuante, y no era la única, puesto que en esa época, los vestidos más reclamados por la clientela eran los de la compañía de Gabriel Agreste, lo cual explotaba en cierta medida su talento como diseñador._

— _Lo sé, ma cherie_ —, _tomó la suave mano de su esposa mientras asomaba su rostro en la pequeña ventana del avión, la cual ofrecía una espectacular vista de la zona montañosa del Tíbet_ —. _Podría llevarme algunas ideas de aquí, ¿tú que dices?_

— _Gabriel, tú sabes que con cada proyecto tuyo yo estoy orgullosa_ —, _soltó una pequeña risa cálida luego de articular aquellas palabras, y simplemente era verdad; desde que Audrey Bourgeois había lanzado a la fama sus proyectos, no paraba de admirar el hecho de que la creatividad de su esposo se veía reflejada en cada calle parisina, y muy probablemente, en cada pueblo o ciudad francesa._

— _Por eso me casé contigo_ —, _sonrió idiotizado ante la radiante sonrisa de la rubia, y es que no lo podía evitar, en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, lo había atraído aquel ser bondadoso y valiente que se veía reflejado en Emilie Agreste._

— _Ah, ¿sólo por eso?_ —, _preguntó con mofa fingiendo una profunda ira, y aun así, aunque la actuación se le diera bien, fingir ante su marido no era una cualidad que ella poseyera._

— _¡Claro que no!_ —, _soltó una carcajada luego de escuchar el claro sarcasmo de su enamorada_ —. _¿Acaso quieres que te nombre por enésima vez todo lo que me atrae de ti? Como si mi mirada idiota ante tus bellos ojos no te fuera suficiente ya_ —, _aquello le había causado una gran risa a la actriz, seguido de un fuerte sonrojo en sus redondas mejillas, lo cual enloqueció aún más al pobre Gabriel._

— _Je t'aime, mon amour_ —, _procedió a plantar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio, pero éste no se hizo esperar, y tomó el rostro de Emilie entre sus manos, apretando sus labios contra los de ella en un tierno beso._

.

Aquella mirada verde que hipnotizaba, aquella sonrisa que mataba, y aquella bondad que inundaba su corazón, era algo obvio que no se podría olvidar de su amor pasara el tiempo que pasara, tenía un hijo que le recordaba cada pequeño detalle de lo que lo había enamorado de Emilie, y por eso sentía aún más culpa ante su estado actual, y enfureció con la pregunta que le había hecho Natalie, lo cual hizo que la fulminara con la mirada y caminara amenazadoramente hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder.

—Ese tipo de cosas no te incumben, Natalie —, señaló acusadoramente con su dedo hacia la asistente asustada —. Si te he dejado saber de mi identidad secreta, fue con la condición de que no harías ninguna pregunta al respecto.

—Yo… —, no sabía que decir, se sentía acorralada por él, y no quería despertar aún más la furia de Gabriel Agreste, y menos siendo Hawkmoth —. Lo siento mucho, señor, la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

—Prometiste limitarte a dar tu apoyo —, se volteó dejando de perseguir a Natalie, y dejando de observarla inquisitivamente.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —, dudó por un momento, pero decidió recobrar su valentía y hablar —. Usted sabe lo que yo siento, y aunque desee verlo feliz, hay emociones que no se pueden dejar atrás —, miró con suma tristeza a su jefe, y él volvió a voltear a verla, pero esta vez suavizó su mirada.

—Tú misma has decidido meterte en esto, Natalie —, dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos —. Puedes irte si así lo deseas, eres una mujer libre —, la pelinegra meditó cada palabra dicha por Hawkmoth, y volvió a repensar en lo que ella había estado sacrificando por él, por su familia, afectando incluso su salud física; le entristecía el hecho de no ser correspondida, pero al mismo tiempo no quería irse de su lado, quería estar para él en todo momento, su sentir profundo hacia Gabriel la hacía quedarse, y llegó a la conclusión de que no importa cuánto sufriría ella, todo sería por él.

—Me quedaré aquí.

.

Durante aquel tiempo de charla entre Hawkmoth y Natalie, al mismo tiempo Ladybug mantenía una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Camaleón en uno de los techos de las casas parisinas, la mariquita había preferido alejarse lo más posible de la torre Eiffel, pues si el Cataclismo se llegaba a usar en ese lugar, a pesar de poder curarlo todo con el Miraculous Ladybug, sería una caída muy fea contra la prensa que se encontraba grabando la pelea, y aún no sabía qué hacer con la soga que sostenía amarrada a uno de sus brazos mientras trataba de asestar sus puños contra su rival.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Ladybug? —, preguntó retóricamente con la voz de Chat Noir, llamando a la heroína con su mano izquierda.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes tú, Camaleón? —, se burló de la pregunta de su contrincante haciendo otra pregunta mientras sonreía victoriosamente, hasta que por fin pudo formular una idea con el amuleto encantado que poseía, que de igual manera ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para transformarse.

— ¡Te borraré esa fea sonrisa de tu rostro! —, exclamó mientras corría en dirección hacia la mariquita, quien en un movimiento rápido esquivó el gran empujón que Camaleón estaba a punto de darle.

— ¡No lo creo! —, y luego de exclamar, ató un nudo a la soga, y cual vaquero del lejano oeste, la balanceó en el aire y la lanzó en dirección hacia Camaleón, atrapándola en el acto, la atrajo a sí misma, y sosteniendo la mano en donde aún tenía su Cataclismo sin usar, hizo que tocara una de las mangas de su propio uniforme, haciéndola polvo al instante, y revelando la pulsera akumatizada.

— ¡Lo intuí! —, se emocionó de felicidad al haber encontrado el akuma, y después de arrancar la pulsera de Lila, soltó su amarre —. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —, lanzó la soga al aire devolviendo todo a la normalidad, incluido el sueño del verdadero Chat Noir, quien al divisar la silueta de Ladybug, se impulsó con su bastón para llegar allá.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma —, rompió la pulsera liberando a la mariposa oscura que la había poseído, sin embargo, mientras que Ladybug se encontraba abriendo su yoyo dispuesta a atrapar al akuma, Lila, quien había retomado su forma y recuperado su cordura, vio a la mariposa tratando de alejarse, y en un rápido movimiento, dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas, y atrapó a la pequeña mariposa con sus dos manos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, se asombraron de sobremanera ambos héroes al ver la agilidad de la adolescente para atrapar al akuma —. ¡Nadie se volverá a burlar de mí, y esta vez ganaré! —, y sin titubear ni un poco, Lila introdujo la mariposa dentro de su chaqueta, volviendo a ponerse en contacto con Hawkmoth, quien se encontraba boquiabierto en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —, preguntó el villano con una notable furia en su rostro.

—Te dije que tengo determinación y perseverancia, y nunca me rindo —, observó de modo despectivo a Ladybug mientras seguía comunicándose con Hawkmoth.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que tengo más poderes que darte? —, cuestionó dando un suspiro de resignación ante la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—Tú déjame a mí la idea, y yo me encargaré del resto —, y sin más que decir, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dejó volver a cubrir con el aura oscura, transformándola en un ser que daría aún más pelea que Camaleón, y para infortunio de Ladybug, el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por este episodio, queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no sé, pero lo sentí un poco más corto que los anteriores XD**

 **¿En que se transformará ahora Lila? Véanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favs y follows, me animan a continuar este fanfic :3**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	5. Voyageur

**Hola queridos lectores.**

 **Espero que el fanfic les esté gustando, y he venido aquí con la continuación de la lucha de Ladybug contra Lila. Como he prometido, trato de subir cada episodio lo más rápido posible, pues no soy escritora de tiempo completo jejeje n.n**

 **En fin, también espero que lo que mi loca imaginación puede ofrecer sea de su agrado en este episodio ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

Quedaban cuatro puntos negros en los aretes de Ladybug, indicando que le quedaba poco tiempo para destransformarse, y lo haría sin problema, si tan solo ella y Chat Noir no se estuvieran enfrentando a un suceso completamente inesperado: Lila atrapando un akuma y volviéndose a transformar, y frente a los ojos de los héroes, ahora se presentaba con una apariencia diferente:

Unas botas metálicas, las cuales llegaban hasta sus muslos, un cinturón color plata como sus botas adornaba su cadera, y de aquel cinturón se desprendía una minifalda prensada color dorado, su torso llevaba aquella chaqueta akumatizada, que ahora tenía forma de un gran chaleco metálico con el logo de la mariposa en su centro, ligado a dos grandes alas traseras que tenían la capacidad de volar impulsadas a fuego, como si de un jetpack se tratara, sus brazos poseían dos largos guantes que combinaban con su falda en color, y en su mano izquierda, portaba una varita, la cual llevaba en su centro las manecillas de un reloj rodeadas por un espiral, y adornadas con dos alas, la única diferencia en su rostro eran los nuevos lentes oscuros que llevaba, y su cabello seguía manteniendo el mismo peinado.

—Lila, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿no que éramos amigas? —, preguntó Ladybug fingiendo desconcierto ante el nuevo akuma que se presentaba; era algo obvio que sabía que Lila era una mentirosa de primera, pero la aludida no sabía que ella era Ladybug, y hacer de cuenta como si la hubiera decepcionado como amiga era lo más prudente para mantener su identidad encubierta.

— ¿Crees que una humillación se olvida fácilmente, Ladybug? —, retó con un tono de voz frío —. Si no hubiera sido por ti, toda la escuela estaría bajo mis pies, y Adrien sería mío —, Chat Noir se tensó con aquello último, pues conocía bien lo que Lila tramaba, e imaginar una vida en donde ella hubiera tenido a todas las personas creyéndole ciegamente sus mentiras, incluido él, le daba arcadas.

"Ahora he de pensar en un nombre", meditó Hawkmoth desde su guarida mientras presenciaba todo lo ocurrido; ya conocía cada detalle de los nuevos poderes de su aliada, y la idea de lo que ella pudiera hacer lo entusiasmaba al punto en que sintió que podría recobrar la fe en aquello que perdió.

—Voyageur, haz lo tuyo y dame sus miraculous —, dijo finalmente dando el último dato de la versión akumatizada de Lila.

—Será un gusto, Hawkmoth —, sonrió siniestramente procediendo a encender sus dos grandes alas e impulsarse a volar por los cielos parisinos, y aunque a Ladybug no le quedara mucho tiempo para transformarse, sus instintos actuaron rápido, y lanzó su yoyo enredándolo en una de las botas de la nueva villana, haciendo que al momento del despegue, la cuerda hale con fuerza a la heroína haciéndola volar junto a su adversaria.

— ¡Ladybug! —, gritó Chat Noir al ver a su compañera alejarse en el aire, por lo cual decidió seguirlas impulsándose con su bastón.

"No dejaré que te vuelvas a salir con la tuya, Lila", pensó con rencor mientras se sostenía fuertemente del hilo de su yoyo, aún enredado en el pie de Voyageur, quien con su varita ahora se encontraba lanzando rayos a los civiles, quienes terminaban paralizados al tacto, cosa que asustó a la mariquita, pero a la vez la impulsó a darse prisa y apoyarse con el hilo de su yoyo para acercarse más a su rival, quien, al percatarse de que alguien estaba tirando de uno de sus pies, volteó la mirada, y al ver que era Ladybug, no lo dudó ni un segundo, y empezó a volar más rápido dando un montón de vueltas en el aire tan frenéticamente que mareó a la heroína, y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse de su mareo, apuntó su varita hacia el yoyo, y su disparo fue tal que se deshizo del amarre haciendo que Ladybug cayera con gran velocidad mientras gritaba de susto.

Tres puntos.

El vértigo que sentía era irreal, pues aunque ya haya caído más veces contra enemigos voladores, su invencibilidad no era una garantía y eso lo sabía bien. "Ya te conozco, y ¿me ves yéndome?" recordó aquella noche en la que su gato negro se había enojado con ella por no haber creído en él, y en estos momentos no le extrañaba que estuviera peor ahora, pues ella, junto con todos los demás, había puesto una vez más a Lila encima de todos, y, aunque no supiera nada del engaño en el momento, sentía culpabilidad por la credibilidad que no dio en el momento preciso, y ahora caía estrepitosamente hacia el grueso asfalto de la ciudad, sin poder lanzar su yoyo hacia alguna base para poder balancearse; no le sorprendería que Chat Noir no la salvase en ese momento, estaba muy enojado.

Su impacto lo sentía ya cerca, cuando de repente, sintió un par de brazos abrazándola protectoramente y atrapándola en medio de un gran salto, cuando alzó la vista, observó el rostro de su compañero héroe, y aunque sabía que los héroes estaban para quien lo necesitara, le sorprendieron las habilidades de Chat Noir para atraparla en el aire. Aterrizaron de pie en el suelo, y procedieron a esconderse detrás de un vehículo para planear su siguiente movimiento.

—Chat Noir, ¿tú…? —, observó anonadada a su compañero.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Somos héroes —, respondió él de manera fría y cortante, pues aún se encontraba enojado con su catarina.

—Por favor, Chat, en serio lo siento —, lo observó completamente deprimida y arrepentida de las actitudes que había tenido contra él.

—Primero enfoquémonos en Lila, después hablaremos —, volteó la mirada ignorándola para no caer en el azul de sus ojos, pues sabía bien que lo traían loco, y no quería olvidar el dolor que se llevó al ver como Marinette lo había tratado, claro que no toda la rabia se concentraba en ella, también recaía en Lila, en lo lejos que llegó sólo para conseguir sus objetivos, en la forma en como usurpó su nombre y lo ensució delante del instituto, estaba cansado de tantas mentiras formuladas en un solo día; él quiso llorar después de haber visitado a su princesa herida, pero su deber como héroe no se lo permitió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —, finalmente se rindió ante las insistencias por hablar con Chat Noir, sabía que debía darle un tiempo si quería arreglar las cosas, aun así, sabía que también le tomaría tiempo para perdonarse así misma por haber roto aquellas fotografías.

— ¡Oh Ladybug, Chat Noir! —, canturreaba mientras seguía volando alrededor y paralizando con su varita a quien se atravesara en su camino, cuando a lo lejos, logró percibir unas orejas gatunas detrás de un auto, lo cual la hizo sonreír de manera siniestra y, presionando el botón central de su cinturón metálico, hizo que se abriera un portal hacia un sitio desconocido, al cual sin reparos entró.

—Bien, sabemos que ese rayo paraliza a las personas, y al menos tenemos la ubicación de su akuma —, dijo Ladybug llevaba su barbilla a su mano pensativa.

—Bueno, puedo usar mi Cataclismo con el akuma, y tú lo atrapas antes de volver a transformar… —, no pudo terminar, pues un portal frente a ellos se había abierto, y sin dar tiempo a que reaccionaran, una poderosa patada salió de aquel portal chocando contra Ladybug, lanzándola un poco lejos de donde se encontraba.

— ¡Ladybug! —, exclamó completamente sorprendido por la caída de su compañera, pero más fue su sorpresa, al ver que quien salía de ahí era Voyageur.

Dos puntos.

Al recuperar su compostura, Ladybug se dio cuenta de que paralizar personas no era el único poder de la villana, y dispuesta a defenderse, tomó posición en frente de su rival y empezó a girar su yoyo formando un escudo, lista para cualquier ataque que pueda recibir.

—La tienes en la mira, Voyageur, ¡ve por su miraculous! —, exclamó Hawkmoth desde su guarida.

—Lila, no tienes que hacer esto —, pidió Ladybug inútilmente; la mente de Lila estaba completamente enfocada en una venganza que no podría culminar nunca, pues su mayor enemiga aún estaba frente a ella.

—Soy Voyageur ahora, y pronto te transformarás, Ladybug, no podrás evitar tu destino frente a mí —, contestó observándola de manera despectiva, mientras que con el botón de su cinturón volvía a abrir un portal —. Ahora yo controlo cada lugar, cada plano dimensional, y no puedes detenerme —, entró en el portal acabado de abrir, y aquel se cerró, y de manera inmediata, se volvió a abrir en la retaguardia de la heroína, sin embargo ella, al sentir la presencia de la villana detrás, volteó la mirada rápido y bloqueó sus puños con su escudo formado por el yoyo, pero Voyageur volvió a desaparecer para aparecer instantáneamente en otra ubicación y asestar una patada contra el torso de Ladybug, y así comenzó una confrontación en la que la villana desaparecía y reaparecía entre portales, algunas veces triunfando al debilitar a la heroína, y otras veces siendo esquivada o bloqueada por el yoyo giratorio.

—Pero yo si podré —, corrió Chat Noir al lugar de los hechos y se interpuso entre las dos mujeres, posicionando su bastón dispuesto a luchar.

— ¡Aún no conocen el potencial de mi poder! —, gritó Voyageur mientras creaba más portales con destinos desconocidos —. Podrían perderse en cualquier momento y desaparecer del plano terrenal, entréguenme sus miraculous si no desean que eso pase.

— ¡Jamás! —, exclamó el gato negro procediendo a atacar con su bastón, sin embargo, Lila lo esquivaba con facilidad y procedía a lanzar rayos desde su varita, los cuales Chat Noir también esquivaba dando volteretas y saltando de un lado a otro.

— ¡Somos dos contra uno! —, exclamó Ladybug uniéndose a la pelea, dándole más ventaja a su compañero para poder asestar golpes con su bastón contra Voyageur, quien a veces se refugiaba en uno de sus portales para recuperarse del dolor.

—Yo la bloqueo y la atrapo, tú aprovecha para usar tu Cataclismo contra su chaleco —, ordenó mientras seguía defendiendo a Chat Noir de los constantes ataques de la villana.

—Entendido —, y mientras con su bastón seguía tratando de atacar a Voyageur, alzó su mano derecha al aire —. ¡Cataclismo!

.

Trataba de meditar todo lo que pudiera, pero su preocupación alcanzaba otro nivel, y esta vez abrió sus ojos aún más asustados.

—Wayzz, debemos ir a ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir —, se levantó de golpe, lo cual preocupó al kwami.

—Señor, pero, ¿quién resguardará los demás miraculous? Corremos el riesgo si Hawkmoth intenta localizarnos —, aquello que dijo la pequeña tortuga hizo caer en cuenta a su portador de que no podían descuidar algo de suma importancia, y menos si ya había perdido dos.

—Te quedarás aquí vigilando, Wayzz, yo cerraré, aseguraré el lugar, y trataré de evitar una tragedia —, y no dio tiempo a Wayzz para responder, pues agarró sus llaves y cerró la sala, dejándolo solo a cargo de custodiar la caja de los miraculous.

—Sí señor… —, fue lo único que pudo decir luego de ver a su dueño salir a la calle.

Corría y corría lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, su edad avanzada no le permitía ir rápido, y aun así, debía proteger a Ladybug y Chat Noir; su intuición presagiaba algo malo, y no quería que llegara el momento, pues sabía que traería malas consecuencias.

.

Un punto.

Los héroes corrían por todas las calles de Paris en medio de la gente paralizada, intentando descifrar la próxima ubicación en la que se presentaría su adversaria, Chat Noir aún tenía el poder en su mano, y sabía que debía aprovecharlo bien, puesto que el Amuleto Encantado no volvería a hacer alguna aparición por esta pelea, y ya el tiempo se le estaba agotando a Ladybug.

— ¡Es demasiado rápida! —, exclamó la mariquita mientras visualizaba a Voyageur volando a lo lejos, y de repente, volvió a lanzar su yoyo, esta vez amarrándolo a una de las dos grandes alas de la villana, y de manera inmediata se impulsó de un gran salto, hasta quedar por encima de su rival.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! —, Lila iba perdiendo el control del vuelo a causa del peso de su contrincante, lo cual le dio ventaja a Ladybug para desatar el amarre del ala y lanzar el yoyo hacia uno de los edificios, y atrapando a Voyageur con su brazo libre, se impulsó y ambas cayeron de pie sobre la calle.

— ¡Es mi turno! —, Chat Noir, quien había divisado el paradero de ambas mujeres, corrió directo hacia allá con la intención de utilizar su Cataclismo sobre el objeto akumatizado mientras Ladybug mantenía a la villana amarrada entre la cuerda de su yoyo.

— ¿Qué? —, susurró Voyageur completamente asustada al ver como el rubio se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, e instantáneamente desesperó sus emociones, soltando un par de lágrimas en el proceso —. Dije que no me rendiría fácilmente, Ladybug…

La aludida volteó a ver a su rival en respuesta al dolor que consumía su ser —. Tú no paras de humillarme, yo sólo quiero que las personas me sigan, y…y…

—Lila, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —, miró de manera seria pero confiada a su adversaria, pues sabía que, aunque ella hiciera mucho daño, era una persona como todos los demás.

—¡No volverás a hacerme sentir así nunca más! —, y para sorpresa de Ladybug y Chat Noir, quien ya había llegado al paradero de las dos chicas, Voyageur soltó un grito desgarrador y ensordecedor, hecho de la ira más reprimida que lleva dentro de sí misma, del miedo a dejar de ser respetada por las personas, de la soledad que llevaba sintiendo a lo largo de los años que la llevó a decir mentiras compulsivamente, y, para asombro de todos, incluido el de la chica akumatizada, se abrió un nuevo portal, el cual se veía diferente a todos los demás que había creado anteriormente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, formularon ambos héroes de la impresión al notar el verdadero potencial que tenían los poderes que había creado Lila siendo Voyageur, y accidentalmente, Ladybug soltó el agarre que tenía contra la villana, liberándola en el acto.

—Aún hay tiempo —, jadeó el maestro Fu mientras aún seguía corriendo, ya se encontraba a unos treinta metros de donde se encontraban los hechos.

Voyageur volteó la mirada hacia Ladybug con sumo odio y desprecio, y formulándose una idea retorcida en su mente, se dirigió con una gran patada voladora hacia su contrincante, y sin darle tiempo a ella para responder, golpeó su torso empujándola hacia el nuevo portal, y transportándola hacia un nuevo lugar desconocido.

Cero.

La transformación estaba surtiendo efecto en Ladybug, quien ahora volvía a ser Marinette mientras caía inconsciente al otro lado del portal, el cual se iba cerrando y, para infortunio de la pelinegra, Voyageur había alcanzado a ver la verdadera identidad de la heroína antes de que el portal se cerrara por completo.

— ¡Ladybug! —, gritó Chat Noir completamente aterrorizado mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia la ubicación en donde estuvo el portal; su corazón latía a mil, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ambos orbes color verde del minino, quien volteó la mirada hacia la villana completamente enfurecido e iracundo.

—He llegado tarde… —, expresó el maestro Fu deteniéndose en el lugar de los hechos, y acto seguido agachó la mirada en señal de completa depresión.

.

Hawkmoth se encontraba totalmente anonadado con cada situación que había transcurrido hace un instante.

— ¿Qué pasa, señor? —, preguntó Natalie sumamente preocupada por la expresión de su jefe.

—Ladybug ha desaparecido… —¸la observó con una expresión que ni él mismo podría describir.

— ¿Cómo? —, articuló su mano derecha boquiabierta por aquella revelación —. Usted debe saber a dónde ha ido, le dio los poderes a la señorita Rossi.

—Lamentablemente no lo sé, Natalie… —, observó con completa tristeza a la pelinegra —. Lila tuvo la idea, sólo le otorgué lo que pedía, y ni yo imaginaba que tal poder podría llegar a ese alcance.

— ¿Qué haremos, Gabriel? —, preguntó totalmente desesperada —. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, la señorita Dupain-Cheng se habrá ido, ¿qué le diremos a su familia? —, Gabriel trataba de pensar en una buena respuesta, pero ante una situación tan delicada no podía articular ni una idea en su mente, Ladybug se había ido, y por más que Voyageur trataba de abrir un portal nuevo para traerla de regreso, lo cierto era que ninguno daba con su paradero; le había fallado a Hawkmoth, y por ende, no podría volver a ver a su Emilie de regreso, lo cual le dolía en el alma.

—Nos mantendremos encubiertos —, fue lo único que pudo decir intentando mantener la calma, y luego volteó la mirada hacia su ventana, empezando a comunicarse con su aliada —. Te lo he advertido, Voyageur, no has conseguido el miraculous de la creación, por lo tanto, no volverás a saber de mí —, y acto seguido, un aura oscura recorrió el cuerpo de Voyageur, retirándole los poderes y dejando a una Lila anonadada mientras observaba al akuma volar a lo lejos, deshaciéndose de aquella oscuridad y transformándose en una mariposa blanca.

.

"Eres creativa, talentosa, amable, y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás", resonó aquella frase proveniente de Chat Noir en su mente.

"¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti?", volvió a escuchar la voz del rubio en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos seguían sin querer despertar o tomar consciencia.

"Le ofrecemos el rol de practicante en nuestra empresa", ahora escuchaba la voz de Natalie, quien le había ofrecido el sueño de su vida, y quien le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ayudar a Adrien con el tema de su padre.

"Debo apreciar que aunque las mariposas sean mi estilo, las mariquitas no me desagradan", oyó la voz de Gabriel Agreste, recordando aquello que había tensado sus músculos aquel día, pues quien en ese entonces era su jefe la veía inquisitivamente.

"Para que la aproveches con tu talento, mi princesa. Je t'aime", a su mente llegó aquella nota que le había regalado Adrien, expresando todo el amor que tenía en aquella rosa blanca, la cual Camaleón había destrozado sin remordimiento alguno, y, aunque se mantuviera inconsciente sobre aquel lugar al que había atravesado el portal, una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, dando por entendido que no se sentía bien por todo lo que no le creyó a su enamorado en el momento.

"Porque me has decepcionado como persona", a su memoria había llegado aquella frase hiriente dicha por Camaleón, quien se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad para hacer de las suyas, e inmediatamente sintió un profundo rencor hacia Lila, pues su mejilla aún en esas circunstancias, se encontraba roja.

"Me conmovería, pero la he visto llorar tanto que solo logro pensar en lo melodramática que es por cosas banales", aquella frase la había herido de sobremanera, como remate al golpe que le había asestado anteriormente. Seguramente todos odiarían a Adrien en estos momentos, y la culpa recaía en Lila.

"Fuiste tú…", y como última frase, a sus recuerdos arribó la acusación que ella había arremetido contra su gato negro, y se sintió completamente mal consigo misma, era cierto, fue víctima de Lila una vez más, pero en aquel momento había olvidado todo lo que él había hecho por ella, lo cual la hizo sentir mal.

"¡Marinette!" se escuchaba la voz de Adrien llamándola, pero por más que quisiera ella encontrarlo, no podía, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en un sueño sin saber cuándo terminaría.

"¡Marinette!" volvió a escuchar con más intensidad, sin embargo, lo único que la rodeaba era oscuridad absoluta, mientras sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados e inconscientes ante la realidad de las cosas.

"¡Marinette!" retumbó en sus oídos una vez más, haciendo que poco a poco fuera recobrando la consciencia, lentamente abrió sus pesados párpados, y lo primero que vio fue a una muy preocupada Tikki.

—Oh, Marinette —, se dio cuenta de que quien la llamaba no era Adrien, sino la pequeña kwami —. ¡Estás bien! —, se abalanzó a dar un cálido abrazo reconfortante en una de sus mejillas.

—Tikki, ¿dónde estamos? —, preguntó conmocionada mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con su mano izquierda —. Esto parece… ¿Paris?

Observó que efectivamente, aquel portal las había llevado a ella y a Tikki hacia la misma ciudad, pero todo era distinto ahora, la calle estaba completamente desolada, el cielo tenía tonalidades grises, como si pronto fuera a llover, pero no llovía, muchas de aquellas casas parisinas de aquella calle donde se encontraba parecían abandonadas, lo cual aterró de sobremanera a la pelinegra.

—Esto parece…nuestro hogar —, dijo la pequeña kwami completamente anonadada por lo que su vista le ofrecía —. O puede ser una dimensión alterna.

—Esto es malo… —, susurró con temor su portadora sin dejar de observar el estado en el que se encontraba la capital de Francia, sin embargo, cuando volteó la mirada, se dio cuenta de uno de los andenes se encontraba totalmente destruido, como si por ahí hubiera pasado…

— ¡El Cataclismo! —, exclamó con suma sorpresa, procedió a tratar de levantarse con un poco de dificultad, pues aún se encontraba un poco adolorida en su abdomen por la patada de Voyageur, y caminó lentamente hacia el lugar del Cataclismo de Chat Noir, efectivamente, la huella de una mano se encontraba ahí, y de ella partían largas grietas hacia todas las direcciones, lo cual desesperó a Marinette, dándole a entender que habían perdido la batalla.

— ¡Bien Lila, esto no es gracioso! —, gritó a la nada con la esperanza de que apareciera un nuevo portal hecho por la villana que la devolviera a su mundo —. ¡Sácame de aquí! —, gritó con mucha más fuerza, pero nada respondía a sus llamados, y Tikki, viendo las acciones de su portadora, se entristeció de sobremanera.

—¡Ayuda! —, gritó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, pero nada. Su visión se hacía más borrosa por todo el líquido que ahora emanaba de sus dos azules ojos, y sin meditarlo ni un segundo, cayó de rodillas y golpeó el asfalto mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

—Encontraremos una salida por nuestra cuenta —, trató de animar la kwami mientras acariciaba la mejilla rojiza de su dueña, pero lo cierto era que ni ella sabía cómo podría arreglar las cosas y volver a casa. De repente, Marinette alzó la mirada sorprendida.

—Es verdad, Tikki. Debes recargar energías —, y de su pequeño bolso sacó una cajilla llena de macarons, sacó uno y se lo ofreció, después de guardar la pequeña caja limpió sus mejillas; no era tiempo de lamentos si sabía bien que tenía un akuma que purificar.

—Gracias, Marinette —, dijo mientras comía tranquilamente, ya un poco más calmada.

—Al parecer estamos en el mismo lugar —, dijo observando analíticamente cada detalle del escenario en el que antes se había enfrentado a Lila akumatizada —. Tal vez, si no me falla la lógica, podremos ir a casa en este mundo por más suministros para ti.

—Y si la mía no me falla, tal vez no seamos las únicas en este mundo —, comentó Tikki pensativa —. Tengo sospechas de que podríamos estar en una versión alternativa de Paris, por lo cual, tal vez también hayan versiones alteradas de nosotras, o de los demás.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ser así, Tikki? —, preguntó curiosamente la portadora mientras se volvía a poner de pie sobre la vacía calle.

—Recuerda que el poder de Voyageur era viajar a través de diferentes lugares o planos dimensionales, tal vez creó uno a raíz de su grito.

— ¡¿Es posible eso?! —, cuestionó Marinette con los ojos abiertos como platos, si eso pudiera ser cierto, entonces tendría que verificar que efectivamente no estuvieran solas

—Sólo es una suposición mía, Marinette —, respondió la kwami preocupada —. No lo demos por hecho hasta encontrar la verdadera razón.

—Tienes razón Tikki, aun así, siguiendo tu teoría podríamos empezar buscando al maestro Fu; tal vez él podría ayudarnos a saber cómo volver —, dijo la pelinegra con suma determinación, y, metiendo a su pequeña kwami dentro de su bolso, emprendió camino hacia el que sabía que era el hogar del maestro, no se perdió en el trayecto, pues el escenario era simétricamente igual a la ciudad en la que vivía, claro que con notables y lúgubres diferencias, le aterraba saber que existía un mundo así, pero entre más pronto encontrara al maestro, mayor sería su alivio para saber cómo podría volver.

Llegaron al hogar del anciano, y Marinette no titubeó en golpear la puerta. Nada, volvió a tocar un par de veces.

— ¿Maestro? Soy yo, Marinette. Estoy atrapada y no sé cómo salir de aquí —, trató de llamar, pero nadie respondía a sus peticiones, razón por la cual decidió abrir la puerta sin permiso, y al visualizar el lugar, se sorprendió de mala manera al ver la sala totalmente vacía, ni el tocadiscos antiguo que resguardaba la caja de los miraculous, ni el caldero que usaba el maestro para preparar los poderes nuevos de los héroes, nada, era una simple sala vacía y oscura sin nada que dar, razón por la cual Marinette cerró rápido la puerta y salió de ahí.

"¿Qué clase de mundo es este?" preguntó para sus adentros mientras en su interior se sentía cada vez más desesperada, pues ni ella ni Tikki sabían cómo regresar.

— ¿Qué hago ahora, Tikki? —, preguntó preocupada mientras caminaba sin destino alguno por las solitarias calles parisinas.

—Ahora no lo sé —, respondió la pequeña kwami triste.

—Tal vez podría transformarme y usar el Amuleto encantado —, sugirió pensativa.

—No creo, Marinette. El Amuleto encantado no es una solución directa, su propósito es dar una creación base para descifrar la respuesta, y lo sabes bien —, dijo Tikki dentro del bolso de su portadora.

—Tienes razón —, se detuvo y agachó la mirada en señal de profunda tristeza; se encontraba totalmente sola en una atmósfera que desconocía, y la única ayuda a la cual podría recurrir no se encontraba ahí, iba a ser una tarea completamente difícil volver, pero lo que Marinette no sabía, era que no se encontraba del todo sola.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer preciosura —, escuchó un susurro siniestro en su oreja derecha, mientras que en la sien izquierda de su rostro sentía la boquilla de un revólver apuntando, del cual se oyó un sutil "crack", el cual indicaba que el arma estaba cargada —. Quítate lentamente el bolso y dámelo.

Era obvio que, aunque Marinette se encontrara sudando de temor en un gran aprieto, no entregaría a Tikki así como así, pero tampoco podía transformarse en frente de aquel hombre, pues aunque estuviera en otro lugar, no podía exponerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho con Voyageur, así que no le quedó de otra más que hacer caso a sus palabras y retirar de su torso lentamente el pequeño bolso en el cual se encontraba escondida la kwami de la creación, y mientras sostenía la mano extendida con el bolso colgando, el ladrón confiado retiró el arma de la sien de su víctima, momento que aprovechó la pelinegra para asestarle un golpe en el rostro con el bolso el cual aún sostenía en su mano, y sin meditarlo dos veces, empezó a correr todo lo que pudo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar para alcanzarla.

"Lo siento, Tikki", pensó mientras seguía huyendo de su contrincante, quien no tardó en recuperarse e ir tras ella, y como se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no le daba oportunidad para transformarse, hasta que pronto divisó un callejón oscuro y, pensando que se podría esconder de la vista del ladrón, se metió allí, pero no se percató de que el ladrón la seguiría hasta el final sin darle la oportunidad de transformarse pronto; era bastante obstinado. Seguía corriendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel callejón oscuro no tenía salida, por lo cual no le quedó de otra que voltear la mirada y tratar de volverlo a enfrentar, con todas sus fuerzas trató de asestar un puño en su rostro, pero el ladrón fue más ágil y detuvo su brazo sin esfuerzo alguno, y acto seguido, con su otra mano dio un puño sobre la mejilla abofeteada de su víctima, quien por inercia cayó de bruces contra el suelo, levantando la mirada completamente aterrorizada mientras veía como volvía a apuntar su arma contra ella.

"¿Es este mi final?", preguntó en su mente mientras observaba horrorizada la sonrisa siniestra de su adversario. El dedo del criminal había jalado ya del gatillo, y ahora la bala se encontraba volando en dirección hacia Marinette. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, ella frunció el ceño dispuesta a recibir el impacto, sin embargo, un escudo verde voló de la nada y alcanzó a chocar contra la bala, desviándola en el tacto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, susurró completamente anonadada abriendo los ojos ante lo que tenía en frente: la silueta de alguien de baja estatura ahora se encontraba dando movimientos de Karate contra el ladrón, a quien le quitó el revólver de la mano de una patada voladora. El hombre trataba de asestar golpes contra su contrincante, pero la silueta los esquivaba con suma facilidad, y después de haber golpeado con un puño la nariz del criminal, éste se asustó y huyó lo más rápido que pudo, y justo después de eso, la silueta volteó la mirada hacia una muy sorprendida Marinette, y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ya cuando se estaban mirando frente a frente, la chica se dio cuenta de que su salvador no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo maestro Fu portando el miraculous de la tortuga.

— ¡¿Maestro?! —, exclamó pasmada ante la imagen del superhéroe.

—Marinette, ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aún te ves igual —, saludó con un tono de voz melancólico mientras se ponía aquel escudo en su cabeza como un sombrero —. Me alegra que estés de vuelta, pero por favor llámame Jade Turtle.

* * *

 **Bueno queridos lectores, esto es todo por hoy, y sí, me he spoileado a lo grande con respecto a esta serie, por lo cual, como les he prometido, voy a tratar lo más posible de acoplar la trama cronológicamente después de lo que suceda en el canon, aunque si les soy sincera, me queda un tantito difícil con toda la información recibida XD es muy hipeante, y no diré más para quien no quiera spoilers.**

 **En fin. ¿Qué hará ahora Marinette dentro de la distopía que ahora es Paris? Véanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, créanme, yo me emocioné incluso escribiendo jejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me animan a continuar esta historia.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	6. Futuro

**Hola queridos lectores.**

 **Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo para el fanfic. Espero que les esté gustando, pues Marinette anda perdida en un Paris que no es su hogar, a ver cómo lo afronta.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Ladybug había luchado contra un nuevo akuma, Voyageur, quien poseía la habilidad de paralizar a la gente y viajar a través de portales por diferentes planos existenciales y lugares desconocidos, pero sin planearlo, terminó perdida dentro de una realidad tan idéntica pero a la vez tan diferente de lo que llamaba su hogar, y ahora Marinette se encontraba bebiendo té con el maestro Fu dentro de un departamento posicionado a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Gracias —, dijo Marinette mientras seguía bebiendo el té de hierbas que le había ofrecido su maestro, apenas habían llegado, él se había encargado de curar la mejilla adolorida de Marinette, pues no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para poder evitar aquel golpe que le había asestado el ladrón, y ahora la mejilla de la pelinegra se encontraba sana, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su estado de ánimo; su sonrisa no se veía en ningún lado, su preocupación la dominaba; debía encontrar rápido una solución al problema en el que ahora estaba metida.

—No hay de qué —, respondió el anciano mientras tomaba de su taza —. No creí que con las capacidades de Ladybug que posees, cayeras tan fácil ante un adversario común.

—No quería revelar mi identidad, y no podía transformarme —, respondió la pelinegra observando como Tikki ahora se encontraba fuertemente abrazada a Wayzz —. Maestro, yo necesito saber, ¿qué clase de lugar es este?, ¿es un paralelismo al mundo donde vivo?, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

—No, Ladybug —, agachó la mirada cerrando los ojos con melancolía —. Te he de relatar algo, pero he de pedirte discreción, y que sepas controlar la información.

—Lo prometo —, observó con determinación al maestro en señal de que prestaba todo tipo de atención a lo que diría.

.

 _El maestro Fu se encontraba completamente deprimido después de haber visualizado aquella escena en la que Voyageur había ganado contra los héroes; al final no pudo evitar lo que el destino marcaba, y se maldijo así mismo por no haber actuado antes o de una mejor manera, así que, después de ver como cada ciudadano parisino volvía a la normalidad con la desaparición del akuma, y de ver como Chat Noir había decidido seguir a la mariposa blanca, decidió tomar acción de manera inmediata y corrió lo más que pudo devuelta a su hogar._

— _¡Maestro!_ —, _exclamó Wayzz alarmado mientras veía al anciano entrar_ —. _He dejado de percibir a Tikki. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!_

 _Su portador no podía articular palabra alguna, y no porque no quisiera decirle, sino por toda la culpabilidad y tristeza que sentía por dentro, toda la impotencia que desprendía de su interior por no haber podido salvar a su aprendiz y portadora del miraculous de la creación, sabía muy bien que sin una solución viable, el destino de la naturaleza peligraba, pues la creación no estaba para equilibrar los acontecimientos generados por la destrucción._

— _Ha pasado, Wayzz_ —, _observó con gran decepción consigo mismo hacia el pequeño kwami_ —. _Soy el peor guardián…el miraculous se ha perdido…_ —, su voz se quebró al borde del llanto, lo cual preocupó aún más a la pequeña tortuga.

— _Pero si Hawkmoth lo tuviera, yo podría sentirlo_ —, _dijo aún alarmado por la situación._

— _No lo tiene Hawkmoth_ —, _respondió alzando la mirada con varias lágrimas en su rostro_ —. _Voyageur alcanzó el límite de sus poderes y empujó a Ladybug hacia una realidad desconocida, ella desapareció…_

— _Esto es terrible, muy terrible_ —, _comentó Wayzz completamente boquiabierto_ —. _Se desequilibrarán las cosas a partir de este momento._

— _Aun así Wayzz, Hawkmoth pensará que puede obtener el poder absoluto con los demás miraculous, por lo cual no permitiré que nos encuentre_ —, _dijo decidido limpiando con su mano sus lágrimas._

— _¿A qué se refiere, maestro?_ —, _preguntó el kwami confundido._

— _A que tenemos que irnos de aquí, no podemos permitir que nos localice_ —, _respondió su portador con determinación_ —. _Cumpliré lo de darle clases a Adrien por si su padre pierde la paciencia y se lo arrebata, pero no podemos seguir aquí ni un minuto más._

— _Como usted diga_ —, _agachó la mirada completamente deprimido; la idea de haber perdido a dos queridas amigas aún lo tenía conmocionado, al menos podía sentir las presencias de Nooroo y Duusu, pero era completamente diferente con Tikki, habían sido borradas del mapa junto con el miraculous de la creación, y más allá del valor sentimental que tenían ellas en Wayzz, sabía que esta situación no albergaba nada bueno._

 _._

—Y después de una semana, conseguí este departamento, en el cual llevo viviendo siete años —, concluyó con su relato mientras Marinette observaba pasmada toda la información acabada de recibir.

— ¡¿Siete años?! —, exclamó totalmente incrédula por lo que acababa de oír —. ¿Quiere decir que desaparecí por siete años?

—Lamentablemente —, cerró los ojos en señal de depresión —. Han sido unos años difíciles en todo lado. Marinette, Tikki es una kwami demasiado longeva, que desde hace muchísimo tiempo ha estado resguardando el equilibrio universal de la creación y la destrucción, cada vez que nace algo, algo ha de morir, por ese motivo la ciudad está como está.

Marinette abrió los ojos en sumo asombro; al parecer ella había desaparecido durante siete años, y con ella se había llevado el miraculous de la creación; se habían borrado de la existencia misma sin dejar rastro, y sin un sustento que pudiera equilibrar los acontecimientos naturales de la destrucción, el mundo se encontraba en una progresiva decadencia.

—Quiere decir que… —, se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión —. Aquel portal nos trajo a mí y a Tikki al futuro.

—Eso parece, no has envejecido nada —, comentó el anciano observando minuciosamente las facciones de su antigua aprendiz —. He de suponer que el poder de Voyageur albergaba mucho más que viajes interdimensionales. Mucho ha pasado desde que Ladybug desapareció.

—Necesito saberlo, maestro —, observó preocupada a su mentor.

—Bien, ponte cómoda, porque lo que oirás no te agradará, te lo advierto —, dijo mirando fija y seriamente los azules ojos de Marinette, mientras que ella asentía silenciosamente en señal de prestar total atención.

—La ciudad desesperó cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de Ladybug, todos trataron de obtener alguna pista sobre su paradero, pero no hubo ningún rastro, y sin un superhéroe protegiendo a Paris, la ciudad cayó en manos de la delincuencia menor, pues Hawkmoth tampoco se volvió a pronunciar; muchos teorizaron que había entregado el miraculous, mas Wayzz, Adrien y yo sabíamos de buena mano que eso no era cierto.

—Espera, ¿Qué hay de Chat Noir?, ¿dónde está Adrien? —, preguntó un poco desconcertada por la información que acababa de recibir.

—Sin el miraculous de la creación, el miraculous de la destrucción deja de funcionar, Marinette, debes saber que ambas potencias están ligadas, pues de ellas se origina todo lo que conocemos, son las bases de nuestro existir, para ponerte un ejemplo, Plagg causó la extinción de los dinosaurios, pero la existencia de Tikki equilibra la desaparición de eso, con la constante evolución humana que nos ha llevado a predominar el mundo que habitamos —, explicó de manera que Marinette pudiera entender sus palabras —. Pero desde el día que Ladybug desapareció, el miraculous de la destrucción absorbió a Plagg y dejó de funcionar, y sin un ente de creación que equilibre la estabilidad natural de la tierra, la decadencia poco a poco nos absorbe con ella.

—No, no puede ser… —, jamás había creído que la existencia de un miraculous podría albergar datos muy poderosos, se asustó con todo aquello que había escuchado, y Tikki inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su portadora.

—Pero estamos de vuelta, maestro —, dijo la kwami dirigiéndose al guardián —. Todo debería volver a la normalidad.

—Tal vez, Tikki, pero fue mucho tiempo el que no estuvieron —, continuó con un semblante triste —. Las consecuencias de eso apenas están empezando, y aunque pudieras hacer algo, tomaría bastante tiempo restaurar el equilibrio universal.

—Lo lograremos —, respondió la pequeña mariquita decidida —. No sé cómo, pero algo se nos ha de ocurrir.

—En fin, te estaba yo relatando Marinette —, el maestro sonrió ante la determinación de la kwami, y dirigiéndose hacia Marinette decidió continuar —. En base a eso, decidí tomar parte de mi tiempo combatiendo el crimen todo lo que pude, y me convertí en Jade Turtle.

—Usted tomó parte —, afirmó la pelinegra escuchando atentamente —. ¿Cómo adquirió esas habilidades para deshacerse del ladrón de hace rato?

—El entrenamiento que le prometí a Adrien —, respondió el maestro Fu, mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos del primer día que había decidido dar clases de defensa personal para el rubio.

.

— _Adrien, tu maestro sustituto de Chino ha llegado_ —, _dijo Natalie entrando en la habitación de Adrien acompañada del maestro Fu, y después de escoltarlo hacia la habitación del rubio, salió dejando la puerta cerrada._

— _Sé que estos días han sido muy difíciles, Chat Noir_ —, _dijo el maestro después de notar que el joven no volteaba la mirada para saludar, se mantenía sentado en su sofá sin emitir ningún movimiento._

— _Ella se fue…_ —, _susurró con un sentimiento de decepción e impotencia_ —. _Plagg se fue, y lo único que pude hacer fue nada…_

— _Lo sé, el miraculous se perdió, sé exactamente cómo te sientes_ —, _dijo sentándose a su lado_ —. _Pero recuerda que teníamos un trato._

— _¡¿De que servirá, maestro?!_ —, _volteó la mirada con rabia dirigiéndose al guardián, revelando un par de lágrimas posándose en su rostro_ —. _No puedo transformarme en Chat Noir, mi padre no ha vuelto a hablarme o siquiera akumatizar a alguien, primero mi madre, y ahora ella…_

— _No pierdas las esperanzas, chico_ —, _observó de manera seria y decidida la mirada verde perdida de Adrien_ —. _Estoy seguro de que Hawkmoth no parará hasta encontrar los demás miraculous, supongo que cree ciegamente que aún puede obtener el poder absoluto._

— _Aun así…_ —, _las lágrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos_ —. _Lo último que hice fue ignorarla antes de que desapareciera, soy una terrible persona…_

— _Ni tú ni ella sabían a lo que se enfrentarían, Adrien_ —, _dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos del corazón roto de Adrien._

— _Ya no puedo ir a la escuela sin que mis amigos me miren mal._

— _Fuiste víctima una vez más de Camaleón, Chat Noir, algún día la verdad saldrá a la luz_ —, _suavizó la mirada ante su aprendiz_ —. _Estoy seguro de que dondequiera que se encuentre Marinette, no ha de estar enojada contigo, tiene un buen corazón._

— _¿Usted cree eso?_ —, _preguntó esperanzado por la respuesta del maestro._

— _Ya verás, además, estoy seguro de que sin Ladybug, el crimen no ha de tardar en aparecer, me hará bien un ejercicio_ —, _sonrió y se puso de pie_ —. _Adelante, tenemos toda la tarde._

 _Adrien se encontraba completamente deprimido, pues gracias a Lila, ya no tenía un amigo con quien contar en las buenas y en las malas, y la única persona que podría acompañarlo había desaparecido, el destino lo había alejado de ella, lo cual hizo que guardara un rencor especial contra la causante de todo, sin embargo, prefería llegar a las causas de su comportamiento antes que actuar con furia, pues sabía de sobra que Lila era una persona como todas, y que puede cometer los mismos errores, la clave estaba en aprender de ellos, y ahora sólo le quedaba el maestro Fu, razón por la cual sintió que debía aprovechar más el tiempo con él, y decidió ponerse de pie para empezar con el entrenamiento; ambos sabían que no sería sencillo, pero realmente quería superarse así mismo para que no volviera a perder a más personas._

 _._

—Adrien… —susurró la pelinegra con impotencia; no podía creer todo lo que le había sucedido a su enamorado en su ausencia —. Aún es difícil procesar todo esto.

—Lo sé, Marinette, pero haz regresado ya —, trató de animar el maestro con una sonrisa, pero nada pudo levantar el ánimo de una decaída Marinette.

—Debo regresar —, dijo observando fijamente a su maestro —. Debo encontrar una manera, creo que iré a ver a mis padres —, de repente se levantó y estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando notó que el maestro Fu agachaba lentamente la mirada mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, lo cual extrañó a la joven.

— ¿Qué pasa con mis padres? —, preguntó preocupada.

—Marinette —, levantó la mirada con una preocupación a cómo podría reaccionar la aludida —. Tom y Sabine se han ido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, se quedó completamente inmóvil y muda —. ¿Cómo pasó?

—El día que desapareciste, ellos fueron a verte a tu habitación, y lo único que encontraron fueron fotografías rotas, pensaron lo peor, y duraron casi un año buscándote junto con todos tus amigos, esa fue la declaración que escuché en la prensa.

—Mis padres —, las lágrimas salieron de sus orbes sin titubear al memorizar a sus progenitores —. ¿Dónde están?

—Fueron a buscarte por cielo y tierra con ayuda de tu abuela, Marinette, y nunca regresaron.

La tristeza embargaba su ser, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo a chorros, pues ya no tenía un lugar a donde ir, sus padres estaban lejos, quien sabe si buscándola, o tal vez resignados a la pérdida hicieron una nueva vida, su familia no estaba, ya no tenía rumbo alguno.

—Mamá, papá… —, susurró con suma impotencia por no poder saber nada más sobre ellos, ahora más que nunca los extrañaba, y sin meditarlo dos veces, cayó al suelo de rodillas y agachó la mirada.

—Oh Marinette —, dijo Tikki triste acercándose a su rostro —. Hallaremos una forma de resolver todo esto, te lo prometo.

—Basta —, alzó la mirada hacia el maestro, cambiando repentinamente su tristeza por enojo supremo —. Basta de estar sintiéndome mal, hay que hacer algo.

— ¿Qué sugieres acaso? —, preguntó curioso el maestro.

—Ir por Gabriel Agreste, el responsable de esto, y hacer que logre volver y evitar lo que está sucediendo —, volvió a recobrar la compostura y se levantó.

—Es muy arriesgado, estarías frente a Hawkmoth —, advirtió el maestro con preocupación.

—Ya he estado frente a él antes —, respondió recordando las prácticas que ejercía en la compañía —. Le prometo que arreglaré esto.

—Ten mucho cuidado —, dijo el anciano preocupado por cómo vayan a salir las cosas, Marinette ya iba cruzando la puerta cuando decidió voltearse y darle una última mirada al maestro —. Te sugeriría que deshicieras tus coletas, si vas a aparecer otra vez en la ciudad debes verte al menos un poco mayor, y si necesitas apoyo, al menos ya sabes dónde encontrarme

—Recuerde que soy Ladybug —, y por primera vez, desde que cayó en aquel futuro distópico, Marinette soltó una sonrisa llena de determinación y perseverancia, y acto seguido salió del departamento mientras hacía caso en cuanto a lo de su peinado.

.

Iba caminando a través de los pasillos de la empresa, cuando finalmente llegó a la oficina de quien ahora era su jefe.

—Señor Agreste, las nuevas entregas para la revista ya están terminadas —, dijo Natalie entrando a la oficina.

—Gracias Natalie, por favor hazte cargo de llamar a nuestra modelo para el trabajo —, respondió el rubio con un tono frío en su voz, mientras posicionaba su verde mirada sobre la persona que se había encargado de proporcionarle educación la mayoría del tiempo.

—Disculpe señor pero, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —, preguntó un poco preocupada al notar la mirada vacía de su jefe, y es que así había sido los últimos años desde la desaparición de Ladybug, y ella lo sabía bien, pues sabía perfectamente que él había estado presente cuando la heroína se fue.

—Como siempre — no suavizó su mirada en ningún momento —. Puedes retirarte.

—Si señor —, fue todo lo que pudo decir ella antes de retirarse lentamente de la oficina de su jefe, sin embargo, antes de salir completamente de la puerta, volteó la mirada una última vez hacia él —. Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, Adrien —, y sin decir más salió sin cambiar ni un poco el semblante distante del rubio.

Siete años había estado así desde que había visto a su Lady desaparecer por aquel portal, y nunca pudo retirar el remordimiento que sentía por haber sido tan distante y cruel durante su lucha contra Voyageur; no deseaba admitirlo, pero buena parte de su vida se arruinó debido a eso, pues al volver al instituto los siguientes días, nadie quería dirigirle la palabra exceptuando a Chloé, quien conocía bastante bien lo que había sucedido, y poco después Gabriel se había enterado de que ir a la escuela era un martirio para el joven, por lo cual había decidido de una vez por todas dejar de permitir que saliera y ordenarle a Natalie estar a cargo de su educación, pues no quería manchar el nombre de su hijo como modelo principal de su línea de ropa, y más que nada pretendía protegerlo, y así pasó el tiempo hasta que él mismo heredó la compañía Agreste.

"Como te extraño, Marinette…" pensó con melancolía mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de no soltar lágrima alguna, y después los abrió lentamente fijándose en el anillo de la destrucción que aún llevaba puesto; Plagg se había quedado encerrado después de lo ocurrido, y aunque había acudido a su maestro para solucionarlo, lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos había logrado descifrar una respuesta, pues Plagg no aparecería si Tikki no estaba.

Durante aquellos años, nunca quiso tener algo con alguna otra mujer; Marinette era la única a quien deseaba ver bien, sana y salva, y si el destino se los permitiera, verla en sus brazos dispuesto a proteger cada centímetro de su ser, se encontraba tratando de mantener la calma y no volver a desesperarse por una pérdida, cuando inevitablemente sus recuerdos salieron a la luz.

.

— _¡Ladybug!_ —, _gritó Chat Noir completamente aterrorizado mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia la ubicación en donde estuvo el portal; su corazón latía a mil, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ambos orbes color verde del minino, quien volteó la mirada hacia la villana completamente enfurecido e iracundo._

— _¡Me las vas a pagar!_ —, _gritó mientras trataba de tocar el chaleco de Voyageur con su Cataclismo, sin embargo, ella fue más ágil y lo esquivó con una voltereta, haciendo que el pobre gato negro tropezara y tocara uno de los andenes con su mano derecha, perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer que pagara por lo que había cometido._

— _Tú sabías que era ella, ¿verdad?_ —, _adivinó la villana, pues notó con detalle que el superhéroe no se había sorprendido nada por la revelación de la identidad de su compañera, y al darse cuenta por lógica de lo siguiente, cubrió su boca abierta con sus manos de la impresión_ —. _Quiere decir que eso te hace a ti…_

— _¡Basta de charlas! Ven y pelea si te crees tan valiente_ —, _interrumpió Chat Noir con brusquedad, levantándose del suelo el cual había desperdiciado con su Cataclismo._

— _Bien, si eso quieres, segundón_ —, _retó ella posicionándose en defensa y haciendo un llamado con su mano derecha, sin embargo, algo malo llamó su atención, pues con Marinette se había ido el miraculous, y sabía muy bien que para lograr su cometido debía obtenerlo, por lo cual dejó de pelear y usando su cinturón, abrió un sinfín de portales tratando de buscar a su enemiga, pero ninguno daba con su paradero, lo cual preocupó a Voyageur, pues eso implicaba que ella tampoco había ganado._

— _¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?_ —, _preguntó Chat Noir confuso por los intentos fallidos de su adversaria._

— _¡Cállate! Debo obtener los miraculous_ —, _respondió ella aun tratando de buscar a la pelinegra, pero era inútil, y sin que Voyageur lo quisiera, el contorno de la mariposa apareció sobre su rostro, y Hawkmoth se comunicó con ella._

— _Te lo he advertido, Voyageur, no has conseguido el miraculous de la creación, por lo tanto, no volverás a saber de mí_ —, _comunicó Hawkmoth a través de la mente de Lila, y acto seguido, un aura oscura recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer su poder, y con él, desaparecieron los portales y los civiles recuperaron su movimiento._

— _¡No!, ¡Espera!_ —, _gritó Lila de la desesperación al ver como una mariposa blanca se iba alejando poco a poco, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Chat Noir._

" _Tal vez si la sigo me llevará a la guarida de mi padre", pensó mientras aún observaba a la pequeña mariposa, razón por la cual decidió seguirla hasta llegar a la guarida de Hawkmoth entrando por la ventanilla pequeña que daba lugar a aquella sala oscura llena de mariposas blancas._

— _Adrien_ —, _saludó Gabriel, quien ya se había transformado luego de haberle retirado los poderes a Lila_ —. He de suponer que has venido a darme tu miraculous por fin.

— _No_ —, _respondió el rubio en un tono desafiante_ —. _Tú enviaste a Marinette lejos, quiero que la regreses a la normalidad._

— _¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo tengo el poder de hacerlo?_ —, _preguntó el mayor volteando su mirada hacia su hijo y caminando lentamente hasta acercarse a él. No le sorprendía para nada la revelación de identidad que acababa de dar Chat Noir, pues él había estado investigando a la chica desde hacía tiempo, sin embargo, saber que fue ella quien desapareció, fue la estocada final de la revelación._

— _Akumatizaste a Lila, ¿no te es suficiente?_ —, _no cambió el tono de su voz aunque su padre fuera una mayor figura de autoridad_ —. _¡Todo esto sucedió por tu estúpida obsesión!_ —, _aquello hizo enfurecer de sobremanera a Gabriel, tanto así que al llegar justo en frente de su hijo, no lo pensó dos veces para asestarle una fuerte cachetada, la cual aturdió el rostro de Chat Noir sacándole una pequeña lágrima en el proceso._

— _Lección del día, Adrien_ —, _levantó la barbilla de su hijo con su mano derecha_ —. _No juzgues antes de conocer la verdad._

— _¡Entonces dímela de una vez por todas!_ —, _gritó el héroe con sumo enojo soltando bruscamente el agarre de su padre_ —. _¡Mi novia ha desaparecido por todo esto, creo que merezco saber la verdad!_

— _No lo entenderías_ —, _fue lo único que respondió Gabriel antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la trampilla que lo llevaría hasta su oficina, sin embargo, Chat Noir fue más astuto y se interpuso en su camino_ —. _Basta Adrien, no te lo diré, de todos modos, no se podrá cumplir._

— _Pudiera cumplirse o no, se supone que soy tu hijo_ —, _tragó seco antes de continuar_ —. _Y sin mamá aquí, se supone que debemos tenernos confianza el uno al otro._

— _Como la que me tuviste al ocultarme tu álter ego_ —, _ironizó su padre con enojo en su mirada._

— _Sí, como la que me tuviste al ocultarme todo el daño que le has hecho a Paris_ —, _y con aquella estocada final, Chat Noir pudo al fin callar a su propio padre, haciendo que diera un largo suspiro en señal de derrota y cerrara sus ojos, como si no pudiera más con su secreto y quisiera llorar._

— _Prométeme que no lo revelarás a nadie_ —, _apoyó sus dos manos sobre los hombros del héroe buscando una respuesta afirmativa._

— _Lo prometo_ —, _respondió él suavizando su mirada, aun así, eso no quitaba la seriedad que denotaba en esos momentos._

— _Yo…_ —, _titubeó un poco antes de hablar, pero finalmente pudo revelar su propósito_ —. _Quiero traer a tu madre de vuelta._

 _El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco detrás del traje de Chat Noir, y por fin, después de tiempo de estar meditándolo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, sin embargo, eso no significaba que se sintiera mejor, pues al final su padre no anhelaba otra cosa más que volver a formar la familia amorosa que una vez fue, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, los verdes ojos del gato empezaron a emitir fuertes lágrimas cargadas de dolor, hacía más de un año que había perdido a esa figura materna a quien tanto amaba, y hace un momento, había perdido a la única chica a quien había amado con sus fuerzas a parte de su madre, y al notar aquello se sintió vacío y solo, pues ambos habían perdido, y no había modo de revertirlo._

— _Padre…_ —, _se apresuró a abrazar con mucha fuerza al susodicho, y apretó el agarre, pues Gabriel era lo único que le quedaba de alguien que pudiera estar con él, de repente, el broche que llevaba oculto Gabriel bajo su corbata empezó a brillar, dando a entender la suma decepción y derrota que sentían ambos en esos momentos, Chat Noir sintió una extraña brisa recorrer su cuerpo, y cuando se dio cuenta, se había transformado en Adrien, con la diferencia de que Plagg ya no aparecía a su lado, sino que lo había absorbido su miraculous, razón por la cual el rubio se soltó del abrazo._

— _¿Plagg?_ —, _preguntó preocupado al notar que el pequeño kwami no aparecía_ — _¡Plagg!_ —, _exclamó con mucha preocupación al notar el color de su anillo, dando a entender que el kwami no iba a salir._

— _Interesante_ —, _fue todo lo que articuló Gabriel al notar esto, y cayendo en cuenta de que no se encontraban solos, decidió acudir a Nooroo_ —. _Nooroo, ¿Sabes algo de esto?_

— _Maestro, Ladybug ha desaparecido, y con ella su kwami, y como la creación y la destrucción están ligados, sin ella el kwami de Chat Noir no podrá estar entre nosotros_ —, _dijo el pequeño kwami de la mariposa agachando la mirada, pues no le agradaba para nada saber que Tikki había desaparecido junto a su dueña_ —. _Se ha desactivado el miraculous de la destrucción._

 _Ante la declaración del kwami de la mariposa, Adrien quedó boquiabierto al recordar lo que el maestro Fu y Wayzz le habían explicado con anterioridad, era cierto, él y Marinette estaban destinados a estar ligados por dos entes poderosos, y su desesperación creció al saber que ya no podría ser Chat Noir._

— _Se han ido, hijo_ —, _dijo Gabriel apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo_ —. _Nooroo_ —, _se dirigió hacia su kwami_ —. _Te libero_ —, _y sin decir más, retiró el broche de su traje haciendo que el miraculous de la mariposa absorbiera a su kwami; ya no tenían solución para revertir todo el daño causado, y aunque fuera doloroso para la familia Agreste, debían resignarse a que lo hecho estaba hecho. Las lágrimas caían a chorros sobre el rostro de Adrien mientras Gabriel volvía a abrazarlo como si fuera el último tesoro del mundo; habían perdido ya, pues el sueño de recuperar a la mujer de su vida se había distanciado aún más._

 _._

Natalie iba saliendo de la compañía, pues se dirigía a la mansión Agreste para estar al servicio de Gabriel, quien se había aislado del mundo exceptuando a ella, quien estaría para él en todo momento. Gorila la estaba esperando en el auto, ella llegó rápido y entró al asiento del copiloto, y ya cuando se estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad, de repente, a través de la ventana vio a una silueta roja balancearse sobre los techos de las casas a lo lejos, y la sorpresa fue tan grande, que salió del auto para poder divisarla mejor; no podía creerlo, pero sus ojos no la engañaban; ella había vuelto. Volvió a entrar al auto y pidió al guardaespaldas acelerar todo lo que pudiera, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la mansión Agreste.

— ¡Señor! —, buscó por toda la casa a Gabriel llamándolo varias veces, hasta que finalmente lo encontró en su oficina observando melancólicamente el retrato de su mujer.

— ¿Qué pasa, Natalie? —, preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar el cuadro.

—Parece que…la señorita Dupain-Cheng ha regresado —, respondió aún incrédula por lo que había visto, aun así, aquello llamó tanto la atención de su jefe, que volteó la mirada arqueando una de sus cejas.

—No estoy para bromas —, dijo en un tono de voz frío y desafiante.

—Pero es verdad, yo… yo la vi al entrar al auto —, su mirada denotaba seguridad completa al decir lo que había divisado, aunque aún siguiera sin poder explicar su sorpresa, aquello hizo que Gabriel se acercara a ella con intención de escuchar más; al parecer había llamado su atención.

— ¿Viste a Marinette Dupain-Cheng? —, preguntó interesado.

—Vi a Ladybug —, respondió finalmente la pelinegra con decisión en sus ojos, lo cual sorprendió a su jefe —. Créame por favor, sé que nos hemos resignado a que se ha ido, pero ahora está aquí.

—No lo sé, Natalie… —, volteó la mirada ignorando a su asistente —. Han pasado ya siete años desde lo que sucedió, ¿por qué regresaría ahora mismo?

—No lo sé, señor —, respondió con confusión —. Yo lo único que sé en estos momentos es que la vi, por favor créame —, Gabriel apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Natalie en señal de apoyo a su declaración.

—No sé si poder creer fácilmente lo que me dices —, con su otra mano alzó la barbilla de Natalie, al punto que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro de ella —. Pero sé que no me mentirías, o al menos no porque sí.

— ¿Qué hará? —, preguntó preocupada.

—Comprobarlo —, dio un pequeño beso en la frente de la pelinegra, y acto seguido se volteó para dirigirse hacia el cuadro de su esposa —. No sabía si volvería a usarlo, sin embargo, si resulta ser falso lo volveré a guardar —, dijo abriendo el cuadro que daba paso a su caja fuerte, la cual abrió sin meditar, y sacó el miraculous de la mariposa del cual volvió a emerger Nooroo.

— ¿Maestro? —, llamó incrédulo por haber sido invocado —. Creí que no lo volvería a ver.

—Ni yo, Nooroo, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer —, respondió el portador poniéndose el broche debajo de su corbata, el cual inmediatamente empezó a brillar, indicando que alguien en Paris tenía sentimientos negativos.

.

Entró a una pequeña casa abandonada, en donde una mujer alta y morena lo estaba esperando.

—No has conseguido nada, ¿verdad? —, preguntó la mujer con tono despectivo a quien parecía ser su esposo.

—No. Jade Turtle volvió y me dificultó el trabajo —, dijo él agachando la mirada en suma tristeza; así es, él era el ladrón que había agredido a Marinette.

—Lo sabía, no debí haberme casado contigo —, replicó ella con furia en su mirada —. Tal vez sea momento de que vayamos cada quien por su lado; yo sí haré algo y sacaré a nuestros hijos del orfanato —, volteó la mirada completamente decepcionada de que su marido no hubiera podido conseguir nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! He recurrido a esto precisamente por ustedes —, respondió a su esposa completamente enojado —. No es la vida que te prometí, pero mantengo lo que dije: haría cualquier cosa por mi familia.

— ¡Bien! —, exclamó ella estallando en cólera —. Si harías cualquier cosa por mí, entonces vete y no vuelvas, no nos sirves —, aquello colmó la paciencia del ladrón, quien sin meditarlo dos veces, empacó su maleta y salió de aquella pequeña casa dando un portazo; se encontraba muy enojado, pues la situación económica no parecía mejorar, y a cada momento se preguntaba "¿cómo llegué a esto?", su familia lo odiaba por no poder darles mejores recursos, y si se había empezado a dedicar a la delincuencia había sido por ellos, pero ya no lo querían ni ver en pintura, razón por la cual se fue caminando por la calle desolada sin rumbo alguno. Mantenía su mirada agachada, razón por la cual no notó la presencia de un akuma entrando en su maleta.

—Multiplicateur, soy Hawkmoth —, comunicó el villano por medio del contorno en forma de mariposa que apareció en el rostro de su víctima —. Yo te daré el poder para que puedas proporcionarle a tu familia lo necesario y vivan en armonía, pero a cambio deberás entregarme a Ladybug junto con su miraculous.

—Pero, ella desapareció hace tiempo —, contestó el criminal con una expresión confundida.

—Tú obedéceme, y obtendrás lo que deseas —, no quiso dar ninguna explicación al hombre akumatizado, ya que lo que más le interesaba era comprobar que Natalie no se había equivocado al haber divisado a la heroína.

—Como usted ordene —, sonrió siniestramente mientras dejaba que un aura oscura cubriera todo su cuerpo, transformándolo y dándole el poder necesario para poder cumplir con sus objetivos.

* * *

 **Bueno queridos lectores, esto es todo por hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, como ven, Marinette se ha dado un paseo por el futuro jejeje, y Hawkmoth ha vuelto a las andadas ¿podrá Ladybug enfrentar al nuevo akuma y llegar con Gabriel Agreste? Véanlo en el siguiente episodio ;)**

 **Probablemente me tarde un poco más en subir los siguientes capítulos, puesto que ya mañana entro a estudiar, pero no se preocupen, cumpliré lo más que pueda ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me alegran bastante y me motivan a continuar con esta historia :3**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido por hoy.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	7. Multiplicateur

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que estén bien.**

 **He venido aquí con el séptimo capítulo ya, así que pónganse cómodos, pues se ha presentado un nuevo akuma, y Ladybug tendrá que hacerle frente, a ver cómo termina.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Marinette se encontraba perdida dentro de un futuro distópico, en donde sin Ladybug, Paris y el resto del mundo caía lentamente en la decadencia, y aunque los seres humanos siguieran viviendo sus vidas, sabían que no habían vivido buenos años desde que la heroína había desaparecido, y ahora la chica se encontraba buscando a la única persona que creyó que podría ayudarla a regresarlo todo a la normalidad: Gabriel Agreste.

Saltaba de casa en casa mientras observaba un mejor panorama del ambiente de la ciudad, el cual no le agradó en nada, muchas de las casas parecían abandonadas, el aire se hacía más denso y difícil de respirar comparándolo con su línea temporal normal, las nubes parecían nunca querer liberar los rayos solares que se asomaban a pequeños ratos al día, los parques naturales seguían siendo verdes, sin embargo, su esencia no seguía siendo la misma, pues a causa de tanta contaminación, la flora se iba deteriorando lentamente, el maestro Fu no mentía, Ladybug observaba como ya pocas personas salían de casa por temor a la inseguridad en la ciudad, los recursos ya no eran iguales, los alimentos escaseaban progresivamente con el paso de los años, obligando a los ciudadanos a empezar a racionar lo más que pudieran.

El panorama no era bello a la vista de la heroína, sin embargo, en vez de llorar por ello, por todo lo que causó al haberse llevado el miraculous de la creación, prefirió enfocarse en encontrar a su antiguo jefe y revertir la situación; realmente detestaba saber que su familia no estaba, que su hogar ya no era el mismo, y que las cosas se desequilibren de cierta manera.

"Lo lograré", pensó mientras seguía saltando de techo en techo en dirección a la mansión Agreste, sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe al divisar que en todas las pantallas de las tiendas de electrónica transmitían el mismo canal: un reportaje sobre algo nuevo.

—Aquí Alya Césaire reportando desde el museo del Louvre —, sintió curiosidad al ver la faceta madura de quien fue su mejor amiga hace años —. Se reporta que el día de hoy, a las 18:35 horas, la famosa obra de Leonardo Da Vinci, la Joconde, ha sido robada junto con otras obras artísticas como La Liberté guidant le peuple y La belle ferronière. No se reportan más hurtos, sin embargo, la policía y los empleados se encuentran realizando un minucioso inventario a lo largo del museo, cerrándolo en el proceso.

"Alya…" se deprimió un poco al ver a la morena reportando los robos desde las afueras de la gran pirámide del Louvre, aunque una idea retorcida y poco amigable se formuló en su cabeza, "Espera, ¿hacer un robo a horas en las que la gente aún está viendo las exhibiciones sin ser detenido por las autoridades?", no le daba buena espina, pues supuso que fuera el ladrón que fuera, debió haber atacado a mínimo una docena de personas, y para robar una obra tan grande como La Liberté guidant le peuple, era lógico pensar que no era una sola persona, era un complot.

—Se reportan al menos quince personas heridas, quienes han declarado ver a la misma persona en distintos lugares al mismo tiempo —, no se equivocó en su suposición después de seguir viendo el reportaje de su antigua mejor amiga —. Las autoridades han planteado una teoría que aún no se ha confirmado, pero que podría tratarse de un akuma.

"¡¿Akuma?!", se sorprendió de sobremanera al oír aquella palabra, pues el maestro Fu le había relatado que Gabriel Agreste había dejado de actuar desde que ella había desaparecido, razón por la cual se extrañó bastante. "¿Por qué enviaría un akuma después de tanto tiempo, si es que el maestro tiene razón?".

—Ahora en vivo desde la gran pirámide del Louvre, la alcaldesa acaba de llegar al lugar de los hechos junto con más refuerzos policíacos —, reportó la castaña a través de cada pantalla, y acto seguido, las cámaras enfocaron hacia la última persona que Marinette creyó que llegaría hacia tal poder político.

—Ciudadanos de Paris —, dijo con aquel tono meloso e hipócrita que la pelinegra conocía bastante bien —. Les prometo que, como alcaldesa electa, no descansaré hasta dar con él, o los responsables de este crimen atroz, y haré que paguen a perpetuidad, todo sea por mantener la seguridad de la ciudad.

Ladybug notó como los civiles aplaudían con emoción después de haber escuchado el breve discurso de aquella alcaldesa, que, si la heroína no se equivocaba, lo más probable era que había llegado al poder con la misma estrategia que había utilizado para atraer a sus antiguos compañeros de clases como abejas a la miel. "Este mundo se me hace cada vez más extraño", pensó con amargura mientras se disponía a saltar de casa en casa hasta llegar al lugar de los hechos, cosa que no le resultó complicada, pues a pesar de la atmósfera del lugar, Marinette sabía que en cuanto más rápido lograra llegar al fondo de todo esto, más pronto podría arreglar los daños causados.

.

—Buen reportaje, Alya —, dijo el camarógrafo mientras apagaba la cámara de grabación —. Tú sin dudas eres la mejor.

—No hay que ser tan halagador —, rió un poco mientras seguía observando el lugar rodeado por la policía —. Sin embargo, no se habían registrado crímenes de esta magnitud en los últimos años, lo cual me resulta algo extraño —, borró su sonrisa para pasar a un gesto de preocupación, pues si su lógica no fallaba, aquello debía representar algo grande —. Supongo que deberíamos entrar a la camioneta, cuando tengamos algo de relevancia que reportar saldremos.

—Tienes razón —, dijo su amigo, y acto seguido, ambos se encontraban entrando a los asientos del piloto y copiloto de la camioneta. Alya estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando de repente sintió una brisa extraña, y al voltear la mirada, se topó con nada más y nada menos que la figura de Ladybug, lo cual la dejó completamente boquiabierta y muda, e hizo que de manera instintiva cerrara la puerta del auto y a paso nervioso se acercara a ella lentamente.

— ¿Acaso es…? —, la observó entrar al edificio para comenzar con la investigación, y al no poder seguirla de la impresión, la humedad se adueñó de los ojos de la morena, y fuertes lágrimas empezaron a derramarse sobre su rostro; cualquiera podría pensar que sería lógico, después de todo se trataba de la autora del Ladyblog, la mayor fan de la superheroína, sin embargo, lo que nadie sospechaba era que un profundo secreto se ocultaba tras ese chorro de agua salada que tomaba posesión del rostro de la reportera.

.

 _Después de haber dejado a Marinette en casa, Nino acompañó a su novia al hogar de la familia Césaire, y al entrar a su habitación luego de haberse despedido, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su mejor amiga, le dolía verla tan deprimida y decepcionada, y en el fondo la morena también sentía decepción, pues recordó aquel día en que la pelinegra había sido akumatizada, y aunque como amiga no había estado para ella luego de haber sido humillada por Chloé, no lo dudó ni un segundo cuando se le había otorgado una vez más la oportunidad de salvarla siendo Rena Rouge._

— _Toc toc, ¿Se puede?_ —, _escuchó la gruesa voz de Nora al otro lado de la puerta._

— _Claro_ —, _fue lo único que respondió, y acto seguido la luchadora entró para charlar con su hermana menor._

— _Mi hermanita no me saludó con un duelo de vencidas_ —, _bromeó tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Alya, pero no consiguió nada_ —. _¿Sucede algo?_

— _Marinette…_ —, _dudó por un momento, mas ella sabía que si quería buscar apoyo o algún consejo, podría encontrarlo en la gran Anansi_ —. _Ella fue golpeada por Adrien._

— _¿En serio?_ —, _se sorprendió la mayor ante la confesión, pues aunque no conocía bien al muchacho, lo distinguía junto con los demás amigos de su hermana como buenas personas_ —. _Si quieres le doy una lección personal de respeto a ese tal Adrien_ —, _intentó animar chocando un puño contra la palma de su mano._

— _¡No, Nora!_ —, _exclamó Alya con tristeza_ —. _No lo creo necesario, Nino y yo la acompañamos a casa para que no volviera a cruzársele un akuma._

— _Bueno, eso es un alivio_ —, _respondió relajando los brazos_ —. _Si ella se encuentra a salvo ahora, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?_

— _Adrien también es mi amigo_ —, _volteó a mirar fijamente los ojos de su hermana_ —. _Cuando él pidió hablar con Marinette, noté algo extraño en su mirada, como si no fuera él mismo._

— _Eso no puede ser posible, tú estabas ahí cuando sucedió_ —, _meditó la luchadora llevando el dedo índice a su barbilla_ —. _Pero si dices que había algo raro en él, tal vez podrías considerar la idea de escuchar su versión._

— _¿Tú crees?_ —, _preguntó la menor esperanzada por los consejos de su hermana._

— _Bueno, que yo sepa, él es también tu amigo, y por lo poco que conozco de él, es muy inusual que de un momento a otro se atreva a hacer ese tipo de acciones_ —, _respondió Nora con seguridad en su mirada_ —. _Además, estamos hablando de la hermana más escurridiza, valiente y meticulosa que he tenido en mi vida_ —, _Aquello animó sin dudas a Alya; aunque Anansi tuviera una forma bastante ruda y directa de hablar, en el fondo decía la verdad, pues ella nunca se detenía hasta obtener verdadera evidencia de los hechos que se presentaban._

— _Gracias, Nora_ —, _respondió la castaña dándole un efímero pero fuerte abrazo; no se equivocó, su hermana mayor siempre estaría ahí cada vez que lo necesitase. Apenas Nora salió de la habitación, Alya sintió ganas de actualizar el Ladyblog con alguna que otra teoría sobre las identidades secretas de los héroes, aprovecharía el siguiente día de clases para hablar con Adrien, lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse directamente con el reportaje de Nadja Chamack revelando el retorno de Camaleón, lo cual hizo a la morena cuestionarse y sospechar de que quizás y solo quizás haya sido ese akuma suplantando la identidad de su rubio amigo, así que decidió levantarse y salir directamente al lugar de los hechos._

 _Lo había presenciado todo, desde la confrontación en la cima de la torre Eiffel, la segunda akumatización en Voyageur, hasta el momento en que la villana empujó a Ladybug a través de uno de sus portales, y desde su escondite no podía creérselo, ¿su ídolo había perdido la batalla contra Hawkmoth?, quedó completamente muda mientras seguía visualizando lo ocurrido,y después al ver como Hawkmoth retiraba el poder de Lila, no quedaban más que incógnitas y teorías que se preguntaban cómo la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita saldría de ahí._

 _No fue una buena tarde para el Ladyblog, pues la morena se acostó con un amargo sabor de boca, y aunque no le gustaba para nada que no se supiera nada de su heroína, en el fondo tenía una pequeña esperanza de que lograra encontrar una salida, aun así, los años fueron pasando, y esa esperanza se redujo a cenizas al no notar un regreso._

 _Tal vez el día anterior no hubiera sido el mejor de todos, pero a la mañana siguiente ahí estaba sentada en su escritorio en el salón de clases mientras esperaba a sus amigos, Nino fue el primero en llegar, y no se le notaba una buena actitud, pues por parte de ella se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a Ladybug, y el segundo en llegar fue Adrien, a quien le notó grandes ojeras bajo sus dos ojos rojizos, razón por la cual dedujo que el rubio había tenido depresión e insomnio, cosa que la hizo desear aún más saber de su opinión al respecto de lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, tiempo el cual aprovecharía a la hora del receso. Se encontraba esperando a Marinette, sin embargo ésta no llegó, por lo cual Alya lo único que pudo pensar fue "de seguro con toda la conmoción no querría a Adrien delante suyo", y acto seguido se sintió un poco mal por ella._

 _Los demás alumnos llegaron y las clases iniciaron, sin embargo, mientras la señorita Bustier explicaba temas de historia, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe revelando al director Damocles junto con unos Tom y Sabine bastante alterados._

— _Señor director_ —, _saludó la maestra bastante sorprendida_ —. _¿Qué se le ofrece?_

— _La estudiante Marinette Dupain-Cheng no se encontró en casa desde anoche_ —, _respondió el superior sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Lila como era de costumbre, ya sabía lo que le había ocurrido, y aun así decidió fingir sorpresa, y el corazón de Alya pegó un brinco de susto, pues no se esperaba eso de la aludida, aun así, para ella no pasó desapercibido que Adrien no se sorprendía ni un poco y sólo se limitaba a agachar la mirada cerrando los ojos._

— _Si alguno de ustedes sabe en dónde está nos ayudarían mucho, estamos muy preocupados_ —, _dijo Sabine ante todos los estudiantes mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposo en busca de apoyo._

— _No sé dónde pueda estar, pero los ayudaré a buscarla_ —, _instintivamente, la morena se puso de pie dispuesta a acompañar a los Dupain-Cheng, y la señorita Bustier se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dando a entender el permiso que le otorgaba a la joven reportera._

 _Y así sucedió, meses y meses de búsqueda, y a ella se unió casi todo el instituto, sin embargo, no hallaban nada, inclusive Chloé le había pedido ayuda a su padre, y aunque las autoridades estuvieran detrás, la única pista más o menos relevante que habían encontrado habían sido las fotografías rotas, y cada estudiante, sin dudar ni un poco, decidieron ignorar al pobre Adrien dejando de lado lo que alguna vez llamaron amistad._

 _Ahora se encontraba llorando en un rincón de su habitación mientras observaba en su teléfono cada foto que tenía con su mejor amiga, qué clase de amiga había sido, pensando que ella estaría bien, jamás se imaginó que llegaría a desaparecer, cuando de repente, alzó su mirada completamente sorprendida, como si hubiera descifrado algo crucial._

" _¿Quién más nos conocería perfectamente a Nino, Chloé y a mí para entregarnos un miraculous?", se cruzó esa idea por su mente, e instintivamente, empezó a buscar en su laptop el Ladylog que había dejado de actualizar desde hacía semanas. Era cierto, a Ladybug la habían empujado a un portal desconocido el día anterior a la declaración de los Dupain-Cheng por la desaparición de Marinette. "¿Cómo es posible que ambas desaparezcan casi al tiempo?" se preguntó a sí misma, y al notar el parecido atroz entre la heroína con su mejor amiga, la verdad se posó ante sus ojos: "Marinette es Ladybug", y acto seguido tapó su boca abierta con ambas manos, no podía creerlo, detrás de un ícono de valentía y sentido de la justicia, se encontraba aquella dulce chica torpe de mirada azul que había decidido ser su amiga, y, al percatarse de la gravedad del asunto, Alya no pudo evitar imaginar que sería casi imposible hallarla, pues un akuma la había vencido, y Hawkmoth no había vuelto a aparecer, así que en conclusión, aunque ya supiera la verdad detrás de las pistas de Marinette, sabía que ella no regresaría, y aunque siguiera ayudando a los Dupain-Cheng con su búsqueda, en su interior sabía que no lo lograrían, razón por la cual lloró y lloró como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho._

 _._

—Sí, ya han cerrado el museo mientras seguimos realizando las investigaciones —, dijo uno de los oficiales de policía por medio de su comunicador, y cuando estaba guardándolo en su cinturón, se percató de que aquella silueta color roja con motas negras se encontraba ahora en frente de él.

—Oficial Roger, cuanto tiempo —, saludó la heroína tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible —. Veo que el crimen no toma descanso.

—La-Lady-Ladybug… —, fue lo único que pudo responder completamente sorprendido —. Haz regresado…

—Eso parece —, intentó bromear aunque sabía perfectamente en lo que debía enfocarse —. Pero lo que realmente importa aquí es: ¿tienen a algún sospechoso?

—A-ah, y-yo —, seguía completamente anonadado por la presencia de la pelinegra.

—Bien, no se preocupe y descanse de su trabajo, yo me encargaré del resto —, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa al padre de Sabrina, y se encaminó a inspeccionar cada estantería en donde se suponía debían estar los cuadros robados para ver si encontraba alguna pista relevante. Siguió tratando de encontrar alguna señal, sin embargo, no encontraba nada más allá que las demás obras del museo, caminó hacia la estantería en donde se suponía debería estar la Gioconda, hasta que notó que un papel extraño se encontraba a sus pies, y al agacharse y recogerlo, se extrañó por lo que decía: "Te he encontrado".

Inmediatamente, las alarmas empezaron a resonar por toda la sala, hasta que las medidas de seguridad se activaron, y Ladybug notó que unos grandes barrotes iban a encerrarla, razón por la cual corrió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a salir antes de quedar atrapada entre los barrotes, e inmediatamente agudizó su visión tratando de encontrar a aquella persona autora de los robos, que, al parecer, no había salido aún del museo.

— ¡Sal de ahí y enfréntate a mí si es que eres tan valiente! —, gritó todo lo que pudo con la esperanza de que aquella persona fuera capaz de encararla, sin embargo, en vez de encontrar algo, sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar unos pasos lentos, así que corrió en dirección al sonido, y al entrar por uno de los pasillos, encontró a varias personas sacando las demás obras e introduciéndolas en una maleta mágica en la cual podría caber todo, lo curioso era que cada una de esas personas se veían simétricamente iguales, todas cada una iban vestidas con una gabardina negra, gafas oscuras y un sombrero el cual cubría buena parte de sus rostros, lo cual sorprendió a Ladybug. "Akuma… debe estar ahí".

—Detente ahí —, a pesar de su sorpresa, no cambió su pose defensiva ante el nuevo villano que se le presentaba —. En nombre de lo justo, te ordeno por las buenas que devuelvas las pinturas.

—Así que era cierto… —, comentó Hawkmoth desde su oscura guarida, "no desaprovecharé la oportunidad", era difícil de creer, pues durante siete años, Gabriel Agreste se había resignado a perder a su amada Emilie, sin embargo, ni él se explicaba la obstinación que tenía para aferrarse a una nueva esperanza de vida apenas se le presentara algo que le pudiera dar oportunidad, tal vez era un instinto humano actuar así —. Multiplicateur, no te quedes ahí y arrebátale su miraculous.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos —, dijeron todos despectivamente al tiempo mientras formaban rápidamente un círculo rodeando a la heroína —. Aun así, no impedirás mis objetivos, Ladybug.

—Bien, eso ya lo veremos —, y acto seguido se dispuso a atacar a cada uno usando su yoyo como arma, sin embargo, eran muchos contra una sola persona, y aunque Ladybug poseyera habilidades de combate especializadas, lo cierto era que no paraban de rodearla y de aparecer más y más, así que mientras esquivaba a algunos, fijaba su yoyo en otros, y por la increíble similitud que tenían entre todos, la heroína no pudo evitar frustrarse por no saber quién era el verdadero villano, sin embargo, mientras esquivaba a varios clones, pudo divisar a lo lejos a uno de ellos escapando con la peculiar maleta que había utilizado para guardar las pinturas robadas, así que la pelinegra intentó seguirlo, sin embargo, cada vez iban apareciendo más clones, los cuales se lanzaron como jugadores de fútbol americano, y sin que Ladybug pudiera evitarlo, la aplastaron entre todos con sus grandes cuerpos, impidiéndole escapar.

"Debo pensar en una idea inmediata", meditó mientras forcejeaba con todos los clones que se encontraban encima de ella, sin embargo, uno de ellos se acercó lo suficiente hacia su rostro dispuesto a arrancarle los aretes, cosa que sacó una furia interna por parte de Marinette, e hizo que de un gran esfuerzo, se levantara empujando a todos quienes la aplastaban haciéndolos caer no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, y Ladybug al notar esto, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad con algo de suerte.

— ¡Amuleto encantado! —, lanzó su yoyo al aire, y de aquel poder, a sus brazos cayó un ábaco, el cual de manera instantánea hizo que Ladybug cayera en cuenta de que no podría con ellos sola, razón por la cual decidió tratar de huir de los clones entre saltos y volteretas, y después de lograr confundirlos lo suficiente, se pudo escabullir y salir del museo del Louvre dispuesta a dirigirse hacia el departamento del maestro Fu.

.

—Tenías razón, Natalie —, dijo Hawkmoth dirigiéndose a la aludida —. Ha regresado.

— ¿Entonces qué hará? —, preguntó confundida al respecto —. ¿Retirará el akuma?

— ¿Creíste que haría eso? —, retó el villano con un tono desafiante mientras observaba directamente los ojos de su ahora intimidada asistente —. Ella ha vuelto, Natalie. Tal vez pueda tener una última oportunidad, no puedo desaprovecharla.

—Pero señor… —, entristeció ante las palabras de su jefe, quien claramente se estaba ilusionando nuevamente —. ¿No cree que es un poco precipitado?

— ¿Tienes alguna objeción? —, volvió a usar aquel tono amenazante que, si bien hacía retroceder a la pelinegra, no la intimidaba del todo, pues conocía perfectamente las actitudes de Gabriel Agreste, y estando ella enamorada de él, no estaba dispuesta a irse.

—No señor pero… —, agachó la mirada completamente deprimida —. Yo pensé…que teníamos algo ya.

—Natalie —, alzó delicadamente la barbilla de su asistente con una de sus manos —. Sabes bien que no podré borrar la culpa que siento a menos de que ella esté sana y salva —, ella no pudo evitarlo, aunque supiera que Emilie Agreste había sido desde siempre la mujer de la vida de Gabriel, ella no se limitó a darle un fuerte y desesperado abrazo, como si nunca quisiera irse o dejarlo ir.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez el destino así lo quiso… —, era impresión del portador del miraculous de la mariposa, o se percataba de que Natalie ahora sollozaba sobre su pecho —. Usted es la única persona en el mundo que sabe perfectamente todo lo que yo daría… —, tal vez no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión fácilmente, sin embargo, esperaba que su enamorado le diera alguna pista de que lo suyo aun podía funcionar, después de todo, ella lo había dado casi todo por él.

—Solo quiero que ella esté bien, independientemente de si vuelva conmigo o no —, fue lo último que respondió Gabriel antes de zafarse del abrazo de su mano derecha, ambos lo sabían bien, en los últimos siete años, él había perdido casi todo rastro de esperanza en volver a encontrar la sonrisa radiante de su esposa, y siendo Natalie Sancoeur la única persona que se mantenía constantemente pendiente de su estabilidad emocional, había decidido darle una oportunidad, pues ella lograba consolarlo en algunas situaciones de estrés y completa depresión, aun así, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que la pelinegra no era para él, ni él para ella, pues recordó todo lo que lo había hecho vivir su mujer, y se recordó constantemente por qué daría su vida para salvar la de ella.

.

— ¡Maestro! —, exclamó Marinette jadeando después de entrar apresuradamente al departamento de quien llamó.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Marinette? —, preguntó con una sonrisa calmada.

—El Amuleto Encantado me trajo aquí —, dijo sentándose en frente del anciano con suma prisa —. No sé si se ha enterado de un nuevo akuma, y al parecer no puedo yo sola contra él.

—Claro que me he enterado, Ladybug —, respondió con un tono breve de mofa —. Después de todo, Wayzz lo ha sentido.

—El caso es que necesito un nuevo poder para hacerle frente —, dijo ella tratando de que el maestro se diera prisa en otorgarle una ayuda.

—Podría, Marinette pero, en caso de que reclutaras a alguien, ¿sabes a quién recurrir en estos momentos? —, y aquella pregunta hizo bajar de las nues a la pelinegra; se acababa de acordar que no estaba en su hogar, que estaba en el futuro y, pasados ya los años, las cosas debieron de haber cambiado bastante para todos; ya no era tan sencillo ir a buscar a sus antiguos amigos y decirles de buena mano "te otorgo este miraculous", ya no era lógico, y menos considerando que Ladybug había desaparecido desde hacía tiempo.

—Yo… —, no había otra solución, necesitaba desaherce de ese akuma cuanto antes para poder resolver sus problemas —. Creo que no me queda de otra, deberé usarlo yo.

—Pero Marinette —, dijo Tikki preocupada flotando en frente de su portadora —. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—No te preocupes Tikki —, respondió ella brindándole una sonrisa de confianza —. Yo volveré, te lo prometo —, y acto seguido, procedió a quitarse sus dos pendientes, los cuales por inercia absorbieron a la pequeña kwami, y después de eso, Marinette entregó su miraculous al maestro Fu.

—Bien, veo que has tomado una decisión —, y dicho esto, procedió a teclear la clave en su tocadiscos antiguo, para que éste se abriera revelando la caja de los miraculous, la cual tomó y, posicionándola frente a Marinette, la abrió revelando todos los miraculous disponibles para su elección.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, puedes tomar cualquiera de estos miraculous que te sirvan sabiamente contra el enemigo común, y cuando termines tu trabajo, deberás regresármelo —, dicho esto, Marinette observó minuciosamente cada miraculous del zodiaco chino, y como ya sabía cada poder que confería cada miraculous, pensó en que si estaba sola en esto, debía duplicar su poder para poder hacerle frente a un villano con la capacidad de multiplicarse así mismo.

—Tomaré estos, maestro —, dijo enseñando sobre su mano los miraculous del raton y el zorro.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Marinette? —, preguntó un poco preocupado al ver la determinación de su aprendiz.

—No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien —, soltó una pequeña sonrisa cálida y confiada, y acto seguido, dos resplandores aparecieron después de que Marinette se pusiera ambos colgantes sobre su cuello, y de aquellos resplandores salieron los dos kwamis correspondientes.

—Qué alegría volverte a ver, Ladybug —, expresó Trixx con mucha alegría.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Mullo, el kwami ratón —, dijo el otro kwami haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante su dueña interina —. Supongo que ya sabes cómo debe funcionar esto, Ladybug.

—Así es —, respondió Marinette poniéndose de pie y activando ambos miraculous, que al transformarla, dieron lugar a una nueva superheroína vestida de gris, naranja y negro, su antifaz también llevaba las mismas tonalidades anaranjadas y grises, y lo que más cambió fue su peinado, revelando un par de moños atados con dos cintas naranjas.

—Bien, es hora de salvar Paris —, dijo la nueva heroína retirándose del departamento del maestro Fu, quien, a pesar de estar feliz por la valentía de Marinette, se encontraba pensativo acerca de si debía dejarla sola en circunstancias como aquellas, lamentablemente, él siendo Jade Turtle no creyó que podría dar la talla para darle un apoyo a su alumna, sin embargo, aunque ella no conociera potentes aliados en Paris, él si conocía a alguien.

.

Adrien se encontraba distante y con una mirada fría mientras observaba el portafolio lleno de ideas de sus empleados para las nuevas entregas de la temporada; pensó que tal vez podría distraer sus pensamientos sobre Marinette al enfocarse más en su trabajo como dueño de la compañía, sin embargo, repentinamente de su anillo emanó una resplandeciente luz verde, la cual al desaparecer dio paso a Plagg, quien parecía haberse despertado de un largo sueño.

— ¿Quién me ha despertado? —, se quejó el pequeño gato negro mientras soltaba grandes bostezos de despereza —. Más vale que quien sea me traiga un buen trozo de Camembert —, lo que no notó el pequeño kwami fue la mirada estupefacta de su portador, quien, después de años de haberse resignado a no poder ser Chat Noir, pensaba que su kwami ya nunca podría volver a su lado.

— ¿Pl-Plagg? —, tartamudeó el rubio de la sorpresa —. ¿En serio eres tú?

— ¿Entonces quién más soy, chico? —, preguntó con un leve tono de ironía, aunque el pequeño gato no pudo evitar sorprenderse tambipen ante la nueva apariencia de Adrien, quien lucía un traje completamente negro y formal, y un peinado más cepillado y no tan despeinado, aunque sus facciones se veían ya más maduras, sus ojos seguían viéndose igual —. ¡Vaya! Haz cambiado, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Si-siete años —, respondió aun atónito por la presencia de Plagg — ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —, ante aquella pregunta, el kwami no hizo más que alzar sus manos en señal de completa desinformación al respecto.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue que éramos Chat Noir, y después de haber visto a Ladybug desaparecer —, aquello último lo dijo bajando la mirada en señal de una leve depresión —, atrapamos las intenciones de tu padre, y no recuerdo más.

—Lo sé pero… —, trató de meditar lo que estaba ocurriendo sin poder obtener respuesta alguna en su cabeza —. Estás aquí, y yo pensé que el maestro había hablado de que si Tikki se había ido tú no deberías estar… —, y ante aquella suposición, ambos, tanto portador como kwami se quedaron pasmados, pues si este último había regresado, sólo cabía una razón posible por la que esto suceda.

— ¡Wow!, ¡Volveré a ver a mi terroncito! —, exclamó emocionado al percatarse de que si había vuelto, debió ser por el regreso de Tikki, su compañera —. ¡Ha regresado!

"No puede ser…" pensó con escepticismo al percatarse de Plagg, era cierto que el maestro Fu le había explicado acerca de la unión poderosa que formaban los kwamis de la creación y la destrucción, sin embargo, "¿por qué aparecería en un momento como este?", se preguntó así mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza, "No, tal vez apareció por otras razones" cerró sus dos ojos tratando de meditar y olvidarse de aquello, era cierto que extrañaba en demasía a su Lady, sin embargo, tantos años de espera y de sueños interminables con ella, lo hicieron pensar que una vez más su imaginación le estaba pasando una mala jugada.

—Chico, o debería decir señor —, trató de contener la risa luego de burlarse de su portador —. Deberías transformarte y buscar a Tikki, como la he extrañado.

—No —, fue lo único que respondió el rubio con suma frialdad en cada letra.

— ¿Por qué? —, preguntó el kwami preocupado.

—Tal vez hayas vuelto, Plagg, pero eso no significa que ella también lo haya hecho, no lo creo posible y así de la nada —, volteó la mirada esquivando la actitud extrañada de Plagg, quien lo observaba con gran confusión, e inmediatamente para distraerse, el rubio sacó su teléfono móvil, solo para percatarse por medio de los noticieros que un crimen grande se presentaba en el museo del Louvre, y al escuchar por parte de Alya la palabra "akuma", se sorprendió de sobremanera. "¡¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer?!" se preguntó así mismo , sin embargo, al notar que no era un hecho confirmado lo que decía su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir mayor duda en estos momentos, primero Plagg, y ahora su padre, "¿Qué demonios está pasando?", sin embargo, sus pensamientos no lo dejaron en paz, y menos aún al escuchar la voz del maestro entrando en su oficina.

— ¡¿Maestro?! —, se encontraba completamente sorprendido por la aparición de éste.

—Chat Noir, no hay tiempo para explicaciones —, dijo con una mirada enfurecida pero decidida —. Tu entrenamiento tendrá que dar frutos.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —, preguntó completamente extrañado.

—A tu padre —, así que era cierto, él había vuelto a las andadas muy a pesar de que le había prometido a Adrien que no lo volvería a hacer, pues ya no tenía propósito, y aquello hizo que Adrien no hiciera más que enfurecerse con su progenitor.

—No debí confiar en él… —, volteó la mirada completamente enojado con Gabriel; ¿qué propósito tenía ahora? Ya ambos sabían que su madre no regresaría, así que, ¿por qué insistir? —. ¿Qué querrá ahora? —, preguntó gruñendo de fastidio al recordar lo testarudo que su padre podría llegar a ser.

—Eso sólo lo puedes saber de una forma —, y fue en ese momento que Adrien comprendió las palabras del maestro, sin embargo, su mirada no cambió, pues aunque supiera que su deber era estar ahí, no tenía muchas ganas de acercarse a alguien que sabía había hecho mucho daño anteriormente no sólo a él mismo, sino también a Marinette, a los Dupain-Cheng, y a toda la ciudad en general.

— ¡Qué bien! Volveremos a la acción —, exclamó el kwami completamente emocionado, sin embargo, el maestro Fu lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Tú no irás, Plagg —, aquello sorprendió a los dos, lo cual hizo que Adrien voltease la mirada para prestar atención a la pequeña caja que ahora ponía el anciano sobre su escritorio —. En estos momentos eres fundamental, Adrien.

—Maestro… —, musitó completamente anonadado, pues ahora tendría que usar un miraculous completamente diferente —. Pero…ella no está, ¿cómo se supone que ayudaré yo a purificar un akuma? —, preguntó incrédulo.

—Confía en mí, ahora no te quito más tu tiempo —, dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la oficina —. Espero que tomes una sabia decisión —, y dicho esto, el maestro desapareció de la vista de su aprendiz saliendo de la oficina, dejando a un atónito Adrien Agreste mientras observaba con curiosidad aquella cajita.

—Vamos, chico —, trató de animar Plagg —. Paris te necesita.

—Yo…no sé si pueda… —, volvió a voltear la mirada ignorando al kwami con su indiferencia —. Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo.

—El maestro y Wayzz confían en ti, y visto que no podré participar, queda en tus manos —, dijo el pequeño gato con un aire de tristeza, pues en el fondo, sabía que si había despertado era porque Tikki se encontraba presente, y no anhelaba otra cosa más que verla sana y salva junto con su dueña. En vista de que su portador no se movía ni un solo centímetro para ayudar, el kwami deprimido decidió ocultarse en alguno de los cajones para poder descargar su aflicción, y después de hacer aquello, el rubio no pudo evitar meditar en las palabras de su kwami, "El maestro y Wayzz confían en ti", y era cierto, pues recordó la decisión que había tomado durante el primer día de su entrenamiento: protegería lo más cercano que tendría en estos momentos, y en ese caso, el maestro Fu, razón por la cual volteó su gélida mirada fijándose en la pequeña caja tentado a tomarla, sin embargo, no era una decisión sencilla.

.

A la heroína no le había costado mucho llegar hasta el museo para el último enfrentamiento con su rival; Marinette, detrás de aquellas máscaras, pensaba en que si lograba atrapar el akuma y purificarlo, lo seguiría hasta la guarida de Hawkmoth, y no perdería el tiempo para averiguar cómo volver a su mundo. Ahora se encontraba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra mínimo veinte clones, los cuales no se detenían por nada y corrían tras sus dos colgantes.

— ¡Basta de luchas y muéstrate! —, exclamó la pelinegra tratando de encontrar al verdadero akuma.

—Si no puedes ver a través de mí, ¿qué te hace pensar que ganarás? —, respondieron retóricamente todos y cada uno de los clones, quienes no lo meditaron dos veces y se volvieron a lanzar contra la portadora de los miraculous del ratón y el zorro, sin embargo, Marinette lograba esquivarlos, puesto que al duplicar su poder, sus habilidades crecían en buena medida. "Debo pensar en algo", se decía así misma mientras seguía esquivando y atacando todo lo que podía con su flauta, sin embargo, seguían superándola en número, razón por la cual miró alternadamente a los villanos y la flauta, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez era hora de usar su poder, así que, alejándose brevemente de ellos, entonó algunas melodías con su arma, y de aquellas notas salía una bola de energía, la cual disparó hacia una de las paredes del museo —. ¡Espejismo!

De repente, enfrente de los clones se vieron montañas interminables llenas de oro, joyas y dinero, todo lo que ellos buscaba y podrían disfrutar, y mientras se quedaban anonadados atrayéndose más hacia la ilusión, Multimouse aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a uno en específico, quien poseía aquella maleta especial en la cual poseía las pinturas robadas, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se lanzó hacia él, quien se había dejado llevar por un pequeño momento por la ilusión, sin embargo, al notar que la heroína corría hacia él, logró esquivarla de un movimiento rápido.

— ¡No se queden mirando, ataquen! —, ordenó a sus clones, quienes voltearon rápidamente para darse cuenta de que todo había sido plan de Marinette, quien maldijo para sus adentros al notar que no había funcionado su plan.

—Demonios —, no pudo evitar soltar aquella palabra al ver como la tenían rodeada entre cuarenta clones si no es que más, así que se posicionó en defensa, y trató de atacar mientras pudo para alcanzar al líder de todos ellos, sin embargo, cuando corría a punto de alcanzarlo, él se adelantó, y de un movimiento rápido, agarró con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo haciéndola gemir de dolor. "¿En qué momento le he vuelto débil?", se preguntaba así misma, y fue cuando realizó que aquel movimiento y fuerza los conocía, y se dio cuenta de que el akumatizado no era nada más ni nada menos que aquel ladrón que intentó robarle, pero antes de poder responder, su contrincante le había lanzado una gran patada en el costado haciéndola chocar contra una de las grandes paredes del museo, golpe el cual aturdió a la pobre Marinette.

—Todo acabó —, susurró el villano mientras ordenaba a sus aliados sostenerla fuertemente para arrancarle sus miraculous, sin embargo, cuando éstos se estaban acercando a una débil Multimouse, una sombra apareció de golpe en frente de ellos, y sin que pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, ya estaban siendo golpeados con técnicas expertas en artes marciales, mientras que un yoyo los mantenía fuertemente amarrados.

— ¿Pero qué…? —, no pudo terminar, pues ahora se encontraba en frente de un nuevo superhéroe, quien mantenía dando tantos golpes y patadas que Multiplicateur podía esquivar a duras penas, movimientos los cuales hicieron que retrocediera dejando a Marinette en paz, mientras que ella observaba anonadada toda la escena; aquel desconocido se movía con gracia y astucia, y aunque no pararan de llegar más y más clones, no se veía agotado contra ellos y no perdía una sola batalla, cosa que la sorprendió bastante.

"¿Quién será?" se preguntó así misma mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad, "definitivamente tendré que superarme a mí misma", pensó con un poco de decepción al notar su debilidad ante un akuma, sin embargo, después de fijar su vista hacia el nuevo aliado que se presentaba, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos de la impresión, cuando la luz que llegaba a la sala dejó ver a un joven rubio y de mirada verde portando el miraculous de la creación.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Disculpen la tardanza, queridos lectores, he tenido días un poco ocupados, sin embargo, heme aquí con este episodio que lo sentí larguito, pero que espero sea de calidad, pues doy lo mejor de mí. Por cierto, se supone que hoy saldrá nuevo episodio, así que con toda la emoción ;)**

 **Al final alguien ha decidido ayudar a Marinette cuando se encontraba en aprietos, ¿podrán juntos derrotar a Multiplicateur? Véanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows que, me alegran bastante y me motivan a continuar :3**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	8. Reencuentros

**Hola queridos lectores.**

 **Estoy aquí con un nuevo episodio para el fanfic :3 por cierto, una pequeña duda: ¿Se alcanzaron a dar cuenta de la identidad de la nueva alcaldesa? ;)**

 **Y, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo Chris Master? No sé ustedes, pero me encantó el hermanito de Nino, mucho más que Manon Chamack :v**

 **Ojala la historia les esté gustando, y este episodio sea de buena calidad, pues un nuevo aliado ha llegado para ayudar a Multimouse, a ver como derrotan al akumatizado.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Se había enfrentado ella sola contra un akuma, el cual había mandado un renovado Gabriel Agreste, aferrándose a la idea de que aún podría cumplir su deseo, y el Amuleto encantado le había revelado que no podía pelear sola, sin embargo, al no poder confiar plenamente en alguien dentro de un mundo que no conocía, tomó una decisión precipitada y se transformó con dos nuevos miraculous, y aun así, no era rival ante un ejército de clones, razón por la cual el maestro decidió enviar a alguien quien sabía que su sentido de la justicia no se iría por más mal que pudiera estar, y ahora Multimouse se encontraba en frente de aquella ayuda, la cual la dejó completamente boquiabierta.

"¿Es él?", se preguntó constantemente mientras seguía observando al héroe luchar contra el akuma, "Es lo más probable, digo, ¿en quién más confiaría el maestro Fu?", y al hacerse la idea, no pudo evitar el escape de una pequeña lágrima traicionera; lo tenía frente a ella.

—Me vendría bien algo de ayuda —, dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba los ataques de sus rivales.

—S-sí, claro —, aún no podía articular palabra alguna de la impresión, sin embargo, corrió todo lo que pudo, y usando su flauta golpeó cuantos clones pudo.

— ¿Acaso Ladybug no tenía otro reemplazo inútil? —, retaron todos al tiempo mientras seguían tratando de golpear al héroe.

—Reemplazo, tal vez —, respondió agitado mientras seguía saltando para esquivar tacleadas —. Inútil, lo dudo mucho —, y después de decir eso, asestó varios golpes contra sus enemigos con su yoyo y habilidades de karate —. Pero preferiría que me llamasen Lordbug.

—El akuma está en su maleta —, dijo Multimouse señalando al hombre akumatizado, quien aprovechó la horda de clones para salir huyendo —. Tienes que ir por él.

—Entiendo, tú encárgate de ellos —, respondió su compañero señalando a todas las réplicas que había atrapado con su yoyo, a quienes soltó para poder usar el poder del miraculous de la creación —. ¡Amuleto encantado! —, y de aquel resplandor que soltó el yoyo, salió un boomerang.

"Bien, ahora supongo que debo pensar en cómo utilizarlo", se dijo Lordbug así mismo mientras aun observaba al ladrón huir, cuando realizó que en dos movimientos podría emplear bien la creación que acababa de utilizar, así que sin perder el tiempo, lanzó su boomerang con fuerza hasta dar en la cabeza de Multiplicateur, quien volteó la mirada completamente consternado.

— ¿Crees que conseguirás esto? —, dijo señalando la maleta que nunca soltaba —. Bicho tonto.

—De hecho —, soltó una sonrisa triunfante —, solo quería llamar tu atención —, y antes de que el hombre akumatizado pudiera reaccionar, una segunda lanzada se direccionó hacia su mano, y no pudo evitar el impacto, lo cual hizo que soltara repentinamente su maleta, momento que Lordbug aprovechó para lanzar su yoyo y amarrarlo a la manija, atrayéndola de un jalón.

—Ya no eres tan fuerte —, se mofó, y acto seguido, procedió a partir en dos la maleta con su pierna, de la cual salió el akuma, y el héroe, memorizando como lo había hecho Ladybug incontables veces, abrió su yoyo y se dispuso a purificar el akuma, dejando libre a una pequeña mariposa blanca.

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —, lanzó el boomerang al aire causando un resplandor en todas las direcciones, el cual iba regresando todo a la normalidad a su paso, incluyendo las obras de arte y los clones, los cuales, mientras forcejeaban con Multimouse desaparecieron dejándola a ella tranquila, y un aura oscura rodeó el cuerpo de Multiplicateur dejando en su lugar a un hombre débil y confundido.

—Yo… —, agachó la cabeza deprimido por haber permitido el akuma —. Lo siento, sólo quería más recursos para mi familia.

—Oye —, dijo Lordbug suavizando su mirada y agachándose en frente del ladrón —. Todos tenemos problemas, pero la clave es saber cómo solucionarlos. No es sencillo, pero puedes buscar un trabajo estable y conseguir tus metas —, aquello que dijo alegró el corazón del hombre, pues había perdido las esperanzas en un superhéroe desde la desaparición de Ladybug, y creyó que la única salida era el crimen, sin embargo, aunque no fuera Ladybug, ver a dos héroes salvándole la vida le renovó la esperanza de que tal vez el mundo no era tan basura como pensaba.

—Gracias —, ofreció una sincera sonrisa, y luego de levantarse, se dispuso a salir del museo encaminado a tratar de reparar sus errores. Después de que se fue, Multimouse se acercó con pasos nerviosos y torpes hacia su nuevo compañero, y aunque su mente estaba en máxima alerta, no podía ocultarlo más desde que lo vio, así que, aprovechando la soledad, decidió hablar.

— ¿A-Adrien? —, no podía evitarlo, sus cuerpo temblaba de la emoción de volverlo a ver, y el aludido, al escuchar su nombre, volteó la mirada completamente sorprendido, pues aunque no la hubiera reconocido con los dos moños en su cabeza, su voz no la podía ocultar, y era suficiente para que todo su orgullo se fuera por la borda por más que quisiera él evitarlo.

—Mari… —, no podía creérselo, la tenía en frente suyo, a quien había extrañado durante siete años había regresado, "¿pero cómo…?", las preguntas abundaban en su cabeza, y mientras estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos, apenas pudo notar que Marinette soltaba mares de lágrimas.

—Finalmente te veo… —, trató de acercarse a él, sin embargo, a cada paso que daba ella adelante, Lordbug daba un paso hacia atrás, como si tuviera miedo de que pasara.

—No… —, la miró con mucho temor en sus verdes ojos —. Lo siento, yo…debo irme —, y sin que la pelinegra pudiera responder, lanzó su yoyo y salió a toda prisa del museo del Louvre. "¡¿Qué?!" se preguntaba ella mientras alcanzaba a realizar lo que había ocurrido, "¿por qué se fue?" no paraba de preguntarse, pues había obtenido el miraculous de la creación, peleó junto a ella, y que no pudiera saludarla o decirle su clásico "Bien Joué" era un trago muy amargo y difícil de procesar.

Se alejó lo más posible del museo balanceándose de casa en casa, no podía asimilar tantas sorpresas en una sola tarde, era imposible para su lógica y comprensión, "Todo esto debe ser un sueño más", pensó con decisión mientras seguía dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar en donde pudiera volver a transformarse. "¿Qué locuras estoy haciendo? Esto en definitiva no es real, ni ella, ni Plagg, ni el miraculous…", volvió a pensar mientras se ocultaba tras un callejón vació y se volvía a transformar en Adrien Agreste, guardó el miraculous de la creación dentro de aquella cajita que había recibido, y se encaminó hacia el departamento del maestro Fu, el cual le recibió el miraculous con una sonrisa, y Adrien salió con la mirada todavía perdida, "Olvida la oficina, debes ir a descansar y despertar de todo esto", dijo para sus adentros, y con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia la mansión Agreste; no quería y no podía creérselo, y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería volver a dormir y despertar después, pues después de tantas noches de ensoñación con su Lady, una más no le hacía daño, simplemente pensó que la próxima vez tendría que discernir entre lo que era una fantasía y lo que era realidad.

.

—Ha perdido, ¿verdad? —, preguntó Nathalie al notar el semblante serio de Gabriel.

—Sí —, respondió él llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla —. Pero está completamente confirmado: Ladybug está de vuelta.

— ¿Qué hará entonces? —, preguntó preocupada su asistente, pues a pesar de que había conseguido algo ya con él, sabía que nunca podría ser ni la sombra de lo que Emilie fue para él.

—Lo he pensado bastante durante el combate —, meditó dando cada palabra con sumo sigilo —. Nathalie —, dirigió su mirada llena de brillo hacia la aludida —, aún puedo corregir mi error.

—Usted… —, dudó antes de formular la pregunta que haría, pues sabía que no sería sencilla de responder, sin embargo, las ganas la invadían —. ¿Sólo quiere una madre para Adrien, o desea recuperar un amor?

—La respuesta ya la sabes —, enfrió su mirada ante aquella pregunta —. Deseo verla a sana y salva —, y después de la respuesta que le envió a su asistente, los recuerdos no evitaron invadir la mente del villano, la constante de que su mujer aún estaba inconsciente se encontraba martillando con fuerza la cabeza de Hawkmoth.

.

— _¿Qué te pareció el Palacio de Potala?_ —, _preguntó con emoción Emilie mientras junto con su marido salían de aquel patrimonio cultural del Tíbet que se encontraba en la ciudad de Lhasa._

— _Algo bastante único e irreemplazable_ —, _respondió el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa a su mujer_ —. _Además, mientras no estabas prestando atención, me pude llevar algunas ideas para los próximos diseños_ —, _y de manera inmediata sacó una libreta que siempre cargaba consigo, la abrió y le enseñó a su esposa innumerables vestidos inspirados en la cultura tibetana._

— _Wow, son divinos_ —, _dijo ella apreciando los bocetos que le había presentado Gabriel_ —. _Si tú me lo permites, tal vez algún día modele algún ejemplar._

—Lo siento, mademoiselle —, _dijo agarrando suavemente una de las delicadas manos de Emilie, y acto seguido la besó en actitud coqueta_ —, _pero a mi esposa nada más puedo verla yo_ —, _y ante aquella actitud recelosa por parte de su marido, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo cual enterneció a Gabriel._

— _¿Disculpa? Soy actriz por si no te has dado cuenta_ —, _se mofó volteando rápidamente la mirada, como si de una diva se tratase_ —. _Además, soy una mujer independiente, nadie me dice qué hacer._

— _Ah, ¿así que esto ahora es una guerra de géneros?_ —, _preguntó en tono divertido siguiéndole el juego a su mujer._

— _Es una carrera por ver quién es el mejor_ —, _y de manera instintiva, le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta mientras saltaba entre pasos como si fuera una niña pequeña._

— _Entonces quieres apostar_ —, _sonrió de manera cómplice mientras no podía parar de ver a su hermosa esposa como un pequeño ángel, ¿cómo no encariñarse? Con ese vestido azul cielo que le quedaba bastante bien con su tono de piel, su mirada verde que irradiaba alegría y tanto calor que derretía ambos polos; Gabriel Agreste estaba encantado con ella, y no se arrepentía para nada de la vida y la familia que habían formado juntos._

— _Bueno, ya que insistes…_ —, _y como si sus energías no se fueran a acabar nunca, se disparó a correr dejando a su marido atrás, quien ya se disponía a perseguirla, sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de luz interrumpió su vista a través de sus gafas, y curioso por saber de dónde provenía aquella molestia, se percató de que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba en frente de él un par de joyas exóticas junto con un libro bastante extraño, y aún más curioso por saber la procedencia de éstos, se acercó, los recogió y los guardó dentro de su bolso antes de volver para alcanzar a su esposa._

 _._

Estaba completamente dispuesta a seguir la mariposa blanca para dar con Hawkmoth, sin embargo, aquel encuentro con Adrien la había descolocado completamente; no sabía que le ocurría, y después de la calurosa bienvenida que le había dado el Maestro Fu, había pensado que el rubio se comportaría igual, aun así se había equivocado miserablemente, y ahora no hacía otra cosa más que preguntarse "¿por qué?".

Ya había entregado los miraculous del ratón y el zorro al maestro Fu y había recibido su par de aretes, y ahora se encaminaba hacia uno de los parques, pues de tanta conmoción quería pensar. "¿Estará todavía enojado conmigo?", se preguntaba constantemente mientras se sentaba sobre una de las bancas del parque, era cierto, había pasado ya mucho tiempo como para suponer que Adrien todavía siguiera enojado con ella, sin embargo, las inseguridades atacaron sin piedad, y el hecho de recordar constantemente su indiferencia durante el combate contra Lila no la hacía sentir mejor, y mucho menos el recuerdo de las fotografías de él que había roto con desprecio total; estaba destrozada cuando aquello pasó, y de manera instintiva consiguió sentir mucho más odio contra Lila, la verdadera culpable de todo.

"Lo siento por haberte juzgado…", pensó mientras hundía su rostro sobre sus manos y de sus ojos brotaban grandes gotas de lágrimas; sabía que si ya había un akuma que había rondado por la ciudad, Hawkmoth no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quiere, sin embargo eso no la detuvo de su tristeza, pues se había ido, había destruido la vida no solo de su familia, sino de cada parisino que respiraba el aire urbano con dificultad, que veían con tristeza como la tasa de desempleo aumentaba, la contaminación abundaba y los polos se derretían cada vez más rápido; a final de cuentas era cierto lo que había dicho el maestro, restaurar el equilibrio iba a ser tarea ardua. "Te estás equivocando, Marinette", memorizó con depresión la frase que le había dicho el rubio en ese entonces, y solo consiguió sentirse más estúpida por no haberle creído, "Yo lo conocía mejor que cualquiera, y lo traté mal", siguió lamentándose mientras las lágrimas no se detenían; lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pues ningún chico había tenido ese tipo de atenciones con ella, era apuesto, atento y siempre amable y optimista a pesar de las situaciones duras, razón por la cual verlo así le dolió, y por más que quería concentrar su atención en Gabriel Agreste no podía, el joven la dominaba. "Maldita sea", dijo para sus adentros; había dejado escapar una oportunidad, y todo por su notable debilidad ante aquel chico a quien amaba; en definitiva el amor a veces lo sacaba a uno de sus casillas.

— ¿Eres tú? —, escuchó una pregunta procedente de una voz femenina familiar, sin embargo no levantó su rostro en ningún momento —. R-re-realmente eres t-tú, Marinette —, y fue ahí cuando se dispuso a alzar la mirada, y divisó a una joven vestida con un gabán peculiar, llevaba el cabello recogido e iba con gafas de sol, quien estaba completamente anonadada por la presencia de la pelinegra.

—Sí, soy yo —, no tenía mucho por decir, pues no estaba de ánimos para contestar, sin embargo, mayor fue su sorpresa al notar un fuerte abrazo repentino por parte de aquella chica extraña, quien, suponiendo que no la había reconocido en primera instancia, se retiró las gafas de sol para dejar ver su anaranjada mirada junto con su radiante sonrisa blanca.

— ¡¿Juleka?! —, exclamó con gran asombro al ver la verdadera identidad de quien la había abrazado —. No puedo creerlo, estás aquí.

—Eso debería decir yo de ti —, las lágrimas de alegría dominaron la vista de Juleka —. Es increíble. ¡Haz regresado! —, Marinette no pudo evitar notar la alegría desbordante que emanaba de su tímida amiga; se dio cuenta de la falta que hizo, y de manera inmediata devolvió el abrazo, como si necesitara una compañía cálida.

—Hay muchas cosas que hablar —, dijo la mayor secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano —. Pero aquí no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —, preguntó la pelinegra confundida.

—Que Rose se alegrará tanto de verte como yo —, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro —. Además mírate, no podemos quedarnos quietas, estoy al tanto de que volvieron a aparecer akumas en la ciudad —. Y de un momento a otro, Marinette se sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿acaso esa chica feliz y abierta era la reservada y tímida chica del instituto?; era cierto, mucho había cambiado desde que ella había desaparecido, sin embargo no pensó ver a una Juleka Couffaine diferente.

— ¿Segura? —, preguntó preocupada al recordar la actitud que había tenido Adrien hacía un rato —. No…no quiero ser una molestia para nadie —, agachó la mirada con muchas ganas de llorar.

—Mari… —, suavizó la mirada ante la actitud que presentaba la pelinegra —. ¿Por qué dices eso? No sabes todo lo que te buscamos —, y de manera instintivamente también agachó la mirada en señal de tristeza —. Y yo…aún no puedo creer el verte aquí como si nada hubiera pasado pero… —, tragó saliva de la angustia antes de continuar —, esto no es un sueño, realmente estás aquí.

—Bueno yo…

—Ahórrate la explicación —, interrumpió bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie —. Si hay nuevos akumas no podemos dejar que nos invadan —, la miró con seriedad al recordar que dos veces había sido Reflekta —. Lo importante es que estás aquí, ven —, agarró suavemente el brazo de su amiga y se la llevó caminando; era obvio que no podía creer que después de tantos años de búsqueda junto con sus compañeros, ella se apareciera en el parque como si nada, no tenía sentido, sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarla a la deriva, pues sabía que los Dupain-Cheng se habían ido del país, e intuyó que por la expresión de depresión en la que se encontraba Marinette, ella necesitaría compañía; no la dejaría sola un momento más, pues recordaba bien lo que había sucedido el día anterior a su desaparición.

— ¡Juleka! —, exclamó Rose, y con alegría fue a abrazar a la aludida. El resto de camino que Marinette había compartido con ella había sido silencioso, y después de abrir la puerta del departamento, no se sorprendió para nada la alegría desbordante de Rose, pues siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante animada; ahora no sabía que decir, las estaba viendo abrazadas con mucho cariño, que si en este futuro podían suceder cambios, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su rubia amiga.

—Ho-hola —, lanzó un tímido saludo el cual desvió la atención de la chica de cabello corto, quien al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, se dio cuenta de que Juleka no había llegado sola al departamento.

— ¿Ma-Marinette? —, llamó completamente pasmada mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos torpes —. ¿Realmente eres tú?

—S-sí —, lo único que supo después de haber dado aquella respuesta era que estaba siendo estrujada por los brazos de Rose mientras escuchaba fuertes sollozos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú! —, soltó rápidamente el agarre y acto seguido empezó a saltar de la emoción; en definitiva ella seguía siendo Rose Lavillant, su alegre compañera de clases —. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Rose, deja que se ponga cómoda —, interrumpió Juleka mientras ofrecía a Marinette sentarse en el sofá, quien aceptó tímidamente, y acto seguido se acercó al oído de su pareja para susurrarle algo inaudible para la pelinegra —. Marinette no se encuentra muy bien que digamos, por favor actuemos con calma

—Oh, pobrecita —, susurró Rose con tristeza —. Tanto tiempo así yo también me pondría mal. No te preocupes —, guiñó el ojo hacia su novia y se acercó para sentarse junto a su amiga.

—Lo siento —, soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras seguía viéndola con incredulidad —. Es que…es bastante impactante tenerte aquí.

—Sí —, recordó las palabras del maestro Fu antes de continuar; debía proteger su identidad, razón por la cual tendría que fingir ante civiles normales como lo eran sus amigas —. Han…han pasado años —, ante aquello Rose no evitó soltar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Te han sentado bien —, comentó tratando de animar la situación, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Marinette; vaya que había sido buena idea soltar sus coletas para que su edad pasase desapercibida.

—Gracias —, ofreció una sonrisa melancólica, sin embargo, sentir que les había faltado a todos durante años no la hacía sentir bien, razón por la cual una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho —. Todo es distinto ahora.

—Oh, Mari —, Rose se acercó más a ella para darle un cálido abrazo reconfortante —. Lo importante es que tú estás bien, pase el tiempo que pase —, aquello le sacó una sonrisa triste a Marinette, quien con aquella muestra de cariño, estaba segura de que al finalizar estaría completamente dispuesta a arreglar el error que se cometió.

—Bueno, Marinette —, dijo Juleka quien aún se mantenía de pie —. Estás de suerte, porque la cena la prepararé yo, ¿te apetece quedarte a cenar con nosotras?

—Wow, gracias —, dijo mirando sorprendida a su amiga —. Pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad.

—No digas tonterías —, respondió Rose soltando una pequeña risa —. Antes estamos muy alegres de tenerte aquí. Estás sana y salva.

—Está bien —, soltó una risita nerviosa ante la insistencia de la rubia; después de todo, se dio cuenta de cuánto la querían sus amigas.

—Bien, entonces iré a hacer magia en la cocina —, guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a preparar la cena. Marinette se encontraba a gusto, pues sus amigas seguían ahí presentes, y aunque los años las hayan hecho más maduras, seguían siendo muy buenas personas, lo cual hizo que se sintiera realmente afortunada de poder contar con alguien, y más después del rechazo que había sufrido por parte de Adrien. Seguía hablando con Rose sobre la vida, hasta que sobre la mesa central de la sala vio una revista peculiar, la cual en su portada posaba nada más ni nada menos que Juleka.

—Juleka —, llamó con nervios a su amiga —. ¿Esta eres tú?

—Oh, sí —, rió mientras respondía la pregunta desde la cocina —. Me he vuelto modelo de la compañía Agreste.

— ¡¿En serio?! —, la pelinegra quedó completamente pasmada, lo cual hizo reír a Rose —. ¿Pero cómo? Esa no es la Juleka que yo conozco.

—Bueno… —, sus mejillas enrojecieron antes de relatar su historia —. La verdad es que todo fue gracias a ti, me ayudaste a salir bien en las fotografías y…realmente es una historia curiosa.

—Me alegraría oírla, no podría estar más orgullosa de mi amiga —, respondió Marinette sonriendo dulcemente.

—Bien —, respondió Juleka mientras seguía preparando la cena, aunque sinceramente no estaba segura de relatarla, puesto que tendría que recordarle a Marinette aquel día, sin embargo, ella sentía curiosidad de cómo llegó ahí, así que reunió valor para hablar —. En aquel momento en el que… —, aún le daba algo de molestia nombrar aquel nombre —, Adrien te hizo lo que te hizo, recogí los trozos de tu diseño, pues me pareció muy bonito, además, no iba a dejar que lo destruyera así como así —, sorprendentemente para Juleka, Marinette no mostró signo de tristeza al nombrar lo que había ocurrido, y solo se mostraba expectante de su relato —. Y bueno, pasados unos años después de que te fuiste, revisé en mis recuerdos de la secundaria, y al ver tu gabán me dije "honor a quien honor merece", y para conmemorarte lo llevé a la compañía. De hecho, me sorprende que no reconozcas tu propio gabán —, soltó una risa pequeña, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra quien, fijándose mejor, se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo llevaba puesto.

—Vaya —, soltó una carcajada después de notarlo —. Soy una completa idiota —, y ante eso Rose y Juleka no pudieron evitar reír, y cuando las risas secaron, el silencio reinó para otorgarle a la modelo proseguir con su relato.

—En fin, cuando lo llevé les gustó la idea, y Nathalie me dijo que no disponían de modelo, y me ofreció el puesto. Yo no quería aceptar en primera instancia, ya sabes, mi maldición —, dio una pequeña risa ante el nombramiento de lo que la perjudicaba cuando era adolescente —. Pero Rose insistió en que era una buena manera de seguir tu ejemplo de superar miedos, y heme aquí. No fue nada sencillo al principio por mi timidez, pero me fui adaptando.

—Wow —, quedó maravillada ante el relato de Juleka —. Es un honor, Juleka. Realmente estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, ¿y qué ha sido de ti? —, preguntó mientras seguía cocinando.

—Ah, bueno, yo… —, no sabía que inventar para que no sospechasen, así que optó por mejor evadir la respuesta —. La verdad, no quisiera hablar de eso…

—Tranquila, Mari —, dijo Rose de manera tierna mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga —. No te obligaremos si no quieres decirnos. No queremos perjudicarte.

—Gracias por entender, Rose —, sonrió de manera tierna hacia la aludida —. ¿Y tú qué haces?

—Bueno, te sorprenderá saber que organizo todos los eventos del Rey Alí en Paris —, respondió la rubia con mucha alegría —. Podría decirse que soy su secretaria, aunque la mayoría de estos eventos se han vuelto para tratar de salvar la naturaleza —, y ante aquello, la menor no pudo evitar sentirse mal; era cierto, recordó que Paris no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos.

—Es un buen trabajo. Te felicito —, exclamó Marinette dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras reía con su amiga. Así fue pasando el tiempo entre ellas, finalmente la cena estuvo lista y las tres comieron tranquilas mientras seguían platicando acerca del instituto y sus antiguos compañeros; Alix era ahora una patinadora profesional, quien aún se mantenía en contacto con Nathaniel, quien a su vez, fundó una empresa de comics y junto con Marc sacaban cada edición, según palabras de Rose, se les veía muy bien juntos. Mylène, por extraño que pareciera se convirtió en actriz de televisión, y logró superar sus miedos a las películas de terror, e Iván estaba para ella en todo momento. Max tenía una compañía de inventos del futuro que él mismo fabricaba, aunque también se le reconoció por ser un jugador profesional, y Kim era tan feliz junto con Ondine participando en las carreras de natación profesional.

—Me alegro mucho por todos —, expresó Marinette soltando una bonita sonrisa —. Al final consiguieron muchas cosas buenas.

—Sí, bueno, —, respondió Rose —. Supongo que ya debes haber sabido quien es la nueva alcaldesa —, expresó con alegría, cosa que no compartió Marinette, pues aún le tenía rencor.

— ¿Y Chloé y Sabrina? —, preguntó con mucha curiosidad —. Sé que nos caíamos mal, pero sinceramente espero que haya tenido una buena carrera.

—Bueno, no sabríamos decirlo a ciencia cierta —, contestó Juleka un poco triste —. Supongo que sin una Ladybug que pudiera motivarla, Queen B también desaparecería, y Chloé se fue a Nueva York con su madre, no sabemos más de ella.

—Oh, bueno, yo espero que ella esté bien —, dijo la pelinegra soltando una sonrisa triste.

—Y Sabrina, bueno, supongo que ahora es la secretaria de la alcaldesa. No hablo casi nada con ella —, continuó explicando la modelo.

—Bueno, igual me alegra a lo que han llegado, muchos son profesionales ya —, dijo Marinette animando el ambiente.

—Lo sé, a pesar de las dificultades somos felices —, dijo Rose observando de manera tierna a su pareja, quien no tardó en sonrojarse levemente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Hola chicas —, de repente, la puerta del departamento se abrió, y tal fue la sorpresa de Marinette al ver a Luka Couffaine cruzando la puerta mientras saludaba pacíficamente —. Disculpen la tardanza, la grabación del nuevo disco tardó así que…

— ¿Lu-Luka? —, preguntó tímidamente Marinette sin dejar de posar los ojos sobre aquel chico, quien al verla, se quedó completamente boquiabierto y mudo.

—Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette… —, tartamudeó de la sorpresa al verla sentada en la mesa del comedor junto a su hermana.

—Oh sí, lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes, Marinette —, agregó Juleka tratando de calmar la situación tensa en la que se encontraban todos —. Luka está viviendo con nosotras.

—Eso veo —, contestó ella sin quita la mirada de encima al chico de cabello azul, quien se acercó lentamente para contemplarla mejor y convencerse de que no era un sueño.

—Esto es… —, no pudo evitar que una diminuta lágrima se le escapase de la alegría —. Increíble.

—Me alegra verte también —, agachó la cabeza apenada mientras soltaba una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres cenar, Luka? —, ofreció Rose dándole su lugar al guitarrista en la mesa del comedor —. Está recién hecho por tu hermana.

—Está bien, gracias —, accedió mientras se sentaba al lado de Marinette y no dejaba de observarla minuciosamente, sin embargo, a pesar de la alegría que emanaba de sus compañeras de departamento, algo extraño notó en Marinette: no poseía facciones más maduras a pesar de que su cabello lo ocultara en cierto modo, lo cual hizo que sintiera una extraña sospecha hacia ella. Juleka le sirvió la comida, y Luka empezó a masticar sin dejar de posar sus dos azules ojos sobre los de Marinette, quien ya se empezaba a sentir nerviosa ante aquel contacto físico.

—Bueno yo supongo que ya deberé irme —, dijo de repente rompiendo con ese mal ambiente en el que se encontraba, y de manera inmediata se puso de pie —. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —, preguntó Rose preocupada y triste, pues habían pasado años desde que se había ido, y ya que la tenían de vuelta, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

—S-Sí, lo siento Rose —, se disculpó al notar la tristeza por parte de la rubia.

—Nos entristece que te vayas pronto, Marinette —, comentó Juleka imitando la tristeza de su pareja.

—Bueno, ya saben, el tiempo vale oro —, rió nerviosamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, sin embargo, una voz que se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo decidió hablar.

— ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? —, escuchó preguntar a Luka desde la mesa del comedor —. Que yo sepa, acabas de regresar, y tus padres no están.

—Em, bueno, yo… —, su mente ya no le daba para seguir formulando mentiras, le parecía imposible ante la mirada inquisitiva del chico, lo cual de manera instintiva, hizo que Rose y Juleka dieran en el clavo: no, no tenía donde quedarse a dormir.

— ¡Puedes quedarte con nosotros! —, exclamó la rubia de repente cambiando su tristeza por alegría —. Te hemos extrañado durante años, Marinette, por favor acepta quedarte con nosotros aunque sea por una semana.

—Rose, yo… —, no podía refutar la carita tierna que ahora mostraba la aludida, junto con una radiante sonrisa por parte de Juleka, y una relajada por parte de Luka, quien le agradaba tenerla de compañía; era inútil, tres contra uno, así que soltó un suspiro de resignación y accedió.

— ¡Gracias! —, Rose se abalanzó a abrazar a su amiga con fuerza, mientras su novia y su cuñado se limitaban a soltar una débil risa al ver la asfixia de Marinette por el abrazo.

Y así sucedieron las cosas, si Marinette tenía suerte, amanecería al día siguiente con un solo objetivo: dar con Gabriel Agreste, por mientras tenía que admitirse así misma que necesitaba un descanso, después de todo, lo único que había hecho al llegar al futuro fue buscar respuestas y luchar contra un nuevo akuma. "Al menos él ya sabe que he vuelto", meditó al recordar que los ojos del akuma también eran los ojos de Hawkmoth, y así siguió pensando en cómo dirigirse a él, sin embargo, la aflicción seguía dominando su ser mientras se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de huéspedes que le habían ofrecido Rose y Juleka, pues no había tenido un encuentro agradable con Adrien, y no sabía por qué había pasado.

— ¿Se puede? —, escuchó una tímida pregunta al otro lado de la puerta por parte de Luka.

—Adelante —, respondió ella amablemente mientras se acomodaba sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Pensé que tal vez te gustarían estas melodías —, y sin meditarlo dos veces, empezó a entonar dulces notas con las cuerdas de su guitarra, lo cual maravilló a Marinette por el gran talento que poseía.

—Son bonitas —, respondió ella soltando una débil sonrisa.

—Deberían alegrar a una chica que se siente así —, y acto seguido volvió a tocar notas diferentes en una escala descendente, lo cual indicaba a la perfección la depresión de la pelinegra —. Sin embargo, tú deberías sentirte así, pues haz regresado al fin —, y dicho esto, volvió a tocar unas notas ascendentes más alegres, las cuales lograron sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Eso era lo que quería yo ver —, dijo él dejando su guitarra a un lado.

—Gracias, Luka —, dijo amablemente mientras su sonrisa persistía —. Eres un buen amigo.

—Tal vez —, dijo él posando una mano sobre su hombro —. Sé que no han sido años sencillos, Marinette. Debiste haberlo pasado mal.

—Bueno… —, agachó la mirada con timidez —. Es algo difícil regresar y darse cuenta de que les hice falta a muchos.

—A todos, Marinette —, dijo él preocupado —. Me hubiera gustado saber qué pasó contigo —, siguió, sin embargo, su mirada cambió a preocupación total, y la miró fijamente a los ojos —. Tal vez puedas convencer a Rose y mi hermana, pero sé que hay algo oculto en ti —, y de manera sorpresiva para la pelinegra, Luka sacó de su bolso una libreta roja con puntos negros muy, bastante familiar para ella.

— ¿D-Dónde la co-conseguiste? —, preguntó nerviosa.

—La conservé durante años como un recuerdo tuyo —, respondió agachando la mirada mientras cerraba sus ojos —. Debí haber hecho algo cuando ese chico te lastimó —, y acto seguido apretó los puños intentando contener la rabia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Marinette.

—Oh, Luka —, lo miró preocupada —. Eso sucedió hace años, la verdad ya no importa.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, después de que te fuiste, no pude evitar pensar en que todo había sido por su culpa —, a pesar de que ella sabía que era mentira, no soportaba ver como sus amigos sentían odio hacia Adrien, pues ella, más que nadie, sabía que él era inocente.

—Yo… —, no podía fingir; si ocultaba su identidad como Ladybug, ellos seguirían culpando a alguien completamente inocente, cosa que no le agradaba en nada a Marinette, y si no permitía que eso sucediera, debía planear una mejor mentira, sin embargo, ¿cómo hacerlo?, no era nada sencillo tratar de cubrir años de ausencia, y al final tendría que terminar revelando su identidad secreta.

—No te preocupes, Marinette —, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa triste —. Si no me quieres dar tus motivos, respeto tu decisión —, estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando la mano de Marinette detuvo su brazo.

—Luka, espera —, detuvo la chica haciendo que la volviese a observar a los ojos; no podía más, sí, su moral de heroína estaba al frente, sin embargo, no podía permitir más calumnias a Adrien, y más sabiendo que todo había sido culpa de Lila, simplemente no lo soportaba, él era una persona muy buena, si fuera por ella lo defendería a capa y espada. Dudó por el minuto más largo de su vida, pero aun así decidió hablar —. Te lo voy a decir, pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie —, aquello extrañó completamente a Luka, sin embargo, él, por saber cómo podría ayudarla, decidió aceptar.

—Lo juro —, dijo mirándola con sus azules ojos, cuyas pupilas denotaban total sinceridad y entrega. Marinette dio un largo suspiro, y tembló de nervios mientras deseaba no arrepentirse después de lo que haría.

—Yo soy Ladybug.

* * *

 **Bueno queridos lectores, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado n.n lo sé, lo sé, hubo más Lukanette que Adrinette :v pero el mensaje está claro, Luka es un amigo, un muy buen amigo :3**

 **Ahora Luka lo sabe, ¿apoyará a Marinette en sus siguientes movimientos y planes? Véanlo en el próximo episodio.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me alegran bastante y me motivan a continuar :3**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	9. Falla

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí vengo ya con el noveno episodio.**

 **Espero que la historia les esté gustando, pues Marinette le ha revelado su identidad secreta a Luka para defender a Adrien, a ver cómo reacciona éste ante tal revelación.**

 **Por cierto, ¿qué tal el episodio Backwarder? Para mí fue una preciosura total, aunque deja muchas incógnitas :'v pero ya nació un nuevo ship :3**

 **Disclaimer; Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Ella se encontraba en un gran aprieto, pues había roto las reglas, y todo por salvar aunque fuera un poco el nombre de su enamorado, ya que sentía la rabia de sus amigos al nombrarlo, y no podía soportarlo, menos conociendo la verdad, así que ahora se encontraba observando a un Luka completamente boquiabierto y sin palabras.

—Sé que es difícil de procesar, pero debes creerme —, dijo Marinette observando de manera preocupada a su amigo, quien seguía sin articular palabra alguna.

—Luka —, llamó tímidamente al notar la inexpresión de él —. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, yo… —, finalmente reaccionó, aunque con algo de nervios —. Sí, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que…explica muchas cosas tomando en cuenta el último akuma al cual se enfrentó —, dijo llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla —. Aunque si lo pensamos bien, Ladybug perdió un día antes de que supiéramos de que te habías ido.

—Ahora lo comprendes… —, dijo ella observándolo con un semblante triste.

—Pero igual, no quita el hecho de que te haya pasado lo que pasó con Adrien Agreste —, dijo mirándola con una expresión ansiosa.

—A eso voy Luka —, trató de calmar Marinette —. Lila volvió a ser Camaleón y se robó la identidad de Adrien para…

— ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? —, preguntó el guitarrista mientras aoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga después de verla decaída.

—Por el reporte del akuma, justo después de que rompiera las fotografías… —, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

—Marinette, no te mortifiques —, intentó calmar Luka —. Tú no sabías nada de aquello.

— ¿Tú me crees? —, alzó la mirada observándolo sorprendida.

—Bueno, mi mamá fue una pirata, mi hermana una chica rosada y yo prácticamente traté de silenciarlos a todos —, sonrió evitando el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban —. Incluso tú fuiste una rompecorazones.

—No me lo recuerdes —, gruñó Marinette entre dientes —. El caso es que después de vencer a Camaleón, Lila se volvió a akumatizar en Voyageur, y ese akuma me trajo hasta aquí.

— ¿Quieres decir que diste un salto en el tiempo? —, preguntó completamente boquiabierto por las palabras de su amiga.

—Creo que podría decirse así —, rió del nerviosismo que se generó en ella.

—Eso lo explica —, respondió él soltando una dulce sonrisa radiante.

— ¿El qué?

—El que a las mujeres logres convencerlas con tu cabello pero a mí no —, y acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo asustándola completamente, pues Luka era más inteligente de lo que creía.

—La próxima vez no te subestimaré —, soltó una risa pequeña al ver como Luka comprendía a la perfección sus palabras.

—No creas, ahora mismo me siento algo idiota por haber creído en el engaño —, dijo el guitarrista un poco triste.

—Ambos lo fuimos —, consoló Marinette mientras que ambos se daban un caluroso abrazo, pues habían confiado el uno en el otro sin importar nada.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites —, sonrió de manera confiada mientras se despedía de ella —. Entonces supongo que mañana verás cómo lo puedes revertir.

—En lo que me quede posible —, respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa —. Debo encontrar a Hawkmoth y arreglar todo esto.

—Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo —, reiteró él mientras se ponía de pie, agarraba su guitarra y se disponía a salir de la habitación —. En ese caso, debes descansar. Buenas noches Marinette.

—Gracias, Luka —, respondió ella observando la puerta cerrarse, y al final sintió un gran alivio, pues Luka era una persona totalmente confiable, y ya disponer de una ayuda en cierto modo la hacía sentirse más aliviada, sin embargo, sus objetivos no cambiaron: en la mañana iría a ver a Gabriel Agreste, sin embargo, por ahora era hora de dormir y pasar una buena noche.

.

Despertó en medio de la noche con una amargura que ni él mismo reconocía, se sentía extrañamente cansado, y eso lo ponía a dudar, pues lo último que recordaba era haber vuelto a soñar con ella, sin embargo, al levantarse y asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, vislumbró unas cuantas estrellas desafiando las oscuras nubes que tapaban la resplandeciente luna, y aquello le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho su madre antes de haberse ido; era cierto, ambas se habían ido, pero una lo estaba acompañando mediante el fulgor estelar a millones de kilómetros de distancia, razón por la cual no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y pensar "Yo también te amo, madre".

—Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas —, una voz aguda lo descolocó completamente; "¿acaso todavía estoy en mi sueño?" pensó, mientras volteaba a ver a un juguetón Plagg que flotaba junto a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —, preguntó Adrien con un tono de voz monótono.

—A algún dueño mío se le olvidó darme mi trozo de Camembert —, dijo el kwami cerrando los ojos y fingiendo indignación.

—Solo eres un sueño más, así como ella —, dijo el rubio volteando la mirada tratando de ignorarlo.

—Siempre pensé que eras idiota, chico, pero no tanto —, resopló el pequeño gato negro rodando los ojos.

—Cerraré los ojos, y cuando los abra te habrás ido —, siguió diciendo fríamente mientras cerraba sus dos ojos verdes con fuerza, y, al abrirlos y voltear hacia donde estaba el kwami, no encontró nada, parecía que iba a suspirar de alivio, sin embargo, una fuerte cachetada lo trajo a la realidad.

— ¿Esto te parece un sueño? —, retó el kwami bastante enojado.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —, respondió también enojado mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

—Me ves despertar, estuviste en frente de Marinette todo el tiempo y te atreves a decir que no es real —, volteó la mirada ignorando la expresión de Adrien.

—Lo siento Plagg, pero me cuesta creerlo —, e inevitablemente, una lágrima escapó del ojo derecho de Adrien —. Fueron años de ausencias, de soledad. Duré tanto esperándolos a ti y a ella…

—Pues si consideras mi edad, Adrien, he dormido por muy poco, así que por mí no te preocupes —, dijo Plagg suavizando su mirada ante el rubio —. Aunque si quieres mi perdón, con un trozo de Camembert me conformo.

—Nunca cambias —, rió por lo bajo mientras agarraba su teléfono y le pedía a Nathalie por mensaje una ración, cosa que extrañó a la asistente, sin embargo, cumplió con el pedido y el Camembert ya se encontraba delante de ellos, haciendo que Plagg de manera instintiva saltara hacia él como si de un paraíso se tratara.

—Ahora que he despertado —, dijo el kwami con el queso entre su boca —. Me gustaría ir a ver al maestro. Los demás kwamis estarán ansiosos de verme.

—Ve si quieres, tú sabes que eres libre en todo momento —, respondió Adrien con un tono de voz gélido, el cual le recordaba al kwami la actitud de Gabriel Agreste hacia su propio hijo.

— ¿Estarás bien sin mí, chico? —, preguntó preocupado por el semblante de su portador.

—De seguro, después de todo es mi sueño—, y aquello realmente hizo que Plagg se diera una palmada en la frente: ese chico era más terco que una mula, y su actitud no ayudaba en nada, sin embargo, intuyó que debió ser por su alejamiento.

—Volveré cuanto antes —, se limitó a decir, y acto seguido salió volando de la mansión Agreste.

"Desearía que no fueras un sueño, Plagg", pensó con tristeza Adrien mientras lo veía alejarse entre las casas de la ciudad; ¿cómo no creer que era un sueño? Después de todo, ante la oscuridad que asechaba día y noche la ciudad entera, las estrellas se habían asomado por primera vez, además, ¿por qué recibiría el miraculous de la creación?, después de todo, los civiles siempre lo habían visto como el segundón, aquel que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, siempre sería propasado por su compañera, quien poseía fortalezas inimaginables, y una creatividad como ninguna otra, razón por la cual también dudó de que aquella chica a quien había salvado anteriormente haya sido Marinette, pues aquellas cualidades no se veían reflejadas.

"Ahora que lo pienso, el entrenamiento debió haber servido de algo", se dio cuenta de aquello, y las memorias llegaron, pues el maestro había llegado un día a decir que aquella sería la última vez.

.

 _Adrien se encontraba tratando de asestar patadas voladoras en contra del maestro, quien las esquivaba con gracia y elegancia, pues el entrenamiento lo había ejercitado bastante, y aunque antes hubiera estado enfermo, eso no sería excusa para no dar lo mejor de él. Puños se acercaban con gran velocidad hacia el rostro del anciano, quien no paraba de esquivar, sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, el rubio ya se encontraba detrás de él, y acto seguido, le proporcionó una patada certera en el costado que lo mandó a chocar contra la pared de la habitación._

— _¡Maestro!_ —, _exclamó el rubio con preocupación mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia él._

— _Tranquilo, estoy bien_ —, _respondió el guardián mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad._

— _Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerle daño_ —, _se disculpó cuantas veces lo sintió necesario, sin embargo, el maestro Fu no paraba de reír, cosa que confundió al joven._

— _Me has superado, Chat Noir_ —, _soltó una sonrisa sincera que denotaba gran orgullo por haberlo entrenado bien_ —. _Lo has logrado._

— _Yo…_ —, _se sorprendió de sobremanera, pues de estar tan concentrado en el golpe que le había asestado al maestro, no se había fijado en que, después de tantos días de no haberle podido dar un solo golpe, lo había logrado, y por iniciativa suya, técnicas suyas, sin embargo, al oír el nombre "Chat Noir", no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido, pues desde hacía casi un año que había dejado de ser aquel superhéroe de la destrucción._

— _Sé lo que sientes_ —, _dijo el anciano observado con detalle las expresiones de Adrien_ —. _Ven, descansemos_ —, _y dicho esto, ambos se sentaron sobre el sofá de la habitación._

— _No puedo creerlo, finalmente lo he logrado_ —, _dijo Adrien emocionado consigo mismo al haber obtenido la meta._

— _Me conformo con eso, y confío en que podrás continuar por tu cuenta_ —, _aquella respuesta lo descolocó, ¿acaso esta sería la última vez que entrenarían?_

— _¿A qué se refiere, maestro?_ —, _preguntó con preocupación al ver la seriedad emanando del anciano._

— _Chat Noir, sé que todo lo que hacemos es por si Hawkmoth vuelve a aparecer, pero es muy peligroso estar aquí un día más_ —, _finalmente reveló aquello que lo había preocupado durante mucho tiempo._

— _Mi padre se ha alejado de todo_ —, _respondió él agachando la mirada_ —, _e incluso guardó el miraculous en un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarlo._

— _No lo entiendes, Adrien_ —, _trató de calmar el maestro Fu la situación tensa que se estaba generando entre ellos_ —. _Sabes bien que hace tiempo, gracias a Marianne él se enteró de mi nombre, y realmente tuve suerte mudándome a las afueras de la ciudad para que no me encontrase…_

— _Y venir a mis clases de chino es arriesgarse aún más_ —, _interrumpió Adrien_ —. _Pero en todo este tiempo no ha sabido nada._

— _Eso es lo que tú crees_ —, _refutó el guardián mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una gran seriedad_ —. _Cada vez que entro o salgo de esta mansión, Adrien, si tengo la mala suerte de encontrarlo frente a frente, no para de hacerme preguntas, y no puedo arriesgarnos más, menos a ti, eres el futuro de la esperanza en la ciudad._

— _Un chico que no lo dejan salir ni a la esquina de su casa…_ —, _agachó la mirada deprimido_ —. _Que no pudo proteger lo que más amó en el mundo… "Lo que más amo aún"…_

— _Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes_ —, _dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica_ —. _Adrien, Chat Noir, no importa quien seas, lo que importa es el valor que tienes por dentro, si no hubiera sido así, no te habría elegido._

— _¿Usted cree que podremos solucionar todo este problema?_ —, _preguntó alzando la mirada esperanzado por lo que pudiera responder su maestro._

— _Lo lograrás, obtendrás los miraculous_ —, _apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven, quien solamente se limitó a enseñar una débil pero esperanzada sonrisa melancólica_ —. Adrien, si me llega a encontrar y algo me pasase, quiero que me prometas algo.

— _Lo que usted pida, maestro_ —, _respondió el rubio mirándolo con entera determinación._

— _Prométeme que te harás el nuevo guardián de los miraculous, y los protegerás con todas tus fuerzas_ —, _aquello lo sorprendió completamente, pues a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, la confianza que se había ganado por parte del maestro Fu había sido maestral, a tal punto de heredarle algo que debía proteger con su alma, aunque, considerando que era su padre el autor de la mayoría de los crímenes en Paris, eso implicaba que debería derrotarlo algún día para resguardar el gran poder que provenía de aquellas joyas._

— _Lo prometo_ —, _dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos; sabía que algún día aquella responsabilidad tendría que recaer en él, y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo si eso mantenía a salvo al mundo._

 _._

Había despertado con la determinación de que llegaría a la mansión Agreste a cumplir con su objetivo, pues mucho había esperado ya, y no podía permitir todo lo que estaba pasando; sí, sus amigos tenían buenos empleos y eran felices, sin embargo, el mundo estaba deteriorándose poco a poco, a Adrien lo empezaron a odiar por culpa de alguien que había llegado a ser tan astuta como para obtener el poder de Paris. Ella debía llegar y persuadirlo, pues su ambición había llegado demasiado lejos, y lo que era peor, no conocía las razones de su maldad.

No le fue difícil llegar hasta la mansión, cuando tocó el timbre a las afueras de la reja de la edificación.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Marinette? —, preguntó preocupada Tikki desde su pequeño bolso.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, Tikki —, respondió la pelinegra observando a su kwami con determinación —. Restauraremos el mundo y salvaremos a todos.

—Sabes que confío en ti —, respondió la pequeña mariquita mientras volvía a esconderse en el bolso, pues una cámara se había acercado hacia el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Qué quiere? —, preguntó la indiferente voz de Nathalie a través de la cámara.

—Ver a Gabriel Agreste por un asunto de máxima importancia —, al escuchar la voz de Marinette, Nathalie se sorprendió, "No sabrá de su identidad, ¿o sí?", pensó con temor mientras observaba a la diseñadora impaciente por medio de la cámara, razón por la cual decidió mejor consultar a su jefe antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

—Un momento —, respondió, y acto seguido corrió con prisa hasta la oficina del rubio, quien se mantenía pensativo mientras admiraba una vez más el cuadro de su mujer.

—Señor, la señorita Dupain-Cheng ha venido a verlo —, entró alarmada y le dijo, sin embargo, el señor no volteó la mirada ni un segundo, cosa que la extrañó.

—Um, señor —, trató de llamar, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano —. Debemos irnos, tal vez ya sabe que usted es Hawkmoth, y si lo derrota no obtendrá lo que quiere y…

—Déjala entrar —, fue lo único que respondió sin quitar la mirada del cuadro de Emilie Agreste, y aquello dejó perpleja a la asistente, sin embargo, ¿quién era ella para desobedecerlo?, solo deseaba equivocarse en sus malos presentimientos.

—El señor Agreste la espera en su oficina —, dijo Nathalie señalando la puerta de aquella sala a Marinette, quien, sin meditarlo dos veces entró; esta vez lo enfrentaría.

—Es gratificante tenerla de vuelta, señorita Dupain-Cheng —, dijo Gabriel aun sin voltear la mirada hacia la aludida, quien, a pesar de su valentía, se sentía nerviosa y tensa —. He de admitir que en nuestra empresa nunca habíamos tenido a alguien con semejante talento oculto.

—Gracias —, fue todo lo que respondió ella, dudosa de su comportamiento.

—Pero me imagino que no has venido a oír mis halagos, así que te escucho —, y acto seguido, guardó un silencio tan sepulcral, que a pesar de toda la valentía que había reunido Marinette, era un momento decisivo para ella, por lo cual los nervios eran evidentes en ella.

—Bueno… —, sentía que en cualquier momento tartamudearía, "ahora no por favor", imploraba para sus adentros mientras su sudor delataba su ansiedad, y el leve vistazo de sus manos temblorosas no daban una buena señal, "basta, me costó llegar hasta aquí", se dijo mentalmente, razón por la cual trató de ignorar sus sentimientos y emociones de lado, y decidió hablar sin tapujos ni filtros —. He venido acá por…

—Si es para retomar tu puesto en la compañía —, interrumpió bruscamente el mayor de los dos —, lamento decirte que, a pesar de haber sido bastante útil, no lo obtendrás fácil.

—No, yo venía a…

—Además, la empresa ahora se encuentra a cargo de Adrien, así que puedes ir a hablar con él si lo deseas —, "Adrien"…pensó con melancolía al recordar al ser completamente diferente con el que se había topado, y eso inmediatamente le recordó que no debía perder el tiempo, razón por la cual trató una vez más de hablar sin interrupciones.

—Señor, por favor escuche…

—Perdóname si hablo de más —, parecía que nunca iba a ceder la palabra, cosa que ya la estaba empezando a hartar —, pero en mi opinión, el hecho de que hayas estado con él en el pasado, no te garantiza tu estancia en el puesto —, con eso fue suficiente para irritarla, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?, si él conocía perfectamente que aquello que había pasado entre ellos había sido obra completamente suya, así que sin poder aguantarlo más, pegó un grito ensordecedor.

— ¡Ya basta! —, aun así, Gabriel Agreste ni se inmutó —. Disculpe usted si hablo de más, pero en mi opinión, usted no tiene derecho a hablar así de lo que tuve con él sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedió —, y ya estaba, por fin había hablado, había revelado que conocía su identidad secreta como Hawkmoth, ya no le importaba revelarlo todo con tal de regresar a su tiempo, pues la actitud del hombre la había enfurecido por completo, la indignación, ¿cómo podía seguir tan tranquilo después de haberle hecho daño a ella, a Adrien, a Nathalie, a todos?

— ¿Quieres enviarme alguna queja, Marinette? —, se atrevió a sonar tan insensible y reacio a cada palabra, que la pelinegra no podía creer como estaba tan tranquilo ante todo lo que se presentaba.

—Todo esto es culpa suya… —, sus ojos se humedecieron de la rabia, sin embargo ella estaba consciente de que no lloraría, no ahora; debía ser convincente, no mostrarse débil ni causar lástima ante nadie —. Akumatizarme, hacer que Lila me maltrate, arruinar el futuro de su hijo, arruinar Paris, ¿hasta dónde más puede llegar para cumplir sus caprichos? Es usted un hombre despreciable.

— ¿Entonces venías a reprocharme nada más—, volteó levemente su cabeza, mientras lanzaba una mirada bastante filosa y cortante contra Marinette, quien se paralizó por completo ante aquella observación que la traspasaba por completo —, Ladybug?

"¿Qué?" parálisis total, ¿cómo lo sabía?, ¿cómo lo había averiguado?, ella nunca había dicho o hecho algo que la delatara, y menos en frente de él, una cosa era que el maestro Fu lo supiera, pues él le había conferido tal poder, otra era el caso de Luka, en quien decidió confiar y relatarle su secreto, pero algo muy diferente era él, ¿Gabriel Agreste?, ¿Hawkmoth?, nunca lo había realizado en su mente, era inimaginable.

— ¿Debo decirte quién causó la decadencia de nuestro mundo? —, y para colmo se seguía defendiendo, razón por la cual dejó su sorpresa de lado, y se atrevió a acercarse lenta pero decididamente hacia él, con la intención de acabar con todo de una vez y volver a la normalidad; ahora su odio recaía en él, la rabia dominaba su ser, y el rencor volvía a hacer de las suyas mientras seguía acercándose a él.

—Exijo que me devuelva a mi presente —, dijo mientras sus pasos despaciosos seguían su curso —. Juro que lo venceré, y pagará las consecuencias de sus actos —, y, dejándose llevar por la ira, se acercó lo suficiente, y levantó su mano izquierda dispuesta a asestarle una cachetada a pesar de que él se encontrara a espaldas de ella. Estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, cuando de repente Gabriel fue muchísimo más rápido y se volteó esquivando el golpe, a la par que detuvo con fuerza la muñeca de Marinette en el aire, quien no pudo evitar sentir dolor por la fuerza del agarre.

—No te servirá de nada enfadarte —, dijo sin apartar la mirada amenazante de ella, mientras procedía a apretar con mucha fuerza su mano atrapada, acción que hizo que Marinette soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor, pues aquel hombre era realmente fuerte; una amenaza. Gabriel, con su otra mano, se retiró la corbata de su traje, revelando en el acto el miraculous de la mariposa, el cual brillaba intensamente debido a todos los sentimientos negativos que se encontraban en ella dándole la razón al mayor; él ahora poseía la ventaja.

—Solo quiero regresar, y usted sabe cómo hacerlo —, suplicó ella frunciendo el ceño para evitar las caídas de sus lágrimas —. Le dio el poder a Lila, usted tiene la respuesta.

—No es sencillo —, respondió él sin apartar su azulada y fría mirada de la de la pelinegra —. Pero si quieres que lo haga, entrégame tu miraculous.

— ¿Acaso creíste que caería ante un truco tan barato? —, preguntó desafiante mientras lo observaba con sumo desprecio.

—Entonces deberá ser por las malas —, y acto seguido, sin que Marinette pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el rubio procedió a voltear con fuerza el brazo atrapado de la chica, lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor, y acto seguido, ella quedó de espaldas frente a él, quien sin titubear atrapó su otro brazo impidiéndole escapar. No lloraría, no la vería ceder, aunque se encontrara en una situación tensa y perdiera, no la vería doblegarse, no le daría ese lujo, aunque el trabajo de mantener su orgullo intacto era algo forzoso, pues aquella inmovilización que le había practicado le dolía, y no solo eso, le dolía como podía ser tan devastador y cruel sin conocer las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¿Padre? —, un llamado los dejó mudos a ambos, pues un consternado Adrien se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina, siendo testigo del forcejeo al cual estaba sometida Marinette. "¿Qué es esto?", se preguntó así mismo con una gran sorpresa, pues quien se encontraba junto a su padre no era nada más ni nada menos que su Lady, ¿cómo podía seguir en el mismo sueño incluso en la mañana? Ahora su mente le pasaba una mala jugada, "Y si… ¿todo esto es real?", se volvió a preguntar, sin embargo, de manera instintiva sacudió la cabeza y estaba dispuesto a salir de aquella oficina, hasta que, Marinette, aprovechando la sorpresa por parte de Gabriel, decidió pisar uno de sus pies con tanta fuerza que hizo que se liberara de su agarre, y de manera instintiva, agarró a Adrien del brazo y salió huyendo de la mansión.

—Me las vas a pagar —, maldijo Gabriel mientras trataba de sobar su pie lastimado.

Ahora ambos se encontraban corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta donde no alcanzaran sus pies, mientras Adrien estaba muy confundido al respecto, Marinette solo pensaba en ocultarse de ese hombre mientras planeaba una mejor estrategia; no lo podía creer, su plan había fallado, y todo por la determinación de aquel villano, ¿qué lo motivaba a ser tan frío y miserable con todos los demás?, no lo sabía, y sinceramente estaba cansada de lidiar con algo repetidamente sin siquiera saber los motivos para encontrar una mejor solución. Finalmente, después de correr tanto, la pelinegra pudo esconderse junto al rubio en medio de dos casas, y mientras él la observaba sorprendido y mudo, ella se encontraba sobándose su mano izquierda, la cual aún le dolía por el movimiento de su antiguo jefe.

—Espero que no nos alcance —, dijo ella entre jadeos mientras fruncía el ceño para intentar disipar sus emociones negativas; sabía que si él no los alcanzaba, una mariposa negra estaría para el acecho en cualquier momento —. Lo siento por haberte traído hasta aquí, no podía dejarte un minuto más con él.

— ¿T-Te duele? —, se atrevió a preguntar con torpeza mientras sostenía con delicadeza la mano de Marinette.

—No es nada —, respondió ella con orgullo, sin embargo, unos pequeños gemidos delataron la falsedad de su contestación.

— ¿Re-real-realmente eres tú? —, preguntó completamente asombrado, pues su vista y tacto no mentían; la tenía delante suyo, y aún tenía la osadía de decir que todo aquello era una falacia, la imaginación jugándole una broma pesada.

—Adrien, ¿qué te pasa? Claro que soy yo —, respondió Marinette mirándolo con preocupación, mientras sus ojos se aguaban; frente a él no podía fingir, pues a pesar del tiempo, aún era la persona en quien más confiaba —. El portal de Voyageur me trajo hasta aquí.

— ¿Estás segura? —, preguntó Adrien con incredulidad.

—No entiendo —, respondió ella mientras se le escapaba una pequeña lágrima —. ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

—Y-Yo… —, tartamudeaba, pues ya no estaba tan seguro de que todo fuera producto de un simple sueño, ¿cómo puede perseguirlo el mismo sueño desde la tarde hasta la mañana?, era ilógico, trataba de dormir, despertar y encontrarse a su triste realidad de siempre, sin embargo ahí se encontraba ella, y para colmo, llorando delante suyo; aquello lo mataba, lo destruía por dentro.

— ¿Aún estás enojado por no haberte creído? —, preguntó con nerviosismo mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos —. Si es así, realmente lo siento mucho…

—N-No es e-eso, es…

—Yo rompí las fotografías de la rabia, te grité, te alejé de mi lado… —, seguía sollozando mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Adrien, quien se conmovió ante todo eso, pues ella realmente se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. Perdóname por favor…

—Para, no es eso —, recobró valor y la interrumpió de manera instantánea —. Es solo que…estoy muy confundido.

— ¿Qué te confunde? —, preguntó ella extrañada.

—Tú… —, respondió el rubio agachando la mirada mientras cerraba sus ojos —. Tantos años de ausencia…lo último que hice fue ignorarte, dejarte ir…aquí el que debe disculparse soy yo, por todo lo que te he hecho…no hice nada para traerte de regreso, y ahora que estás aquí, sentí que todo fue producto de mi imaginación…

—Adrien —, lo miró sorprendida por la confesión que le había hecho —. No fue tu culpa, no sabíamos que todo esto ocurriría.

—Lo sé pero… —, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todo aquello era real, tanto ella como su anillo de plata, y como aquella vez que ella usó el miraculous del ratón y él el de la mariquita, y de manera inmediata, apretó a Marinette entre sus brazos sin quererla soltar en ningún momento, ahora sus sentimientos lo dominaban, y si todo resultaba ser cierto, ahora todo tenía más sentido, su cara angelical de niña, su estatura seguía siendo la misma, su voz aún era tan aguda como a él le encantaba, y su piel seguía tan suave como cuando él la visitaba cada noche para acariciarla mientras dormía plácidamente, aún era su dulce y torpe princesa, y si todo encajaba a la perfección, se dio cuenta de que lo que era su presente, era el futuro de ella, y no podía permitirlo, no se arruinarían las vidas —. No me vuelvas a dejar, Mari…

— ¿Adrien? —, cuestionó ella anonadada al escuchar los sollozos provenientes de su gato negro; tantos años de tratar de encontrar a su madre en las estrellas, de estar recluido en su propio hogar, de saber que su padre era un ser tan frívolo por la razón más buena, y de conocer perfectamente que no podría hacer nada para cumplir su deseo que, después de todo era por el bien de su familia; estaba devastado —. Todo se resolverá, tranquilo.

—No lo entiendes… —, seguía hablando entre el llanto sobre el hombro de su amada —. Perdí la cabeza al ver cómo te perdía, y después de eso, todo se vino cuesta abajo…

—Lo sé… —, respondió ella con un gesto amargado —, pero he llegado ya, resolveremos esto juntos, te lo prometo.

—No soportaría perderte de nuevo… —, dijo él soltando su agarre de la pelinegra, y acto seguido procedió a admirar sus facciones; seguía siendo tan hermosa, tan gentil y con un corazón tan grande.

—De alguna manera lograremos restaurar el presente —, dijo Marinette con determinación mientras sostenía su mano adolorida aún.

—Tú… —, dudaba si hacer aquella pregunta; era algo extraño y retorcido, pero su mente no dejaba de divagar en la idea de los celos que sintió en aquel momento que la vio en manos de su propio padre —. ¿Hace un rato intentaste regresar tratando de convencer a mi padre?

—Y como haz visto no me ha ido muy bien que digamos —, respondió con amargura mientras se seguía sobando su mano izquierda —. Puede llegar a ser incluso más obstinado que tú, pero todo sería más sencillo si supiera lo que quiere…

—Pero ya lo sabes, My Lady —, dijo el rubio confundido —. Quiere los miraculous.

—No —, agachó la mirada en un gesto preocupado —. Lo que quiere de ellos, del poder absoluto…

Y ante aquella revelación, Adrien abrió sus ojos como platos, pues él sabía perfectamente el deseo que quería cumplir Gabriel Agreste, el regreso de su alegre madre, el sol de sus vidas; y de manera inmediata recordó la promesa que le había hecho al descubrirlo, sin embargo, era su Lady, ella debía saberlo si iban a acabar juntos con toda la problemática del asunto, debían confiar el uno en el otro. De repente, el joven empezó a sudar de nervios, la tensión se adueñó del escenario, y Adrien de manera instintiva se alejó un poco de Marinette.

—Adrien… —, sospechaba que él sabía algo, sin embargo, le dio miedo preguntar —. ¿Tú sabes algo? —, aun así, ante aquella duda, el mayor no hizo más que voltear la mirada tratando de evadir sus pensamientos, tratando de evadir la cuestión de la pelinegra, quien, al ver tal gesto, dio por hecho de que sí; él sabía los planes de su padre —. ¿Podrías decírmelo?, tal vez encontremos una mejor solución.

—No puedo… —, fue lo único que contestó él sin dejar de desviar la mirada —. Le he prometido que no diría nada.

— ¿Qué? —, susurró ella con desaprobación, pues se suponía que eran un equipo, sí, era su padre, pero eso no justificaba sus malos y crueles actos contra la ciudad —. Adrien, ¿tú estás de su lado?

—Simplemente no puedo —, se limitó a responder él cerrando sus ojos sumiéndose a la tristeza.

—Pensé que éramos un equipo… —, refutó con indignación, pues no comprendía como él podría ir en contra de sus principios de héroe por alguien tan vil y gélido, se repetía así misma, el hecho de ser su padre no cambiaba las cosas.

—Lo siento… —, no quería mirarla a los ojos, pues sabía que la había decepcionado, sin embargo, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con renunciar a los miraculous para cumplir un deseo, muy en el fondo de su ser, él apoyaba la idea; deseaba sentir lo que era el abrazo y el calor maternal, el toque de amor y unión en la casa, aquello que unía las relaciones interfamiliares con mucha alegría y amabilidad.

—No me puedes hacer esto, Adrien… —, las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con escapar de sus órbitas, pero no lloraría, no le daría el gusto a Hawkmoth de volver a akumatizarla, no aplastaría su orgullo, y, a pesar de las insistencias que enviaba, Adrien no se movía de su posición, ni un gesto, ni un sonido, nada, razón por la cual ella decidió alejarse con dolor en su corazón, pues si él no quería ayudarla, al menos tendría el apoyo de Luka, quien estaba completamente consciente de que ella debía restaurar el equilibrio natural —. Bien, si no me vas a ayudar, lo haré yo sola, gane o pierda, no me rendiré… —, y con el alma a punto de salir de su cuerpo, huyó corriendo de su lado, si todo salía bien, no permitiría que su enamorado se convirtiese en aquel ser frívolo y resentido, no le daría esa vida miserable, lo salvaría, los salvaría a todos. Adrien, por su parte, alzó la mirada sorprendido mientras la observaba alejarse, la consternación dominó su ser, y lentamente las lágrimas fueron deslizándose sobre su rostro. "Perdóname…".

Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, quería huir antes de que sus sentimientos la dominasen y la obligasen a regresar por él, a intentar convencerlo una y otra vez de luchar a su lado, sin embargo, de tanta concentración en el pasado, no se fijó en el repentino choque que se dio contra alguien, el cual la hizo caer sentada sobre el asfalto, y cuando alzó mirada, notó a un chico lindo apresurándose a abrazarla, "¿lo conozco?", se preguntó confundida, hasta que fijó su vista bien para saber quién era el autor de aquel abrazo.

— ¡¿Chris?! —, se sorprendió de sobremanera, pues aquel niño caprichoso e inquieto que había cuidado anteriormente, se había vuelto un adolescente bastante guapo e inteligente.

— ¡Marinette! —, exclamó el hermano menor de Nino con gran felicidad, pues a él, al igual que a su hermano, le había dolido la desaparición de quien había sido su niñera en el pasado —. ¡Haz vuelto, estoy tan feliz de verte! —, dijo soltando el agarre de su abrazo.

—No-No te reconocí, haz crecido bastante —, dijo Marinette formulando una sonrisa sorprendida en su rostro —. Me alegra verte también.

—No lo creerás, te hemos extrañado todos desde que te fuiste, pero haz regresado —, dijo el moreno con mucha alegría, pues a pesar de haber crecido, aquel alegre niño aún se mantenía presente.

— ¿Hemos? —, preguntó la chica con confusión.

—Obvio, Marinette —, respondió Chris con emoción mientras ayudaba a su antigua niñera a ponerse de pie —. Espera la cara de Nino cuando vea que has vuelto.

—Espera —, trataba de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, pues ahora un emocionado Chris se encontraba frente a ella, quien no paraba de emocionarse por su regreso, aquello le alegraba, pues a pesar de que hubiera sido la causa de su akumatización, él la quería mucho —. ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea presentarme así como así, Chris?

— ¡Pero por supuesto! —, exclamó con mucha alegría mientras tomaba a Marinette del brazo —. Eres una de sus mejores amigas después de todo —, y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, sentir por medio de su hermano pequeño que quien estaba detrás de la máscara de Carapace la quería mucho la reconfortaba bastante, pues después de la negativa de Adrien a ayudar, le alegraba tener más apoyo y más seres queridos, y probablemente, si encontraba a Nino, de seguro encontraría a Alya, a quien tenía muchas ganas de ver desde que había visto su reportaje en la televisión.

—Gracias —, fue todo lo que pudo soltar mientras le ofrecía al chico una tierna sonrisa tímida; sí, necesitaba planear su próximo movimiento para regresar a su presente, sin embargo, no se iba a quitar el placer de ver a sus mejores amigos, decirles que estaba bien, y que todo mejoraría para todos, no veía la hora para abrazarlos con fuerza y prometerles que nunca más se iría, así que su emoción fue aumentando a cada paso que daba acompañada de aquel pequeño a quien le tenía mucho cariño.

.

—Señor, sé que la señorita Dupain-Cheng lo ha humillado, pero no creo que sea buena idea —, dijo Nathalie preocupada mientras observaba a Hawkmoth cubrir una de sus mariposas con aura oscura.

—Di mi palabra de que los conseguiría a como de lugar —, respondió el villano observando fijamente a su asistente —. Y esa chiquilla no interferirá en mis planes —, y dicho esto, liberó al akuma, el cual se fue volando por la ventanilla de la guarida.

—Pero señor…

—Si no estás de acuerdo vete, Nathalie —, dijo frunciendo el ceño, en señal de que iba muy en serio —. Por mucho que tú me ames no me voy a detener, aunque si quieres seguir acá conmigo eres bienvenida.

—Está bien… —, fue todo lo que respondió mientras agachaba la mirada con aflicción; ¿por qué no se rendía de una buena vez? Habían pasado ya años desde la última vez que lo habían intentado, y su terquedad seguía en pie, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tenía esa mujer que ella no?, sabía que quería volver a darle una familia a Adrien, pero ella había estado ahí para él, pendiente de sus acciones, de su sentir, lo sentía como a un hijo el cual proteger, y deseaba con todo su corazón que Gabriel se diera cuenta de ello, que notara lo que se puede recuperar estando ella con él, pero lamentablemente, él estaba más ensimismado con Emilie Agreste, y eso no cambiaría por mucho que ella lo quisiera.

* * *

 **Bueno queridos lectores, esto es todo por hoy.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el episodio Stormy Weather 2?, pues yo sinceramente pienso que hay episodios mejores, ojo, sigo amando la serie y eso no va a cambiar, pero los episodios de retrospectivas nunca me han gustado XD lo siento checos. Disculpen si me he tardado, la inspiración a veces me falla, pero doy lo mejor que tengo, y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora Marinette sabe que Gabriel sabe de su identidad secreta, y se ha reencontrado con Chris Lahiffe, ¿verá a Alya y Nino?, véanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me alegran bastante y me motivan a continuar :3**

 **Ahora sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	10. Perdón

**Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto ya con el décimo capítulo.**

 **Espero que el anterior les haya gustado, pues Marinette ha fallado en su intento, Adrien no la apoyó y se ha encontrado a Chris Lahiffe, a ver cómo reacciona ante el reencuentro con sus mejores amigos.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos empecemos.**

* * *

¿Quién lo diría?, su pla de persuadir a Gabriel Agreste había fallado miserablemente, y para colmo, él ya conocía su identidad secreta con anterioridad y le había lanzado una amenaza; pensó que ya había obtenido el apoyo de su hijo al sentir su calor corporal, pero su decepción fue grande al verlo desistir, y ahora se encontraba junto al hermano menor de Nino en frente de una gran casa.

— ¿Vives aquí? —, preguntó Marinette asombrada por el hogar que se le presentaba en frente.

—No —, rió Chris —, aún voy a la escuela, por lo cual vivo con mamá. Esta es la casa de Nino y mi cuñada.

— ¿Tu cuñada? —, se sorprendió bastante al escuchar aquella palabra, pues no creyó que en poco tiempo ya estaría casado.

—Bueno, casi cuñada —, volvió a reír con un poco de vergüenza —. Está comprometido.

—Oh, entiendo —, sonrió con calidez al imaginar la idea de que su amigo se casaría; era algo emocionante.

—Bueno, entremos —, dijo Chris mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada —. Ya deben haber llegado del trabajo.

—Sí —, se limitó a responder la pelinegra mientras tocaban el timbre.

Aún seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos, pues Alya no se había quedado atrás al haber visto a Ladybug en acción, y de manera inmediata, había buscado a su prometido para contarle lo sucedido, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, y entre ambos discutieron el asunto, ¿ahora dónde se encontraba ella?, ¿se había vuelto a ir?, ambos sintieron ansiedad y nostalgia al entender que su amiga ya no se encontraba perdida, estaba sana y con vida, y había vuelto a la acción; sumidos en sus pensamientos estaban mientras se abrazaban sentados en el sofá, cuando de manera repentina escucharon el timbre sonar.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —, preguntó Alya mientras Nino se ponía de pie y emprendía camino hacia la puerta, la cual abrió sin dudas, y al ver a Marinette junto con su hermanito se quedó estático

—Hermano, ¿cómo te ha ido? —, saludó Chris, sin embargo, éste no le prestaba la más mínima atención por estar observando a la pelinegra, cosa que hizo sonreír al menor —. He traído a una invitada.

—Hola, Nino —, soltó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras saludaba, sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba era que el mayor tenía ambas manos sobre sus hombros mientras sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más; vaya que la había extrañado —. Lo sé, yo también te extrañé.

—No puedo creerlo, Alya tenía razón —, respondió él sin apartar la mirada de la chica, mas aquella frase la dirigía hacia ninguna persona específica —. Haz regresado…

—Espera, ¿ella lo sabía? —, preguntó totalmente confundida, pues no había realizado que la morena se encontraba en la entrada del museo del Louvre cuando se había enfrentado a Multiplicateur.

—Ambos lo sabíamos desde ayer… —, pudo responder apenas conteniendo la emoción que sentía al verla de nuevo; ella había confiado tanto en él como para conferirle un miraculous, habían luchado juntos, y fue gracias a ella que se había fijado en el amor de su vida, y cuando ya se dio cuenta, realizó que no era muy educado de su parte dejarla en la entrada de la casa, pues intuyó que si había ido junto con Chris, era para volver a abrazarlos y sentir su eterna amistad —. Pero que modales, pasa, pasa —, dijo mientras se limpiaba la humedad de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha. Marinette junto con Chris hicieron caso a las palabras del mayor, y al entrar a la sala, estaba completamente anonadada, pues Alya ahora la estaba observando a lo lejos con una lágrimas enigmáticas; no sabía si lo que sentía era alegría de verla, o tristeza por el tiempo que estuvo ausente, de todos modos eso no importó en lo absoluto, porque recíprocamente corrieron y se abrazaron como si no hubiera un más tarde; por fin estaba con su mejor amiga, podía verla, escucharla y tal vez confiar en ella, al sentir el tacto de cada una, ambas se dieron cuenta de que ninguna había cambiado en lo absoluto en cuanto a personalidad; Marinette seguía siendo aquella chica torpe e inocente, y Alya seguía siendo la blogger valiente y decidida de siempre; ambas disfrutaron del momento mientras Nino las observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y posteriormente se unía al abrazo junto con Chris; era un momento bello a pesar de lo que había pasado anteriormente con Adrien.

—Es increíble tenerte aquí, no has cambiado nada —, comentó Alya mientras le ofrecía una taza de café a Marinette, quien, después del abrazo, había procedido a sentarse en el sofá para empezar a charlar.

—Sí, mírala, sigue siendo la misma chica boba y enamoradiza que me cuidaba —, respondió Chris, haciendo que Marinette enrojeciera de vergüenza, y por ende haciendo que la pareja soltara una risa.

—Oye, no molestes a la visita —, recriminó Nino mientras trataba de contener su risa —. Estamos muy felices de que estés sana y salva, no ha debido ser fácil para ti.

—No lo fue —, finalmente respondió Marinette mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café —. Pero tenía muchas ganas de verlos, los extrañé demasiado.

—Y nosotros a ti —, respondió la morena mientras volvía a abrazarla con un cariño inigualable, cosa que le agradó bastante a la pelinegra, haciendo que le devolviese el abrazo con mucha alegría.

—Por cierto, Chris me ha contado que están comprometidos —, dijo Marinette dándole un leve codazo al costado de su amiga en modo burlón —. Te felicito, amiga. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Sí, bueno… —, rió nerviosamente, pues aún le emocionaba la idea de compartir su vida con el chico de sus sueños, hasta que de manera repentina, abrió los ojos como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran idea —. Aprovecharé que estás aquí para decirles algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Alya? —, preguntó Nino confundido mientras la observaba con extrañeza.

—Iba a decírtelo antes de que Mari llegara, pero ya que está aquí… —, estaba sumamente nerviosa, sin embargo, al posar su mano sobre su abdomen, recobró valentía, se puso de pie y, para completo asombro de Marinette, empezó a hablar —. Estoy embarazada.

La emoción llenó la sala, y Nino, soltando varias lágrimas de felicidad, corrió hacia su prometida y la alzó entre sus brazos sin quererla soltar en ningún momento; daba varias vueltas con ella en sus brazos, deseaba que aquel momento no parase nunca, pues la idea de que tendría una familia era hermosa, inefablemente hermosa. Marinette y Chris por su parte esperaron a que la pareja terminara de abrazarse para ir a dar sus felicidades, todos se encontraban increíblemente felices con la noticia, y aquello fue un real alivio para la diseñadora; era un verdadero hogar, sin embargo, un fugaz sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, pues sabía que habían familias que no corrían con la misma suerte en estos momentos, como la de Adrien y la suya, sus padres habían desaparecido, y su antiguo jefe era un villano que no le importaba a quién tuviera que aterrorizar con tal de cumplir sus ambiciones.

— ¿Pasa algo? —, preguntó preocupado Chris al notar el semblante de su amiga, cuando de manera casi inmediata lo comprendió; siete años perdida ya no debía saber lo que se sentía estar en el calor del hogar, razón por la cual le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo —. Lo sé, debe ser difícil, pero estamos para ti cuando nos necesites.

—Gracias, Chris —, respondió Marinette ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa. Y así siguieron celebrando el nuevo ser que nacería en nueve meses, la pelinegra se olvidó del mal rato que había pasado con Gabriel y Adrien, y decidió disfrutar de todo el tiempo que se le podía ofrecer junto a sus amigos, mientras que ellos le contaban lo que había sucedido durante años, Los trabajos de Alya como reportera principal y Nino como dj de eventos importantes en la ciudad; ambos ganaban bien, y habían conseguido aquella casa hacía un par de años, la cual elogió Marinette por su diseño interior y pintura color azul. Chris se les unía a la conversación ideando planes para el futuro de su próximo sobrino o sobrina, y el calor hogareño nunca faltó en la casa; todos estaban disfrutando de un buen rato.

—Bueno, creo que ya debo irme. Mamá debe estar esperándome —, dijo Chris mientras se despedía de su hermano y su cuñada —. Esperen a ver la cara de ella cuando se lo cuente.

—De eso nada —, respondió Nino un poco enojado —. Seremos nosotros los de la noticia.

—Claro —, les guiñó un ojo y procedió a salir de la casa para dirigirse a la suya, y apenas la puerta se cerró, extrañamente las expresiones alegres de la pareja cambiaron drásticamente a unas llenas de misterio, intriga y, ¿enojo?, Marinette no sabía descifrarlo bien, solo sabía que la ponían nerviosa.

—Marinette —, dijo Alya viéndola fijamente a los ojos —. Por favor no nos mientas, ¿dónde has estado todos estos años?

—Ah, bueno, yo… —, no sabía qué decir, sabía que a su mejor amiga no se le escapaba nada, razón por la cual se quedó estática, y Nino, quien vio su nerviosismo, decidió decirlo todo para acabar con la tensión.

—Lo sabemos —, se le veía triste al decir aquello, cosa que no entendió, ¿sabían qué?, no lo comprendía —. Sabemos que eres Ladybug.

Y el asombro se hizo aún más presente en ella, completamente boquiabierta los miraba alternadamente a los dos sin poder articular palabra alguna; la habían descubierto, ¿pero cómo?, era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba en el día, primero Gabriel y ahora ellos, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

— ¿C-Co-Como lo s-sa-sab-saben? —, preguntó totalmente petrificada.

— ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, chica? —, dijo Alya con un semblante triste —. Te buscamos por mucho tiempo, y después realicé que Ladybug había desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo que tú, y desgraciadamente todo coincidía…

—Alya… —, no podía decir nada más; le entristecía ver a su mejor amiga deprimida, cuando antes la habían pasado bien —. Lo siento…

—Ya no importa, Mari —, dijo Nino tratando de calmar la situación entre ambas —. Éramos tus compañeros de aventuras sin saberlo, y a pesar de eso no te encontramos, te fallamos.

—Tranquilo Nino, no es culpa de ninguno —, sonrió con debilidad intentando calmarlo fallidamente —. Perdí la última batalla.

—Por eso necesitamos que nos digas qué ha pasado —, dijo la morena tratando de persuadirla —. Pero si no lo deseas te comprenderemos, tal vez quieres protegernos.

—Bueno… —, dudaba de si hablar o no, pero ya lo sabían, ¿por qué debía ocultárselos?, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto y tal vez podría encontrar más apoyo —. Lila me trajo hasta aquí.

—Eso pensé… —, la más grande cerró sus ojos como si estuviera meditando cada palabra, cosa que sorprendió en demasía a Marinette.

—Espera, ¿qué? —, preguntó completamente asombrada —. ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?

—Lo descubrimos por nuestra cuenta —, respondió el chico calmando el asombro de su amiga —. Nos alejamos de ella en cuanto lo vimos, sin embargo, ya sabes donde terminó.

—Sí… —, contestó la pelinegra con un notable desagrado —. Pero, ¿cómo descubrieron sus mentiras?

—Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar —, respondió Nino, y acto seguido, sus memorias se hicieron presentes mientras relataba todo lo sucedido en la ausencia de Marinette.

.

 _Desde que los Dupain-Cheng se habían aparecido para preguntar por su hija, el instituto era un lugar gris y sombrío, y aunque las clases siguieran su curso normal, la verdad era que ya casi nadie se encontraba feliz; era cierto, Marinette no les caía bien a Chloé y Sabrina, pero incluso ellas acompañaron en su dolor a su familia y amigos, y eso era algo que ella le atribuía mucho a Queen B, pues a pesar de no ser perfecta, ahora daba lo mejor de sí misma. Lila por su parte no mostraba ninguna expresión; ahora conocía el secreto de Marinette, sin embargo, eso sólo lograba aumentar su satisfacción personal; se había deshecho de una molesta plaga que pudo ser una verdadera amenaza para desenmascarar sus falacias, y Adrien nada más era lo mismo, había intentado estar con él pero también era un cabeza dura, la verdad era que no se arrepentía de nada, sí, los veía a todos sumamente tristes y silentes, mas solamente pensaba en que ella misma se encargaría de que la olvidaran para dejar de sentirse así; era difícil mantener un perfil ante tanta gente, pero cada que podía fingía tristeza por la pelinegra._

 _Los demás alumnos, incluidos los maestros se sintieron terribles, la señorita Bustier no quería culpar a nadie, sin embargo, todos los alumnos tenían la vista fija en cierto rubio el cual era su novio, quien cada vez que llegaba a clases se le veía peor, ojeras por doquier, desconcentración absoluta hacia los temas e inexpresión total de su rostro; cuando había llegado al aula se había sorprendido de que Nino lo ignorara y se sentase junto a Alya, lo cual lo deprimió, pues no veía una solución fiable para que le creyesen de que no había sido su culpa; todos mantenían su vista inquisidora sobre él, y eso lo hacía sentirse acosado, prejuzgado, estaba hecho un lío consigo mismo a pesar de avanzar cada clase de karate con el maestro Fu._

— _Nino_ —, _susurró Alya llamando a su novio quien se encontraba a su lado prestando atención a la clase, sin embargo, no podía hablar en voz alta, razón por la cual escribió una nota y se la pasó, la cual decía "Tengo que hablar contigo "._

 _El moreno, al ver aquello se sorprendió, y le respondió sobre el papel: "¿Sobre qué?"._

" _He descubierto algo impactante, y creo que debemos hablar con Adrien de todo esto", respondió ella dando énfasis en la parte de Adrien._

" _Amor, por favor no me lo recuerdes…", la castaña, al ver aquella respuesta volteó a ver a su enamorado, quien había agachado la mirada en señal de depresión; al parecer aun no asimilaba que una de sus mejores amigas había desaparecido a causa de él._

" _Sé que estás triste, pero tal vez querrías hablar con él después de lo que te diré", fue lo único que respondió Alya, pues procedió a prestar atención a la maestra dejando a un Nino curioso por saber qué haría que quisiese buscar a quien era su mejor amigo._

 _Las clases terminaron, y cuando la pareja se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, la chica jaló con fuerza el brazo del chico para llevarlo a un lugar apartado para que pudieran hablar a solas._

— _A ver, Alya_ —, dijo el chico exasperado por saber lo que tanto quería relatar —. _Dímelo de una vez, no puedo creer que lo defiendas._

— _¡No lo defiendo!_ —, _respondió su enamorada enojada_ —. _Es que he descubierto algo que me pone a pensar en que quién maltrató a Marinette no fue Adrien._

— _Pero tú lo viste, todos lo vimos…_ —, _volvió a agachar la mirada; la decepción que sentía contra su mejor amigo no tenía precedentes, era de gran magnitud, pues nunca se lo había creído de él._

— _Lo sé Nino pero…_ —, _respiró hondo antes de continuar, sin embargo, a pesar de que Nino Lahiffe fuera su novio, no podía confiar fácilmente y debía asegurarse de que podía guardar un secreto tan grande y sorprendente como el que le iba a revelar_ —. _Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás absolutamente a nadie sobre lo que te diré_ —, _Nino miró con gran sorpresa a su novia, pues sus ojos atravesaban su alma en señal de que no avanzaría si no cumplía con el trato._

— _Lo prometo_ —, _se limitó a decir, por lo cual Alya, confiando en la palabra de su novio, se acercó a su oído derecho y se apresuró a hablar antes de que se arrepintiera._

— _He descubierto que Marinette era Ladybug_ —, _y en definitiva eso no se lo esperaba; normalmente se reiría con tales bromas, pero la expresión de su enamorada no mentía; él la conocía bien, y sabía que era la chica más intrépida, detallista y analítica que conocía, razón por la cual no le quedó otra más que creerle aun con el rostro estupefacto._

— _Pero…_ —, _aún se encontraba anonadado por la revelación, sí, Alya podía ser un tanto obsesiva con ídolo, mas qué caso tenía jugar con eso teniendo en cuenta la seriedad de la situación_ —. _¿Cómo lo supiste?_

— _Ladybug desapareció el día anterior al que entraron sus padres a reportar su pérdida_ —, _respondió la morena tratando de sonar convincente para que pudiera creerle._

— _Pero y si resulta ser cierto, ¿esto qué tiene que ver con Adrien?_ —, _preguntó totalmente confundido, pues aún no captaba lo que en realidad había sucedido._

— _Que el último reporte que hice en el Ladyblog, el akuma era una vez más Camaleón_ —, _dijo finalmente Alya, dando a entender a su novio las piezas del rompecabezas que finalmente se iban formando; si el último akuma había sido Lila, eso quería decir que podría haber posibilidades de que Adrien fuera inocente de todo lo que se le acusó._

— _Quieres decir que Adrien no lo hizo…_ —, _dijo finalmente cubriéndose su boca de la impresión, pues ahora todo estaba armado; muchas noches no había dormido por pensar en su mejor amigo, en que esa actitud no era la suya, y aun así lo ignoró junto con todos los demás, ahora, al saber aquello, se sintió terrible_ —. _Y, ¿quieres que vaya a averiguarlo?_

— _Te iría mejor, mon amour_ —, _dijo Alya acariciando una de las mejillas de su enamorado_ —. _Eres su amigo, además, si esto resulta ser cierto, significa que encontrar a Marinette será más arduo de lo que pensábamos._

— _Pero…_ —, _no sabía si hacerlo o no; sabía que lo había rechazado, y llegar como si nada era algo impropio de él_ —. _¿Estás segura de que puede funcionar?_

— _A Rena Rouge y Carapace nada les queda grande_ —, _respondió la morena mientras que, de manera sorpresiva, unió sus labios contra los de él en un tierno y fugaz beso, el cual enloqueció totalmente a Nino, pues estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella._

— _Está bien, por ti_ —¸ _sonrió, y acto seguido se despidió de ella mientras corría con gran prisa hacia la mansión Agreste; no le era sencillo ir a buscarlo después de todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, reunió todo el valor que poseía y tocó el timbre de la entrada de la reja de la mansión._

— _¿Quién timbra?_ —¸ _se escuchó la voz de Nathalie a través de la cámara que vigilaba a Nino._

— _Nino Lahiffe, he venido a ver a Adrien_ —, _respondió, y de manera instantánea, las puertas se abrieron dándole paso, y a la puerta de la entrada se veía la siempre seria Nathalie, quien lo guió hacia la habitación del rubio._

— _Adrien, tu amigo ha venido a verte_ —, _dijo Nathalie mientras entraba junto con Nino a la habitación del aludido, quien se encontraba practicando un poco en el piano y no dijo nada al respecto; al parecer seguía mal con él, aun así, eso no iba a ser impedimento para el moreno, iba a sacar la verdad de cualquier modo posible._

— _Gracias_ —, _le dijo a la asistente mientras ella salía de la habitación dejándolos a solas._

— _Adrien…_ —, _no sabía qué decir exactamente, pues no le había hablado desde hacía semanas._

— _¿Has venido a seguir acusándome como lo hacen los demás?_ —, _preguntó el rubio con un tono de voz monótono y sin sentimiento; no volteaba la mirada en ningún momento, pues le había dolido por completo que su mejor amigo haya sido parte de ellos._

— _No…_ —, _dijo el moreno con un tono de voz dudoso._

— _Igual de nada serviría hacerlo; no la traerá de vuelta…_ —, _agachó la mirada en señal de tristeza, lo cual logró conmover un poco a Nino, pero a la vez lo extrañó bastante porque, si él hubiera sido la causa de la marcha de Marinette, entonces no debería mostrarse tan expresivo ante el asunto. "Basta de titubeos", pensó el visitante mientras trataba de acercarse con pasos torpes hacia su ex mejor amigo; era verdad, no estaba seguro de tratar temas tan delicados con él, pero nunca descubriría la verdad si se quedaba estático._

— _No creo que hayas sido tú_ —, _dijo finalmente atrayendo la atención de Adrien, quien volteó la mirada confundido hacia él._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —, _preguntó esperanzado, pues no creía que pudiera descubrir tan fácilmente la verdad de las cosas._

— _Sé que debí darme cuenta mucho antes…_ —, _agachó la mirada avergonzado, pues si resultaba ser cierto, habrá sido el peor amigo_ —. _Pero te conozco; eres demasiado amable como para haberle hecho eso a Marinette._

— _¿C-Cómo lo supiste?_ —, _abrió completamente sus verdes ojos indicando que las sospechas de Alya eran ciertas: había sido Camaleón, y aquello alegró en cierta medida a Nino._

— _No nos fue muy difícil descubrir quién era ella y como se fue…_ —, _respondió el moreno para gran sorpresa del rubio, quien se quedó totalmente estático; ¿acaso sabían su identidad como Ladybug?, ¿cómo pudo ser posible?_

— _Un portal se la llevó…_ —, _una lágrima traicionera se le escapó de su ojo izquierdo_ —. _Primero la golpeó y luego se la llevó…yo no pude hacer nada…_

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —, _preguntó Nino bastante sorprendido_ —. _¿T-Tú estabas ahí?_ —, _después se dio cuenta de que aquello que había preguntad había sido crucial, pues Adrien había fruncido el ceño como si intentara no recordar lo que había sucedido, y acto seguido realizó que, en palabras de su novia, la única persona que acompañaba a la heroína era Chat Noir, lo cual dio un gran impacto en la mente de Nino, quien decidió preguntar con nerviosismo y susto_ —. _¿Entonces tú eres…?_

— _Para lo que importa_ —, _interrumpió bruscamente el rubio con un toque de furia en su voz_ —. _Todo ha desaparecido, estoy solo en el instituto._

— _Adrien…_ —, _y de manera inmediata la culpa lo invadió; había sido muy injusto con su mejor amigo, había sido junto con su novia víctimas de los crueles engaños de un akuma, y aunque hubiera sido Carapace en un pasado, no había tenido la capacidad de haberlo visto a tiempo y haberlo podido detener, ¿qué clase de héroe era?, era la pregunta que ahora se hacía, y sin meditarlo dos veces, corrió a abrazar a Adrien mientras soltaba lágrimas en silencio._

— _Por favor perdóname…_ —, _suplicó mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos_ —. _Debí haber estado contigo, debí haberme dado cuenta antes._

— _Ya no importa, Nino_ —, _respondió Adrien mientras correspondía el abrazo de manera tierna; en primera instancia se había sorprendido bastante por la actitud del moreno, sin embargo se dejó llevar por el cariño y la hermandad, pues en aquellos momentos era donde se sentía completamente solo y sin un apoyo, además, era gratificante ver que por fin alguien había descubierto la verdad_ —. _Lo hecho está hecho._

— _Lo sé, pero…_ —, _dijo Nino soltándose del abrazo y limpiando sus lágrimas_ —. _Si lo hubiera sabido antes lo hubiera detenido, fui una de las causas de tu soledad y yo…_

— _Basta_ —, _lo observó con cariño, después de todo, Adrien Agreste nunca era una persona grosera ante las demás, además, sentir su sincero arrepentimiento era gratificante después de meses de infelicidad_ —. _Al menos me alegra saber que no estoy solo._

— _Nunca lo estuviste_ —, _trató de calmar la situación Nino_ —. _Sé que he sido un completo idiota, pero desde ahora no te dejaré solo, puedes contar conmigo._

— _Gracias_ —, _soltó su primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo, pues por fin alguien había decidido creerle y, aunque hubieran pasado muchas cosas, parte de la amistad era estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas._

— _A ti, por perdonarme_ —, _dijo el moreno soltando una pequeña risa después_ —. _Pero, entonces debemos ver cómo recuperarla._

— _Lo he intentado_ —, _lo miró cambiando su faceta a una triste y preocupada_ —, _pero Hawkmoth ha escondido su miraculous, y no he podido encontrarlo para persuadirlo._

— _Chico, debe haber alguna manera_ —, _trató de animar su mejor amigo_ —. _¿Crees que dejaríamos pasar esto así como así?_

— _Pero Nino, no puedes ponerte en peligro, sé que me quieres ayudar, pero por mucho que he intentado nada he podido hacer. No se puede…_ —, _dijo Adrien aún triste._

— _Adrien, ¿acaso no sabes junto a quien has enfrentado varios enemigos?_ —, _insistió Nino, quien con esa pregunta había revelado ser Carapace, lo cual sorprendió un poco al rubio._

— _Debí suponerlo_ —, _dio una pequeña risa mientras observaba con admiración a quien había sido Carapace_ —. _Aun así, tengo información de que no es bueno usar los miraculous, ya que si Ladybug ha perdido, nosotros también podríamos hacerlo._

— _Es nuestra amiga…_ —, _insistió el moreno una última vez, haciendo que Adrien lo abrazase de manera inesperada y aferrada, sollozando en el acto._

— _Por eso me duele más…_ —, _y ante aquello Nino no pudo hacer nada, era cierto, en primera, él no sabía la verdadera identidad de Hawkmoth, y Adrien, quien ya lo sabía, había intentado persuadirlo varias veces durante los últimos meses con resultados fallidos, no tenían solución, no podían arriesgar algún otro miraculous, y más sabiendo que sin el miraculous de la creación, el anillo de la destrucción no serviría de nada, los poderes principales no estaban ahí, y eran los más poderosos. Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados el uno al otro como un par de hermanos, y Nino se prometió así mismo que no le volvería a dar la espalda a su mejor amigo, tal vez lo haya perdonado, sin embargo la culpa no dejaba de invadirlo, lo había ignorado, había permitido que lo tratasen mal y no volvería a permitirlo, o al menos no lo dejaría solo, mas al siguiente día se topó con la desagradable noticia de que su padre no lo dejaría entrar más al instituto, haciendo que se sintiera peor, pues la verdad la había sabido demasiado tarde, aun así, nunca lo dejó solo, y, aunque se encontrara encerrado, lo visitaba cada que podía y, junto con Alya, estaban para él._

 _._

—No puedo creerlo… —, dijo Marinette con una expresión deprimida al escuchar el desenlace de la historia de sus amigos; Adrien había sido ignorado por todos y cada uno de sus amigos, y Lila no sentía remordimiento alguno por sus acciones, lo cual hizo que su odio aumentara cada vez más —. Aun así, gracias por no dejarlo…no sé qué haría si en realidad lo hubieran tratado mal.

—Lo sé, chica —, respondió Alya triste —. La verdad es que aún no me perdono lo que le hemos hecho, pero tratamos de llevarlo lo mejor posible.

—Entonces, ¿dejaron de creerle a Lila? —, preguntó bastante curiosa por las respuestas que estaban por dar sus mejores amigos.

—Lo único que logramos fue odiarla, y aun así la gran mayoría votó por ella —, respondió Nino con cierto toque de odio; era cierto, al igual que su prometida, odiaban a Lila por lo que le había hecho a la pareja, era increíble lo lejos que podía llegar solo para ser respetada entre los demás.

—Es increíble —, comentó la pelinegra con rencor —. Aun así, he pensado en que si he llegado hasta acá, debo ver la manera en como volver y arreglarlo todo.

—Marinette —, llamó Alya triste, pues apenas la había visto y ya volvería a irse, mas sabía que todo era para evitar que su desaparición ocurriera, para lograr vencer a Hawkmoth y conseguir la restauración del equilibrio natural del globo —. Sabes que te apoyamos en todo.

—Gracias amiga —, respondió la menor ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa sincera; era cierto, muchas cosas malas habían ocurrido desde su desaparición, no obstante le alegraba ver a un amor tan grande como el de Alya y Nino, y no se arrepentía de nada desde que los había encerrado en aquella jaula mientras se enfrentaba a Animan. Todo iba bien entre los tres amigos, hasta que un extraño olor llenó la sala, y el aire empezó a calentarse de manera repentina, hasta que Marinette realizó lo que tanto trató de evitar a través de la ventana, la cual enseñaba una calle envuelta en llamas.

—Un akuma… —, observó sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie —. Debo ir.

—Te ayudaremos —, dijo Alya decidida, mas esos no eran los planes de la diseñadora, y más sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga.

—De eso nada, Alya —, recriminó mientras tocaba con delicadeza su vientre —. Debes protegerlo y protegerte.

—Pero Marinette.

—No te voy a exponer —, interrumpió de manera brusca la insistencia de la morena —. Nino, por favor cuídala mientras voy para allá.

—Tienes mi palabra —, respondió él decididamente mientras sostenía a su novia entre sus brazos, quien se encontraba haciendo intentos inútiles por librarse e ir tras su heroína, sin embargo al poco tiempo se rindió; era cierto, ahora tenía una nueva vida que proteger, y el ambiente no pintaba bien para su protección. Marinette procedió a salir de la casa corriendo solo para toparse con más y más calles envueltas en llamas, razón por la cual trató de ocultarse detrás de la casa y activó su miraculous transformándose en Ladybug.

.

Ya no sabía a dónde ir, pues desde que había huido junto con Marinette, le había quedado bastante claro que su hogar ahora era un peligro, ya que con ella de vuelta, su padre tomaría medidas drásticas para obtener los miraculous, era cierto, también quería a su madre de vuelta, mas no por eso destrozaría sus valores como héroe, sabía las consecuencias de pedir un deseo con el poder absoluto, el cual era un ente tan grande e inigualable que usarlo para fines propios se veía completamente irresponsable. Iba caminando con la cabeza agachada cuando de repente, un rayo de fuego rozó su rostro creando una gran cortina de llamas en frente de él y asustándolo en el acto. "¡¿Otra vez?!" pensó con fastidio al temer que se volviera a tratar de un akuma, y precisamente, al voltear su mirada hacia el punto de donde provenía aquel rayo ardiente, se topó con una silueta humana incandescente, la cual iba saltando de hecho en techo, a la par que de sus manos libraba llamaradas de fuego que se esparcían a lo largo de casa provocando múltiples incendios. No lo podía creer, una cosa era Clima Tempestuoso, quien casi había sometido a Paris a un invierno eterno, pero esto ya era otro extremo, miles de vidas estaban en peligro, y su mente sólo logró pensar en sus seres queridos, para colmo, Plagg no se encontraba con él razón por la cual no podía transformarse en Chat Noir.

"Demonios", pensaba mientras corría por su vida en donde el aire caliente y el humo no alcanzaran su olfato; debía encontrar pronto al maestro Fu y recuperar a su Kwami. "Te has pasado…", meditó con desagrado, pues a pesar de que no cuestionaba las motivaciones de Gabriel Agreste, sí que desaprobaba sus conductas". Corría y corría todo lo que podía hasta divisar el departamento de su mentor, y cuando lo hizo, estaba dispuesto a seguir corriendo hasta allá pero de manera repentina, se topó con una persona desmayada en medio de dos cortinas de fuego, y, aunque no tuviera a Plagg consigo, su moral como héroe le impedía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta dar con aquella persona, esquivó las llamas todo lo que pudo y al observar la figura inconsciente, realizó que era nada más y nada menos que Kagami Tsurugi, aquella amiga a quien había rechazado anteriormente.

"Kagami…", pensó con desesperación mientras cargaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, al parecer no había sufrido ninguna quemadura grave, mas eso no quería decir que se encontraba bien de salud, así que Adrien, sin mucho esfuerzo por la fuerza que había adquirido en su entrenamiento, corrió junto a la esgrimista entre sus brazos hacia un lugar apartado el cual, afortunadamente no tardó en encontrar, pues mucha gente, incluidos Alya y Nino se habían refugiado en aquel apartado lugar para protegerse de los rayos de fuego.

— ¡Ayúdenla! —, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se adentraba entre la multitud para encontrar algún apoyo —. ¡Está desmayada!

— ¡Adrien! —, escuchó los llamados de sus amigos, quienes no habían tardado mucho para encontrarlo y asustarse en cierta medida por ver a la chica en un delicado estado.

—Nino, que bueno que estás aquí, por favor encárguense de ella—, dijo desesperado entregando el cuerpo de Kagami al moreno, a quien le costó un poco más sostener su peso —. Cuídenla, iré a buscar a mi kwami —, ya se había volteado para empezar a correr cuando escuchó un llamado temeroso.

— ¡Espera Adrien! —, llamó Alya con susto en sus ojos —. Si vas a salvar a la ciudad más te vale no tardarte. Marinette ha ido sola a enfrentarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, preguntó totalmente asombrado, mas ese asombro no duró mucho, pues sabía que ella era la principal heroína, que su valentía no se iría por grande que fuera el peligro, aun así, no le agradaba para nada la idea; era un enemigo bastante poderoso, y le molestaba el imaginar que ella podría terminar como Kagami, o incluso peor —. Bien, no tardaré.

—Te deseamos suerte —, dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras observaban preocupados al rubio alejarse en dirección hacia las llamas; sabían que ellos podrían vencerlo, pero la duda nunca dejaba de hacerse presente, ¿y si Ladybug perdía y volvía a desaparecer?, no lo aguantarían ni se lo perdonarían. De manera instintiva, Alya tocó su vientre de manera protectora, pues a pesar del miedo que tenía, debía mantenerse fuerte por su esposo, por su futuro hijo, por sus hermanas y sus padres, por sus amigos, ambos eran valientes, pero debían admitir que lo que más importaba era la vida de su nuevo retoño.

El nuevo akuma era bastante intimidante e inescrupuloso, vaya nivel al que había llegado Hawkmoth para conseguir los miraculous.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el episodio. Lo de Adrien salvando a Kagami creo que es lo más Adrigami que habrá en el fanfic, pues la verdad es que ella no me gusta para Adrien XD**

 **Ahora Ladybug debe enfrentarse al akuma y Adrien debe buscar al maestro, ¿ambos lograrán cumplir sus objetivos?, véanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Favs y Follows, la verdad me alegran bastante y me motivan a continuar :3**

 **Ahora sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	11. Brûlant

**Hola queridos lectores, he venido ya con el onceavo capítulo de este fanfic que, que espero les esté gustando, pues Ladybug ahora debe enfrentarse a un akuma poderoso, a ver cómo lo derrota.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Saltaba de casa en casa tratando de evitar el fuego a toda costa, pues aunque su traje le diera mayor resistencia, la invencibilidad no era una de sus cualidades. "Ha llegado demasiado lejos", pensó con mucha rabia mientras seguía buscando al autor de tales desastres, sin embargo, lo que más llegaba a encontrar eran muchos ciudadanos pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente mientras trataban de huir de la situación, así que Ladybug cada que podía, los llevaba hacia lugares apartados para que pudieran correr lejos de ahí, mas eso no implicaba que pudiera salvarlos a todos, pues habían algunos que se quedaban atrapados entre escombros, mientras a otros los estaban consumiendo las llamas con gran intensidad, cosa que le dolió en el alma ver; eran personas inocentes, y Hawkmoth sabía que con tal poder ellos podrían morir y aun así, aquello no le importó a la hora de akumatizar, lo cual hizo que su rabia y odio aumentasen en gran medida; las lágrimas querían salir de sus órbitas por aquellos civiles que ya no podría rescatar, pero se obligó mentalmente a pensar positivo mientras fruncía el ceño, "El Amuleto Encantado lo resolverá todo", intentó motivarse mientras seguía localizando al akuma, el cual sabía camuflarse bastante bien entre las cortinas de fuego.

"Tendré que recurrir a otras medidas", pensó mientras sostenía su yoyo, el cual intentaba dar con la localización de la persona akumatizada, la cual no tardó en encontrar mediante un punto rojo el cual se movilizaba no muy lejos de ahí. "Ya verás, Hawkmoth", pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar de los hechos, al cual no tardó mucho en llegar, solo para divisar a un chico bastante familiar, el cual era tan resplandeciente que opacaba cada luz ya sea natural o artificial, su cabello era de fuego, mientras que las aberturas de su rostro carecían de color debido a su intenso brillo, sus brazos estaban marcados por unos perceptibles músculos,lo cual denotaba una gran fuerza bruta de su parte, en su mano derecha portaba un extraño anillo, el cual supuso Ladybug que le daba el poder de lanzar sus llamaradas hacia todos lados; llevaba un cinturón amarrado por detrás, cuyo centro tenía una forma hexagonal, y en su centro poseía el emblema del fuego, y de aquel cinturón se desprendía un pantalón que se hacía cada vez más ancho en los tobillos, y en sus pies usaba unas botas las cuales lo ayudaban a movilizarse más libremente.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces, Hawkmoth? —, retó la heroína con rabia mientras observaba como el akuma se reía con sorna cada vez más fuerte, cosa que estremeció a Ladybug, pues no podía creer que tal ser llegara a ser tan inescrupuloso a la hora de atormentar inocentes parisinos —. ¡Deja de reírte!

—Lo siento, niña —, siguió riendo tan siniestramente que le seguía dando arcadas a la heroína —, pero desde hoy me llamarás Brûlant, conocido como el ser generoso que les da a las personas lo que piden.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, exclamó con mucha furia en su mirada —. ¡¿Desde cuando alguien quiere morir en un incendio?!

—Ellos querían calor —, respondió con un leve tono de burla en su voz, a la par que alzaba las manos en señal de inocencia —. Decían que era muy frío, que debía ser más cálido y abierto con las personas.

—Pero esto no tiene que acabar así —, trató de persuadir mientras intentaba adivinar en donde podría encontrarse el akuma, cuando de repente abrió sus ojos de golpe —. Tu voz…me es familiar…

— ¡Puede acabar si me entregas tu miraculous! —, interrumpió Brûlant con un grito de guerra, mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia la heroína, de la cual salieron rayos y rayos de fuego, los cuales Ladybug lograba esquivar, mas eso no significaba que debiera confiarse, uno casi le había rozado la cara haciendo que sintiera un leve ardor.

"Debe estar en el anillo", pensó mientras intentaba agarrarlo con su fiel yoyo, sin embargo le era bastante complicado; si lo llegaba a tocar ardería, razón por la cual no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra el hombre akumatizado, por lo cual solo le quedaba como opción evadir y tratar de cubrirse formando un escudo con su yoyo. El akuma trataba de asestar puños y patadas en contra de ella, pero Ladybug procuraba evitar a toda costa el contacto físico, sin embargo, en un momento pequeño se descuidó, y Brûlant aprovechó para agarrar con su mano derecha el antebrazo izquierdo de la heroína, quien de manera inmediata gritó y lloró con todas sus fuerzas por el daño causado, después de todo, a pesar del poder del miraculous, seguía siendo un ser humano vulnerable a cierta cantidad de grados centígrados en su cuerpo.

Corría todo lo que podía para encontrar al maestro Fu, no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerle frente a un rival sin igual, pero no por eso se irían sus valores, y más sabiendo que su pequeña mariquita se había metido en el asunto. Trataba de esquivar las llamas todo lo que podía, aunque sinceramente eso lo agotaba, pues el humo y el aire caliente reinaban en el ambiente dificultándole la respiración al rubio, así que cada que corría iba perdiendo velocidad, lo cual lo desesperaba; debía encontrar a Plagg, debía ser Chat Noir y salvar el día, sabía que había decepcionado a Marinette, pero esperaba que pudiera comprenderlo y perdonarlo una vez que se vieran, pues su amor por ella nunca había disminuido en tamaño y magnitud. Volvió a divisar el departamento a lo lejos, lo cual era una ventaja ante el ataque del akuma ya que no se mantenía en la escena de los hechos, y estaba decidido a dar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar, sin embargo, a unos diez metros aproximados de donde estaba, vio caer contra el suelo a Ladybug, y tras ella había aterrizado Brûlant, razón por la cual intuyó que la había lanzado con fuerza, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera desde donde estaba presenciando el acto.

"Maldito", no sabía si ese pensamiento se refería al akuma o hacia su padre; ambos cometían actos terriblemente crueles que, aunque también quisiera a su madre de vuelta, le decepcionaban en demasía las medidas a tomarse al respecto, y sabía de sobra que si Hawkmoth obtuviese lo que quisiera, seguiría siendo una familia anormal, pues los hechos de maldad se vuelven historia, un legado narrado por fans y bloggers que no le dejaría olvidar nunca lo que ha ocurrido.

—Qué patética —, se burló Brûlant mientras se agachaba a la altura de Ladybug quien, por el impacto de su brazo y la caída, a duras penas se había podido colocar de rodillas exhausta por toda la energía que estaba consumiendo —. Y así te hacías llamar la mejor heroína de lo que queda de Paris.

—N-No… —, intentaba hablar mientras trataba de mantener su vista fija en él, mas sus ojos aún se perdían y no lograba concentrarse con claridad —. No obtendrás lo que deseas…

—Y todavía me desafías, sabandija —, y dicho esto, procedió a echar una fuerte carcajada lunática, la cual solo acrecentó el odio de Marinette y la rabia de Adrien, quien a lo lejos deseaba ayudar a su Lady, mas su condición de civil no se lo permitía, pues sin el traje de Chat Noir, resistiría menos, aun así, grande fue su espanto al ver como el villano la levantaba bruscamente del brazo izquierdo que había tocado con anterioridad, haciendo que la pelinegra frunciese el ceño debido al ardor que sentía debajo del traje.

— ¡Bien hecho Brûlant! —, exclamó Hawkmoth desde su guarida —. Ahora quítale su miraculous y dejaré que sigas disfrutando de las llamas.

—Te quitaría tus aretes de una vez, pero para eso hay tiempo —, desafió el akumatizado usando su otra mano para levantar suavemente la barbilla de su víctima, quien, a pesar de que el tacto fuera suave, no disminuía para nada el calor que emanaba y que quemaba lentamente su rostro, lo que la llevó a gritar del dolor mientras sus ojos de aguaban —. Prefiero divertirme contigo —, Adrien lo presenció todo, mas no pudo hacer ningún movimiento rápido para evitar que el villano asestara un fuerte rodillazo en el costado de la heroína, haciéndola gritar con más intensidad mientras las lágrimas ya se habían escapado y seguían su curso, sin embargo, éstas se evaporaban antes de siquiera llegar a la barbilla.

—Esperaba más de ti, sinceramente —, siguió riendo sin escrúpulos mientras seguía sosteniéndole de su brazo izquierdo, pensaba torturarla todo lo que quisiera y después arrebatarle tranquilamente su miraculous, así que sin meditarlo dos veces alzó la mano en la cual portaba el anillo, lista para lanzar una llamarada en contra de ella.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? —, preguntó el akuma con mofa, sin embargo Ladybug lo único que podía hacer era agonizar del punzante dolor que sentía a cada segundo; tanto impacto no le permitía concentrarse en siquiera mirar a su enemigo, pues fruncía el ceño todo lo que podía como un intento fallido de apaciguar su pena —. Lástima.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, la heroína no podía siquiera darse cuenta del fuerte impacto que recibiría a manos de su enemigo, razón por la cual no prestó atención, mas no se había percatado de que justo cuando el rayo de fuego iba a impactar contra ella no lo hizo, a cambio, la soltó de su agarre haciendo que retrocediera a pasos torpes y por fin pudiera descansar de la agonía que sufría, no obstante esa alegría duró unos pocos segundos, porque al abrir los ojos, el terror la invadió: Aquel rubio a quien amaba con todo su corazón ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con varias quemaduras sobre su cuerpo. Al parecer Adrien había dado todas sus fuerzas y se había interpuesto en el ataque a la par que había golpeado a su enemigo con una varilla metálica mandándolo lejos, pues Ladybug no alcanzaba a verlo al menos en la zona donde se encontraban.

— ¡Adrien! —, gritó con desesperación mientras se agachaba para revisar los signos vitales de su enamorado, quien con mucha suerte aún respiraba y todavía circulaba sangre por su cuerpo inerte —. ¡Idiota! —, el mar de lágrimas no tardó en aparecer a la par que, sin importar el dolor, Marinette lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; no podía creerlo, su padre había llegado demasiado lejos, no solo había asesinado a muchos inocentes en el camino, también había arremetido en contra de su propio hijo. "¿Por qué…?", seguían brotando lágrimas mientras la pobre heroína se preguntaba constantemente cómo podía existir alguien así, era completamente inhuman, "¿Por qué es tan cruel…?".

Seguía aferrándose al cuerpo de su amado como si no quisiera perderlo nunca, cuando realizó que el akuma aún no los había encontrado, razón por la cual se regañó mentalmente por estar perdiendo el tiempo —. ¡Amuleto Encantado! —, esperaba que su creación le diese algo para poder curarse tanto a ella como a Adrien, sin embargo, lo que salió fue una olla vacía, dando a entender que no podía sola en esta batalla, razón por la cual, con mucho esfuerzo cargó a su amado entre sus brazos y decidió huir lo más rápido posible hacia el departamento del maestro Fu.

.

— ¿Señor? —, Nathalie notó un semblante más frío de lo normal en su jefe, quien miraba a la nada completamente inexpresivo, cosa que la preocupaba bastante, pues tratándose de Gabriel Agreste, eso quería decir que algo terrible había sucedido, y cuando la pelinegra menos se dio cuenta, el villano se había puesto de rodillas repentinamente mientras que varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos —. ¡Señor! —, exclamó con susto agachándose a su altura.

—Voy a matarlo… —, expresó finalmente con la voz quebrada —. Lastimó a Adrien…

— ¡¿Qué?! —, susurró con susto e incredulidad, pues no quería creer que él había sufrido un gran daño.

—Le ordené que obtuviera el miraculous, y se atrevió a desafiarme —, dijo Hawkmoth tratando de reprimir el odio interno que ahora mismo sentía por el akuma que había creado, pero más que nada, se sentía mal consigo mismo; él lo había akumatizado.

—Le dije que era una mala idea… —, dijo ella mientras sus ojos también se humedecían y se le quebraba la voz —. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su asistente; ya no sabía nada, sentía que había perdido a su hijo, y sabía que si en algún momento despertara, no lo perdonaría, sin embargo, a su mente llegaron unas cruciales memorias, las cuales le recordaban constantemente el por qué lo intentaba una y otra vez aunque fracasara.

.

 _Se encontraba en la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaba junto a su esposa mientras observaba con detalle lo que había encontrado hace algunos momentos; ese libro era enigmático y especial, no sabía lo que significaban esas escrituras, pero la idea de observar pinturas de entes poderosos le hacía intuir que ocultaba un poder inimaginable, increíble a primera instancia. Después de hojear cada página, cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardar en su bolso; Emilie había salido a hacer algunas compras y no estaba enterada de lo que él había encontrado, de repente le entró la curiosidad de observar minuciosamente aquellas joyas extrañas, pues pensaba que podrían darle alguna idea para sus próximos diseños, así que tomó un pequeño broche con cuatro extensiones el cual parecía mariposa, sin embargo, de solo tocarlo una luz resplandeciente dominó en la habitación, y después de desaparecer dio paso a una criatura bastante peculiar y tierna, lo cual lo asustó por un momento._

— _¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!_ —, _se preguntó así mismo mientras veía a la pequeña criatura morada flotar en frente de él._

— _Me llamo Nooroo, y soy un kwami_ —, _se presentó amablemente con una sonrisa ante quien creía que sería su nuevo dueño_ —. _Otorgo el poder de crear gente con superpoderes._

 _Gabriel seguía sin articular palabra alguna, ¿quién era?, ¿qué significaba la palabra kwami?, no sabía nada, y le hartaba no saber nada._

— _Veo que no entiendes nada_ —, _respondió Nooroo al observar como Gabriel se ponía de pie y se disponía a correr para buscar a su mujer; en definitiva tenía que conocerlo_ —. _¡Espera!_

— _Ella debe saberlo…_ —, _dijo él aun incrédulo por lo que se le estaba presentando, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación, el kwami fue más rápido y voló hasta volver a quedar frente a él._

— _Por favor no digas nada_ —, _suplicó con una mirada preocupada_ —. _Nadie debe enterarse de que tienes un miraculous y que yo estoy contigo._

— _¿Miraculous?_ —, _preguntó él totalmente confundido; más palabras extrañas se arremolinaban en su mente._

— _El broche que tomaste es un miraculous_ —, _explicó Nooroo señalando el broche que traía el rubio en sus manos, del cual misteriosamente habían desaparecido sus cuatro extenciones, y solo quedaba la pequeña gema del centro_ —. _Los miraculous son artefactos que brindan poder para hacer el bien, en tu caso, permite darte seguidores fieles._

— _¿Qui-Quieres decir que me puedo volver un héroe?_ —, _preguntó totalmente sorprendido por la información._

— _Así es_ —, _sonrió el pequeño kwami_ —. _Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte el broche y decir "Alas oscuras"._

— _Está bien_ —, _respondió el diseñador un poco dudoso por lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo se puso el broche dejado de su corbata, y acto seguido, empezó a hablar_ —. _¡Alas oscuras!_

 _Se había transformado con un traje con emblema de mariposa, y cuando se empezó a dar cuenta, Nooroo ya no estaba con él, tenía razón después de todo, se había convertido en alguien totalmente diferente, cosa que lo emocionó instantáneamente y lo llenó de mucha alegría._

— _¡Wow, que genialidad!_ —, _exclamó para sus adentros mientras admiraba su nuevo atuendo, sin embargo, la emoción duró poco, pues de manera repentina escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, cosa que lo alarmó bastante, y lo impulsó a querer ir a buscar a su esposa para velar por su seguridad, aun así, al salir del hotel se llevó consigo el libro y el otro miraculous, pues ya había presenciado un poder grande, razón por la cual no lo podía dejar descuidado._

— _¡Denme todas sus pertenencias!_ —, _gritó uno de los ladrones que habían atracado cerca de donde se encontraba la rubia. Aquel ladrón que había gritado sostenía dos revólveres apuntando hacia todas las direccione contra los civiles, los cuales estaban atemorizados._

— _Yo que tú soltaría esas armas_ —, _respondió una heroica voz, sin embargo, el criminal no logró divisar donde se encontraba el autor de dicha frase, hasta que volteó la mirada hacia atrás solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Gabriel Agreste portando el miraculous de la mariposa._

— _Te crees la gran cosa_ —, _expresó el ladrón con rabia, y acto seguido procedió a apuntarlo con su arma mientras con su otra mano sobaba su nariz, y cuando el nuevo héroe se había dado cuenta, ya se encontraba rodeado por los colegas del hombre, quienes apuntaban con sus pistolas con mucha tensión; ahora debía planear bien su siguiente movimiento, no lo había pensado antes de entrar en acción, pues la emoción de ser alguien con un poder nuevo lo había impulsado a actuar instantáneamente._

 _Emilie, quien llevaba un par de grandes bolsas con compras, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a tanta gente siendo testigo del asunto del cual acababa de enterarse, y cuando se acercó, su susto fue grande, pues pudo observar a un grupo de criminales apuntando a una sola persona mientras echaban amenazas de muerte._

— _¡Ustedes huyan, yo me encargo de ellos!_ —, _gritó el héroe hacia los ciudadanos, a quienes los ladrones habían olvidado por concentrarse en él, y la gente sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a correr lo más lejos que pudieran de la situación peligrosa, sin embargo, Emilie dudaba si era correcto o no correr dejándolo solo, después de todo, desconocía el poder que tenía, y su moral como ser humano no le permitía dejar a la deriva a alguien inocente, razón por la cual ella fue la única persona que se quedó expectante de lo que sucedería, cosa que sorprendió bastante a su marido, quien se asustó de la sola idea de que su amada se expusiera._

— _¡Te dije que huyeras!_ —, _gritó exasperado al ver que ella no se movía._

— _¡No te dejaré solo!_ —, _respondió desafiante mientras se acercaba a paso torpe hacia los ladrones, quienes no deseaban perder más tiempo y se lanzaron todos sobre él, a quien aplastaron con sus cuerpos._

— _Si no lo haces ahora te arrepentirás_ —, _trató de decir el rubio mientras se esforzaba por sacar todos esos cuerpos de encima, y tal fue el asombro de Emilie al ver a un hombre tan fuerte que con ponerse de pie ya se loa había quitado de encima lanzándolos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y aquello hizo que él aprovechara el poco tiempo que tenía para dirigirse a su esposa._

— _Ya lo viste, yo puedo con ellos_ —, _dijo él tocando sus hombros suavemente_ —. _Ahora vete o te lanzaré yo mismo_ —, _su mirada fría le era bastante familiar, pero no quería discutir ante la determinación de aquel hombre a quien acababa de conocer, y aunque le costó aceptar que él tenía mucha fuerza mientras ella no, terminó accediendo y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, aun así, no quería dejarlo solo, algo inexplicable la atraía como un imán hacia él, además, se sentiría mal consigo misma de dejarlo completamente solo, razón por la cual se ocultó tras un callejón, y de vez en cuando asomaba su rostro para observar la pelea._

 _Ahora el nuevo héroe se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra todos y cada uno de los ladrones, quienes intentaban asestarle golpes, mas aquellas patadas y puños no llegaban ni a rozarlo; era increíble incluso para él, su fuerza y agilidad habían aumentado considerablemente haciendo que pudiera esquivar los golpes de uno de los criminales fácilmente, sin embargo, debió recordar que lo superaban quince a uno, pues mientras evadía los puños de uno de ellos, otro lo agarró desprevenido por detrás, y no lo soltó hasta que los demás empezaron a golpearlo alternadamente, haciendo que ya no se sintiera tan fuerte como pensaba._

" _Demonios", decía para sus adentros mientras seguía recibiendo los golpes, afortunadamente el traje le daba más resistencia, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no le doliera, cuando de repente los golpes cesaron, y al abrir los ojos se topó con la boquilla de un revólver apuntando a su frente._

— _Muere, bastardo_ —, _expresó el dueño del arma con sumo odio y desprecio, sin embargo, no alcanzó a halar del gatillo, pues una patada voladora había parecido de la nada apuntando hacia la mano que sostenía el arma, la cual la soltó por inercia después de recibir un golpe de tal magnitud._

 _Gabriel, al abrir sus ojos, observó anonadado a una figura femenina en frente suyo, a quien pudo distinguir fácilmente por su distintivo cabello rubio. Ella llevaba un traje azul con detalles de plumas, como si de un pavo real se tratase, y justo en ese preciso momento, el héroe recordó de golpe la otra joya que parecía la cola de dicha ave, la cual había encontrado junto con a que portaba y aquel libro extraño._

" _¿Qué?", se preguntó anonadado al notar que ahora la nueva heroína se encontraba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el criminal que antes lo había amenazado, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para más preguntas, pues más hombres se dirigían a ella, razón por la cual fue más ágil y le cubrió las espaldas._

— _Gracias_ —, _dijo ella de manera agitada mientras aplicaba unas cuantas llaves hacia sus contrincantes, a quienes lograba dejar inconscientes en el suelo._

— _Luego me lo agradeces_ —, _respondió él mientras seguía combatiendo contra los que quedaban; ahora eran un dúo dinámico, uno se conectó bien con el otro, y ambos lograron noquear a todos los criminales hasta que llegó la policía y se los llevó._

— _Bien joué_ —, _expresó el portador del miraculous de la mariposa alegre por haber triunfado en su primer encuentro contra el mal, "así que de esto se trata hacer el bien", pensó mientras observaba a los criminales alejarse en las patrullas, sin embargo, cuando su vista volvió hacia su nueva compañera, su asombro y terror dominaron su ser al verla ponerse en posición fetal mientras se sostenía con fuerza el abdomen._

— _¡Emilie!_ —, _exclamó con susto mientras se agachaba para observar qué le pasaba, y con movimientos lentos y torpes, tomó suavemente su mano para poder observar, cuando se percató de que una bala había rozado contra ella haciéndola sangrar._

— _T-Tú…_ —, _no podía articular palabra alguna, pues la pérdida de sangre la hacía perder conciencia_ —. _¿C-Cómo s-sabes mi no-nombre?_

— _Soy yo, mon amour_ —, _dijo él revelando su identidad hacia su esposa, quien se sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?, con razón se sentía tan atraída a él_ —. _Basta de charlas, debo curarte._

 _Y dicho esto, procedió a cargarle entre sus brazos, y se la llevó hasta el hotel en donde estaban hospedados; por suerte siempre llevaban equipamiento para emergencias, y la herida no era más que un simple rozón, cosa que el rubio agradeció bastante, pues pudo haber terminado peor, lo que no sabían, era que esto albergaba nada más el principio de su fin._

 _._

De manera inmediata se le habían cruzado esos recuerdos por la cabeza, pues nunca olvidaría aquel error que había cometido en ese entonces: por su imprudencia y emoción al probar un nuevo poder, su mujer se había metido en una lucha para salvarlo de sus propios impulsos sin planear, y ahora la situación era similar, pues Adrien se había arriesgado para salvar a Ladybug de su propio impulso por ganar la guerra entre ellos de una vez por todas, después de todo eran madre e hijo, tal para cual.

—Tal vez… —, se levantó con un gesto pensativo mientras articulaba una idea en la mente; después de que el poder había consumido a Emilie, había recurrido a Nooroo para poder saber cómo salvarle la vida, y como única salvación, halló en los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción las respuestas, después de todo, eran los encargados de cada suceso natural en el mundo, así que, analizando cada situación en la que se encontraba, pensó en que no sería una mala idea aprovechar los miraculous para sanarlos a ambos; podría dejar que el Miraculous Ladybug hiciese su trabajo, pero, y si en esta ocasión no había Amuleto Encantado?, además, él no solo quería a su hijo, también quería a su esposa de vuelta, todo lo que había luchado por ella no sería en vano, pensó él, cuando finalmente llegó a una conclusión —. Debemos seguir con la lucha.

—Pero señor —, recriminó Nathalie con sus ojos aún aguados —. No sabemos si Adrien está vivo o muerto…

—Entre más pronto consiga los miraculous, Nathalie, más rápido solucionaremos todos nuestros problemas —, fue lo único que respondió el villano, quien acto seguido, aunque odiara hacerlo en estos momentos, se comunicó telepáticamente con su ser akumatizado.

—Brûlant, obtén los miraculous lo más pronto que puedas, y si vuelves a desafiar mis órdenes, te las verás conmigo —, dijo con un tono de voz frío y amenazante, sin embargo, el akuma no se conmovió, pero eso no significaba que Gabriel Agreste no cumpliría su amenaza si llegara a desobedecerlo una vez más.

.

— ¡Maestro! —, llamó Marinette con desesperación mientras entraba cargando a Adrien entre sus brazos.

— ¡Por Dios! —, exclamó Plagg asustado al ver a su portador caer al suelo en ese estado tan deplorable —. ¿Pero qué le pasó a este chico? —, se desesperó al verlo inconsciente, mas al acercarse al rostro de su portador, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al notar que aún respiraba, y luego volteó a ver a Marinette, cuyos ojos azules derramaban ríos de lágrimas mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

—Ese enemigo es más poderoso de lo que pensé —, comentó el maestro Fu pensativo mientras invitaba a su aprendiz a sentarse junto a él.

—El Amuleto Encantado, maestro… —, no podía hablar de la tristeza y depresión que la inundaba; en definitiva no sabía qué sería de ella si su amado ya no se encontrara respirando —. M-me trajo hasta aquí y…

—Ya, ya —, calmó el anciano mientras observaba las marcas rojas de cuatro dedos que se encontraban en el antebrazo de la chica —. Lo importante es que estás a salvo, ¿dónde está Tikki?

—Acá —, respondió la pelinegra señalando a la pequeña kwami dentro de su pequeño bolso, quien se encontraba también débil, pues cabía recordar que al ser ella parte de los poderes de Ladybug, al sufrir la heroína, ella también lo hacía.

—Maestro… —, apenas pudo articular la kwami débil por los ataques que había sufrido, sin embargo, el guardián la tomó suavemente de las manos y se dispuso a curarla.

—No te preocupes Tikki, ya te sanaré —, dijo suavemente el maestro mientras depositaba a la pequeña mariquita en el suelo y se disponía a curarla —. Deberías aprovechar para descansar, Marinette.

—Sí señor… —, fue todo lo que pudo responder ella mientras se acercaba hacia el inmóvil cuerpo de su enamorado; él se veía más grave que ella, pues había recibido todo el impacto del fuego, y lo único que pudo hacer ella al ver su estado fue lamentarse por lo sucedido. "¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte?", se preguntaba con remordimiento, pues sentía que todo había sido por su debilidad, sí, Hawkmoth era alguien sumamente cruel, pero ella no supo cómo mantener una lucha contra el akuma, ¿qué clase de heroína era si no podía resguardar vidas?

—Lo siento, gatito… —, se disculpó por enésima vez mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla; realmente le dolía en el alma verlo así, pero le dolía más el hecho de no haberlo podido defender ante tal peligro, se sentía inútil, buena para nada, ya no sabía lo que debía hacer para derrotar a Brûlant.

—Marinette —, llamó el maestro mientras se sentaba al lado suyo —. Tikki ya se encuentra mejor, pero recargar energías no le sentaría mal.

—Es cierto —, se recordó así misma con asombro, pues afortunadamente aún traía su cajita de macarons, y acto seguido, sacó una y se la ofreció a la pequeña kwami, quien la disfrutó con ganas.

—Sé que te sientes una carga —, dijo él adivinando los pensamientos de la chica.

—No me pasaba esto en mi tiempo, si no fuera por él no venceríamos a Multiplicateur —, respondió ella recordando la vez en que él había portado el miraculous de la creación y la había salvado aun cuando ella portaba dos miraculous.

—Ha entrenado bastante —, respondió el anciano mirando con detalle al rubio.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré si no soy tan fuerte como él? —, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en señal de depresión.

—Ladybug, me extrañas —, sonrió de una manera confiada, pues sabía bien lo que iba a decir para motivarla —. Te has enfrentado a varios akumas al mismo tiempo el día de los héroes, ¿lo olvidas?

—No lo olvido maestro pero… —, empezó a sollozar de nuevo mientras trataba de regular su respiración —. Todo es tan distinto en este tiempo…

—Lo es —, afirmó él mientras seguía observando a Adrien —. Pero nunca te has rendido sin importar las circunstancias, ¿por qué debería cambiar eso en esta línea temporal?

—Tiene razón Marinette —, dijo Tikki flotando en frente de ella —. Te has envuelto en situaciones duras, además sabes que no estás sola, me tienes a mí —, y aquello hizo que la pelinegra levantara la mirada esperanzada, en definitiva, ¿qué sería de ella si no estuviera su alegre kwami motivando su ser cada que perdía la fe?

—Oh, Tikki —, soltó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia la pequeña mariquita, quien devolvió la sonrisa con otra igual de cálida, y acto seguido, Marinette volteó su mirada decidida hacia el maestro Fu —. Lo intentaré una vez más, y volveré a mi época y mejoraré las vidas de todos.

—El destino de Paris está en tus manos —, respondió el anciano con una sonrisa llena de determinación —. Sígueme, si el Amuleto Encantado te ha traído hasta acá, es porque necesitas ayuda —, y dicho esto, procedió a sacar la caja de los miraculous de su viejo tocadiscos, al abrir la caja se abrieron todos los pequeños cajones enseñando cada miraculous del zodiaco chino, mientras que Marinette se mantenía expectante y pensativa.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, te concedo un miraculous para que puedas obtener un aliado y derrotar el poder de Hawkmoth, pero cuando acabes tu trabajo, deberás regresarme el miraculous —, dijo el guardián de los miraculous enseñando cada una de las joyas que la pelinegra podía escoger; dudaba demasiado, pues Alya estaba embarazada y Nino la estaba cuidando, no podía arriesgarlos de esa manera, Adrien se encontraba inconsciente a un par de metros de ella, y Rose y Juleka no eran la mejor opción, pues apenas se veían, y ellas no conocían varias cosas como para poder conferirles un miraculous, cuando de repente alguien se cruzó por su mente, era la única opción que tenía, así que procedió a tomar el miraculous de la serpiente —. Confíe en mí, maestro, sé quién podrá ayudarme.

—Confío en ti —, contestó el anciano son una sonrisa relajada.

—Por favor cuide de Adrien —, pidió ella mirando con tristeza a su amado —. Lo necesita.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero he de advertirte que debes darte prisa —, advirtió él con seriedad en sus ojos —. Mis curaciones no sanan del todo, sobre todo cuando se trata de un estado tan grave como en el que se encuentra él.

—Lo lograré —, fue lo único que respondió ella antes de salir del departamento con Tikki a toda prisa; aun se sentía mal por él, pero no era hora de lamentos, era hora de actuar, o si no, sería demasiado tarde.

.

Se encontraba entre la multitud abrazando a su hermana y a su cuñada mientras se protegían de los ataques de Brûlant, quien ya se había levantado y ahora se encontraba buscando a Ladybug mientras seguía lanzando llamaradas a diestra y siniestra.

—No se preocupen, chicas —, trató de calmar la situación al verlas tan tensas —. De seguro alguien vendrá a salvarnos.

—Eso espero —, expresó Rose mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos; no era para nada lindo ver a mucha gente sufriendo, conociendo la personalidad de la rubia, aquello era realmente doloroso para ella, cosa que Juleka entendió a la perfección, pues cada día notaba lo especial que era su novia con ella.

"No es mal momento para aparecer, Ladybug", pensó el guitarrista mientras seguía observando con preocupación la escena del crimen, cuando de repente, oyó el sonido de un "ptss", como si alguien lo estuviera llamando, y cuando volteó la mirada, divisó a lo lejos a Ladybug escondida observándolo fijamente.

—Ya vuelvo Juleka —, dijo mirando a su hermana menor, quien lo observó extrañada, haciendo que rápidamente trate de inventarse una excusa —. Iré a ver si alguno de los sobrevivientes necesita mi ayuda, cuídense la una a la otra por favor.

—Tú también cuídate, hermano —, respondió la modelo preocupada, sin embargo, al menos se había creído todo el pretexto, y ahora se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a su pareja mientras rogaban que toda esta catástrofe acabara de una vez, y Luka aprovechó el momento para correr en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la heroína y se escondió junto a ella.

—Deberías estar allá luchando —, dijo él preocupado, pues no sabía lo que hacía ella ahí.

—No puedo sola con él, ya lo enfrente —, respondió ella agachando la mirada al recordar lo que les había sucedido a ella y a Adrien, sin embargo, no era tiempo de lamentos, así que volvió a levantar la mirada cambiando a un semblante determinado y valiente —. Y eres la única persona con quien puedo confiar.

— ¿Yo? —, preguntó totalmente anonadado —. Pero no tengo poderes, sólo sería un estorbo.

—Ya verás que no —, contestó ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza total.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —, cuestionó totalmente confundido.

—Luka Couffaine —, la heroína extendió su mano ofreciendo una pequeña cajita —. Te otorgo el miraculous de la serpiente que te dará poder para hacer el bien, cuando termines debes regresarme el miraculous.

—Wow… —, así que d ahí radicaban los poderes de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ahora lo comprendía a la perfección, y sintió una gran emoción recorrer su cuerpo mientras abría la pequeña caja, dejando ver una pulsera color aguamarina, de la cual salió un resplandor, y de aquel resplandor emergió el kwami serpiente.

—Mucho gusto —, expresó Sass frente a su nuevo portador.

— ¿Puedo contar contigo, Lluka? —, preguntó Ladybug mientras él se colocaba la pulsera en una de sus muñecas.

—En las buenas y en las malas —, contestó él con una gran sonrisa llena de perseverancia y sentido de la justicia, y acto seguido, siguió las indicaciones de Sass activando su miraculous y transformándose en un nuevo superhéroe, el cual llevaba un traje del mismo color que su miraculous, y como arma portaba una lira de la misma tonalidad.

—Ya estás listo —, dijo la pelinegra son una radiante sonrisa al ver a su amigo transformado.

—Esto está de lujo —, expresó él con una sonrisa pacíifica mientras admiraba su nuevo atuendo.

—Y, ¿ya tienes un nombre?, recuerda que tu identidad no debe ser revelada ante nadie —, advirtió ella con una mirada seria.

—Déjame pensarlo —, llevó su dedo índice hacia su barbilla en modo pensativo, no duró mucho así, pues sus ojos se abrieron con una gran sonrisa, como si una idea acabara de tener —. Llámame —, volvió a su actitud determinada y valiente, observando fijamente a su amiga —. Viperion.

* * *

 **Bueno queridos lectores, esto es todo por hoy.**

 **Disculpen todo lo que me he tardado en este episodio, muchos trabajos y poco tiempo :'v**

 **En fin, ahora Ladybug tiene un nuevo recluta para hacerle frente a Brûlant, ¿conseguirán derrotarlo?, véanlo en el siguiente episodio ;)**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me alegran bastante y me motivan a continuar :3**

 **Ahora sin más que decir me despido,**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	12. Razón

**Hola queridos lectores, he venido acá con el ya doceavo capítulo d este fanfic :3**

 **Espero que les guste, pues Ladybug ahora tiene un nuevo compañero, Viperion, y después de tantos perjuicios irán a enfrentar al akuma, a ver cómo lo vencen.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Ahora ambos héroes estaban saltando de techo en techo dispuestos a enfrentar a Brûlant de una vez por todas, quien no se detenía ante nada. Viperion se encontraba emocionado, pues serviría de algo y haría el bien junto con aquella chica que le agradaba bastante, esperaba ser un digno compañero como lo era Chat Noir, sin embargo, luego de estar en su ensoñación mientras corría, apenas había notado unas marcas rojizas en la barbilla de su compañera, lo cual indicaba que no le había ido muy bien contra su contrincante.

—Espera —, ordenó ella mientras se ocultaba junto con él tras una chimenea.

— ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —, se adelantó a preguntar la serpiente.

—No podemos tocarlo, o arderemos —, dijo Ladybug pensativa de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento —. Es bastante fuerte y destructivo.

—Bueno, supongo que no nos haría estorbo algo de tu poder —, sonrió el héroe con ternura.

—Tienes razón, gracias —, le devolvió la sonrisa, y acto seguido lanzó su yoyo al aire —. ¡Amuleto Encantado! —, y de aquel resplandor salió una manguera.

— ¿Cómo lograrás vencerlo con eso? —, preguntó Viperion confundido, pues aún desconocía el modo de empleo del poder de Ladybug, cuestión que ella sólo se limitó a observar a su alrededor para poder obtener un plan fiable, hasta que fijó su vista entre escombros y ruinas que ya no estaban incendiados, de los cuales salían tuberías con agua escapando.

—Vas a tener que cubrirme, Viperion —, dijo finalmente dirigiéndose hacia el aludido, haciendo que él asintiera con su mirada sin decir nada más.

Ambos se dispusieron a correr y saltar entre las ruinas de Paris, hasta que el héroe serpiente llegó a estar frente a su adversario, quien lo observaba con mucha mofa.

—Así que la insecta decidió mandar a un escamoso en su lugar —dijo Brûlant observando con desprecio al nuevo héroe —. Qué estúpido.

—Estúpido te verás tú cuando te derrote —, desafió Viperion mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

—Ya deseo ver que me toques —, respondió ante el desafío corriendo de manera feroz hacia la serpiente, quien, al portar el miraculous, su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado considerablemente haciendo que esquivase cada golpe o patada que el akuma trataba de asestarle; no conocía el plan de su compañera, pero esperaba poder darle el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera atacar. Ladybug por su parte se encontraba tratando de ensamblar las tuberías junto con la manguera de manera que funcionara, cosa que no tardó mucho en dar el efecto deseado. "Bien, acabaré contigo de una vez por todas", pensó ella mientras volvía a la escena de acción con manguera en mano, algo que su compañero agradeció bastante, pues aunque él pudiera luchar, su enemigo no debía subestimarse por su gran fuerza y estilo de combate.

—Veo que quisiste regresar por más —, sonrió Brûlant de manera siniestra, mas Ladybug no se inmutó ante nada; ya no dejaría sus debilidades a flote.

—Sospecho de tu identidad secreta, pero aquí lo que importa es que te venceremos —, la heroína le devolvió la sonrisa de manera desafiante, pues a pesar de sus heridas no se rendiría, no por nada era considerada como la mejor heroína de Paris.

—Bien dicho, te venceremos —, remató Viperion, quien sostenía firmemente su lira dispuesto a dar lo que fuera con tal de salvar la ciudad.

—Ya lo veremos, insectos —, retó el villano empezando a enojarse, pues sus contrincantes eran bastante insubordinados a pesar de sus amenazas de muerte y actos crueles. Acto seguido se avalanzó con gran velocidad en contra de Ladybug, quien intentaba esquivar cada llamarada lo mejor que podía, sin embargo, cada vez que se le dificultaba, el héroe serpiente la salvaba de más quemaduras; ahora eran dos contra uno, lo cual suponía una gran ventaja a favor del bien.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, debilucho? —, desafió Viperion dando énfasis en la última palabra, mientras seguía esquivando cada golpe, puño o patada que Brûlant trataba de lanzarle, cosa que lo hacía enfurecer de sobremanera.

— ¡No lo has visto todo de mí! —, exclamó el akuma con fiereza mientras procedía a utilizar su mano derecha para lanzar más rayos de fuego, los cuales el reptil lograba evadir con precisión y elegancia, en cada uno de sus intentos de golpearlo falló, cosa que hizo que las llamas de su cabeza se acrecentaran aún más; esto no había terminado aún, no para él.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes —, alzó las manos de manera burlesca —, ahora es mi turno —, y de manera instantánea le dio un derechazo en todo el rostro con su lira color turquesa, y aquel golpe derribó todo el orgullo que el villano tenía acumulado dentro de sí mismo; ese golpe le había dolido en toda la cara, de hecho, podría decirse que si las llamas no estuviesen rodeando su aura, en estos momentos podría estar escupiendo sangre; vaya que esa sabandija tenía fuerza —. Vaya que te gusta matar niños y golpear chicas —, aquello último lo dijo en referencia a su amiga —, pero si es a ti ahí si te enojas, ¿no, bastardo? —, no había meditado dos veces el insulto que le había dado como remate a su golpe; como Luka Couffaine, era un ser bastante tranquilo, pasivo y sin recurrir a la violencia, sin embargo, ver tantos maltratos injustos a lo largo del día, tantos martirios, sufrimientos, hambre, decadencia, líquido carmesí, torturas físicas y psicológicas, no lo podía soportar más, por una parte su golpe legendario era por la justicia, sin embargo, la otra parte estaba llena de resentimiento e ira.

"Luka…", no podía creérselo Ladybug mientras observaba anonadada aquella escena; su fiel amigo, el siempre tranquilo Luka Couffaine, estaba liberando todo lo que llevaba reprimido, dando lugar a una fuerza y poder incomparable; ahora más que nunca sentía profunda admiración por él, pues sabía que casi nadie lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, y quien fuera el rostro detrás del akuma lo había logrado con creces, llevándose un golpe demoledor lleno de furia justiciera. Seguía observándolo con respeto, pero luego realizó que no debían perder el tiempo, pues el villano apenas se estaba recuperando de su golpe, y si se recomponía sería demasiado tarde, razón por la cual la heroína abrió la manguera, y de aquella salió un fuerte chorro de agua, el cual direccionó hacia la mano derecha de su contrincante, quien no lo vio venir, y al recibir tal impacto, su aura llameante desapareció de su mano dejando ver su anillo descubierto y vulnerable.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita! —, gruñó con suma ira, pues su poder de lanzar llamaradas ya no estaba presente, los héroes ya no le temían, más que furia, sentía desesperación por estar perdiendo ante unos seres que se suponía debían ser más débiles.

.

— ¿No cree que ya ha ido demasiado lejos? —, preguntó Nathalie sumamente preocupada mientras veía las expresiones neutrales y gélidas de su jefe.

—Lo restauraré todo, lo prometo —, fue lo único que se limitó a decir, pues la concentración en la pelea ganaba su atención, y más sabiendo que estaba perdiendo, pues Ladybug y Viperion ahora se encontraban intentando arrebatarle el anillo a Brûlant, quien aún con su gran agilidad, los esquivaba lo más que podía.

—Señor, por favor… —, la asistente aún no podía olvidar lo que había pasado con el chico a quien había criado durante años; aún le dolía suponer que Adrien no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque —. Es su hijo…

—Y es por mi hijo que hago esto… —, respondió mientras cerraba los ojos sumiéndose en el silencio sepulcral y lleno de tristeza en el aire; era cierto, también se sentía culpable, pero lo único que se le ocurrió pensar era en que podría adjuntar a Adrien en el deseo de su mujer, después de todo, ambos eran familia —. Nathalie —, dijo por fin volteando a mirar fijamente a la aludida —, sabes que no te arriesgaría si no fuera importante, pero necesitamos a Mayura.

— ¿Qué? —, susurró por lo bajo con sorpresa; ¿volver a usar aquel miraculous dañado?, era bastante difícil, pues su estado se mantenía al pie gracias a algunas medicinas, sin embargo, aquello no garantizaba que se encontraba bien, pues la tos y los mareos se hacían cada vez más constantes, aun así, él era su enamorado, ¿por qué no darlo todo?, después de todo, también quería a Adrien Agreste.

—No te obligaré a hacerlo si no quieres —, y por primera vez en el día suavizó la mirada ante ella, pues también consideraba el gran daño que esto podía proporcionarle; no arriesgaría su vida.

—Gabriel… —, no sabía que decir; lo apoyaba en todo, confiaba en él a la par que él confiaba en ella, ha estado para él cuando más lo ha necesitado, y sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, pues solo quería recuperar lo que una vez había perdido, sin embargo también estaba ella, el profundo amor que le tenía, si lo había dado todo por él en el día de los héroes, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?, Brûlant iba perdiendo la batalla por más fuerte que el akuma lo haya hecho, aun así, tantas vidas perdidas hacían que solo por esta vez ella misma desease que Ladybug ganara y los curara a todos, pero primero estaba él, su convicción como padre y esposo, su determinación por cumplir un sueño que cada día se veía más distante, ¿cómo no admirarlo por eso?, le parecía un ser que daría lo que fuera aunque conociera de sobra las consecuencias de sus actos, razón por la cual la pelinegra llevó su mano hasta su miraculous y lo sostuvo con fuerza; sea como sea, ella también lo daría todo, seguiría el mismo ejemplo que le estaba dando Gabriel Agreste.

.

—Estás derrotado —, sonrió Ladybug con fuerza mientras observaba a su adversario de rodillas impotente, pues había perdió, el agua había anulado su poder, así que ya no podría deshacerse de ellos con facilidad.

"Maldición", pensó con enojo y desesperación mientras golpeaba al suelo con su puño, sin embargo, para sorpresa suya, esto aún no había terminado, pues de tanto sentimiento no se había fijado en une pequeña pluma blanca entrando en el centro de su cinturón, y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, ahora se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con alguien, ya no era Hawkmoth, lo cual se le hacía bastante extraño, sin embargo terminó aceptando la propuesta de aquel ser femenino que le estaba hablando.

"¿Pero qué rayos"?, pensaron ambos héroes con asombro profundo, pues algo había brotado de la nada detrás de Brûlant, quien se levantaba lentamente con una sonrisa siniestra, y, para sorpresa de todos, de aquella aura oscura que se formaba de la nada, salió un gran dragón color negro con variaciones color carmesí, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, y su gran mandíbula indicaba grandes desastres para quien se cruzara en su camino. "El miraculous del pavo real…", adivinó Ladybug con odio y resentimiento, pues no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de apoyar los malvados planes de Hawkmoth.

—Ladybug, ¿qué se supone que es? —, preguntó Viperion totalmente confundido y anonadado.

—Su perdición —, respondió el akuma con una gran sonrisa malévola, y acto seguido procedió a saltar sobre el lomo del dragón, el cual estaba dispuesto a sobrevolar la ciudad para acabar con lo que quedaba de ella.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! —, exclamó la heroína mientras lazaba su yoyo y lo enredaba con la cola del dragón, el cual ya se había alzado en vuelo, haciendo halar a Ladybug y Viperion, quien se había sujetado a ella, de la cuerda del yoyo. Ahora se encontraban tratando de subir hacia el lomo del gran reptil por medio de la cuerda que los sostenía, sin embargo no era sencillo, pues sus aleteos eran bruscos y muy fuertes, aun así estaban dando lo mejor de sí, cuando lo peor se pasó por los ojos de ambos héroes: el hocico de la bestia había empezado a tomar parte del asunto, y, lanzando grandes llamaradas, se había deshecho de los sobrevivientes que habían logrado escapar de las manos de Brûlant, incluidos Alya, Nino y Kagami, y la familia de Luka, cosa que atormentó de sobremanera a los dos, las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer, pues todo lo que se habían esforzado por ellos ya no valía, aun así, por eso mismo debían seguir luchando, pensó Viperion quien, despertando una fuerza dormida, se impulsó y de un salto, aterrizó sobre el lomo del monstruo con Ladybug en sus brazos; esta vez era personal.

—Se acabó —, dijo la mariquita con mucho odio en su mirada, y luego volteó a ver a su compañero —. Tú encárgate del dragón, yo lo venceré a él.

— ¿Estás segura? —, preguntó él con preocupación en su mirada.

—Ya no puede quemarme —, sonrió Ladybug guiñándole un ojo a su compañero, quien asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Pero sí golpearte —, interrumpió el villano dispuesto a golpear a la mariquita, sin embargo, ella logró darse cuenta a tiempo para cubrirse formando un escudo con su yoyo, y así volvió la batalla: mientras Viperion intentaba controlar a la bestia alada, Ladybug esquivaba cada golpe que Brûlant intentaba asestarle, afortunadamente ella era más ágil que él, y cada patada o golpe con su yoyo acertaba en el rostro del akuma, quien solo gruñía de rabia; ni el dragón era suficiente para ganar respeto. "No creo que la pluma haya llegado el anillo", pensó la heroína mientras seguía esquivando con elegancia y porte cada patada y puño, "la única opción que queda es su cinturón", volvió a pensar mientras observaba con detalle aquel centro del cinturón con el símbolo del fuego, sí, ahora sabía dónde debía atacar.

— ¡Esta vez no me daré el lujo de dejarte con vida! —, gritó Brûlant con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella, sin embargo, Ladybug de un gran salto evadió la tacleada, y aterrizó quedando a espaldas de su contrincante.

—Te dije que se acabó —, respondió ella con furia mientras agarraba sin temor la mano derecha de su rival, la cual ya no poseía fuego, pues había sido anulado por la manguera de agua que había creado el Amuleto Encantado, acto seguido, procedió a arrebatarle el anillo con fuerza, y con su otra mano, desató el cinturón y rompió su centro, liberando así tanto al akuma como a la pluma.

— ¡Lo has logrado! —, exclamó Viperion con mucha alegría mientras controlaba al dragón, pues domesticarlo realmente no le fue cosa difícil, y después observó cómo su cómplice purificaba tanto a la mariposa como a la pluma.

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —, exclamó la pelinegra lanzando la manguera al aire, de la cual salieron resplandores hacia todas las direcciones, reparando todos los daños causados por el chico akumatizado, y así mismo, devolviendo a la vida a aquellos civiles que la habían perdido en aquellos innumerables incendios; todos estaban bastante anonadados, pues no pensaban seguir con vida después de aquello, sin embargo ahí estaban Rose y Juleka saltando de alegría abrazadas, Nino tocaba con delicadeza el vientre de Alya, quien soltaba lágrimas de felicidad, y por último, Adrien había abierto los ojos de golpe, descubriendo que en su cuerpo ya no portaba ninguna quemadura, y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se encontraba en el departamento del maestro Fu, y Plagg ahora se encontraba dándole un gran abrazo.

—Vaya que me tenías muerto de miedo, chico —, ya no le importaba su orgullo de kwami, pues su portador casi perdía la vida, ante lo cual el rubio sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de su rostro.

—Yo también te extrañé Plagg —, respondió devolviéndole el abrazo con mucho cariño.

—Todo ha regresado a la normalidad —, comentó el maestro con mucha alegría y paz interior —. Al final siempre se puede confiar en ella —, y al oír aquello, Adrien no puedo evitar sorprenderse y asustarse, pues lo último que lograba recordar era que a su Lady le estaban dando una golpiza fuerte.

—Maestro —, volteó a mirar nervioso hacia su mentor —. ¿Qui-Quiere decir qu-que Ladybug lo hizo?

—Efectivamente —, asintió con la mirada mientras servía un té de hierbas para ofrecerle a su aprendiz —. Si ella no te hubiera traído aquí, habrías muerto.

— ¿De verdad? —, su sorpresa era inmensa, pues no olvidaba que el último encuentro que habían tenido no había terminado bien; no le había querido relatar las verdaderas intenciones de Hawkmoth, decepcionándola en el acto. "¿Ella me habrá perdonado?", se preguntó así mismo mientras sostenía con firmeza la taza de té que le había entregado el anciano; sus heridas ya habían sanado, pero el dolor interno no se iba, pues ahora se sentía culpable, tanto que hizo ella por él y, ¿con qué le pagaba?, la había dejado sola en su búsqueda por acabar con todos los problemas de una vez por todas, le había salvado la vida, y sentía que ahora era deber de él corresponderle de alguna manera, pues sabía que estaba mal no hacer ni decir nada aun cuando tenía mucho por decir.

.

Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las calles y las edificaciones se veían como si no hubiera pasado nada malo, y el resplandor del Miraculous Ladybug había dejado a ambos héroes y al chico akumatizado en el suelo una vez más, el dragón había desaparecido, y la pluma y la mariposa se habían marchado por los aires urbanos.

— ¿Qué harás con él? —, preguntó Viperion confundido mientras observaba a aquel chico de rodillas mientras levantaba la mirada completamente atontado

—Ven —, Ladybug extendió su mano derecha para ayudarle a levantarse, sin embargo, el muchacho lo ignoró volteando la mirada y se levantó del suelo por su cuenta.

—Ignorarnos no reparará lo que has hecho —, dijo la heroína observando como aquel ser ahora se disponía a alejarse a paso lento pero decidido, sin embargo, paró de repente al oír lo siguiente —: Félix.

—Sólo no vuelvas a desaparecer… —, fue lo único que respondió el rubio antes de perderse en las calles de la ciudad, dejando a una Ladybug atónita, sin embargo, ella conocía que así era su actitud, y fue cuando adivinó que la razón más probable de su akumatización eran los reproches de los demás por su gélida actitud.

—Qué manera más peculiar de decir "gracias" —, comentó su compañero mientras veía a Félix alejarse lentamente.

—Bien, ya todo ha acabado, sígueme —, respondió ella guiando a su compañero hacia un lugar apartado para que le pudiese entregar su miraculous, cosa que no dudó en hacer, pues ella había confiado en él, y sabía que no debía fallarle, además, tenía prisa por ir a ver a su familia, pues debía asegurarse de que estarían bien.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Marinette —, sonrió Luka mientras ponía la pulsera sobre las manos de su amiga, quien ya se había transformado también.

—Gracias a ti, sin ti no hubiera podido vencerlo —, le devolvió aquella dulce sonrisa que, si no estuviera Adrien, la habría traído supremamente loca.

—Bueno, debo ir a ver a mamá y a Juleka —, dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

—Por cierto, vi cómo te volvías muy fuerte al enfurecerte —, de repente comentó la pelinegra sacándolo de sus casillas, pues se le había olvidado por completo aquel detalle, cosa que lo hizo enrojecer como un tomate.

—Bueno, yo… —, no sabía que decir, y ahora rascaba su nuca de nerviosismo, sin embargo, una idea surgió a su mente, y sin pensárselo dos veces, rodeó a su amiga en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

—No tengo una guitarra para expresarme en estos momentos, pero en resumidas cuentas, defiendo a mis seres queridos a capa y espada —, y ante aquella confesión, la chica se sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿cómo podía él llegar a quererla tanto?, después de todo, había desaparecido durante años, y aun así él estaba para ella, cosa que agradeció con todas sus fuerzas a los cielos, y correspondió aquel abrazo con tranquilidad, pues al menos Brûlant ya no era más que un horrendo recuerdo.

.

"Ya todo acabó", pensó Nathalie mientras daba un largo suspiro, sin embargo, los síntomas no se hicieron esperar, y de manera instantánea se puso de rodillas mientras tocía sin control y su piel se tornaba pálida; por cada vez que usara el miraculous del pavo real, su salud iba empeorando.

—Nathalie —, dijo Gabriel Agreste mientras se arrodillaba para tomarla entre sus brazos —. Hemos perdido.

—Lo sé… —, fue todo lo que pudo responder ella, pues la tos no la dejaba hablar.

—No hables más, te llevaré a mi habitación —, y acto seguido procedió a cargarla entre sus brazos mientras salía de la guarida llena de mariposas blancas; ¿cómo podía pedirle ser Mayura, conociendo el estado actual del miraculous?, sólo sabía que quería devuelta a su familia, y aunque quisiera mucho a su asistente, nunca podría llenar el vacío que había dejado Emilie, era triste, pero esa era su verdad. Finalmente llegó y la recostó en su cama para que pudiera descansar.

—Duerme si quieres, ordenaré que te traigan medicinas —, dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación, sin embargo, la débil mano de la pelinegra lo detuvo.

—Por favor, no me dejes —, pidió ella con una triste mirada —. Quédate conmigo.

—Nathalie… —, no podía decirle que no, después de todo, ella una vez más se había arriesgado por él, y debía corresponderle de algún modo, así que procedió a recostarse a su lado mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos —. Llamaré para que te las traigan aquí, y te acompañaré.

—Gracias —, fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y proceder a intentar relajarse en brazos de su amado, mientras él todo lo que hizo fue acompañarla, aun así, los recuerdos sobre su mujer no se hicieron esperar, pues había pasado por la misma situación.

.

 _Tres años habían pasado desde que habían encontrado los miraculous en el Tíbet, y las cosas no habían mejorado para ese entonces, pues después de la herida que había sufrido Emilie, Duusu, su kwami, no se sentía bien; había formado parte de ella cuando se había transformado en Le Paon, y cada herida que sufriera ella, la sufría el pequeño pavo real también, sin embargo, Gabriel y su esposa no sabían que un guardián especializado debía velar por la salud de aquellos seres pequeños, porque de no ser así, incluso sus portadores podrían verse afectados con el paso del tiempo, justo lo que le había pasado a ella, pues después de volver a Paris, ambos se habían encargado del crimen menor en la ciudad mientras Adrien recibía clases en casa. El diseñador había intentado varias veces descifrar el libro para encontrar sus secretos, sin embargo, nada pudo decodificar, y la salud de la rubia empeoraba cada vez más._

— _Te he traído el desayuno_ —, _entró el rubio a su habitación sonriente mientras cargaba una bandeja llena de huevos con tocino, pan, jugo de naranja y una taza de chocolate caliente._

— _Gracias, mon amour_ —, _respondió ella intentando con mucho esfuerzo sentarse sobre la cama matrimonial para empezar a comer_ —. _¿Y Adrien?_

— _Desayunando con Nathalie_ —, _respondió él mientras se sentaba a su lado para acompañarla; se encontraba deprimido, pues ya había intentado todo para sanarla, había contratado a los doctores de más alto prestigio, y aun así todos decían lo mismo: no había como salvarla, pues no sabían lo que tenía, cosa que lo mantenía sumamente preocupado, pues no sabía qué sería de ella mañana, pasado mañana o los días que quedaran_ —. _Te pondrás bien, lo prometo._

— _Oh, Gabriel_ —, _soltó una pequeña sonrisa triste ante el intento de calma de su esposo, pues ella sabía que no había curación, y que tarde o temprano la palmaría, sin embargo ahí estaba, no iba a perder su calidez, no dejaría que la vieran mal, pues siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien alegre; no dejaría que su hijo se desanimase si la viera a ella mal_ —. _Sé que desde hace un buen tiempo dejamos de usar los miraculous, pero eso no mejorará mi estado._

— _Emilie, no sé qué haría sin ti…_ —, _estaba a punto de llorar, pues ella había sido la única persona que había sacado a flote sus sentimientos, así que la confianza entre ellos era ilimitada._

— _Yo sí sé…_ —, _borró su característica sonrisa y procedió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos_ —. _Vas a cuidar de nuestro hijo, le dejarás ir a la escuela como todos los demás niños, y procurarás que sepa que cada vez que vea a las estrellas, me verá a mí amándolos a los dos._

— _Yo…_ —, _si Adrien no había asistido a la escuela era por él, porque Emilie le había insistido tanto en que su hijo no podía vivir una vida normal si no conocía el entorno que lo rodeaba, y aun así él había mantenido su postura, pues sólo quería un mundo perfecto para los dos, quería protegerlos de todo peligro, sin embargo, no sabía cuándo se iría su amada, y sabía que no podría descansar en paz si no se lo garantizaba, pues el deseo de la rubia era ver prosperar a su familia ante la adversidad_ —. _Lo prometo._

— _Ve con el niño, te ha de estar esperando_ —, _volvió a sonreír mientras procedía a comer su desayuno; Gabriel asintió con la mirada y procedió a salir de la habitación, no sin antes decirle a su mujer lo que ya sabía, pero que no estaba de más hablar:_

— _Je T'aime._

— _Y yo a ti_ —, _respondió ella mientras una pequeña lágrima de alegría resbalaba por su sedosa y pálida mejilla._

 _Había ido a desayunar con su hijo, pues la situación no se encontraba muy bien, y Adrien lo sabía más que nadie._

— _¿Cómo está mamá?_ —, _preguntó esperanzado porque la respuesta fuera optimista, cosa que Gabriel notó._

— _Estará mejor_ —, _sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía bajar los ánimos, y menos conociendo la promesa que acababa de hacer, razón por la cual decidió tomar acción antes de que se arrepintiera_ — _. Cuando termines iremos a ver en qué escuela te inscribimos._

— _¿En serio?_ —, _estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo su padre estaba accediendo a que por fin socializara con sus iguales?, era algo completamente extraño, pero no pondría oposición, pues ese era su sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo._

— _Date prisa_ —, _fue lo único que respondió Gabriel Agreste mientras procedía a desayunar junto al chico. Habían terminado y ya se disponían a salir de la mansión en la limosina, padre e hijo irían a buscar el mejor instituto para su aprendizaje, mientras Emilie buscaba entretención prendiendo la televisión de la habitación, Nathalie se había quedado a su servicio mientras Gorila llevaba a su familia hacia su destino._

 _Habían revisado varios institutos, sin embargo, el que más llamaba su atención era el Colegio Françoise-Dupont, ya que había recibido buenas reseñas por parte de André Bourgeois, que, según él, su linda Chloé era tratada como una reina allá, así que fueron a averiguar las inscripciones, y al parecer, Adrien aplicaba perfectamente para el nivel de educación allá, sin embargo, cuando amos iban de regreso hacia la mansión, un grupo de criminales que iba en una camioneta detuvieron su trayecto y no los dejaron pasar, y de un momento a otro, se encontraban rodeados por varias camionetas del mismo tipo, eran un grupo de delincuentes que, sabiendo lo ricos que eran los Agreste, no temían robarles y extorsionarlos._

 _Emilie se encontraba viendo la televisión tranquilamente, cuando de repente se dio cuenta en las noticias de algo que no le agradaba para nada._

— _Aquí Nadja Chamack reportando desde las afueras de la gran mansión Agreste_ —, _vio a las cámaras enfocando a lo que sería su hogar_ —. _La limosina del famoso diseñador, Gabriel Agreste, se encuentra rodeada por una banda de criminales, las autoridades ya han emprendido camino para detener el asalto, pero…_

 _Su reportaje fue interrumpido cuando la rubia apagó la televisión; ahora no podía creerlo, su marido y su hijo se encontraban en peligro, y con ella en cama, la situación no pintaba para nada bien, razón por la cual, sabiendo que consumiría toda su energía, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a correr hacia la escena de los hechos, su salud ahora empeoraba cada vez más, pero no importaba si lo que buscaba era la seguridad de su familia._

— _Adrien, quédate acá_ —, _ordenó tajantemente mientras salía del auto dispuesto a enfrentar a sus agresores, gran error, pues ahora todos se encontraban apuntando con revólveres, escopetas y ametralladoras._

— _Entréguenos sus propiedades, y nadie saldrá herido_ —, _dijo uno de ellos mientras de su escopeta sonaba un pequeño "crack", indicando que estaba cargada._

 _Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba contra la espada y la pared, pues no podía poner en riesgo a su propio hijo, hasta que de repente, frente a ellos apareció aquella heroína portando un vestido azul, y aquello simplemente lo había desconcertado, pues conocía perfectamente la identidad de quien se encontraba salvándolo ahora mismo; había arriesgado su vida._

" _No, mi Emilie…", pensó con tristeza mientras veía como ella vencía a cada delincuente sin sudar un poco, las ametralladoras sonaron junto con los revólveres, pero todas y cada una de las balas las esquivaba con facilidad mientras les daba una golpiza a todos y cada uno de ellos, quienes cayeron inconscientes a sus pies, a la espera de que llegasen las autoridades para encargarse del resto, sin embargo, Gabriel, preocupado por la salud de su mujer, la vio alejarse a pasos torpes por un callejón oscuro._

— _Lleva a Adrien a casa, después los alcanzo_ —, _ordenó a Gorila mientras éste empezaba a arrancar la limosina con un Adrien totalmente confundido, ¿qué haría su padre?, ya cuando el vehículo se alejó, Gabriel procedió a correr tras el callejón por el cual se había metido ella, sin embargo, al entrar ahí, lo peor se posó frente a sus ojo, pues la rubia se había transformado ya, y ahora se encontraba inconsciente frente a él._

— _¡Emilie!_ —, _gritó de desesperación mientras procedía a agacharse con toda prisa hasta tenerla entre sus brazos_ —. _Mon amour, por favor no me dejes…_ —, _empezó a sollozar mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, y al notar que su respiración aún se mantenía presente, se caló un poco, sin embargo debía velar por su seguridad, cuando de repente, notó como su esposa abría muy lenta y débilmente sus verdes ojos._

— _Gabriel…_ —, _susurró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; realmente estaba en las últimas._

— _No hables, te pondrás bien_ —, _trató de calmar él, sin embargo, sonaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera podía ocultarlo, aun así, ante aquello, ella alcanzó a negar con la cabeza, pues no había salvación._

— _Ya no hay tiempo…_ —, _de sus dos débiles ojos comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas, pues aunque sabía que ya no había salvación, le dolía despedirse de él, de su único y verdadero amor._

— _Perdóname…_ —, _su voz se quebraba cada vez más; no importaba la fría actitud que tenía con los demás, ella era especial, totalmente inigualable e irreemplazable_ —. _No debí haber recogido los miraculous._

— _Mon amour, no sabíamos que pasaría todo esto…_ —, _respondió ella mientras tocía fuertemente y su piel se tornaba cada vez más blanca._

— _Emilie…_

— _Je t'aime, mon papillon_ —, interrumpió la rubia moribunda, y acto seguido, su respiración y ritmo cardíaco fue aumentando cada vez más, hasta que entregó el último suspiro, y sus ojos se cerraron en un sueño eterno.

— _¿Emilie?_ —, _intentó llamar con más desesperación mientras sacudía levemente su cuerpo, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, ella se había ido, cosa que lo hizo llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, y gritar a los cuatro vientos; su gran amor había pasado a mejor vida, y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, ese había sido el día que Emilie Agreste había desaparecido, pues Adrien, al llegar a la msnión fue directamente a buscar a su madre, a quien no encontró por ningún lado, las autoridades habían hecho su trabajo, pero nunca hubo rastro de ella, pues él se la había llevado y la había velado por sí mismo; después de lo ocurrido, ya no confiaba en el mundo que lo rodeaba, descartó por completo la promesa que le había hecho, y prefirió proteger el único legado que le quedaba de ella, Adrien, de todo mal que le pudiera acechar; esta era su historia._

 _._

—Señora alcaldesa, las cámaras lo han captado todo —, dijo Sabrina entrando en la oficina de su jefa.

—Gracias Sabrina, puedes retirarte —, fue lo único que contestó ella antes de que su secretaria saliera de la oficina; sus ojos color verde oliva reflejaban un profundo odio hacia alguien, y al parecer, había estado siguiendo a esa persona durante todo el tiempo que había estado en la ciudad, aun así, aquella chica no había podido evitar que se convirtiera en la alcaldesa, pues había desaparecido durante siete años, y Lila sabía perfectamente qué, o quién lo había provocado.

"Habrás vuelto, pero no te saldrás con la tuya", pensó con odio mientras observaba fijamente la ventana de su oficina con su teléfono en mano, ahora tenía un plan, y no desaprovecharía el momento oportuno para actuar, razón por la cual marcó un número en su celular, y empezó a llamar a alguien.

—Necesito que hagas algo —, fue todo lo que dijo mientras su mirada se mantenía seria y determinada; ahora ella tenía el poder, no la tonta de Marinette, y no dejaría que le revelase a todo el mundo lo que realmente había sucedido, salvaría su reputación.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el episodio.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado un montón, pero créanme, demasiado trabajo, no me llegaba mucha inspiración, y si voy a entregar algo, prefiero que sea tarde, pero con calidad, así que por favor, en serio disculpen mi tardanza.**

 **Me he enterado que Lordbug en el canon se llamará Mr. Bug, pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho XD**

 **Ahora la alcaldesa ha mantenido vigilado a alguien, ¿cuál será su movimiento secreto?, véanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me agradan bastante y me motivan a continuar :3**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, espero no tardarme en el siguiente :c**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	13. Regreso

**Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto con el treceavo capítulo de este fanfic que, sinceramente, lo destinaba para ser más corto, por ahí unos quince episodios, pero una vez salen la inspiración y las palabras fluyen nada que hacer XD**

 **Espero que les esté gustando, pues Lila ha vuelto, a ver qué planea contra nuestra heroína favorita.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí relatada es totalmente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Se encontraba caminando entre las calles llenas de personas, la cuales aún celebraban su salvación, y más aún, el regreso de Ladybug, era una lástima para ellos que no se hubiera podido quedar para contestar las preguntas de la prensa, pero eso no les preocupaba, pues si ella había vuelto una vez, podría hacerlo otra vez; claro estaba que ya no los dejaría desprotegidos.

"No más retrasos, Gabriel, iré por ti", pensó con determinación mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud, ya que su destino en estos momentos era el departamento del maestro Fu, pues aún no le había devuelto el miraculous de la serpiente, temía ver nuevamente a su Adrien, puesto que no quería volver a ver como defendía al propio autor de tan reciente desastre, sin embargo, reinaba más su desesperado deseo de que el Miraculous Ladybug lo haya restaurado todo y ya no tenga más heridas. "Es bastante curioso…", pensó con extrañeza mientras sentía un leve ardor en su brazo izquierdo, cosa que le extrañó bastante, así que procedió a quitarse su saco y, efectivamente, en su brazo se veían las marcas de cuatro dedos que la habían sujetado firmemente; el akuma había sido muy poderoso, demasiado para su gusto, y fue ahí cuando divisó a los ciudadanos revisando sus cuerpos, pues, aunque hayan sanado, habían quedado vestigios de que no se podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. "Mejoró su poder…", volvió a pensar con pesimismo, no había pasado con Multiplicateur, pues no había herido de gravedad a nadie, sin embargo, con Brûlant era diferente, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esta vez a las personas les tomaría más tiempo sanar, inclusive quienes habían muerto ante los constantes ataques de fuego, razón por la cual decidió correr con prisa hacia el departamento, al cual no tardó en llegar.

— ¡Maestro! —, exclamó agitada mientras intentaba regular su respiración al abrir de golpe la puerta —. Lo hemos logrado…

—Lo sé, Ladybug —, sonrió amablemente mientras recibía la pulsera color turquesa y la guardaba dentro de la caja de los miraculous —. Gracias a ti todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—Bueno… —, recordó a su querido amigo salvarla en ocasiones, así que para ella no estuvo de más nombrarlo —, Viperion me ha ayudado bastante.

—Es un chico muy amable —comentó el anciano sin dejar de mantener su gran sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso usted ya lo conocía? —, preguntó ella con incredulidad, pues no creía que el mestro se llevase siquiera alguna frase con Lukka.

—Marinette, es el maestro —, respondió Wayzz mientras volaba frente a ella —. Siempre se asegura de que confieras los miraculous a personas sabias, valientes y de gran corazón.

— ¡¿Quiere decir que usted nos espía?! —, preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

—No te preocupes, Marinette —, intentó calmar el maestro soltando una pequeña risa —. Igual siempre confío en tu capacidad de cuidar los miraculous, pero no creo que me hayas venido a ver solo para reprocharme.

—Oh, es verdad —, abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar uno de sus verdaderos objetivos —. Que-Que-Quería saber c-cómo está Adrien.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma? —, respondió soltando otra risa y fijando su vista hacia algo, o mejor dicho alguien que se posaba detrás de ella, lo cual la extrañó, e hizo que volteara su mirada azul para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su gatito negro, y ahí se encontraba él, se veía sano y salvo, sin embargo recordó su brazo izquierdo, y con mucho nerviosismo, se acercó a pasos torpes hacia el rubio, quien no podía dejar de mirarla con tristeza.

— ¿T-Te du-duele? —, los tartamudeos volvían a hacer su aparición mientras la pelinegra acercaba su mano y acariciaba el pecho de Adrien con mucha delicadeza.

—Ya no —, y ahí estaba su típico encanto y su sonrisa matadora, algo que la hizo enrojecer cual tomate en un instante; ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bello? "Demonios", pensó ella mientras apartaba la mirada con mucha vergüenza.

—Bien, Tikki, Plagg, creo que nuestros héroes necesitan un tiempo, síganme —, ordenó el maestro Fu, mientras ambos kwamis seguían su paso sin refutar, pues ambos sabían que habían muchas diferencias por mejorar, entre tanto, conversarían entre ellos ya que por fin podían volver a reunirse sin conflictos.

—Yo… —, no sabía muy bien qué decir, su ansiedad aún se mantenía presente —. M-me alegra qu-que estés bi-bien…

—Sé que es gracias a ti —, soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa; tal vez no fuera tan demostrativo como su princesa, pero en estos momentos también sentía que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Me salvaste la vida, yo… —, ¿qué importaba ahora el orgullo?, a pesar de lo que había pasado, él seguía siendo su confidente —, Pensé que habías muerto… —, y de manera instintiva, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus dos azules iris, pues el simple recuerdo de verlo inconsciente sobre las ardientes calles parisinas le hacía pensar lo peor, sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba era que después de decir aquello, él la acompañó en su tristeza agachando la mirada con depresión.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo… —, por cada palabra, su gruesa y madura voz se iba quebrando más; le dolía en demasía el hecho de que su propio padre haya ido demasiado lejos, casi matándolo en la irónica búsqueda de reunir a su familia.

—Ni yo… —, continuó Marinette mientras trataba de mirar los vacíos ojos de su amado, quien había perdido el brillo ante la desesperanza de Gabriel Agreste —. Tu padre no sabe lo que…

—Él no es mi padre… —, soltó finalmente dejándola boquiabierta, era cierto, él había sobrepasado la línea entre lo normal y lo espeluznante, pero oír aquello de su hijo era desgarrador incluso para ella, no la miraba, no miraba un punto específico, solamente notaba como, a pesar del llanto, las pupilas perdían brillo y calidez.

—Adrien… —, susurró aún incrédula por lo que había escuchado, pero él no se inmutaba, aun así, por inercia la pelinegra rodeó a su rubio en un fuerte abrazo lleno de dolor, desconsolación, como si supiera que lo que él necesitaba en estos momentos era el calor de alguien, sin importar quien fuera, el chico se sorprendió, mas al notar los fuertes sollozos de su Lady, terminó rodeando suavemente su cabeza mientras observaba como ella humedecía su pecho con sus lágrimas, pues la diferencia de edades era bastante notoria, y ahora él se veía como un señor abrazando a una niña, acto seguido apoyó su barbilla sobre la negra cabellera de Marinette para romper en llanto a su lado; al menos no sufriría a solas.

—Lo he soportado todo, Mari… —, susurró tratando de dar explicación a lo que había dicho anteriormente —, no me deshice de él por respeto a su deseo…

—Tú aun lo quieres… —, intentó convencer la chica, sin embargo, él sólo ladeó la cabeza en señal negativa.

—No después de hoy… —, las lágrimas volvían a salir como cascadas —, fui un completo idiota al no haberle quitado su miraculous…

—El pasado está atrás —, respondió ella calmando un poco sus gemidos.

—Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso —, le recordó acerca de lo que había pasado con Voyageur y su viaje al futuro —. Perteneces allá…

—Lo sé… —, agachó la mirada mientras no se soltaba aún del abrazo; quería que fuera eterno —. Traté de convencerlo de que me hiciera volver, pero fallé… —, y de manera inmediata volvió a gemir de tristeza, cosa que lo conmovió mucho, pues su historia también era triste, haberse ido de la vida de todos, ya no tener una familia que la acompañara hasta en los más difíciles momentos, debía admitir que en estos momentos ella era como él, solos, desamparados y sin tener a donde ir; una cosa más en común entre ellos, así que, sin dudarlo ni un poco, posó sus labios sobre la suave cabellera de su amada, y luego de oler ese delicioso aroma a shampoo, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que ella abriera los ojos, pues no esperaba tal muestra de cariño.

—No estás sola —, y ante aquello, Marinette alzó la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose con los bellos ojos de su gatito —. Me tienes a mí.

—En todo este tiempo… —, le costaba mantener la cordura de sus palabras, pues la emoción la invadía, y las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo su redondo y angelical rostro —, no pude responderte… —, y al escuchar eso, Adrien la miró algo extrañado, ¿a qué se refería?, no lo sabía, pero pronto sus facciones iban a cambiar por lo siguiente que diría ella —. Je t'aime, mon amour…

.

El helicóptero había aterrizado ya sobre la terraza del hotel Grand Paris, sobre la cual esperaba ansioso André Bourgeois a su querida hija; mucho había pasado desde que había dejado de ser alcalde, pues ella se había ido a heredar la labor de su madre, y se había convertido en toda una experta en la crítica de moda desprestigiando a muchos diseñadores temerosos por sus reseñas, y ahora ahí se encontraba, saliendo de aquel helicóptero seguida de su fiel mayordomo cargando con un sinfín de maletines en sus brazos.

— ¡Mi Chloé! —, exclamó el anciano con alegría mientras apretaba a su hija entre sus brazos —. Te he echado tanto de menos.

—Papá por favor —, rodó sus azules ojos en señal de disgusto —. Los abrazos están pasados de moda, altamente ridículos.

—Oh, lo siento hija —, rió avergonzado mientras aflojaba su agarre —. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa.

—Como sea… —, trató con una cruel indiferencia a su padre, quien prefirió ahorrar su comentario —. Pronto será el más grande desfile de modas después de siete años, es obvio que no me lo perdería.

—Siempre apoyaste a tu amigo en todo —, comentó el ex alcalde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si no lo hacía yo, ¿quién más lo haría? —, y nuevamente estaba tomando aires de superioridad frente a toda situación, pero, ¿qué había pasado con aquella Chloé que había aprendido a ser una mejor persona al convertirse en una heroína?, ya no había ningún rastro de Queen B en la personalidad de la rubia, o al menos ninguno visible en su manera de actuar frente a los demás.

—Bien, ordenaré que lleven tu equipaje a tu habitación —, dijo André mientras ordenaba al mayordomo entrar en las instalaciones del hotel para acomodar las pertenencias de su jefa.

—Como sea, iré a tomar aire —, respondió ella dándole la espalda al mayor sin darle mucha importancia, y acto seguido salió del hotel caminando por las calles parisinas mientras pensaba y volvía a pensar las verdaderas razones por las que había vuelto a la ciudad; hace no mucho se había enterado por medio de las redes sociales que la heroína favorita de Paris había regresado para enfrentar a un destructor enemigo, y el solo hecho de ver a través de fotos y videos la devastada civilización a causa del fuego ardiente del akuma, llamó su atención a tal punto que sin importar nada, empacó sus cosas y llamó al piloto de su helicóptero con el pretexto de ir a reseñar las nuevas entregas de la compañía Agreste.

"Al menos ha regresado…", pensó mientras observaba cada detalle de las casas y edificios, los cuales daban la impresión de que nada había pasado, dándole a entender que el poder curativo había hecho su trabajo, sin embargo, la tristeza dominó su rostro, pues ver cada cosa le recordaba su crianza bajo la tutela de su padre, quien se especializó en cumplir con cada capricho suyo en recompensa del abandono de su madre, y sin meditarlo ni quererlo, la retrospectiva de su adolescencia inundó su cabeza.

.

 _Mucho había pasado desde la desaparición de Ladybug, pues semanas posteriores a lo que había ocurrido con Voyageur, la gente se preguntaba por el paradero de Ladybug, quien no daba ninguna señal de vida al igual que Hawkmoth, Chat Noir y los demás héroes, y los civiles enloquecían cada vez más, pues la idea de que Hawkmoth hubiera obtenido los miraculous los aterraba, sin embargo, nada podían hacer, ya que nunca supieron la identidad secreta de aquella chica, además, las cosas habían empeorado para los alumnos del instituto desde la desaparición de Marinette, era cierto, ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero tampoco soportaba ver como los desagradecidos de sus compañeros insultaban y hablaban a espaldas de su Adrien-Pooh. Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde lo que había ocurrido con los Dupain-Cheng, y la situación seguía siendo la misma, su mejor amigo llegaba a las clases con las ojeras cada vez más marcadas, sus ojos rojos y sus ánimos en decadencia, y ya que todos los estudiantes lo reprobaban como persona, no le había quedado de otra que sentarse a solas al fondo del aula, se había convertido en la oveja negra del salón mientras Chloé le echaba una mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación, pues ella era la única persona que conocía la verdad, y mientras la señorita Bustier explicaba el tema de la clase de aquel día, la rubia no podía parar de pensar en que debía hacer algo; si algo le había enseñado ser Queen B, es que un héroe es quien repara los errores, use o no una máscara, razón por la cual el constante martilleo de los murmullos de todos los chicos no la hizo soportar ni un minuto más._

— _¡Basta!_ —, _gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento._

— _¿Sucede algo, Chloé?_ —, _preguntó la maestra preocupada._

— _¡¿Qué si sucede algo?!_ —, _desafió completamente exasperada_ —, _¡Sucede todo!, ¡todo esto es una mentira, Adrien no merece tal trato de imbéciles como ustedes_ —, _y ante aquella declaración, Adrien alzó la mirada completamente sorprendido; no creía que ella fuera a hablar por él, pues le había pedido con anterioridad que no se metiera en problemas._

— _Oye, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ —, _refutó Alix completamente enfadada por lo que había dicho su compañera_ —. _Será mejor que cuides tu lengua, Bourgeois, no me importa si era la hija del alcalde…_

— _Y a mí no me importa todo lo que me puedas amenazar_ —, _interrumpió con fiereza mientras la fulminaba con la mirada_ —. _Lo que más me importa en estos momentos es que ustedes dejen de ser tan injustos con Adrien._

— _¡Por su culpa Marinette está desaparecida!_ —, _exclamó Nathaniel con cierto tono de odio en su voz, mientras Lila, quien estaba a su lado, prefería no emitir ningún comentario al respecto_ —. _O acaso todos debemos recordarte como la maltrató en frente de la escuela_ —, _le dio aquel toque de sarcasmo a su ira, la cual se acrecentaba, pues no había olvidado lo mal que lo había tratado ella cuando se había convertido en Demoilustrador._

— _Y todos ustedes se lo creen sin escuchar su versión…_ —, _observó con desaprobación a todos sus compañeros de aula, incluyendo a Sabrina, pues ella, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, también se había tragado el cuento ya que lo había visto_ —. _¿Acaso soy la única que sabe lo que realmente sucedió?_

— _¡¿Y por qué habríamos de creerte a ti?!_ —, _gruñó Alya mientras se levantaba de su escritorio_ —, _eres la mayor causa de akumas, de hecho, no me sorprende el hecho de que hubieran akumatizado a Marinette por tu culpa, porque así es, ¡casi todo es tu culpa!_ —, _y con aquel grito que había pegado la morena había traspasado la raya, y ella lo sabía bien, sin embargo, sin su mejor amiga presente, los ánimos nunca se calmaban en el instituto, y la desesperación por encontrarla reinó a tal grado que no le importaba soltar verdades cuantas veces le diera la gana, y lo único que pudo hacer Chloé ante aquellas acusaciones fue gruñir de ira; era ridículo, totalmente ridículo el hecho de que Alya la estuviese tratando así._

— _Y tú dices ser amiga de Adrien…_ —, _volvió a atravesar el alma de su compañera con una sola mirada desaprobatoria, hasta que también posó su vista sobre Nino, quien solamente se limitaba a agachar la mirada deprimido_ —. _Y no creas que me olvidé de ti Nino, su supuesto mejor amigo…_

— _Chloé, por favor para_ —, _suplicó la señorita Bustier mientras procedía a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para tratar de que se relajase_ —. _Discúlpate con tus compañeros._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —, _No podía concebirlo, ¿acaso la maestra estaba del lado de los desgraciados de sus compañeros?, no podía creerlo, simplemente era altamente ridículo_ —. _¿Por qué?_

— _Creo que ha quedado bastante claro quien interrumpió la clase e insultó a todos los presentes_ —, _respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria, aunque en el fondo, la señorita Bustier sabía que Chloé era una buena persona, además, lo único que conocía eran las versiones de sus compañeros, y era algo claro que Adrien había recibido un regaño_ —. _Terminemos con este conflicto, por favor._

 _Pero de algo estaba segura la rubia, y era de que no se disculparía con nadie, pues, aunque a veces se diera sus aires de presunción, sus ojos no le habían mentido, la arpía de Lila era quien estaba detrás de todo esto, y, como de costumbre, tuvo que aguantar una vez más las miradas llenas de furia por parte de sus compañeros, sus ojos se posaron sobre Adrien, quien sutilmente negaba con la cabeza con tristeza, dando indicio de que no tendría caso, pues no le creerían, y acto seguido notó una sonrisa llena de malicia mientras dos venenosos ojos la veían con suma satisfacción, y por inercia gruñó de rabia mientras le lanzaba una filosa y tajante mirada a Lila, quien reía por lo bajo._

— _¡Ridículo, totalmente ridículo!_ —, _nunca en la vida había gritado esa frase con tanto resentimiento y odio hacia los demás, los detestaba a todos, y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus órbitas, salió corriendo del aula en dirección hacia el baño; necesitaba calmarse, sin Ladybug, tendría que ser ella la encargada de hacerles ver a los demás lo idiotas que fueron. Finalmente llegó al baño y dejó que el líquido salado inundara con ganas sus redondas mejillas; ya no importaba que su maquillaje se corriera, cuando el sentimiento gana no hay nada que hacer, y en estos momentos su mejor amigo la entristecía aún más. "Lo siento, Adriencito…", pensó mientras seguía gimiendo de depresión, sin embargo, cuando menos lo notó, alguien más había entrado, y de repente notó el rostro de la perversa Lila en frente de ella._

— _Chloé, sólo quería saber si estabas bien_ —, _y una vez más ahí estaba esa hipocresía que simplemente le daba nauseas_ —. _Sé que Adrien es tu amigo de la infancia, pero eso no cubre lo que…_

— _¡Callate!_ —, _la interrumpió con brusquedad e ira mientras Lila fingía sorpresa e indignación ante tal acto grosero_ —. _¿Crees que me voy a tragar tu cuento de niña buena?_

— _No te entiendo_ —, _y no paraba de fingir tristeza y preocupación_ —. _Solo me preocupo por ti._

— _Podré ser un poco presumida en ocasiones, pero no soy tonta_ — _, y siguió atravesando el alma de su rival con la mirada_ —. _Todo lo que pasó fue culpa tuya, lo que me hiciste, lo que les hiciste a Marinette y Adrien, tal vez no tengo muchos amigos, pero sé diferenciar lo realmente despreciable como tú_ —, _pensó que con aquel insulto la pondría en su lugar, sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario, Lila dejó de mentir y enseñó una gran sonrisa retorcida._

— _Tienes razón, lo que les sucedió a esas plagas se debe a mí, debía darles su lugar_ —, _dijo sin filtros ni tapujos, indignando a la rubia en el proceso por como los había insultado_ —. _Tengo un régimen que mantener en esta escuela, y nunca dejo que quien se oponga se salga con la suya_ —, _y acto seguido, se acercó peligrosamente a la oreja de Chloé para culminar su frase con un susurro escalofriante_ —. _Incluyéndote._

— _Eres ridícula, totalmente ridícula_ —, _intentaba idear unas mejores palabras para destruirla e intentar regresar todo a la normalidad, pero no se le ocurría nada convincente, pues ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de conocerla más allá de ser una compañera de aula más_ —. _Aquí la reina del instituto soy yo, y si no te largas del colegio yo me encargaré personalmente de que…_

 _Sin embargo, fue interrumpida con la estruendosa y venenosa carcajada de Lila, quien no se inmutaba con nada de lo que decía Chloé, pues al parecer, tenías las cartas necesarias para jugar un rato con los sentimientos de la rubia._

— _Mira cómo te mientes a ti misma_ —, _paró de reír, y acto seguido se acercó a paso lento pero decidido hacia la rubia, quien por inercia dio pasos torpes hacia atrás en señal de temor_ —. _Se siente tan satisfactorio decir eso tantas veces, aunque ni tú misma te lo creas._

— _No des un paso más_ —, _intentó amenazar mientras seguía retrocediendo, mas la amenaza no salía, pues la asustada era ella, y en cuestión de segundos, su espalda chocó contra la pared del baño impidiéndole avanzar más, y como era de esperarse, ahora Lila se encontraba posando sus labios sobre su oído derecho._

— _Con Ladybug, ser Queen B te da una pequeña satisfacción, un escape de realidad_ —, _siguió susurrando con malicia_ —. _Y ahora que ella no está, haz vuelto a tu patética vida, ninguno de tus amigos te quiere, y tu actitud es tan insoportable, que por eso tu madre se fue, tratar de engañarte a ti misma con halagos te hace sentir un poco menos basura de lo que realmente eres_ —, _y con aquellas palabras la había derribado por completo, ya no sentía rabia, ahora se sentía derrotara, triste, sola, pues la ida de su madre siempre había sido un punto crucial para ella, y el solo hecho de imaginar la posibilidad de que pudo ser su culpa la atormentaba por dentro; Lila había dado en el blanco._

— _Nos harías un gran favor a todos al irte preciosa, au revoir, poubelle_ —, _y dicho esto, se alejó de ella y salió del baño de chicas en dirección al aula, dejando a una Chloé muy consternada; en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llamar a su padre y exigir que los expulsasen a todos, y que exiliara a Lila y su familia fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo, lo meditó mejor, y cayó en la cuenta de que eso sólo le daría crédito a esa arpía venenosa, todos la odiarían más de la cuenta y Adrien terminaría peor, además, haber luchado tanto junto a Ladybug le había enseñado a ser justa, tal vez no sea el alma más caritativa de Paris, pero había aprendido a ser justa, y ahora comprendía mejor el por qué le había sucedido aquello, "Dupain-Cheng debió descubrir la verdad", pensó con tristeza mientras meditaba las palabras de su rival, y ahora comprendía mejor la verdadera razón de su desaparición._

" _Ladybug, ¿dónde estás?...", se preguntó así misma mientras el hilo de su voz se volvía a quebrar y las lágrimas volvían a brotar; ¿tendrá Lila la razón?, ¿sin la heroína parisina, ella seguiría siendo la misma escoria de siempre?, esas preguntas no dejaban de martillar su mente, y peor aún, se cuestionaba si su madre la quería, razón por la cual no volvió a clases ese día y salió corriendo directamente hacia el hotel, se encerró en su habitación con su oso de peluche como única compañía, necesitaba meditarlo todo, ella no era mala, ¿verdad?, había aprendido de sus errores, ¿verdad?, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que también era cierto, había sido la causa de la mayoría de akumas, y aquello no la hacía sentir orgullosa, Ladybug decía que un héroe es el que repara errores, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba, ¿dónde más encontraría ese propulsor de motivación que era la heroína para ella?, seguía pensando y pensando, hasta que escuchó el tono de llamada de su teléfono, y decidió contestar a notar que era su madre._

— _¿Por qué te has salido del instituto?_ —, _se le alcanzaba notar cierto tono de enojo, pues la escuela había llamado para notificar la ausencia de la rubia._

— _Mamá, ¿tú me quieres?_ —, _pero sinceramente le importaba un comino lo que pudiera pasar en el aula, pues mucho había sufrido ya a causa de Lila, y ahora lo que más le importaba era tratar de sentirse mejor._

— _¿Pero qué preguntas son esas Claudia…digo, Chloé?_ —, _la crítica de modas se extrañó bastante con su típico orgullo a flote_ —. _No hagas preguntas estúpidas._

— _No es estúpido madre, o al menos no para mí…_ —, _intentó refutar Chloé, sin embargo, el tono de su voz indicaba sus bajos ánimos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Audrey, quien, a pesar de comunicarse a través de un simple celular, sabía definir bien cuando su hija no se encontraba bien._

— _Te noto algo extraña…_ —, _dijo la mayor a través del teléfono_ —, _y creo que ya sé que es lo que te tiene así._

— _¿En serio?_ —, _se había sorprendido bastante, pues demasiado rara la vez que su propia madre atinase con los motivos de sus sentimientos._

— _Sí, la escuela te está ablandando mucho_ —, _y la decepción se apoderó de Chloé al escuchar tal respuesta_ —. _Yo te dije que jugar a la heroína te iba a hacer bastante mal Colette…digo, Chloé._

— _Mamá, yo solo quiero saber si…_

— _Esa no es la niña mala que me he esforzado en criar_ —, _pero la rubia no tuvo chance de hablar debido a las interrupciones de Audrey_ —. _Y por esa razón, creo que tendré que educarte mejor._

— _¿Qu-qué quieres d-decir?_ —, _estaba nerviosa, pues ante lo que estaba diciendo su madre solo había una opción posible, y le disgustaba, pues dejar a su querido Adrien en manos de los idiotas de sus ex amigos era algo que no deseaba por nada del mundo._

— _¿Acaso no es obvio Carolina…digo, Chloé?_ —, dijo su madre con un leve tono sarcástico —, _te llevaré conmigo a Nueva York y personalmente me encargaré de forjar tu carácter._

— _P-pero mamá, yo no quiero…_

— _Nada de peros, me lo agradecerás en un futuro_ —, _y sin darle la oportunidad a la rubia de responder, la mayor colgó la llamada dejándola con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, ahora estaba completamente anonadada,pues sabía que ella era la única compañía que tenía Adrien y, ¿dejarlo sufrir a causa de esa mentirosa?, era algo que le dolía en demasía, ni Marinette, ni Adrien, ni ella merecían tales tratos, no era justo, y ahora se tendría que ir, cosa que no le emocionaba a pesar de haber querido hacía tiempo atrás, cuando su padre había sido akumatizado._

 _Y la orden establecida por Audrey Bourgeois se cumplió, André se sintió triste, pero por otra parte le deseó lo mejor a su hija mientras le brindaba un caluroso abrazo fraternal, se fueron al siguiente día, y lo único que pudo hacer Chloé fue enviarle un mensaje a Adrien, a quien pedía disculpas por lo sucedido y notificaba su ausencia, finalizando con una muestra sincera de cariño, ahora sabía que lo había dejado completamente solo, pero en parte sabía que debía mejorar por sí misma, "¿y si mi madre tiene razón?", pensó mientras reflexionaba acerca de su fuerte carácter, "¿y si sólo sirvo para ser mala?", le dolía meditar aquello, pero si, a pesar de haber sido Queen B sus compañeros no la querían, ¿qué caso tenía seguir intentándolo?, así se sintió durante todo el viaje, y al llegar a Nueva York con su madre, terminó sus estudios y se convirtió en la nueva crítica de modas, atormentando a todo aquel que no diera gusto a sus caprichos estéticos, fue muy reconocida en Estados Unidos, y su fama creció a tal grado que sus reseñas eran bastante solicitadas, y esta fue la historia de Chloé Bourgeois._

 _._

Habían pasado un buen rato los dos, pues finalmente se habían reunido, y ya no había nada que pudiera separarlos, pues con la declaración de Marinette, habían culminado ya con el desarrollo de su amor, y no necesitaban nada más que sus miradas recíprocas para comunicar todo lo que deseaban el uno del otro.

—Marinette… —, habían seguido abrazados durante un tiempo, y aunque los brazos empezaban a cansarse, él no quería soltarla, pues temía que volviera a desaparecer de su lado.

— ¿Sí? —, alzó la mirada expectante de lo que diría su enamorado.

—Estoy listo… —, ella lo miró extrañada, pues aunque estuviera decidido a decirle la verdad sobre su padre, aun le era difícil procesarlo todo, no, siete años no lo curaban todo en la vida; siempre extrañaría a su madre —. Te contaré la verdad…

—Te escucho —, y de manera inmediata, el rostro de la chica cambió a un semblante totalmente serio, por fin averiguaría cómo detener a Gabriel Agreste y regresar a su pasado de una vez por todas.

—El deseo de mi padre es… —, no pudo terminar de formular su frase, ya que fue bruscamente interrumpida por el sonido de una bala en las afueras del departamento, cosa que captó la atención de los dos héroes, y observaron extrañados hacia las ventanas que divisaban la solitaria calle parisina.

—Iré a averiguar que no sea un akuma —, dijo Marinette con determinación mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio, sin embargo, él no quería dejarla ir, pues sería peligroso.

—Yo voy contigo —, estaba decidido a dar el primer paso, hasta que notó la mano de su princesa deteniéndolo.

—No, tú cuida del maestro y la caja de los miraculous, estando el sonido cerca, podría venir en cualquier momento y atacar —, quería refutar aquello, pero ella tenía un punto, y más si conocía bien que su padre desde hacía años tenía la mira sobre el maestro Fu —. Volveré para saber la verdad.

—No te atrevas a perder —, diría que aquella advertencia sonaba exactamente igual al tono de voz de su primo Félix, pero sus palabras más que todo estaban llenas de preocupación; no quería volver a perderla de por vida.

—Soy Ladybug, nunca me rindo —, sonrió ella con determinación, y acto seguido se puso de puntillas y le propinó un pequeño beso a la mejilla de Adrien, haciéndolo sonrojar en el acto, y acto seguido, salió corriendo del departamento, extrañamente, ahora no había nadie rondando por ahí, lo cual no bajó su estado de alerta, sin embargo, al voltear la mirada, se topó con un rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas, y unos ojos grandes e intimidantes que la seguían a todo lado.

—Disculpe —, intentó pasar de lado, mas el tipo grandulón no se movía, y antes impedía más su paso, lo cual empezaba a hartarla.

—No responderé si no me deja pasar —, advirtió con furia en su mirada, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en el ser desconocido, el cual, sin más demora, alzó su mano y le propinó un puño en el rostro a la pobre chica, quien cayó de bruces al suelo sosteniendo fuertemente su mandíbula.

"Maldito", pensó con rabia mientras intentaba sobarse su barbilla, sin embargo, el descanso no duró mucho, pues aquel ser prácticamente más fuerte que ella, la levantó del suelo halando de su cabello, y ocasionando en ella un dolor tan fuerte, que la hizo gritar a los cuatro vientos de pura agonía.

— ¡Suéltame! —, suplicó mientras un par de lágrimas se salían de sus ojos, pero parecía que aquel tipo no la escuchaba, y ya sin más ganas de perder el tiempo, con su mano libre noqueó a la pobre chica, y acto seguido se la llevó cargando en brazos mientras desaparecía lo más rápido de aquella escena para que no lo notase nadie.

— ¡Marinette! —, Adrien había escuchado los gritos de su Lady, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, había salido del edificio corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la calle ya era demasiado tarde, no encontraba rastro de vida alguna, y acto seguido, notó aquel amuleto que le había regalado en su cumpleaños; alguien se la había llevado.

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin terminé el episodio, queridos lectores XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora a Marinette la han secuestrado, ¿qué pasará con ella? Véanlo en el siguiente episodio.**

 **No se preocupen, el fanfic se terminará, que se tarde es una cosa pero lo terminaré ;)**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	14. Respuesta

**Hola queridos lectores, he venido con este nuevo episodio, que espero que les esté gustando el fanfic, pues Marinette ha sido secuestrada, a ver qué pasa con ella.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, meses de no subir un nuevo capítulo, muchísimo tiempo, y muchísimos episodios ya estrenados, pero lo prometido es deuda, yo dije que lo terminaría, así que aquí estoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, la historia acá relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido anteriormente, lo último que lograba memorizar era a un hombre grande y musculoso frente a ella. "Maldita sea, debí transformarme antes de salir…", pensó con pesimismo mientras se culpaba constantemente, hasta que por fin notó algo extraño y desagradable: las puntas de sus orejas sentían una ligera brisa, y aquello no daba ningún indicio bueno.

— ¿Tikki? —, llamó preocupada con su apenas audible voz, sin embargo nadie respondía —. ¡Tikki! —, intentó levantar el tono ligeramente, sin embargo, el silencio seguía reinando sobre aquel lugar oscuro donde se encontraba, así que, sin más alternativa que sentirlo ella misma, intentó alzar sus manos para tocar sus orejas, mas éstas no se levantaron más que hasta llegar a la altura de sus costillas, pues luego se dio cuenta de que ambas manos se encontraban encadenadas a una pared.

— ¿Qué es esto…? —, su alarma fue aún mayor, cuando a través del pasillo cubierto de oscuridad, apenas podía divisar una fina silueta acercándose a paso decidido, Marinette lastimosamente no podía ver nada más allá de la silueta, por lo cual no pudo reconocerla, hasta que aquel ser se detuvo frente a ella y empezó a hablar.

—La mayor heroína parisina se deja atrapar tan fácil —, al escuchar aquella voz venenosa, no dudó ni un segundo de a quien pertenecía.

— ¿Lila? —, la observó con sumo desconcierto al confirmar quien era la dueña de aquel sonido irritante.

—Sí, Ladybug, tu eterna pesadilla —, se acercó cada vez más hacia ella hasta arrodillarse en frente suyo. "Espera, ¡¿cómo me llamó?!", y apenas se daba cuenta de que su secreto en el futuro había peligrado más de lo que ella lo sabía, primero Gabriel, luego Alya y Nino, y ahora Lila, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

— ¿C-Cómo lo s-su-supiste? —, a pesar de tenerla en frente suyo, su preocupación primordial era saber cómo lo había averiguado, pues presentía que debía estar ligado a que ya no tuviera sus aretes.

— ¿Acaso creíste que sería tan ciega para no notarlo? —, respondió la alcaldesa desafiante mientras su sonrisa siniestra se agrandaba aún más —. Al final mi portal te desapareció.

—Me trajo aquí —, dijo Marinette con un tono de voz cortante —. Dime, ¿qué hiciste con mis aretes?

—Oh, ¿te refieres a estos? —, y de la nada misma, sobre una de sus largas manos se posaba el miraculous de la creación, tan brillante que se veía con sus puntos negros, dando a entender que Tikki se encontraba ahí dentro, y como acto instintivo, la pelinegra intentó liberarse de las esposas desesperadamente, aunque lo único que consiguió fue lastimar sus muñecas. "Maldición", pensó con impotencia mientras seguía observando tristemente su miraculous arrebatado, hasta que, "tengo una idea", se le ocurrió instintivamente, al menos ganaría tiempo para ver cómo podría librarse de su cautiverio.

—Sí, Marinette, retuércete todo lo que quieras, no saldrás de aquí —, dijo Lila mientras procedía a levantar la barbilla de su prisionera con una falsa delicadeza.

— ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? —, a pesar de las condiciones en las cuales se mantenía, su mirada ahora se mostraba enfadada y determinada —. ¿Acaso soy una amenaza para ti?

—Elemental, mi querida Dupain-Cheng —, respondió la mayor con sorna mientras imitaba con descaro y burla aquellas líneas dichas por el célebre Sherlock Holmes —, Hay un estatus en la ciudad guiado por mi persona, en el cual todo se rige con un orden de tal forma que nada se salga de su lugar.

—Entonces es confirmado, mi presencia es una amenaza para ti —, sonrió desafiante mientras notaba un leve gruñido por parte de su captora, sin embargo, aquello solo duró unos cuantos segundos, pues volvió a sonreír descaradamente.

—Simplemente tu llegada ha causado la destrucción de la ciudad, la mia bambina sciocca —, aquellas palabras pronunciadas en italiano no las lograba entender, pero captando el tono de voz con el que la castaña lo hablaba, intuía que no decía nada amable —. Si no hubieras regresado no habrían más akumas en la ciudad, dime, ¿cómo le fue a Adrien con el último?

Y al escuchar aquello no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada con sorpresa y depresión; su vida literalmente pendía de un hilo cuando Ladybug había reclutado a Viperion, y pensó que tal vez nunca se perdonaría por todo lo que le ocurrió a su enamorado.

—Exacto, Ladybug, solo causas problemas —, dijo la alcaldesa mientras procedía a soltar una apenas audible pero irritante risa —. Tú causas los problemas, y yo los resuelvo.

—Entonces sí me tienes miedo —, sin embargo, a pesar de haber despertado en Marinette una tristeza inigualable, su convicción no se rendía, e intentaría acabar con el problema de raíz, aun así, aquellas palabras causaron una reacción iracunda en Lila, quien por inercia le propinó una fuerte cachetada a su prisionera, dejándola bastante roja en el acto.

—Dicen que a golpes se arregla cualquier cosa, a ver si así dejas de ser tan estúpida —, gruñó con desprecio mientras observaba la débil cara de su rival levantar la mirada a pesar del fuerte dolor que sentía en ese momento.

—Siempre te gustó cachetearme, ¿verdad? —, retó con furia en su mirada, haciéndole saber a Lila que ya no le serviría de nada mentirle o torturarla; no la intimidaría —. Acabas con cualquier amenaza solo para estar por encima de los demás…

—Me deshago de plagas fastidiosas —, interrumpió con ira la mayor de las dos —, como tú, Agreste, y la inútil de Bourgeois. El mundo agradece sus ausencias.

—Tanto te atemoriza el quedarte sola si dejas de mentir… —, Marinette sonrió ante sus palabras, pues intuyó que había dado en el blanco después de ver la expresión estupefacta de Lila, quien se levantó instintivamente y le asestó una patada en el costado, haciendo que se retorciera aún más de dolor.

—La visita ha terminado —, dijo de manera fría y tajante antes de salir de la celda y desaparecer entre las penumbras; esa ragazza había tocado fondo, y no lo volvería a permitir de ninguna manera.

.

"Maldición", pensaba Adrien Agreste mientras recorría desesperadamente calle por calle intentando localizar alguna pista que lo llevase ante Marinette, sin embargo, era completamente inútil, pues no había podido divisar alguna facción o característica que tuviera su captor, lo único que poseía en sus memorias era el grito de horror de su enamorada, lo cual lo desesperaba; estaba en la incertidumbre, ¿qué le habría pasado?, ¿quién se atrevería a llevársela?, "¿acaso mi padre…?", empezó a preguntarse, pues no había caído en cuenta de que la pelinegra le había relatado que con anterioridad había ido a enfrentar al diseñador de modas y que no lo había conseguido, claro, ahora se sentía un completo idiota al no haber atado los cabos primero, su padre lo sabía, y por consiguiente, él ahora era un sospechoso por investigar, oh sí, claro que no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, pues mucho había sufrido ya con la idea de que había aterrorizado a Paris durante mucho tiempo, y aunque no culpaba su convicción, culpaba los métodos utilizados, y algunas veces, despreciaba el estilo de vida hipócrita que debió pasar después de haber descubierto aquello en su adolescencia.

—Vaya, así que ya nada es un simple sueño para ti, chico —, comentó Plagg mientras se encontraba escondido en su camisa.

—Ahora no, Plagg —, respondió Adrien con cierto tono molesto —. Debo encontrar a Marinette y acabar con estos problemas de una vez por todas.

—Sí, a mí ya se me hacía extraño que hubiera regresado de la nada con mi terroncito —, y aquello que acababa de decir el pequeño kwami de la destrucción había abierto los ojos de Adrien, era cierto, el akuma de Lila la había traído a esta postapocalíptica línea temporal, y con los escándalos de Multiplicateur y Brûlant, era imposible que la actual alcaldesa de Paris no se haya enterado ya del regreso de Ladybug.

.

— _Tú sabías que era ella, ¿verdad?_ —, _adivinó la villana, pues notó con detalle que el superhéroe no se había sorprendido nada por la revelación de la identidad de su compañera, y al darse cuenta por lógica de lo siguiente, cubrió su boca abierta con sus manos de la impresión_ —. _Quiere decir que eso te hace a ti…_

.

"Maldita sea, había olvidado que ella sabe nuestras identidades secretas…", pensó el rubio con impotencia al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por la villana la última vez que la vio, maldición, ahora contaba con dos sospechosos potentes, y poseía la cruel desventaja de que si iba tras uno, existía la posibilidad de que únicamente estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, y sin saber que le estarían haciendo a su amada princesa, temía lo peor.

—Tienes razón Plagg, Lila —, se detuvo con los ojos bastante abiertos al descubrir que ahora Lila podía ser una opción, odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba alguna ayuda externa para rescatar a Marinette lo antes posible, si su eterna rival conocía su secreto, entonces los aretes peligraban, razón por la cual empezó a correr en sentido contrario en busca del maestro Fu; no estaba seguro de con quién podría contar para la labor, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, lo que importaba era reparar los daños creados en el pasado, sin embargo, mientras corría con una desesperación inconmensurable, no se percató de que alguien se encontraba frente a él cuando chocaron entre sí cayendo sentados en el frío asfalto de la calle parisina solitaria, se encontraba aturdido por el golpe, cuando al abrir sus verdes ojos, se dio cuenta de que la otra persona no era nada más ni nada menos que su antigua amiga: Chloé Bourgeois.

— ¿Chloé? —, se sorprendió de sobremanera, pues no creyó que ella regresara algún día de Nueva York.

— ¿Adrien…? —, ella igualmente se sorprendió.

—Re-realmente eres tú —, en su formado rostro de habían curveado sus labios en una sincera sonrisa, aun así, el efecto fue bastante contrario en la rubia, quien estalló de ira por lo sucedido.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme caer y arruinar mi traje de diseñador?! —, se levantó rápidamente mientras sacudía su traje —. Ridículo, totalmente ridículo.

—Oh, lo siento —, dijo él seguido de una pequeña risilla tímida.

—No importa ya —, la rubia cambió su actitud molesta por una más amable —-. Por lo visto haz sobrevivido todos estos años.

— ¿Sobrevivido? —, preguntó él extrañado.

—Exactamente, no te ha afectado el ya no tener amigos, pues no me has llamado ni una sola vez por ayuda —, y así como así, la chica estaba fingiendo indignación de manera tan buena que en vez de crítica de modas, debería dedicarse a la actuación.

—Lo siento Chloé, yo… —, se sentía realmente apenado con ella, sin embargo, una idea extraña se cruzó en su mente, era muy atrevida, pues no olvidaba aquello, pero era lo único que le quedaba, y si los dos lo lograban, tal vez ambos tendrían mayor éxito —. ¡Chloé!

— ¡Oye no me grites, estoy a dos metros de ti! —, sin embargo, él parecía no escucharla, pues miraba continuamente de un lado a otro vigilando que nadie los escuchase, y sin meditarlo dos veces, asió con firmeza la muñeca de la rubia y volvió al departamento del maestro Fu, estaba enterado de que tal vez él no la recibiría, pero no había otra opción, solo la veía a ella como una posible ayuda —. ¿¡Qué te crees que haces?! —, seguía exigiendo ella, pero él ya no la escuchaba; ya le explicaría todo después, y confiaba en que su amiga aun estuviera ahí para ayudar.

.

— ¿Diga? —, por fin había respondido la llamada después de varios intentos.

—La catarina intenta volar en su frasco de vidrio —, respondió ella con una sonrisa siniestra —, pero vaya que nos trajo buena suerte.

—Voy para allá —, fue lo único que respondió antes de colgar el teléfono; era extraño, incluso para la alcaldesa de Paris, vaya que era un hombre enigmático, pero si era su pase directo al poder absoluto, no lo malgastaría; un matrimonio con Adrien Agreste era un boleto directo a la fama mundial, ya no solo sería la elegante alcaldesa de Paris, sino la sofisticada mujer del dueño de la más importante empresa de moda en el mundo, aun así, no había hecho negocio alguno con aquel hombre, pero estaba completamente segura de que lo convencería, solo era cuestión de minutos antes de que se diera la tan esperada charla.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, y la castaña ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿por qué estaría tardando tanto? Supuestamente era conocido por ser regio, exigente y puntual, ¿acaso no podía ser más intimidante que él aun teniendo a una ciudad entera bajo su control?, vaya que eso la dejaba exhausta, querer complacer a los demás era trabajo arduo, pero sus convicciones no se rendían, después de todo, lo único que buscó durante toda su vida fue escuchar un "estoy orgullosa de ti" por parte de su muy ocupada madre. El tiempo seguía pasando, hasta que se escuchó el ruido de un auto estacionarse cerca, razón por la cual intuyó que era él, y guardó en sus bolsillos los preciados aretes, oh no, ese hombre no iba a conseguirlos fácil.

—Señorita Rossi, ya está aquí —, escuchó por el altavoz de su oficina la voz de Sabrina.

—Hazlo pasar —, fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio —. ¿Por qué haz tardado tanto?

—Porque para empezar no fijé una hora de cita —, respondió él sin titubeos, lo cual la enfureció bastante, sin embargo, años de experiencia le habían enseñado a mantener su control, y de manera descarada sonrió ante él.

—Por lo que veo entonces no te interesa el botín —, retó con una melosa voz, la cual no lo conmovió ni un instante.

—Me interesa más fijar los términos de la paga por el favor hecho —, dijo él con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Hombre listo, entonces…

—El empleado al que mandaste ir por tal mandado recibirá diez millones de euros de mi parte —, interrumpió sin sensibilidad alguna —. Si se ha conservado en buen estado, tú recibirás el doble, más otro jet privado.

— ¿Perdona? —, no estaba conforme con la recompensa; pensaba que merecía aún más —. Creo que debe reconocer todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para obtener su objetivo.

—Por supuesto que lo reconozco, digo, imagino que ha de ser muy difícil quitarle unos aretes a una adolescente inconsciente —, aquel sarcasmo la sacaba de quicio mentalmente, sin embargo, debía mantener la calma —, pero cuidar de aquello sin llegar a ocasionar algún daño, eso es todo un reto, es por eso que si se ha mantenido en buen estado usted recibirá su recompensa —, maldecía en su interior, pues no podía contradecir esa lógica, sin embargo, era ella quien había dado la orden, quien la había vigilado hasta dar con ella, pero mal parecía que no podía hacer nada en contra de él, por mucho poder que tuviera, así que tuvo que aceptarlo a regañadientes.

—Pues para que lo sepa, los he conservado muy bien —, y de su bolsillo sacó el miraculous que tanto ansiaba el diseñador con quien ahora hacía negocios.

—Eres graciosa, Lila Rossi, o solo lo finges como todo lo demás —, sonrió de manera siniestra mientras se acercaba de manera intimidante hacia ella —. Llévame con la chica

.

"¿Por qué, Lila?", se preguntaba la pelinegra mientras sollozaba, completamente sola, sin Adrien, sin Tikki, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado descubrir aquella identidad secreta que había jurado defender a capa y espada? No tenía perdón aquello, y ella lo sabía, pues en estos momentos se sentía tan culpable de todo, porque sí, haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra había dejado una marca que sabía que debía borrar, la pregunta crucial era, ¿cómo?, debía pensarlo bien, si Ladybug había desaparecido, entonces nunca llegó a confiarle un miraculous a Alix, tal vez así se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, pero ahora estaba ahí, con el cachete tan adolorido que, estaba completamente segura de que se le había formado un moretón, y las manos dormidas de tanto forcejear contra sus apretadas cadenas, tanto así que podía asegurarse de que se habían formado llagas en sus muñecas. "Adrien…" y si Lila era capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso y llegar tan lejos, ¿por qué no ir también tras él? Después de todo, también tendría el miraculous de la destrucción y, quien sabe cuál sería su deseo a pedir, y fue de esa manera que dejó de temer por sí misma y empezó a temer por la vida de su amado; de por sí se había aislado del mundo gracias a su ausencia, no podía permitir que lo maltratasen también, y claro, también temió por Tikki, dentro del miraculous ella no se veía, pero cuanto la extrañaba ya; no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, solo sabía que había fracasado miserablemente.

"Lo siento" a la vez que no se lo decía a nadie se lo decía a todo el mundo, a sus padres por haberlos hecho cerrar la panadería e irse sin esperanza alguna, a Tikki por permitir que más personas descubrieran su identidad secreta, a Alya y Nino por alejarse de sus mejores amigos, a la tierra por dejar que se consumiera así misma en un estado de decadencia, y sobre todo, a Adrien, reconocía que debió ser más lista al momento de ver a Camaleón actuar como él, tal vez así nunca hubiera peleado con él y no le hubiera causado tal desolación. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó múltiples sonidos de pasos acercándose; Lila se acercaba, y no estaba sola.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Marinette? —, era aquella maldita voz masculina que la había embarcado en todo esto; oh, cuánto detestaba tener que verlo a los ojos.

—Tú… —, susurró de manera despectiva mientras observaba como el rostro de Gabriel Agreste se iluminaba por los pequeños ventanales de la celda, dejando ver su aterrador rostro indiferente.

—Lamento que te encuentres en estas condiciones, no parece que la hayas pasado muy bien —, no importaba qué pasaría, ella no se dejaría doblegar ante tales palabras dichas por el adulto.

— ¿De qué hablas? He estado en peores —, sabía que mentía, pues se encontraba arrodillada y las cadenas no le dejaban levantarse, pero su orgullo sería lo último que se llevaría alguien tan despreciable como él.

—Yo lo dudo bastante —, sonrió con malicia mientras fijaba su mirada en las muñecas heridas de la joven —, pero no importa, te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos a casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! No debes hablar en serio —, refutó Lila con mucha ira en sus ojos —, ¿no querías derrotar a Ladybug? Aquí la tienes, ¿qué te detiene?

—El hecho de que ya tengo el miraculous de la creación, además, veo que no la has conservado en buen estado, por lo cual no se te dará recompensa —, respondió Gabriel de manera intimidante que ni la mismísima alcaldesa de Paris pudo fingir indiferencia.

— ¡¿Pero a qué te refieres?! ¡Los aretes están intactos! —, ya estaba gritando de la rabia que sentía; ¿cómo era posible que no le fuera entregada una recompensa?

—La chica no —, fue lo único que contestó él ante las atónitas miradas de Lila y Marinette, quien no lograba procesar nada de lo que acababa de suceder; ¿qué rayos le ocurría a ese hombre? Primero no se dignó a tomarle relevancia al hecho de casi haber asesinado a su propio hijo, y ahora, ¿se preocupaba por ella? No tenía sentido, y para colmo, se había vuelto a ganar una mirada de desprecio por parte de la castaña, quien gruñó con tanta rabia, que no se contuvo en lo más mínimo y se abalanzó en contra de ella, jalando su cabello y asestándole un par de puños en el rostro, con sus largas uñas había rasguñado sus brazos sin consideración ocasionándole más heridas de las que ya tenía, y más gritos de dolor de los que ya estaba aguantando desde aquella cachetada brutal.

— ¡Lila, detente! —, ordenó Gabriel Agreste con rabia mientras intentaba separarla de la pelinegra, le había sido difícil en un principio, pero él era más fuerte que las dos juntas, así que logró retenerla por los hombros mientras ella se tranquilizaba —. Tu odio hacia ella no interferirá en mis planes, ahora, las llaves —, era un hecho, Lila Rossi, por mucho poder que tuviera, nunca lograría sobrepasar el de un hombre amenazante o el de la heroína más famosa de Francia, lo cual la había hecho sentir impotente y frustrada, después de todo, solo quería tener la aprobación de sus seres queridos después de que su padre la abandonase sin explicarle el por qué, así que sin decir nada, agachó la mirada con impotencia y sacó la llave de las cadenas de sus bolsillos y se la entregó al mayor del lugar, quien, en cuanto se acercó a Marinette, la vio a los ojos, como si quisiera transmitirle un profundo mensaje.

—Sé que mis acciones no han sido buenas, pero créeme que esto lo remediará todo —, susurró de manera inaudible para Lila, sin embargo, Marinette escuchó cada palabra, lo cual solo lograba llenarla más de rabia.

—No remediará el daño que le has hecho a tu hijo… —, respondió ella lanzándole la mirada de odio más fuerte que hubiera podido lanzar en toda su vida; nunca había despreciado a nadie tanto como a él, y eso que Lila se llevaba sus méritos.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz —, fue lo único que contestó él antes de sacar un pañuelo y vendarle los ojos, acto seguido liberó sus muñecas y la ayudó a levantarse ante su atónito gesto —. No te preocupes, ya no estarás aquí.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas?, ¡suéltame! —, intentó forcejear la pelinegra, sin embargo, él era más fuerte y la retenía con tanta facilidad que cada intento se hacía cada vez más nulo, vaya, si tan solo tuviera los aretes ya le hubiera dado una lección que aprendería para toda la vida —. ¡Suéltame! —, volvió a intentar zafarse de sus brazos, pero todo era inútil, así que con mucha rabia e impotencia, derramó una lágrima y se limitó a tratar de seguir sus pasos sin saber que haría de ella ahora.

—Sigue encandilando a la gente, alcaldesa Lila —, Gabriel tuvo el atrevimiento de burlarse de ella antes de salir de la sala, lo cual ya había rebasado el límite de paciencia que ella tenía.

— ¡Te odio, Gabriel Agreste! —, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrodillaba con impotencia y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, hecho que ambos alcanzaron a escuchar antes de salir y que, si bien no había causado ningún efecto en el padre de Adrien, bajo aquel pañuelo, los azules ojos de la diseñadora mostraban mucho asombro; ¿acaso ella les desagradaba a todos? No, de haber sido así no habría ganado las elecciones, pero entonces, ¿será que todos estos años Gabriel Agreste opacaba su fama, incluso ella sin haberse dado cuenta?, y sorprendentemente, Marinette descubrió que aquellas actitudes tenían una razón de ser, que quitaba de en medio a todo aquel que intentara opacar todo lo que se esforzaba por caerle bien a todos, ¿por qué intentaba hacerlo?, no conocí la razón, pero ansiaba saberla de entre tantas mentiras para intentar erradicar el problema de raíz, solo había un problema: estaba secuestrada.

.

— ¿Entiendes? —, el rubio había aprovechado para explicarle su situación a Chloé, quien seguía incrédula ante todo aquello.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Dupain-Cheng era Ladybug todo este tiempo?! —, y a parecer aún era increíble para ella, quien intentaba procesar toda la información de la manera más lógica posible —. ¡Ridículo, totalmente ridículo!

—Por favor, Chloé, debes creerme —, rogó Adrien con una mirada preocupada —, en este momento no sé dónde se encuentra y…no sé qué haría si le pasara algo malo…

—Me estás diciendo que tu novia es Ladybug, tú eres Chat Noir, y que al regresar a Paris Hawk Moth volvió por ella y se la llevo, ¿esperas que yo lo crea? —, insistió la rubia con cierta indignación, ante lo cual Adrien se limitó a soltar un profundo suspiro de tristeza.

—No esperaría menos de mi mejor amiga —, fue lo único que dijo él mientras observaba sus azules ojos con firmeza y decisión —. Después de todo, todo este tiempo fuiste la única que no creyó las mentiras de Lila desde un principio, y la única que intentó defenderme ante los demás, tal vez tu identidad secreta esté al descubierto pero, eres una heroína de corazón.

—Adrien… —, no sabía que decir ante aquello ya que había pasado tanto tiempo; después de dejar de admirar e idolatrar a Ladybug se despreciaba así misma, pensando en que no era suficiente para ella y por eso ya no portaría más el miraculous de la abeja, pero ahora estaba ahí, y sus genuinas acciones del pasado habían hecho que su amigo volviese a confiar en ella, era cierto, le costaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando acto seguido, su mejor amigo depositó en sus manos de manera delicada el peine que contenía a Pollen adentro.

—Me apena pedirte más de lo que ya has hecho por mí, Chloé, pero te prometo con todo mi corazón que te lo compensaré —, terminó de convencerla con aquello, lo cual había provocado que, a pesar de haber sido criada por una crítica de modas narcisista y egoísta, dijera lo siguiente:

—El hecho de que confíes en mí es suficiente recompensa —, y sin perder el tiempo, le ofreció a su eterno amigo una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, y acto seguido procedió a darle un fuerte abrazo reconfortante, el cual Adrien correspondió con la misma pasión.

—Bien, entonces es hora de actuar —, dijo él zafándose del abrazo, y acto seguido llamó a Plagg y activó su miraculous, transformándose en Chat Noir en frente de la rubia, quien se sintió maravillada ante aquello.

—Ahora es mi turno —, dijo ella con una gigantesca motivación y determinación, tomó con firmeza el miraculous y se lo colocó en su cabello, haciendo que de ahí saliera el pequeño kwami abeja —. Pollen, ¡A zumbar! —, e instantáneamente se sintió llena de nuevo; Queen B había regresado.

—Bien, tenemos dos blancos en los que podría estar Marinette, así que este es el plan… —, susurró el felino a los oídos de la reina abeja, quien comprendía perfectamente todo lo que su compañero le decía.

.

Finalmente Gabriel Agreste se había dignado a retira el pañuelo de sus ojos permitiéndole ver el panorama en donde se encontraba, sin embargo, todo aquello era extraño para ella, ya que el escenario parecía un sótano desolado y, podría decirse que oscuro y lúgubre, si no fuera porque de repente sus ojos se toparon con un gran y largo pasillo y, al final de aquel largo pasillo, la luz del día iluminaba unos frondosos arbustos verdes, entre los cuales se alcanzaban a ver innumerables capullos blancos, sin embargo, lo que la dejó desconcertada, fue que todo el verde que irradiaba la luz del día, no hacía más que rodear y decorar un gran ataúd de cristal, "¡¿ese es mi destino?!" pensó con horror mientras intentaba salir de aquel lugar, sin embargo, hasta ahora se había percatado de que sus manos se mantenían amarradas; vaya, Gabriel Agreste no quería que Lila la lastimara, pero aun así la cohibía de su libertad, vaya ironía.

—Estos muros son impenetrables, y la luz que ilumina el fondo viene de una diminuta ventana doblemente blindada, así que no podrás salir de aquí por mucho que lo intentes —, de repente escuchó la voz de su secuestrador justo detrás de ella; tan intimidante era que le daba escalofríos —. Ven conmigo —, y sin decir más, tomó a la joven del brazo derecho y la escoltó hacia aquel ataúd que esperaba al fondo del pasillo.

—No conseguirá lo que desea… —, murmuró con mucho odio en su voz mientras procuraba lanzarle odio en sus miradas, lo cual no lo conmovía en lo absoluto.

—Lo sé, piensas que soy alguien terrible, pero en cuanto lo entiendas todo te dejaré ir, y ya no interferirás en mis planes —, respondió él de manera seca y sin dirigirle la mirada, "¿Acaso piensa que porque he perdido el miraculous voy a dejar que se salga con la suya?" pensó Marinette con desprecio mientras seguían caminando, sin embargo, si de por sí ya sentía un extraño temor hacia aquel lugar en donde se encontraban, al llegar a su destino final, el horror se acrecentó de manera descomunal al notar que ese ataúd de cristal ya era ocupado por una bella dama rubia, quien parecía dormir con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, volvió a intentar huir después de haberla visto, pero Gabriel era tan fuerte que no la dejó soltarse de su agarre.

— ¿Q-qu-quién e-e-es? —, los tartamudeos habían vuelto y con mucha razón; aquella mujer, a pesar de verse muy hermosa, no se presentaba en la mejor condición de todas, después de todo, parecía muerta.

—Emilie Agreste —, respondió el mayor mientras observaba a su esposa con todo el amor que aun sentía por ella —. Debí enterrarla hace varios años, pero esta cápsula hace que no se descomponga su cuerpo, y con un miraculous en mi poder, pensé que todo era posible, así que decidí conservarla aquí mientras encontraba una solución que cambiaría el pasado y enmendaría mis errores, y fue cuando Nooroo me habló acerca del poder absoluto, cuando empecé a atraer tu atención y la de Chat Noir con este fin.

—Revivirla… —, había captado ella el mensaje, sin embargo, su sorpresa y shock eran inmensos que no podía concertar alguna otra palabra, ¿acaso eso era lo que su amado Adrien le quería decir antes de ser secuestrada?, ¿ese era su objetivo todo este tiempo?, ¿acaso Hawk Moth nunca tuvo fines egoístas?, acaso él… ¿lo hacía todo por alguien más?, seguía sin poder procesarlo, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera ocasionado todo un caos durante tanto tiempo en su amada ciudad solo por una persona? Y, ¿dañar a su propio hijo por ella? Era algo que no le cabía en la mente.

—Ahora entiendes que mi causa es noble y…

—No… —, interrumpió ella aun estupefacta mientras trataba de organizar todo lo que le diría, todo lo que le enfrentaría —. No lo entiendo… —, dijo con más convicción mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él con una rabia crecente —. Me está diciendo que quemó miles de ciudadanos, ocasionándole la muerte a la mayoría, que los aterrorizó durante todos estos años, manipuló a bebés, niños, y ancianos con sus inocentes emociones para que le consiguieran nuestros miraculous, arruinó la navidad cuantas veces pudo, y le hizo daño a Adrien al punto de casi matarlo, ¡¿con un fin "noble"?! —, y por primera vez lo había sorprendido su reacción iracunda —. Tal vez no pueda golpearlo ahora, pero lo haría cuantas veces pudiera por todo el daño que le hizo a Paris. Tal vez sea la madre de Adrien, pero no remediará nada…

—Creía que eras más lista, Marinette —, respondió el rubio intentando contener el enojo que ahora sentía por culpa de ella —. Emilie ha sido la mejor persona que he conocido, que vale más que cualquier patético ser de esta ciudad, y…

— ¿Más que su hijo? —, retó con furia y determinación —. Sabía todo el daño que le hacía, y aun así no se detenía.

—Porque lo mejor va a ser tener a la familia reunida —, intentó convencer Gabriel, sin embargo, ahora era Marinette quien no se mostraba conmovida ante el asunto.

—El fin no justifica los medios, Gabriel —, dijo ella con firmeza y sabiduría en sus palabras y en su mirar —. Él seguirá sintiéndose herido por su propio padre a pesar de volver a ver a su madre, además, olvidas lo más importante —, a pesar de no poder usar sus manos en aquel momento, se acercó más a él al punto de enfrentarlo con la mirada pese a su baja estatura —. El hecho de que yo haya aparecido en esta época ya ha alterado lo suficiente el equilibrio del universo, y no dejaré que se desequilibre más por un deseo, que si bien puede regresar a la vida, costará una, así que no, no permitiré que alguien muera por cumplir un deseo egoísta, tendrás mis aretes, Gabriel, pero mi sentido de justicia y responsabilidad nunca me los podrás arrebatar, y juro que te arrebataré tu miraculous y todo regresará a la normalidad.

—No lo harás en tanto no tengas esto —, y acto seguido, Gabriel saco de su bolsillo los aretes rojos con puntos negros que tanto caracterizaban a la heroína. "Tikki…", pensó Marinette con tristeza, sin embargo, no era tiempo para eso y, aprovechando el momento de vulnerabilidad de su raptor, asestó una fuerte patada en su abdomen, provocando que el adulto se retorciera de dolor y soltara el miraculous dejándolo caer, momento que aprovechó la pelinegra para intentar zafar sus manos de la soga que las amarraba, en un principio fue difícil, pero finalmente lo pudo lograr y, en un desesperado y rápido movimiento, se lanzó a agarrar su miraculous antes de que el rubio pudiese hacerlo.

— ¡No! —, gritó él desesperado y furioso por lo que acababa de hacer aquella chiquilla molesta, y fue testigo del momento en el que el kwami mariquita volvía a manifestarse ante ella.

—Tikki, ¡Motas! —, y sin perder el tiempo en abrazos o reencuentros, activó su miraculous y finalmente se transformó; esto apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el episodio.**

 **Sí, lo sé, meses de bloqueo en la escritura no son para nada sanos y son bastante frustrantes, pero he vuelto, y espero tenerles los próximos episodios pronto, de verdad que lo siento por todo lo que me he tardado :'(**

 **En fin, ahora Marinette conoce las motivaciones de Hawk Moth y se ha enfrentado a él, ¿cómo terminará? Véanlo en el siguente episodio ;)**

 **En serio, espero traerles el siguiente muy pronto XD**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


	15. Voyageur 2

**Hola queridos lectores, ya no falta mucho para que este fanfic se acabe, si tenemos suerte, se terminará antes de las fechas que se tienen estimadas en Septiembre para que se estrenen los nuevos episodios, así que disfruten lo que viene ;)**

 **Espero que les esté gustando el fanfic, pues Ladybug finalmente se enfrentará a Hawk Moth, a ver si éste logra su objetivo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows sobre el episodio anterior, me llena bastante el ver que les sigue gustando a pesar de todo lo que me tardé :3**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la historia aquí escrita es completamente de mi autoría.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

Y ahí estaban ellos, frente a frente, cada uno representado por una convicción diferente y a la vez fuerte, estaba de más decir que, después de haber perdido tan miserablemente contra ella, él no se había quedado atrás, y como alma que parte el rayo, había activado su miraculous, dispuesto a vencerla de una vez por todas como Hawk Moth; esta vez sería definitivo.

—Deja de poner resistencia, Ladybug, después de todo, no puedes vencerme —, amenazó el villano mientras apuntaba con su bastón hacia la heroína.

—Eso está por verse —, respondió ella sin inmutarse, se habían quedado compartiendo miradas de odio durante los segundos más largos de sus vidas, sin embargo, él ya no lo aguantaba más; ese miraculous sería suyo y Emilie volvería a sus brazos , así que comenzó a atacar con fiereza y destreza, ante lo cual Ladybug esquivó aquella estocada con gracia y precisión, y aun así él seguía atacando, de aquel bastón había sacado su arma con la cual pretendía poner fin a todo esto, aun si implicaba herirla por las malas, y así, él intentaba darle uno que otro golpe, pero ella lo bloqueaba con aquel escudo formado por su yoyo giratorio mientras daba volteretas en busca de un mejor camino para arrebatarle el miraculous de la mariposa.

—Que persistente —, halagó Hawk Moth con sarcasmo mientras seguía atacando sin cansancio alguno, sin embargo, hubo un momento de descuido en donde logró golpear el abdomen de su adversaria, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el frío suelo, y en ese preciso momento, su mirada azul se había conectado con la imagen de aquella mujer dormida, quien, a pesar de tener los ojos completamente cerrados, Marinette bajo su máscara podía sentir su verde mirada penetrante, lo cual la horrorizó en demasía, sin embargo, aquel momento no duró mucho, ya que el villano se acercó a ella lenta y victoriosamente, haciendo que levantase la mirada hacia él con su bastón.

—Y sigues siendo la misma debilucha que conocí —, no se mentía así misma, se sentía acorralada e intimidada —. Lástima —, soltó él con despreció mientras se acercaba cada vez más para arrebatarle los aretes, sin embargo, la heroína volvió a lanzar su mirada hacia Emilie, pensando una y otra vez en la posibilidad de que, a pesar de que los métodos fueron los más terribles, Gabriel solo quería devuelta al sol de sus días, y fue cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, fuera cual fuera la causa de su muerte, no se veía que ella mereciese estar ahí encerrada y aparentemente inerte, pero, sintiendo cada mala acción de su marido. "No vale la pena, no aquí", pensó Ladybug con furia justiciera mientras observaba como Hawk Moth ya se había agachado y acercaba sus manos hacia sus orejas, y sin meditarlo dos veces, utilizó sus pies para asestarle una patada que lo mandara lejos de ella, lo cual consiguió con éxito, aprovechando el momento para levantarse y, dispuesta a acabar con todo de una vez por todas, aprovechó la debilidad del rubio para lanzar su yoyo y agarrarlo fuertemente con el hilo del arma.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —, y reaccionando a sus instintos, lanzó al hombre con todas las fuerzas que le otorgaba el miraculous hacia la pared izquierda de la sala, provocando que éste, también con la fuerza de su miraculous, traspasara el muro y cayera al otro lado.

—Muros impenetrables, sí claro —, murmuró ella con sarcasmo mientras atravesaba el agujero que había dejado Hawk Moth, y se sorprendía levemente de la verdadera ubicación en la que se encontraban. "Mansión Agreste…era de esperarse", concluyó con su mente mientras procedía a acercarse a su rival para arrebatarle el broche de la mariposa —. Basta Gabriel, Emilie y Adrien no merecen todo esto, podrás traerla de vuelta pero, ¿a qué costo?, ¿cuánto más daño tienes que hacer para darte cuenta?

—No me rendiré…pase lo que pase… —, se veía débil por aquel fuerte golpe, pero su convicción por ella era mucho más grande, si debía debilitarse aún más lo haría, pero sólo tenía una cosa en mente y corazón: ganar, y sin decir más, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, y alzó su bastón dispuesto a seguir luchando, y así, él empezó a atacar, pero los reflejos de Ladybug eran más ágiles, y sin cuestionar o dudar, volvió a armar su escudo mientras de vez en cuando lanzaba patadas y golpes que Hawk Moth esquivaba con dificultad. Uno de aquellos golpes de Ladybug había acertado en su costado derecho, lo cual provocó que cayera de bruces contra el suelo otra vez, "no me rendiré", pensó mientras de manera repentina observó que había perdido su bastón, el cual se encontraba a un par de metros de donde estaba, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, se arrastró con sus brazos hacia donde se encontraba su arma.

—Ya ríndete, te he vencido —, a pesar de estar furiosa, Ladybug suavizó su mirada, después de todo, él era una persona al igual que ella, aunque no dejaba de sentir rencor hacia él —. Gabriel…no hay nada por hacer... —, dijo ella con compasión mientras extendía su mano en señal de que estaba dispuesta a recibir el miraculous en aquel momento, sin embargo, no se había fijado en que su contrincante ya había recuperado su arma y, de un movimiento rápido, hizo que ella se tropezara y volviera a caer de espaldas al suelo, esta vez él pudo ponerse de rodillas apoyado en su fiel bastón, y grata fue su sorpresa al sentir brillar su miraculous y divisar a lo lejos una pequeña mariposa blanca volando por toda la sala, después de todo, ellas sabían dónde se encontraba su amo; vaya que eran astutas, sí, lo que Ladybug no sabía era que él aún no había usado su poder y, viendo lo vulnerable que se encontraba, no desaprovechó ningún momento de distracción de su rival para atraer aquella mariposa, cubrirla con sus manos de un aura oscura, y liberarla para que llegara a su nuevo destino.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —, gritó ella con euforia.

—Lo necesario —, fue lo único que contestó él antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cínica y triunfante.

...

Desde que ese malagradecido se había llevado a esa estúpida ragazza, se había mantenido llorando, pensando en que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, siempre sería opacada por alguien más, lo cual le molestaba bastante, ¿qué más tenía que hacer para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella?, era muy triste y desconsolador saber que toda su adolescencia había sido así, ellos de un lado a otro, sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que ella hiciera o viviera, se atrevería a pensar que la hubieran dejado morir de hambre si no hubiera empezado a mentirle a su madre para que estuviese más pendiente de ella, este era su tormento, su eterno tormento, ¿por qué ni Gabriel ni la tonta de Marinette podían entender eso? Y así merecían ellos poseer un miraculous; vaya ironía. Ahora se encontraba con la mirada gacha sentada sobre su oficina; sí, necesitaba algo para calmarse o sino terminaría akumatizada.

—Sabrina, por favor tráeme una taza de chocolate caliente —, dijo frente al transmisor que se encontraba sobre la mesa de su escritorio, sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su secretaria.

—Sabrina, ¿me has escuchado? —, preguntó empezando a impacientarse, sin embargo, no recibió palabra alguna.

—Bien, considérate despedida —, fue lo último que dijo antes de soltar un suspiro de frustración y patear una de las patas de la mesa con mucha rabia. "Sono tutti idioti oggi?", pensó con estrés mientras empezaba a sobarse una de sus sienes intentando despejar toda su ira acumulada, sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, ya que de manera repentina, sintió la posibilidad de que no fuera la única persona presente en la sala, ya que había escuchado una ráfaga veloz pero presente, lo cual la atemorizó.

— ¿H-hay al-alguien ahí? —, preguntó con un poco de temor mientras buscaba a ese ser por todos lados con su mirada, pero nadie había contestado; todo esto era de por sí bastante extraño para ella —. ¡Seas quien seas, te ordeno que te vayas si no quieres que llame a seguridad! —, exclamó con ira mientras seguía buscando, sin embargo, cuando menos se percató, sintió como se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de un salto; alguien había aterrizado en el suelo, pero no lograba descifrar de quien se trataba, lo cual hizo que instintivamente se levantara de su asiento en busca de aquel ser.

—Te lo advertí —, dijo mientras usaba su comunicador para llamar a toda la seguridad del lugar, aun así nadie respondía a sus llamados; ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Yo que tú no haría eso —, dijo finalmente la presencia ante la cual se estaba enfrentando, sin embargo, al oír su voz, pudo reconocer perfectamente de quien se trataba.

— ¡¿Tú?! —, estaba completamente incrédula; no pensaba que volvería, pero ahí estaba frente a ella.

—Exacto —, y finalmente, Queen B se había dejado ver ante la luz de la ventana, enfrentando a su enemiga ante un interrogatorio del cual no saldría fácil —. ¿Me has extrañado?

— ¡Ja! ¿Extrañarte? —, y al instante, Lila había empezado a usar sus tácticas de manipulación para salirse con la suya —. Nadie en esta asquerosa ciudad te quería, y lo sabes perfectamente.

—No funcionará esta vez —, respondió la rubia con determinación mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

— ¿Caso te endurecieron en Nueva York?, ¿ya no tienes emociones? —, preguntó la castaña con burla mientras la observaba acercarse cada vez más; no la intimidaría ni aunque estuviera loca.

—Eres adorable, Rossi, pero aquí la que hará las preguntas seré yo —, y sin decir más, Queen B sacó su trompo y, de un rápido movimiento, amarró a la alcaldesa con el cordón de su arma, lo cual había asustado lo suficiente a Lila.

— ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! —, cuestionó la castaña completamente alarmada, sin embargo, su rival ya no la escucharía.

—Vas a colaborar con mi búsqueda, o de lo contrario te aseguro que todo te saldrá mal —, amenazó Queen B con determinación en la mirada.

— ¿Y qué clase de superheroína amenaza a las personas? —, intentó utilizar sus artimañas de psicología a la inversa, sin embargo, la rubia no parecía inmutarse ante nada.

—Aquella que sabe a quién proteger —, y después de decir eso, penetró los ojos color miel con su azulada mirada, aquella que en tan solo ese instante le dijo todo lo que durante años en Nueva York se tragó —, y de quién proteger, así que, por el bien de todos, ayudarás con mi búsqueda y no estorbarás más en el camino de nadie.

—Ya quisieras ser tú la que no estorba —, seguía burlándose de ella a pesar de estar amarrada; este sería un largo momento. Queen B intentaba interrogarla todo lo que podía sobre el paradero de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mas no lograba sacar ni una sola palabra al respecto, un lugar, un punto de referencia, algo, lo cual la frustraba en demasía, pero no debía perder la calma; finalmente volvía a ser la heroína abeja y esta vez no lo arruinaría.

—Por lo visto no deseas colaborar…no me dejas alternativa —, dijo la rubia antes de tomar a su cautiva fuertemente por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos —. ¿Acaso deseas quedar en ridículo frente a toda una nación? —, ya vaya que aquella amenaza había llamado la atención de Lila.

—No lo harías —, intentó refutar alarmada.

—Obsérvame —, sonrió Chloé con determinación —. Te has quedado sin guardias, tu ineficiente secretaria no está, y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana contigo.

—No, no lo harás —, seguía sin soltar información alguna sobre el paradero de Ladybug mientras sonreía con descaro —. Tengo más poder del que imaginas, mucho más que la mismísima Ladybug.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no te ha entregado un miraculous? —, y sí, con aquella pregunta retórica la había sacado de sus casillas; Lila estaría a punto de estallar, sin embargo, no cedería, no aún.

—No necesito ser una simple sirvienta como tú, me gané el voto de cada uno de estos estúpidos ciudadanos con promesas vanas que me son imposibles de cumplir, pero igual se las tragaron por incrédulos, así que no importa lo que hagas, yo ganaré—, amenazó Lila sin dejar de lado su cínica y retorcida sonrisa.

—Ya veo, entonces tu poder se debe al apoyo de los demás, te dejarían si supieran tus verdades…

— ¡Mi única verdad es que te he ganado! —, interrumpió con brusquedad mientras su ira se acrecentaba —, ¡Hace años me deshice de ti con facilidad mientras los ineptos de tus amigos me creían a mí, y puedo volver a hacerlo! —, seguía amenazando con burla y aires de poder, sin embargo, había algo que Lila no sabía.

—No, ya no más —, y así era, Queen B no sentía ni una pizca de temor, todo lo contrario, sonreía victoriosa, pues lo que la cautiva no sabía, era que la heroína le había instalado un micrófono, el cual conectaba con todas las frecuencias de radio de la ciudad, y ahora, cada emisora había sido interrumpida por aquel mensaje, el cual de seguro lo habían escuchado muchísimas personas en Paris, y era hora de la revelación.

—Mira a tu costado derecho —, ordenó la rubia, y Lila, al hacerle caso, se asustó de sobremanera, ahora el pánico la invadía, pues sabía que sus votantes lo habían escuchado; su verdad ahora se sabía, y no podía sentirse peor de enojada con Queen B, sí, había arruinado todo lo que se había esforzado; maldita rubia oxigenada.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de estallar, pero ya le había dado demasiado gusto a su captora, no le daría más.

—Así como pudiste tú conmigo, Rossi —, respondió ella con indiferencia en su mirada; no se conmovería ante nada, ya que conocía con exactitud todas las artimañas de Lila para hacerse ver como una víctima más de la malvada y egocéntrica Chloé Bourgeois —. No hemos terminado, ahora responde: ¿Dónde está Dupain-Cheng?

Ninguna respuesta salió de los labios temblorosos de la castaña, quien había agachado la mirada en profunda depresión e ira, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar como dos grandes ríos, sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa de ambas cuando el akuma entró a la oficina e invadió el saco de la cautiva, permitiéndole comunicarse con Hawk Moth.

—Lo que me faltaba —, se quejó, ya que no había olvidado lo sucedido con Gabriel antes de que sucediera todo lo demás.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Voyageur, te necesito en estos momentos —, por alguna razón, ella notaba la voz débil y cansada del villano; debía estar muy desesperado como para volverla a llamar.

—Por si no lo has visto, me encuentro en grandes aprietos—, ironizó con una risa enojada mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Lila, no te dejes llevar, yo pude salir una vez, tú también podrás —, intentó advertir Queen B alarmada en su totalidad, sin embargo, sus palabras no eran escuchadas por la mentirosa alcaldesa.

—Te daré el poder para salir de ahí, pero debes venir a ayudarme, ambos nos necesitamos —, odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón, sin Voyageur, no podría librarse de Queen B y tendría que esperar las sátiras e insultos de todos los ciudadanos que habían creído en ella, así que sin más remedio, decidió aceptar.

—Hecho —, fue lo único que dijo antes de ser envuelta por un aura oscura, la heroína en cambio, no podía creer que ella se había vuelto a dejar llevar, así que tuvo que soltar el amarre de su trompo para que el aura oscura no la envolviera a ella también, y presenció con furia como Voyageur volvía con tanta fuerza y poder que la habían dejado incrédula.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! —, exclamó la villana mientras lanzaba a la heroína con una gran patada, la cual la había hecho atravesar la pared y aterrizar en el suelo con un gran golpe que, de no ser por su miraculous, no saldría viva de ahí —. Espero que sepas recompensarme, Hawk Moth —, y sin decir más, encendió sus alas traseras y salió volando de la oficina hacia la ciudad. Queen B, quien apenas se estaba despertando de aquel fuerte golpe que había recibido, notó como su rival se alejaba, razón por la cual se levantó con mucha dificultad e, impulsada por su fiel trompo, decidió seguirla; demostraría todo lo heroína que podía ser y los protegería a todos de ella.

...

Ladybug se había visto obligada a perseguir el akuma al verlo revolotear por toda la ciudad, dejando a Hawk Moth intentando levantarse apoyándose de su bastón.

—Nooroo, alas oscuras fuera —, dijo mientras se desplomaba boca arriba a la par que se transformaba de nuevo en Gabriel Agreste.

— ¡Amo! —, exclamó el pequeño kwami con pánico al verlo así —. Tiene que descansar, ese golpe fue muy duro.

—Al menos alguien se preocupa por mí —, susurró su portador mientras soltaba una sonrisa melancólica —, pero no descansaré más, no esperaré más hasta obtener lo que deseo —, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró sentarse, y de su abrigo sacó una pequeña galleta, la cual alimentó muy bien a su kwami, aun así, lo que el rubio no sabía era que dos personas lo vigilaban a la distancia, ambas sentían un fuerte resentimiento, pero al menos una de ellas lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

—Amo, por favor piénselo, Ladybug tiene razón, alteramos el orden natural de las cosas —, intentó aconsejar la pequeña mariposa con amabilidad, sin embargo, se sentía totalmente ignorado por su dueño, lo cual lo entristecía.

—Sacrificaría el mundo de ser necesario —, y sin meditarlo, todo su semblante frío e indiferente se había esfumado, ya que al acercar su mano derecha a su rostro, notó varias lágrimas derramadas: sabía muy bien que el causante no era el dolor físico a pesar de lo brutal que había sido —. Sólo por ella… —, vaya, pensar en la tristeza que sentía verla cada día en esa tumba, como si estuviera lista para levantarse y cautivarlo con su sencillez, su gran corazón y su profundo amor y devoción, eran detalles que lo mataban por dentro cada vez que velaba por ella, cada vez que iba a relatarle lo último de su vida a pesar de que supiera que no era escuchado por nadie, y, a pesar de que conocía bien los sentimientos de Natalie, no podía sacarse a su bella esposa de su mente, la luz de su vida, su razón de ser, y la eterna dueña de su corazón. Aquellos pensamientos habían llegado a su cabeza, y nadie supo cómo, pero su convicción y su fuerte amor lo hicieron sacar fuerzas para poder volver a ponerse de pie con una mirada llena de determinación —. Conoces mi dolor más que nadie, Nooroo, pido que entiendas que no la abandonaré.

—Amo…

—Lucharé, y si es necesario, moriré por ella —, había interrumpido a su muy asombrado kwami, y, ante las palabras que había dicho Gabriel, una de las personas que se encontraba espiándolo se sentía ahora angustiada por lo que habría de pasar; no permitiría que algo así sucediera, así que sigilosamente salió de la sala; no lo dejaría exponerse más y morir. Mientras, aquella otra persona que lo vigilaba escondido, decidió salir y hacerle frente; claro que no permitiría que volviera a hacer daño, no hoy, y fue así como, de un rápido movimiento, se apareció frente al diseñador, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y haciendo que Nooroo se escondiese bajo el abrigo de su portador.

— ¿A-Ad-Adrien? —, estaba anonadado ante la vista de su hijo, ya que la última vez que lo había visto se encontraba envuelto en llamas, así que verlo con vida y salud fue algo tan gratificante, que las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición —. ¡Estás vivo! —, exclamó con euforia y felicidad, lo cual le dio más fuerzas para correr a abrazarlo, sin embargo, tuvo que frenar en seco al ver que el héroe formaba un escudo mediante el constante movimiento de su bastón.

—No te acerques… —, soltó el felino con odio y profundo resentimiento en su verde mirada, dejando muy atónito a su padre en el acto.

—Yo…sé que hice mal pero…déjame explicártelo —, intentaba convencer en vano a su hijo, ya que no parecía conmocionado ante nada, y solo se limitaba a seguir girando su fiel bastón.

—Tu miraculous —, dijo Chat Noir de manera abrupta y tajante.

— ¿Q-Qué? —, no entendía por qué lo conmocionaba aquello, pero al ver la fiereza en aquellos ojos gatunos, un sentimiento de peligro lo invadió, e hizo que de manera instintiva posara su mano sobre su broche en señal de protección —. Hijo, lo siento por todo, en serio, pero te lo explicaré…

— ¡¿Explicarme qué?! —, interrumpió el rubio menor con un grito sonoro y desgarrador que penetró el alma de su progenitor —. ¡¿Que volviste a akumatizar personas, manipulaste a Lila y Natalie para que hicieran lo que tú querías, secuestraste a Marinette por unos aretes y que intentaste asesinarme?!

— ¡Yo no lo hice, te lo juro! —, intentó justificarse con mucho dolor en su mirada, pero en su hijo no existía ni una pizca de credulidad.

— ¡¿Ah no?! , ¡¿Entonces quién, mi madre?! —, y sin meditarlo, bajo aquel escudo formado por el héroe, Gabriel alcanzaba a percibir una cruel lágrima derramada del ojos derecho de Adrien —. Te perdoné la primera vez porque respetaba tu deseo, nuestro deseo, pero ya no más, a partir de ahora me darás tu miraculous y todo esto acabará, y si no me lo entregas —, repentinamente había detenido el movimiento circular de su bastón, y se había puesto en guardia —, lo tomaré por la fuerza.

— ¡Espera, Adrien! —, una vez más intentó rogar que le escuchara, pero una vez más todo fue en vano —. ¡Por favor perdóname, no tiene por qué ser así!

—Resolveremos esto de una buena vez —, la rabia se había acrecentado en el muchacho —. Por última vez, dame tu miraculous, y no tendré que volver a verte ni hablarte.

—Por favor hijo, no me hagas esto… —, y sí, las lágrimas se habían acrecentado en el rostro de Gabriel, sin embargo, ni eso detuvo al felino.

—Bien, ya te has decidido —, y fue así como, sin dar tiempo a Gabriel de articular respuesta alguna, Chat Noir se abalanzó contra él dispuesto a golpearlo con su bastón, el cual el adulto a duras penas logró esquivar y, ahora corriendo por su vida, esquivaba cada ataque de su ahora contrincante; no quería atacar a nadie, mucho menos a él, pero de no hacer nada terminaría destrozado, así que tomó valor y se volvió a transformar en Hawk Moth, quien ahora se encontraba más fuerte y recuperado.

—Bien, ¿quieres pelea? Pelea tendrás —, y fue así como el villano también se abalanzó sacando el arma de su bastón y dando la primera estocada, la cual fue bloqueada a tiempo por el rubio, dando lugar a una batalla de esgrima, la cual debatía ambos miraculous como premio a ganar, Chat Noir estuvo a punto de derribar a su padre, pero el hombre sabía moverse demasiado rápido aprovechando el espacio de la mansión Agreste, él también estuvo a punto de derrotar a su hijo, pero Chat Noir sabía cómo arreglárselas para esquivar, bloquear e intentar atacar; tenía un sentido literal describir a estos dos rivales como un gato intentando arañar y una mariposa revoloteándole en los ojos, y tenía un sentido metafórico describir la pelea como una serie de estocadas, bloqueos y esquivos entre dos gimnastas que revoloteaban por toda la mansión, pasando desde la habitación de Adrien hasta la oficina de Gabriel, desde la oficina de Gabriel hasta la entrada principal de la mansión, y desde la entrada principal de la mansión devuelta hasta aquel agujero en el muro que había atravesado Hawk Moth, gran error; haciendo que su bastón creciera, el gato negro mandó a Gabriel al otro lado del agujero, volviendo a exponerse en frente de su amada.

—Ya ríndete, no me hagas seguir —, expresó Adrien con mucho enojo mientras apuntaba a su contrincante caído con su bastón, sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, ya que era inevitable fijarse en qué lugar se encontraba, y tal fue el desconcierto de Chat Noir observar por primera vez en muchos años a su madre, quien seguía yaciendo en aquel ataúd transparente —. Madre —, alcanzó a susurrar con incredulidad de manera audible, mientras sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más, y su corazón anhelaba por completo sacarla de ahí y darle el abrazo que tanto había necesitado durante casi una década. Tal había sido su asombro, que Hawk Moth alcanzó a zafarse del bastón y se levantó con mucha agilidad mientras apuntaba a su hijo con su arma.

—No te imaginas todo lo que he estado cuidándola, simplemente no entenderías y nunca entenderás…—, sí, Gabriel se había resignado a que su hijo no lo escucharía más, así que tomó la decisión de ganar sea como sea con determinación y cumplir su meta de una vez por todas; ya no había marcha atrás.

—Voyageur, ya sabes que hacer —, se comunicó con su akumatizada, y no tardó en recibir una respuesta arrogante por recompensas, pero obediente en la misión, y fue así como volvió a abalanzarse contra su hijo y el combate volvió, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo; lo daría todo de sí esta vez sin importar nada.

...

Balanceándose de casa en casa iba Ladybug en busca del akuma, lastimosamente no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo antes de que akumatizace a Lila, pero esta vez no fallaría, finalmente le ganaría y volvería para vencer a su mayor enemigo, y fue así como en la cima de la pirámide del Louvre se topó con Voyageur, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando notó quien había llegado a su lado a respaldarla.

— ¿Queen B? —, interrogó anonadada y maravillada por recibir soporte —. ¡Tanto tiempo! —, expresó con una alegría inconmensurable, ya que en estos momentos no le vendría mal una ayuda.

—También te he extrañado, Ladybug —, respondió la rubia con una sincera sonrisa —. Pero no es momento de abrazos, sabía que me necesitarías algún día y ahora hay que volver a hacer nuestro trabajo —, y aquellas palabras habían engrandecido aún más la sonrisa de la catarina; Chloé estaba muy cambiada, y nunca creyó admitirlo, pero en este momento le encantaba tenerla de compañera de luchas, pues había alcanzado a notar en su mirada el fuerte sentido justiciero de la que antes solía ser su enemiga.

—Bien —, asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación inmediata, y luego giró la mirada hacia su adversaria, quien sonreía siniestramente —. ¡Escucha Voyageur, mientras yo esté aquí, no volverás a dañar a nadie, y juro que te venceré! —, exclamó con todas sus fuerzas que, sin meditarlo, los medios de comunicación ya habían llegado, y fue mucha su sorpresa el ver que cada ciudadano de Paris la apoyaba más a ella y lanzaban improperios en contra de su alcaldesa.

—Ya quisiera ver eso, Ladybug —, contestó la villana con mofa —. La última vez perdiste miserablemente ante mí, y no será diferente esta vez —, volvió a sonreír maniáticamente mientras emprendía vuelo con sus alas traseras, y fue así como comenzó una persecución por cada casa parisina, Ladybug y Queen B se impulsaban de sus respectivas armas para balancearse por cada edificación, y no les fue difícil enredar los hilos del yoyo y el trompo en cada una de las alas de Voyageur, lo cual hizo que ambas heroínas volaran con ella mientras intentaban acercarse cada vez más, esta vez se hizo menos difícil para la pelinegra, ya que sintió que había adquirido tanto fuerza exterior como fuerza interior durante todo su trayecto en el futuro, quien ahora trepaba a través de su hilo y ayudaba a su compañera a trepar también; no era difícil, pues Voyageur hacía piruetas y daba muchas vueltas a través de los cielos grises, pero ninguna perdió la compostura, y finalmente, ambas pudieron llegar a su destino, sin embargo, la villana, al notar que la rubia iba a utilizar su poder de paralizar contra ella, prefirió actuar de una vez y, así como había hecho con Ladybug en el pasado, apunto con su varita el hilo del trompo de Queen B, y con un rayo deshizo el amarre, provocando que su dueña cayera al instante, sin haber tenido oportunidad de reaccionar.

* * *

 **Y bueno, esto es todo queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el episodio.**

 **Siento tardarme, he estado muy ocupada estudiando y me ha quedado muy poco tiempo, pero el que tengo lo aprovecho de la mejor manera posible n.n**

 **Seguimos en la recta final, ¿Sufrirá un horrible golpe Queen B?, ¿Chat Noir ganará la batalla contra su padre?, véanlo en el próximo episodio ;)**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me queda despedirme y agradecerles el seguir leyendo esta historia por muy atrás que se haya quedado del canon XD en fin.**

 **Saludos n.n**

 **Att: LauSeg.**


End file.
